The Monster Maker
by RandallFanOne
Summary: When a chain of unexplainable events happen in Monstropolis, everything leads to an unknown force that ties in with Randall's care-taker, Slade.
1. Default Chapter

**THE MONSTER MAKER**

Boom! Shaka Boom! Yeah alright! Were here in yet another addition to Randall's stories! Now here's the thing, I'm planning this one to be different than the others. This one is in a new format I'm experimenting with. Also, there are two surprises in this story that will stun some. This story is gonna be a goody! This story explains much about the mysterious Slade. Oh jeez...there was more to say but I forgot! Oh well! Enjoy! 

****

Chapter 1 Dear Friends

A year later after the destruction of the zeppelin, everyone had a change. Luther was placed into a laboratory, which studied him to find a way to turn him back into his human self once again. Readagar still lived at the mansion, but still kept in close contact with everyone else. Readagar was now considered both a Boggs, and a Viper. Sully and Mike continued for working as the CEO and co-CEO of Monsters Inc. Joy went back to her family, who had been missing her, and decided to see Randall through her own door, which was always open at night to Randall and Sean. Rayford and Naomi went back to Monsters Inc. to work together with there son as wanted. Sean and Randall were now working on the same Scare Floor with them. Randall still Top Scarer with his father behind him, and Sean as his assistant. Randall and Sean lived in a home not to far from Monsters Inc. that was in Scare Drive. Naomi and Rayford lived not too far away in a house in Slinker Lane. As for request, Rayford allowed Sean to be with Randall after what much he had done for the family. Randolph was helping with the monster scientists that were helping Luther. Everyone was happy....although......Randall could tell....things were to change again in his life.....or rather....all of theirs........

(SCREAM!)

Screams filled the rooms of M.I. this morning. Through the early night, the two Top Scarers showed there best for the past year. The building had been modified with a fast door system, making it easier for one to call down a door without waiting for it long. The company almost looked like brand new paint was covered all over the entire building. More janitors had been hired to take up the job of keeping up the place's top standards. Mostly, the company still hasn't changed. 

"Ow...jeez Ran...." Sean said as he backed a bit from the door from the sound of the scream.

Randall came out of his door, looking at Sean, forcing himself to chuckle a bit. He then looked up at the Scare Board to see his points rise by 534 points. "Yes!". He did a high five motion with Sean.

"Good job Randall, I think we could fill tomorrows quota with scares like this..." Sean said, lifting off the canister beside the door's rim.

Naomi soon came into view. She had been waiting for Ray to come out of his door for a while now. "Son, I have to admit your being just like your father..." She said, giving him a gentle smile.

Randall chuckled and seemed to crack his knuckles before he answered. " Well mom...I may have my dad's scareing gift, but I'm still fast than my old....Ow!".

Just at that, a scream that had was like the one from Randall's door came to them. In the middle of the scream, the door in the station opened, and Rayford stepped out, closing the door with his tail. He took a quick glance at the score board, seeing his score jump up by 495 points, before turning to Randall. "Another successful scare a?".

Naomi went over and unscrewed the canister, giving a Ray a small kiss. "Good work honey".

Rayford shrugged then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I have haven't done it in a long time..." he replied to her.

Randall chuckled, placing his two top hands behind his head. "Its experience dad...." he added on to what he said.

Rayford looked at him, a smile appeared on his face. "Yes son....your turning into a fine young scarer...". Randall looked at him a little awkward. "Uh dad.....we are the only scarers" he said, a little hurt in his tone. Rayford returned at what he said. "Son...even through I don't agree that monsters should....make kids laugh....we have to keep the power up."

Randall knew what he meant. "Tough job..."he said. "But someone has to do it!" Rayford and Sean both replied. Rayford looked at Sean in a confused manner while Sean chuckled, knowing he had heard that saying.

(BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRGGGGG!)

Rayford looked up at the ringing bell beside the Scare Board. "Oh.....that's the quitting bell...".

Rayford and Randall went over to there desks to place the "Scared Kids" folder back into a folder attached to a side of on of the tables wall's, and picked up the folders that were to be delivered to Roz. Strangely enough, Roz kind of enjoyed working at M.I., but she seemed to be assigned to keep an eye on Randall. Sean and Naomi sent back the doors and took the rack of canisters over to about 30 other racks, showing that Randall and Rayford had done about 270 doors. The racks were to be taken up by the day shift and placed into a hole in the "Filling Room" that led the canisters into the facility that placed the screams into "The Changer". 

*

The four were now walking down the street, each with their coat on, being in the Fall season. There were more cars and lights carelessly left on now, due to because blackouts were now left behind thanks to the comedians and Top Scarers. Randall turned to Rayford, seeming a little unsure of what he was going to ask.

"Umm....so dad....how's....Luther?" Randall asked, feeling a little afraid of what his dad would say. Ray only shrugged a bit without saying anything. "Maybe I'll tell him Ray...." Naomi offered. Rayford moved from beside Randall so Naomi would be beside him.

"Your brother phoned me yesterday on his progress...."Naomi said, remembering the call now. "Is he ok? I mean...after those burns he got." Randall asked. "Yes...he should be lucky he was a monster with..." Sean cut in. "A fantastic healing ability?". Naomi looked at him, seeing that Sean did know some things about Randall other than his life in particular. " Why yes.....Randolph said its a stepping progress..." She added. Sean had placed in another question. "Is Luther....ok with this?". "Randolph told me Luther said that he would go along with them helping him, if only he is able to get to see his family". Randall nodded.

"....You know, I kinda felt sorry for him actually" Sean said, revealing that he actually did. Randall nodded as well. "Yeah....kind of like me at first...." he said, remembering the times when he was alone, only Randolph being his family. Ray turned to him, knowing what he had said. "Son...we made a promise....we will never leave you....". "That's right" Naomi added. Randall smiled. "Thanks mom....dad...". The two smiled as well.

*

The group a arrived at Randall's house. Randall knew that in a year or two he and his parents probably be living together as a family. After saying goodbyes, Naomi and Rayford went to their home. Even through it seemed that Naomi and Rayford didn't spent much time with Randall, they actually did. Everyday and every time Ray and Randall had a day off, they spent time as a family. Randall quiet enjoyed it. 

"I tell you Ran...." Sean said as he opened the door. He turned on the light switch and hung up his coat, as did Randall, who plotted down into the nearest chair, which was the in the living room, his own chair. "Phew....yeah" he said exhaustedly. Sean came over, resting his right arm on the cushioned top of Randall's chair. "I knew I'd like it here..." he said in an almost proud manner of the decision he made a year ago. 

Randall looked up at him. "Well....I'm glad..." he said in the same kind of manner. Sean looked back down at him, but then they both looked straight ahead at the window ahead of Randall's chair. 

"I wish Joy would have stayed through." Sean added, switching to an new subject. "Yeah...." Randall said.

Sean went over and sat in near Randall's, getting comfortable at first. Randall then thought of a topic.....knowing he wouldn't feel too bad about talking with Sean about it.

"...To think...its been about what....five years since my.....banishment?" he asked as a topic, feeling a little sore. " I think about 6 counting this year..." Sean replied. "I just can't get it out of my head...." Randall added, a little sadness on his face. 

"Well...are you thinking about publishing your book? I mean you already gave it to the mayor and he should be done reading it sometime soon". "About my banishment?...Maybe...." He was unsure....very unsure...Sean nodded knowing about what he was thinking. "Well...maybe the mayor will meet you soon about getting rid of that "law"". Randall looked up at him again, his head was down due to exhausting. 

"You know I get this feeling something's going to happen..." he said. Sean knew what he meant but..... "Randall....you shouldn't worry all the time....listen, everything's fine." he said. "Had a hard life, having no parents....or friends...and now you got a family and friends who care about you". Randall smirked at that. "Yeah...I guess your right". "You have a nice life Randall.....hmph...and your still young". Randall chuckled. "And handsome!". Sean chuckled at that, remembering how many times Joy had called him that. Randall then slowed his laughing to a small giggle. "Still.......".

(Ding!) 

Both of them looked at the door, confusion on their faces.

"Maybe its your parents?" Sean suggested. "Maybe..." Randall answered, a little unsure as well. He got up and went to the door. He looked through the small eyes piece fitted for his height on the door. No one was seen. "What in the....?" he questioned. He opened the door.

(PPPPRRR!)

Randall suddenly found himself on his back, and something moving on his stomach. "What the heck is t....!?" he could hear Sean say. Randall opened his eyes to see a.....fluppy on his stomach. It had three eyes, all turquoise and a dalmatian-type of body. Dragging from its neck was a red colored leash.

"Oh no....." Randall said. Sean was a little speechless at the moment, knowing he had seen that dog once before in some form or another. Randall got up, the fluppy continuing its small barking. "Sorry Randall.....he's just too fast huh?" came a voice from outside. Then...two monsters came to the door. Sean seemed to be shocked as Randall was speechless. Standing there....as if Randall hadn't met them in years....was.......

"Caylin!? Leia!?" Randall shouted in immense happiness. 

Caylin Swisher....and Leia Hawaii.....

"Guess Midnight missed you a pal?" Caylin said in a joyful mood, hanging his coat on the rack, missing it once. "W...What are you two doing here!?" Randall said, a little confused this time. "What? You haven't seen us for years and you ask that?" Caylin said, giving detail they really have met. "It took us a while since you moved out of your apartment" Leia said.

"Oh this is great!" Randal said with joy. He hugs Leia, and starts shaking Caylin's hands as much as he could. "Ahem...Randall..." said Sean, who appeared in view. "Oh...yeah....guy's this is my f...." He was cut off by Caylin's whelping, and then hiding behind Leia. "A-a-a-a human!" Caylin yelped, making Randall chuckle a bit. "You haven't told him since a year ago have you?" Randall said to Leia, who was in a calm state unlike Caylin. "Oh yeah....Caylin....Humans aren't toxic" Leia said to the shivering monster behind her. "What!? You never told me!?" Caylin said, getting up from his embarrassing state, making Randall chuckle again at it. Leia turned to Sean. "So....umm" she started. "Sean...." Sean said, still seeming in a shaky mood. "Right...how do you know Randall?" she said, getting her question out. "Well...I saved him from banishment" he answered. "Oh really!? Wow...." She said, seeming impressed. Randall seemed to shiver, remembering the boats, forest, beatings....and other things. 

Caylin seemed fine now, so he added. "Thanks....if you'd haven't had saved his tail, I would have gotten stuck with Leia". Leia shot a glare at him that would say "What do you mean by that!?". Caylin knew what she was thinking, and quickly held up his hands in case she punch him. "Nothing personal!" he said quickly.

"...So how about you two?" Sean said, seeming to really want to know. "Well...me and....Randall were friend's since high school....best friends" Caylin answered. "I met Randall a couple days before he disappeared..." Leia also answered. "Were.....just friends" Randall quickly added. "...So...you two knew him...then lost track of him?" Sean asked. "Yeah...every since he was gone those six years...well..." Leia said, but Randall interrupted. "Yeah...I was gone that year and hardly remembered went outside those five years after I came back....sorry guy's" Randall said, a little sorry he had forgotten about his friends, knowing that he had revenge on those five years he was back in Monstropolis. "Its alright" Leia said, perking him up a bit. "Yeah, and we finally caught up to ya" Caylin said. "Yeah...when we first found out about that crash..." Leia started. "The Zeppelin?" Sean remembered. "Right" Leia said.

"Randall probably brought it down by being the chef" Caylin remarked jokingly. "Cay...." Randall shot back, giving Caylin a small smirk. "Well....now that that's settled....I heard you found your mom and dad Randall....." Leia said, making Randall switch to a happy feeling. "Yeah....now I have a true family" Randall replied, but Caylin seemed to differ from what he just said. "Yeah....Congratulations Rand...." was all he added. "Yeah thanks" Randall replied.

"....You know....why don't we have a small party?" Sean added, seeming to make everyone a little confused. "What? Is it someone's birthday or something?" Caylin added. "No, no.....its just...well....since you guys are here" Sean said, trying to convince. "I think its a good idea," Randall said, trying to back him up, "After all....you guy's need to meet my parents". "Yeah..." Caylin said, feeling a bit down. "Speaking of which....," Leia began, "How's Randolph?". "Well....I'll explain when everyone gets here....want to come along with me Cay?" Randall said to Caylin. "Well actually I was just...." He began, but Randall waved a large roll of money in his top right hand in front of him. "You sure you don't want anything" Randall said, making himself give a smirk. "O-k Cap'n!" Caylin said quickly, grabbing his coat. Randall grabbed his, placing his hands through the four-armed designed coat. Every since he was able to talk to the mayor, he asked to have a store that sold suits and such for his kind.

"We'll be back soon" Randall said, closing the door, but then came back in a grabbed his scarf that his brother had given him and wrapped it around his neck then went back out. Sean and Leia were now alone. "So...Leia..." Sean began. "Yes?" She replied. "Leia.....Hawaii?" Sean seemed to ask. " How did you know my last name??" Leia replied, very surprised. "Uh...I.....saw it in Randall's....address book" he said. Leia seemed to by it.

*

After Randall and Caylin returned, Randall called up his parents to come over. Seeing as they should meet the two, and it still being early...or rather early night, they came. A somewhat-kind of party was going on at Randall's for Caylin and Leia. But....on the roof of th building across Randall's apartment, looking through the window, with his back against the chimney.....was Slade. He was silent...

"Everything alright Slade?" came a voice from the shadows behind Slade. "Yeah...Randall's parents are back.....they don't need me anymore" Slade said, still looking at the house. "Oh Slade....you shouldn't stubborn....your like there....step father" the voice said. "Well.....what about you sis?" Slade said, cocking his head toward the shadow behind him. Then, stepping out from the shadows...was Carmyne. "Brother.....he could be considered....my step brother...Randall and Randolph" She said. "Its hard to explain....I'll....tell him about myself soon...if he wants" he said. Carmyne comes over beside him, kissing him on the cheek, with Slade barely moving. "....You know I couldn't feel that" Slade said, a little hurt in his voice. "I thought you would Slade..." Carmyne said, placing her top right hand on his back.....

*

"So....your Mr. Rayford Boggs?" Leia asked. At the point, Randall was introducing Leia to his parents while Caylin was invading the snack's table in the living room with Midnight. "Please...call me Ray" Ray said, assuring Leia he liked her. "And you must be Naomi Boggs..." She said again. "Why yes....nice to meet you Leia" Naomi responded. Randall smiled, knowing his parents liked her. He moved over to Caylin in the living room, who was packing up a plate of weird orange spiked things. "Wow...so that's your parents eh?" Caylin said, a little unsure. "Yeah....strange huh? I go my mother brother and f...." Randall stopped and looked at Caylin. He had his head looking down at the floor as if he'd been struck dead. "Oh....Caylin....I'm sorry..." Randall said in his most sorry voice that he could possibly make. "Its.....its alright Randall..." Caylin said, taking in a deep breath and raising his head. "I...just wish he was here you know? I miss him" Caylin added, still feeling down. "....Listen....maybe you turn up like me....your father will come back" Randall aid, trying to cheer him up. "....I won't have two sets of hands will I?" Caylin said in a more cheerer voice, trying to make himself feel better. Randall chuckled. "He he....no....? Where's Sean?" Randall said. Caylin just shrugged not knowing either.

*

Sean was on the second floor n his room. He was looking through a stack of letters on his desk and found what he was looking for. It was a letter from Joy.

Dear Sean,

Guess what! As I was thinking of you guy's, I thought of a great story! Sure, we had a real adventure, but this way I can tell it to everyone! I think I can tell everyone about our adventures, besides, who would believe the actually happened? Anyhow, I came up with some good characters to make it better....umm....I think its....oh yeah! Caylin Swisher and Leia Hawaii! What do you think? I'll come to see you and Randy soon! 

-Joy ^-^

"What do you know...." Sean said in a joyful tone. "Sean!" came a voice from downstairs. "Coming!" Sean yelled back, placing the letter in a drawer of th desk.

*

Ray was laughing at Caylin who now had a smile on his face from making him laugh. "You know Caylin, why don't you go into business as a comedian?" Ray asked. "Strange.....I haven't noticed that..." Caylin said, still joking. "Honestly Caylin, you could go global...." Naomi said, giving him a step towards the idea. "Hmm...." Caylin thought. Leia came right up next to Caylin. "Uh oh....you shouldn't get him too confident Ms. Boggs...." Leia said, but she was too late. "Caylin Comedian....no....Comedian Caylin, yeah that's it!" Caylin said, visioning the idea. "How about Mr. Trip Toes" Randall said in a chuckling mood, coming up behind Caylin. "Hey.....Randall come on..."Caylin said in defense. "Its not like I'm gonna trip over the mike as soon as I get on the stage" Caylin added. "I'm not clumsy". "What? your....'athletically challenged' right?" Leia said with a small laugh. "Uh...what she said" Caylin responded. "Oh...Ray...Naomi..." Sean said as he came down and stopped at the end of the stairs. "Hi Sean" Said Nomi. "How's your arm?". Sean remembered. "Oh...its fine thanks to Randall" Sean said.

(Knock!)

Randall looked at the door, a little confused, but went over to it and opened it. "Randall!". "Brother!" Randall said. Randolph came in, hanging his coat and specialized hat that let his fronds stick out on the rack. Randall hugged Randolph for a second. "What are you doing here?" Randall said to him. "Oh son!" Ray interrupted by seeing Randolph come in. "Hi mom....dad..." Randolph said by seeing them. "We weren't expecting you" Naomi said, knowing how busy Randolph really was. "Well...Jeff's covering for me, and were close to getting Luther back to normal" Randolph said to answer there questions he knew they'd ask. But then he turned to Caylin and Leia. "Oh...Leia...." He said, remembering them. "Hi Randolph" Leia said. "Uh oh..." Caylin responded a little hesitated. "Oh.....Caylin...you still got the keys to my Night Cruiser?" Randolph said. "Umm...well..." Caylin hesitatingly said. Caylin had forgotten that he had "Accidentally" wrecked Randolph's car a couple years ago by "Accidentally" borrowing it.

"Oh well...easy come easy go eh?" Randolph said, reassuring Caylin he wasn't going to start knocking him silly. "Uh...yeah" Caylin tried to say. "Well...glad to see your here brother" Randall said.

"Hey guy's!". Everyone looked in the living room seeing Sean, a tape in his hand. "Oh no....not that...." Randall sighed. Caylin went over to take a look at it. "Hey! "Tales Of Monstropolis Edition 11"! This ain't even out yet!" Caylin replied in a cheered tone. "Yeah...Randall....got kind to the movie goers and we got this tape for free" Sean said, giving a small smirk in Randall's direction. "Oh well...I'm up for anything, come on!" Randolph placed in. "Ehh.....ok...why not..." Randall gave up and sat on the couch with his parents.

*

After a couple hours, Naomi and Rayford went home to rest for the night. Sean was upstairs, asleep most likely, while Caylin, Randall and Leia were still downstairs. Caylin was on the couch while Leia and Randall were in chairs. "So....," Randall began, "What have you two been up to?". "I'm living with my mom" Caylin answered quickly. Randall looked at him confused. "What? I haven't been able to find the right job yet" He added from Randall's look. "Ok....Leia?" Randall asked. "Well....my dad's still gone....so I'm living close to my mom because we support each other" Leia answered. " He's still missing?....hmm.." Randall questioned. "Its not like you two have changed". "That's me..." Caylin said. "Well....I'm glad you guy's are still my friends even through we haven't seen each other in a while.". Caylin hopped up from the couch, seeming to look around. "Has....anyone seen Midnight?" He said a bit worried. Leia and Randall looked around as well. "Where'd that dog get to now?" Leia questioned, having much experience with Midnight.

*

Not knowing, when Naomi and Rayford left, the curious fluppy went outside. He was standing on the sidewalk, looking at the huge company of Monsters Inc. The fluppy's eyes could clearly see a dark figure roam around the front, then disappear. "Rwwwrrr!" the fluppy growled. Midnight was just about to start running at what it was, before it was picked up.....by Caylin. "Hey boy...what'cha doing out here, I don't want you being my pet ice cube" Caylin said. Midnight continued yelping, making Caylin look in the direction. "Find him Cay!?" came Randall's voice from inside. "....Huh?...Oh yeah! Come on..." Caylin heads inside.

*

Leia soon went home. And, as it seemed common, Randall let Caylin stay over. Soon, daylight creped in, making the Comedians at M.I. start there run.

Caylin Swisher and Leia Hawaii!? Yes! Credit to Joy for letting me have them for this story! They will be in this story from now. And that part with Slade. Slade and Carmyne.....are related? How? Who is this guy really? You'll find out. Please tell me how this first chapter went. No flames please, it took me a hard time writing this.....


	2. Breaking the Ice

This chapter show's...some...unexplained events. I'm really proud at how the later seen came out. Enjoy all! 

****

Chapter 2 Breaking The Ice

The comedians of M.I. were now starting there run. Every original scarer, except Randall, was there. Pies, costumes, masks, and other supplies was let out. Randall and Rayford weren't around when the comedians did their rounds, showing they had no respect toward the idea. The place didn't look that different, except that the old scarers who had the bottom ranks, now had the highest ranks in laughing. As he does, Sully was watching the onset of the session. Things were going pretty well.....that is....before...

"....Huh?" Sully said as George Anderson stepped out of his door. With a close look, George seemed....a little.....under the weather. "Hey Georgy!". Sully went over to him.

"Ehh...Oh hey Sully..." George said a little exhausted. "You ok?" Sully said. "Now that you mention it...I haven't been feeling that well...." George replied. "Yeah...every since he came into the floor he hasn't been doing that good." Said Georges assistant. Sully took a peek at the score board. As him and Randall had discussed, the object of laughter was easier than scaring, but as Randall had always told him 'Its not a monster's job to a make a kid laugh'.

"Well....you points are high so....I'll just give you the rest of the day off...." Sully said. "Besides, Randall and Rayford have already finished today's quota....so we'll be fine.". "Oh jeez thanks Sul...eh!". Sully was a bit confused, George had never tooken a sick day the whole year.....

*

Sean was asleep in his room. His room looked like Randall's. A couple of filing cabinets and folders placed on the right side of the room. The bed has its own sky window too, if you laid down on it and look at an angle, you would see the sky....

(CCRRRKKK)

'Oh come on Ran....'. A second later, Sean jumped out of his bed to the door, pinning Randall down on the floor. "Hey!" Randall said, scampering to his feet. "Randall....were not at work yet" Sean chuckled. "Oh come on....I was....just....going to wake you up...." Randall tried to say. "Sure" Sean said.

*

"Guess he went to sleep early a?" Sean said as he and Randall went down the stairs. Caylin was asleep on the couch, Midnight laying comfortably on his stomach. Randall chuckled, thinking about scareing Caylin instead. "Hey Ran.....why don't we go down to Harry's,..." Sean tried to be quiet for Caylin, "He's having his weekly discount, I'll pay". "Well....ok...besides, I would like to get something to eat." Randall replied, turning to Caylin. "Ah...lets let him sleep".

*

After grabbing there coats, and leaving a note for Caylin, the two found themselves in Harry Howsins. None of the monsters in the room stared at the two, knowing not to show disrespect to someone who saved the city. They were at the table nearest to the exit. Randall used his feet to keep himself on the chair, while his tail dangled down.

"So....why didn't you tell me about....you know" Sean said, starting a conversation. "Caylin and Leia?" Randall asked, but knew what he wanted to do. "Well...," He placed his top hands behind his head, "You never asked me". "!? How am I suppose to ask if I didn't know?" Sean said, a little confused. "How about you figure it out, I order" Randall chuckled. Soon a waitress came over, she had five tentacle legs, all green, and a blue body that looked like monster who use to monitor the new Scarers. She had just came over from a monster, in a large brown rain coat and hat that was covering its body, from the opposite table, who seemed to be watching the two....

"Ok so that's two breakfast specials a Randall?" the waitress said. "Yeah Betty...." Randall replied, as if he knew the waitress. "Ok gorgeous...." She said, and headed off. "You know her?" Sean asked. "Yeah....I'm feeling pretty good now that I've settled down with my family." Randall replied. "I still don't know why some still think of you as a criminal" Sean said. Randall fiddled with the straw in his green drink as he spoke. "Well...people always want someone to suspect" Randall said, focusing more in his mind. "Well....the mayor gave you a pardon.....even through you weren't even guilty for anything in my book.....so you don't have to worry about that" Sean said, trying to cheer him up if he had a small sense of sadness. "I just hop that I don't see that.....kid again...might make things worse for me.." Randall replied. Sean then wanted to ask a question.... "Randall....do you and that kid....have anything...umm...special?" Sean asked, a little unsure. "?? Wha?" Randall said, seeming a little confused. "You seemed....you know..." Sean started. "Umm...can we discuss this later" Randall said, moving his hand from his glass. "Why?" Sean asked. "I'm getting the guess were being watched" Randall said quietly. Sean slowly turned his head left, then quickly back to Randall. "That guy across from us" Sean said quietly, taking a drink of red liquid from his glass. 

*

The session for Floor H was over, and 9 comedians got sick through floors A-E, G, and H. Sully and Mike were in Floor H, discussing the trouble and concern for what happened. "I just don't get it Mike.....9 sick at once?" Sully questioned, checking the door stations. "Overworked Sully, it happens all the time....yeah...remember Randall?" Mike said. "Yeah...I remember....." Sully said, as if trying to shake the idea from his mind. "Yeah...but...Randall and Rayford worked harder than anyone in this company, and they've never gotten sick." Sully said, adding more onto the question. "Maybe they just came in sick and didn't know...." Mike said, trying to make the solution simple. "Hmm....maybe Randall would know.....he and Rayford work her late...maybe they could tell me..." Sully thought. "Ehh....maybe....well...come on...I'll buy you a Slooth Burger." Mike offered. "Well....ok...." Sully said. Sully headed over, Mike patting him on the back, and they headed out. 

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, a pair of dark green eyes shinned....then slowly moving down the rafters.....

* 

Feeling suspicious, the two ate as quickly as they could an left. They were now heading down the street side by side, nothing to do at the point. Sean with his hands in his coat's pockets while Randall was wearing a new coat his mom had brought him a couple day's ago for winter. It was green with red diamonds around the edges. 

Sean: You know....I wonder what ever happened to that kid....

Randall: Probably enjoying Sullivan's company....

Randall placed all of his hands in there designed pockets. It seemed uncanny how he and Sean looked so similar. 

"I wonder what happened over that year you were gone....." Sean said, trying not to let Randall feel down. Randall rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah....I still remember it all.....I wonder what would have happened if I knew I was the pawn...." Randall questioned. The two were silent then. Soon....a new topic came up. "What about your...revenge Randall? You never had it did you?" Sean asked, seeming as if he wanted Sully to get what Randall did. Randall seemed blank on the idea....thinking as it were. "I'm.....just....holding it back," He cleared his throat, "I mean.....I like to settle down with my family and f....." He was interrupted. "Hey Randall!" Came a voice. "Oh no....." Randall chuckled, knowing the voice. 

They stopped and turned around, seeing Caylin heading toward them with Midnight beside him. He stopped at there feet, crouching down to catch his breath. "What am I.....a marathon man?!" Caylin said exhaustedly. He got back up, holding a blue leash hooked onto Midnight, who was sniffing at Randall, from the smells of Harry Howsins. "I thought I would have to train in the Olympics or something" Caylin joked. "Maybe you should" Randall countered. "That would be a sight" Sean added. "Guy's......," Caylin said as the two chuckled but stopped, "....Anyhow...where you guy's going?". "Nothing planned..." Randall said. "Just roaming" Sean added. "Well....I already brought Midnight....always looks forward to walks.....until I have to chase him from chasing the meat truck" Caylin said, looking around to see if there was a meat truck near by, while Sean and Randall chuckled at the thought. "Well...Now that you mention it....I can get us tickets for that Hockey game tonight." Randall said. "You can get us tickets?" Caylin questioned, knowing that hundreds of monsters went to see the game. "Yep......I use to play for the Monstars...." Randall replied. "Yeah...you have the trophy on display in your room" Sean said with a chuckle. Randall shrugged, looking pretty proud of himself. "You use to play for the Monstropolis team!?" Caylin asked, not knowing. "Yep....Anyhow....lets get your coat Caylin....its pretty cold in the front seats" Randall said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah...." Caylin replied.

*

The three went back to Randall's house to pick up a few things. Caylin got his coat, Randall got his scarf which Sean brought for him a couple weeks ago, and a heat-band for his tail. Now, Sean and Caylin were at the bottom of the steps while Randall was locking the door to his home. "There we go" He said, placing the key in his left pocket, and jumping the steps. "Ready?" He said. "Yeah!" Caylin replied with a small jump. 

"Hey wait!" Came a voice. They look ahead of the sidewalk to see Leia running to them, stopping at there feet with a smile, she didn't seem that tired at all. "Hi guy's!" She said. "Oh hi Leia" Randall replied. "Listen....my mom went into work early today....I told her I finally caught up to you and she wants me to spent some time with ya" She said. "Spend....time?" Randall asked confusingly. "...Its a mother thing.....Anyhow...what are you guy's doing?" She asked. "Well....were going to go see that hockey game in 40 minutes" Sean answered. "Of course! I always liked those games" Leia replied. "So.....who's buying the drinks?" Caylin asked. Randall and Sean halve looked at each other with a smile. "1....2.....3!" Both said. Randall then took off at a sprint. "Hey!" Caylin yelped. "Last one there buys the drink's!" Randall shouted as he continued. "Hey no fair!" Caylin complained as he headed after him, followed by Sean and Leia.

*

It was still early when the group arrived. The building was a huge cylinder type panted silver. It had two floors. One for the ice and lower seats, and the high one for the high seats. The whole building was white and blue which was the Monstars's colors. "Are we there yet" Caylin said with his arms crossed, and with Midnight sitting beside him. The group was at the end of a long.....very long line for the ticket box that sold tickets to the game. "Randall...." Leia looked at him with a sharp eye, thinking he was lying. "Hold your gallyors" He replied to her. He turned invisible. "I got it" he said from out of nowhere. "He's up to something" Caylin said.

*

About a minute later, everyone was now at the entrance doors having a front row ticket in their hand for the game. "Uh....Randall...how did you get these? Leia asked, a little unsure. Randall just held a smile. "You didn't...." Caylin began, but Randall knew what he was going to ask and shook all of his hands in defense. "No, no, no....I just went into the bus of the Monstars's to see Orion" Randall said. "The coach of the Monstars!?" Caylin blurted out. "Yep, gave me these tickets" Randall said, looking proud again. "Got the idea his old captain might come back after seeing another game" Randall said, chuckling a bit. "You were captain too!? Why didn't you tell us?" Leia said. "Told me" Sean replied. Leia looked at him confused, but still got her answer. "Well....I had other things on my mind then" Randall replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, shouting from inside the building came, signaling for that the game was going to begin soon. "Oh its time....Caylin, your buying the drinks" Randall said, heading inside, with Leia and Sean. "What!? Hey!" Caylin went in, opening the glass door.

*

Meanwhile......Monsters Inc. was shut down. Windows was shut, stations closed, and restricted areas sealed. Some lights were on, but most were off. But....in Laugh Floor E...There was one door that was in the middle station. Slowly, the door knob turned, and the door moved inward, showing a dark room un-seeable to the naked eye. But, even with concentration of vision, the containments of the room was blocked by a tall dark figure. It slowly went out the door, darkness covering it....its figure seemed human. It went to the table ahead and placed a silver case on the table. The human opened it, reveling a box type machine locked inside with cushioned fabric. The figure extended its hands and took the machine out. It was a box that was metal. In the middle of each of its sides was glass. On top of the machine seemed like a very small vent, because of the indents on it. Inside the box seemed empty, but the air inside seemed to sway, like when you walk in a desert too long and see the wind around you sway side to side. The human placed the machine on the floor. On the top near the vent was two buttons, one labeled "Release" the other "Seal". The figure got up and reached inside the case and pulled out a red object, and placed it on what appeared to be the figure's face. It then went back to the machine and pressed the release button. Then, the small slits on the metal vent on top of the machine slid open. The air inside the small machine vented into the room. Then, in a swift motion, the figure pressed the "Seal" button on the machine. Then it placed the machine back in the case and closed it. Still having the mask on, the figure pressed a code on the panel near the door, then went inside and closed the door........

*

Actually what the group got, were seats near the Monstars. The border of building had shops of food, products, and all around entertainment. Even a reservation dinner was placed on the second level. As Randall had transversed the various crowds, he had gotten various small talks from some of his die hard fans in the old days. Around hockey games, Randall was pretty famous. When the group got down to their seats, placing down some cups and popcorn, Randall took some time to have a talk with his old team. Randall was into Hockey for a couple years before he went onto scareing. Anyhow, Sean, Leia and Randall were not getting into their seats. Caylin was off getting an autograph by Makin Bellmawr, the captain of the Monstars now. Randall had a little trouble getting into his seat, which was between Sean and Leia. 

"Having trouble Randall" Sean asked, folding the hockey games brochure in his right hand. "No, no, no" Randall replied frustrated, making Leia giggle a bit. "Its just one of those folding types....ah..." He sat down, letting his tail fit between the area between the seat's back and bottom. "You shouldn't get mad about simple things like this Randall" Leia said as Randall fixed himself in his seat. "A habit I can't get rid of" Randall replied. Soon, Caylin came over, sitting in his seat beside Leia, looking a bit down. Midnight was tied to the seat, resting on the floor near Caylin. "Any luck Cay?" Randall asked. "Na...he got called in" Caylin replied, showing an un-autographed picture of Bellmawr. Bellmawr looked Ranft, except he was blue, had three legs, and had a more...buffed body. "I thought I might go out on the ice..." Caylin started. "You don't skate Caylin" Randall said with a chuckle. "Randall....". "What?".

Unknown to anyone.....below the ice.........Pipes and coolant systems that kept the ice cold from above. Setting a case on a set of pipes, was yet...a creature, this one was longer than it was tall. It took out a medium sized rectangular box from the case. Long tubes on its bottom side, and metal spikes on its opposite. The creature placed the spike end into the ice above. Some pieces of ice felled down, but none serious. The creature pushed a button on its sides and quickly ran off, the machine seemed to start...

*

(Slam!)

The glass on the edges of the hockey filed protecting the crowd wobbled from the crash in the wall's from the enforcers impacts, and the slapping of the puck. The game had been in favor of the Monstars for a while, but Red Blobs had scored a goal tieing the game. The Red Blobs were monsters like Roz, except younger, they were very fast on the ice. Orion was getting pretty freaked out, wishing that he had Randall in the team about now.

"Say Ran" Sean said. Randall leaned over to Sean, still watching the game. "Yeah?" Randall replied. "Do.....you hear that?" Sean asked, looking at the floor. "Hear what?" Randall said. Caylin then moved a bit in his seat. "Umm....is it me...or is there thunder coming from..." Caylin started. "It wasn't thundering outside....." Leia said. " Maybe its just your imagination...." Randall said. Just then, Bellmawr broke through the defense, and was about to score a goal.....

"Now watch this!" Caylin said, halve out of his seat jumping for his favorite player. "Oh Caylin....your so obsessed with seeing him goal" Leia said, knowing all players had weak and strong points. "What can I say? I think he's the greatest player!" Caylin said, but Randall stuck his head out from behind Leia. "Ahem..." He said. " Umm...Next to you Randall..." Caylin said. Then....Bellmawr was ready for the shot. "....Wait a second!" Sean shouted.

"What?!" Bellmawr said, feeling a shaking feeling on his three feet. Then.....

(ZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!)

Every player stopped and started shaking, electricity was surging through their body's. The crowd got up from their seats shouting. The couches were freaking out, shouting for someone to get help. "What's going on!" Randall shouted, getting up from his seat. Sean did as well. But then...something caught him in the corner of his eye. He turned to his right to see the crowd against the windows. But...standing right near one of the exits....was the figure that was in the restaurant. Sean did a small gasp, seeing how calm the figure was. The figure seemed to show that he was spotted, and headed out. With a small growl, Sean chased after him. "Sean!" Randall shouted, and then ran after him. "Randall!" Leia said getting out of her chair. "Wow....now their doing special effects" Caylin said calmly, placing some....popcorn in his mouth. "Its not part of the show!" Leia said, grabbing his hand and pulling him. "What!?" Caylin said, running along with her.

*

They were all running in the hall, Sean chasing the figure. "Get back here you!" Sean shouted. The figure then threw a metal case back, it flew back, tripping Sean, who tripped onto the floor. Sean got up, seeing the figure still running. "Dang!" He said, getting up. Randall came up and helped him up, seeing the figure disappear behind a corner. "Who was that!?" He said. "The guy at the Harry's" Sean replied. Both of them looked at where the creature had went, Caylin and Leia catching up to them.

*

The four were now near the ice, the small hallway where the players came out of to start the game. The watched as each player was placed on a stretcher and rolled to the hospital. "Guess I was lucky I quit" Randall said, a serious look on his face. Following the player was coach Orion. Orion looked like Caylin, except he had six hands. His main color was red with stripes of yellow down his back, and short brown hair which was mostly covered by his coach hat. He looked like Orion went on, but stopped seeing Randall. "Oh hi Randall" Orion said. "Will they be ok coach?" Randall asked. Randall had always gotten respect from Orion, and calling him coach reminded him of the old days. "There.....paralyzed" Orion said, taking off his cap, and brushing his hair with his top most right hand. Randall shivered, remembering the feel of being paralyzed, thanks to Sully. "They, just need to...stay in the hospital for a couple day's. "So....they won't...." Leia began. "No...no..."Orion replied. Caylin then jumped in. "Uh....Mr. Orion sir....I'm not sure if this is the right time, but.....can I have your autograph!? Please!" Caylin asked, jumping. "Well....sure kid" Orion said. "Caylin!" Sean, Randall and Leia shouted. "What? He said their ok..." Caylin tried in defense. 

"Yes they are....I'm glad my true captain wasn't out there tonight" Orion said, giving a friendly nudge to Randall. "Thanks coach" Randall said with a smile. Orion places the pen he had in his bottom most left hand and hands the picture to Caylin and heads out, patting Randall on the back as he left. "Yay!" Caylin shouted, but making sure he didn't release Midnight, who was eating up some popcorn at Caylin's feet. "Your such a kid Caylin" Leia said, folding her arms with a smile. "Young and good looking" He countered. Sean and Randall start laughing. "What are you two laughing about?" Leia asked. "N....nothing." Sean said, still at a chuckle. "Ok everyone...lets go..."Randall said. Randall and Sean head out followed by Leia. Caylin started but then....

(Plop!)

Caylin found himself on his stomach. He placed his head up, seeing that his feet were tied with Midnight's leash. He looked ahead to see his fluppy right in front of him. Caylin looked at him with a smug face. " What am I gonna do with you...." Caylin said. Midnight licked his face. "Ok, ok...." He pushed off the leash and went out.

That's right! Randal was Captain of the Monstars. Joy....I think you know where this came from. I really liked the concept that Randall was a hockey player. Hmm....maybe I'll ask him to see if he was a hockey player, then maybe I can make a story on it.....Anyhow...tell me what you think! I'm getting really into this non-scriptish form! 


	3. Being in the Mist

Oh boy...this was hard. Now I see what you narrative guy's and girls go through.....Sheeesh. Anyhow, this chapter is my best so far. This chapter is mostly to set the plot. Please enjoy, I worked very hard on it.

****

Chapter 3 Being in the Mist

It was now raining outside now. Sean unfolded his umbrella and gave it to Caylin to cover himself and Midnight, who was in is arms. "Thanks Sean" Caylin said with respect. "No prob" Sean replied. The rain was light, yet everywhere. As they ran down the streets, buildings and street lights turned on there illuminations to brighten the darkness. Since the lights were going on, it meant it was getting night. The game was in its fourth quarter, but was canceled due to the accident.

As they ran, Sean had to ask. "Hey Randall!". Randall turned his head toward Sean. "Yeah!?" He yelled. "Were off tonight right!?" Sean asked with a shout. "Yes!" Randall replied. Many voices and sounds were covered by the storm.

*

The group made it to Randall's. When the group entered inside, Randall brushed of his tail and pushed back his fronds, which flipped back up straight as they would normally be, and helped Leia off with her coat before his own. Caylin sat Midnight down and took off his leash, making him run into the living room and rest beside a heater that was on, showing that Randall and Ray's work did what it was suppose to. Sean took off his coat and went over to sit in the chair near the T.V., which Caylin left on when he woke up this morning. When Caylin got his coat off, he went over and crouched down beside Midnight, who was enjoying the warm air. "Good idea boy" Caylin said to his fluppy, who yelped at him with a respectful gesture.

Randall brought Leia over to the couch after he had placed his scarf on a rack near the door. "You guy's want to stay here tonight?" Randall offered, using his nice calm voice, one he tended to use more now. "...Yeah...we have some extra rooms thanks to Ran here being Top Scarer" Sean added, making Randall smile at him for helping. "Well...", Leia began.

(RUFF!)

Randall looked down at the front of the couch to see Midnight right at his tail. Randall chuckled, and used his top right foot, which he also considered a hand as well, and start petting him on the head. In response, Midnight wagged his tail and jumped onto Randall's stomach. Randall chuckled once more as Midnight moved around a bit, getting comfortable to sleep. "....Guess he likes me a little too much a?" Randall gestured to Caylin, who did a little laugh himself. 

Leia looked at Randall for a second, knowing something....different. "...Randall....You've changed...." She said. " Uh..." Randall started, but Caylin cut in. "Yeah...you're not your usual self....first time we met you, you were arrogant, mean, sarcastic, and..." Caylin was about to continue. "Cay....that's enough..." Randall said, as Caylin was giving out some of his admirable quality's. "You have to admit Randall....Caylin's got a point" Leia said, adding on to Caylin. Randall looked at Sean, who seemed a little out of this conversation. "Yeah....well...I may have changed a bit, but I'm still the same monster years ago" Randall said, laying his first set of arms behind his head, and using his bottom set to pet Midnight. 

"Well", Caylin began, getting up from the heater and started leaning onto the couch. "What have you been up to lately? I mean since we lost ya". "Oh....well..." Randall began, leaving out the part about that....one year. "I stopped my brother from destroying the human world, for a mistaken reason of course, saved my family, and stopped a monster from destroying Monstropolis" Randall ended, seeming to think about those times. Caylin just gaped. "Uh.....Is that just recently?" He asked. Randall just chuckled at it. "Believe me...," Sean said, finally getting into the conversation, "It was all dangerous but....heck it was fun". "I have to admit to that" Randall added. 

"Hey! What about you guys?" Randall asked, wanting to know. "We were looking for you" Leia stated. "For....6 years?" Randall asked, looking at her confused. "Uh....we used Midnight" Caylin said. ".........Ok..." Randall said, thinking that might explain it.

(Knock! Knock!)

Everyone looked over at the door. "...Randall....did you tell anyone to come over?" Sean asked Randall. Randall got up, sliding Midnight off him and onto the couch. Midnight didn't mind, he just moved a bit to get into a comfortable position. Randall slowly went over to the door and placed his bottom right hand on the knob, but didn't open it. "Who's there?" He asked. "Mail!" A voice from outside said. Randall peered through the eyepiece. "Oh....ok". He opened the door, revealing a 4 legged and four eyed green monster that looked like a fusion of Fungus and that five eyed monster that looked like a hand. It its right hands was an umbrella, shielding the monster from the rain. The monster took out some letters from his left hands and gave them to Randall, who placed them in his bottom left hand. 

"Thanks" Randall said, taking a glance at the letter and the condition of the storm outside. "Eh....quite a messy night out here tonight a Mr. Boggs?" The mailer asked. "Uh...yeah...right" Randall said. "Yeah kinda reminds me of that time me and...." the mailer began.

(Slam!)

Randall closed the door, evading a flashback sequence. "Anything for me?" Sean asked. "Hold on a sec" Randall said, flipping through the letters. Sean got up and walked over to Caylin, remembering something he said. "Say Cay.....I can call you that right?" Sean said, and asked. "Sure Sean...what is it?" Caylin said, turning his attention to him. " You said you were looking for a job right?" Sean asked. "Right" Caylin responded. ".....Why don't you be Randall's assistant?" Sean offered. Caylin looked at him surprised. "Uh...but I thought you were..." Caylin reminded. "Yeah...well....I'm sure I can...persuade Sullivan" Sean said, hiding a clenched fist behind his back. "Hmm....well...sure...I'll think about it" Caylin offered. Sean nodded at that.

"Insurance......Photo on Scare Weekly.......Your Daily Horrorscope....hey!" Randall said, not interested in the other mail, as he got it everyday. "What?" Sean asked. "A letter from Readagar...." Randall said, placing the other letters in his bottom left hand and placing Readagars in his top hands. "Who's Readagar?" Caylin asked. "Another friend of Randall Cay" Sean informed him. Randall uses one of his teeth to detach the red seal of the Vipers. "Sometimes I think Readagar's a bit too formal" Randall said, ripping open the top of the letter.

Dear Randall and Sean,

Hi guy's! How's it been huh? I haven't written you guy's a letter for weeks, but hey, we all have to take a break someday. Oh, listen, I'm having a party Saturday, and I invite you guy's! Anyhow, the real reason is that I got this letter from Joy, it was in that door from New York I still had. It is incased in this letter. I'll see you guy's at the party, we'll catch up.

Readagar Viper

"Hey...well that's nice of him....hmm...a party a..." Sean began. "Ah...here's Joy's" Randall said, seeing Joy's behind Readagar's.

Dear Randall and Sean,

Hi guy's! How's everything! I miss you all so much! Can I come over? Am I still ok with the monsters!? I really want to come over as soon as my parents are gone for this week. Maybe I'll ask Readagar to b..............

"?...T....That's strange.....it cuts off..." Randall said, a little hesitatingly. He flips on the back seeing nothing else. "What?" Sean said, getting over to him and looks at it. "It....couldn't have been the rain" Sean noted. "Yeah....its clear as it should be...." Randall added. "Writers cramp?" Caylin said, he shrugged, making Leia do a soft punch to him on the arm. Caylin rubbed it a bit, but when she turned away to speak to Randall, he rubbed in more. "Ow" He said. 

"So....Randall...who's Joy?" Leia asked. "Umm....one of my best friends" Randall said, reminding about it. Leia rubbed her chin. "Strange...I thought I've heard that name somewhere...maybe in a dream or something..." Leia said, a little confused. "Yeah....me too" Caylin thought, remembering in a dream probably as well too. "Maybe...she got...over excited?" Randall said, a little confused at what he thought he asked. "Yeah....sure...maybe that's it..." Sean thought, thinking...maybe that's not it. Randall smiled a bit looking at the letter, he had missed her the past couple of days, then placed it back inside the envelope and placed it on a circle table near the door. "Yeah...well....I don't know about you guy's....but I'm taking the mutts point." Randall said, pointing at Midnight. They all look to see the fluppy sleeping on the couch. "I always told Caylin he looks cute when he's asleep" Leia said, making Sean laugh a bit. Randall stretched out his limbs and tail and rubbed the area between his left hand's with his top left one. 

"Well....Leia? You want to take the extra room?" Randall offered. "Sure....thanks Randall" She replied, looking around for the room. "Caylin?" Randall asked him. Caylin leaned over and pointed at the couch. "I'll be right here with Midnight" He said, patting his fluppy on the head. "Well....ok....see you tommorow" Sean said, patting Randall on the back with his left hand, making Randall smile a bit, and then headed upstairs. Leia moved away from the couch, which Caylin took over, and went over to Randall.

"Thanks for being kind letting us stay over Randall" She said with a smile. "Sure" Randall replied, but before he was about to move, Leia quickly kissed him on the left cheek. "Night Randall..." She said. Randall stopped. Leia turned around, seeing Caylin sitting on the couch with Midnight have awake on him, but then stopped. She turned around to see Randall not moving or rather stunned. "Uh...where's the room?" She asked, thinking he was just joking, but he didn't reply. "Randall?" She asked again, making Randall snap back. "Uh...uh...Past the kitchen" He startled, rubbing the left side of his cheek. "Thanks" She said, heading off into the kitchen. "Oh....goodnight Randall" Caylin said. Randall was startled a bit, thinking Randall saw it all. "........Yeah....see ya tommorow Cay" He said, brushing back his fronds as he headed upstairs.

*

Meanwhile.....Sully and Mike had left Monsters Inc. and were now at there apartment. Apparently, Sully just wouldn't let the place go. Mike was resting on his own bed, Sully by the window on the bed's side.

"You know Mike...." Sully started. "Yeah Sul?" Mike said, exhausted. "I wonder how Boo's doing" Sully wondered. Mike signed, hearing Sully say that many times. "Why don't you go and see her tommorow morning Sul? I mean you always can." Mike said. "Yeah......maybe all three of us should" Sully said. Mike nodded at first but then came up with a confused face and looked at him. "Three?" He asked. "Yeah," Sully began, "You....me...and Randall". "Randall!? I thought he still wants to hurt the kid!?" Mike said, getting up. "Mike....Randall's changed....Maybe him and Boo can...patch things up....I mean after what she did to him last time and what he did for her...well." Sully said. "Well....ok..." Mike said, still unsure of Randall...

*

Rayford and Naomi were now in their bed room. Their home was similar to Randall's. The first floor had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and extra room for guests. The upstairs had a bathroom and bedroom fitted with a queen sized bed. Naomi was already on the right side of the bed, but Rayford was still up looking out the window on the left wall.

"Come to bed dear" Naomi said, worried that he might spent th whole night standing there. "Are you worried about something, what is it?" Naomi asked. "I'm...worried....for Randall" Ray said, placing his top right hand to his left cheek, holding its elbow with his top left hand. 

"You know...its been a very long time since we've been with him and Randolph." Rayford said, feeling a little guilty. "We don't have Slade anymore....I wanted to thank him for taking care of him...." Rayford continued. "I wonder what ever happened to him" Naomi questioned. "Maybe we can do something tommorow with him and Randolph." Ray said, turning to her. "I...just want to be the father I was years ago...make up for being gone so long....." Ray said, getting into the right side of the bed. "Ok" Naomi said, turning off the light beside her, the dim light of the moon shinning through the window giving the only illumination. "Oh....it feels good being home with my Randy boy's" Ray said before he went to sleep.

*

The next morning creped in, shinning its waking lights through windows. Caylin was on his side sleeping on the couch, Midnight sitting beside him. But, unknown to him, something was coming up behind him. He could feeling something near......well where he could hear. "........BREAKFAST CAYLIN!". The sudden yell made Caylin jump straight, bumping his head into the ceiling, before touching back down. He got up from the couch and looked up, rubbing his head. He saw Randall materialize right near the couches end, laughing his lungs out. "Randall!" Caylin yelped.

*

Sean, Leia, and Midnight, who was waiting under the table, in the kitchen. The kitchen's north wall had cabinets, a window, sink, washer, and drawers for utensils, the left wall led into the living room, and the right led into the extra room. The south wall had many appliances and cabinets with a few kitchen inventions Randall had placed together when he had spare time. Randall had told Caylin and Leia that they could stay as long as they want. Caylin was even more surprised that Randall didn't burn anything, showing that he didn't need to buy a book in mind he was going to give to Randall. Anyhow, after breakfast, they needed to do something for Caylin. They were all near the door getting there coat's. 

"So Cay....you think you meet the standards?" Sean asked, placing on his coat. "Well...all I've seen them do is place on canisters and roll them, right?" Caylin said. Sean and Randall snickered at each other. "H...Have any of you two been in M.I?" Sean asked, getting Randall's scarf for him. " Oh no! I heard a guy who worked in refinery went in there and never came out!" Caylin said, joking.....they think. "Oh Caylin" Leia said with a small smile. "What? Its true!" Caylin said. "I've been in there a bit, but hardly saw Randall" Leia said, seeing Randall look at the floor for a second. "I've only seen the front door and commercial" Caylin said truthfully. "Weren't you in the commercial Randall?" Leia asked. "Uh...eh...yeah Randall said, scratching the back of his neck. "Why didn't you even speak? I mean you were an elite Scarer then..." Leia questioned. "...I'm....I don't remember..." Randall said, knowing he was lying. "...Ok Randall" Leia said, as they headed out the door...

*

They entered M.I., Sean holding the door to let them in, getting a thanks from Leia. The room was empty except with Celia, who walked over to them. "Oh Randall" She said. "So...is Wazowski sorry for the pie?" Randall asked with one of his grins. "Yes.....anyhow...what are you doing here?" She asked. "Doing a favor for a friend of mine" Randall answered. Celia looked up, seeing Sean, and the other two. "Oh! Who are you two?" She asked.

"I'm Caylin Swisher" Caylin said, using that tone of charm. Randal whispered over to him saying 'Already married to ocular'. "Oh..." Caylin said, taking off his charm. "And I'm Leia Kawaii" Leia answered. "Oh...Randall never told me about you..." Celia said, looking at him. She now treated Randall like she treated Sully, trusting him more now since his pardon. "What?" Leia said looking over to Randall. "Hey....I've been busy...and" Randall said, trying to think of the most honest and reasonable answer. "Its ok Randall" She said, reassuring him. "Ok...Anyhow...I need to see Sullivan" Randall said. "Oh! Sully said he wanted to see you" Celia said. "Oh...really....Sean" Randall said turning to Sean. "Yeah Ran?" Sean asked. "So...you think you can give Cay and Leia a tour around here?" Randall asked. "Sure bud" Sean said, asking Caylin and Leia to follow, they did, saying they'll catch up later.

"Ok...where is he?" Randall asked, turning his attention to her. "In the old training room." She responded. "Training?...ok...see ya" Randall said, heading into one of the side hall's. "Oh Randall..." Celia said, making Randall stop and turn around halfway. "Yeah?" he said. "Please don't hurt Mikey" She asked. "As long as he ain't near cream and a silver pan, he wont get a thrashing" Randall said, heading into the hall. Celia turned to her desk, then back at Randall. 'Maybe he's not such a bad guy when you get to know him....' she thought, going back over to answer call's.

*

"Well?" Mike said, standing near the door. Sully had placed a phone in the training room, for....emergency's concerning Boo. He had just called Randall's house with no answer. "I don't get it...maybe he's with his parents. "Oh come on Sully, you honestly thought Lizard b...." Mike began. ".......BOO!!!". Mike jumped up and fell flat on the floor. Sully looked up to see Randall appear near him. "Remember Wazowski.....insulting me still gets the same results" Randall said, moving his left fists up and down, making Mike gulp. "Randall?" Sully said, coming over and helping Mike up. "I came over to so some friends of mine around." Randall answered, answering Sullies to-be question. "Oh.....you were here the whole time?" Sully said. "Yes...anyhow....what do you want to talk to me about," Randall began, placing all his hands in his coat's pocket while his scarf just dangled behind him, "Better not be a trick or something you guy's are gonna play on me is it?". "No.....Its not a joke.....but its kind of hard....but I thought you might want to see Boo" Sully asked. 

Randall looked stunned, trying to hold back anger that was boiling in him from remembering that kid. "The kid....Sullivan...I told you....I don't know why I did what I did...but...I...just can't see that kid...I still remember what she and you did to me...I even have the book to remind me" Randall said, looking down at the floor. "I told you not to ask him" Mike told Sully. "Oh....ok Randall...I know your still hurt...sorry" Sully said, rubbing his neck, being sincere. "Its been years but it doesn't make a difference" Randall said, looking up at Sully. "I don't think I should ever see her again." Randall said, slowly walking toward the exit. "You want me to tell her you were here?" Sully asked him, making Randall stop. ".....Fine....just tell her I was her..." Randall said, continuing. He almost was about to go out when Sully opened Boo's door when....

"Ahh!" Sully yelled. Randall stopped and turned around. "What is it now!?" Randall directly asked. "She's not here!" Sully said, looking all over the room. "Wha?" Randall said, taking a few steps back toward them. "Eh....Oh jeez Sullivan she's probably....with her parents" Randall said, shaking his head. "At midnight!?" Sully confirmed. Sully looked at Randall. Randall himself seemed a little worried. "...M....Maybe the kids with her friends or something! You can just see her tommorow!" Randall said, trying to close to conversation, and he headed out. "...Maybe he's right Sul..." Mike said. "M...maybe......he.....probably knows more about Boo....yeah..." Sully said, holding his head from missing obvious answers.....

*

"And the Locker Room's are in hall D.....l....Laugh Floors A-Z are located around the facility, except Floor F, the Scare Floor." Sean said. Sean had been leading Caylin and Leia around Monsters Inc. Leia was interested, but Caylin was looking at any old thing he could, as he never had listened to lectures since he was in school.

"Well....that's all the basics Cay......Cay?" Sean asked, looking behind him to see Caylin pass right by him nodding, and continuing through the hall. "Cay....you haven't listened to a work I've said have you?" Sean said. Caylin stopped and turned around, seeing the lecture ended early than he thought. "Uh...up until "Let me take you on a tour of.."" Caylin said, thinking that's all he remembered. "........You'll do fine" Sean said, liking how Caylin was.

"Guy's!" came a voice behind them. They looked down the hall to Randall run over to them. He stopped at near the with a "Phew". "A good workout, but I think your fit enough" Leia said, as Randall got up. "Thanks for the newsflash" he said to her. "Why were you running? Were only on Floor G?" Sean asked. ".....Well I do need to practice for work tonight" Randall said. "....Oh! Randall, I think I can get in to work with ya!" Caylin said, hoping Sean or Randall would back him up when he talked to Sully. "That would be a surprise" Leia said, taking Caylin's title. "Hey!" He said, forming a smile. "I'll speak to Sullivan, come on Cay..." Sean said, heading towards an elevator that was down the hall, with Caylin following.

Leia turned back to Randall.....noticing him a bit...different. "Randall? You ok? You seem a bit.....worried" Leia asked. "What? Worried me? Yeah right" Randall said. "Come on Randall...you sure?" Leia asked again. "Yes....I'm alright...." Randall said. "Maybe spending time with my family will help..." He said at a bit of a whisper. "Help what?" Leia said, hearing him. "....I don't know....." Randall said. Leia jus went beside him, comforting him.

*

"I just don't get it Mike" Sully said, placing his face in his hands. They both were in Sullies office. Mike had to hear with Sully being worried about Boo ever since they came up. Mike considered him to be a little....over protective. "I mean...she always wants to see me....and she'd never been gone up until now...." Sully question. "....Maybe Lizard Boy's got her!" Mike snapped. "Randall? No Mike....he....he wouldn't......Besides.....he's changed...." Sully said, looking at the drawer that contained Randall's Scarer Photo, which Randall had discovered when he was in M.I. when it was burned doing that fire, back a couple of years when Boo was tooken by Randolph. "Well....maybe he hasn't changed fully a Sul?" Mike questioned.

Just then the door opened. Sully lifted his hands to se who it was. It was Sean. "Hello Sullivan" Sean said, making as through to catch his attention. "Sean?" Sully asked, knowing Sean never came to see him if it wasn't concerning Randall or someone he knew, then he saw Caylin and saw it was probably normal. "Don't worry....I wont punch you......now" Sean said at a whisper towards Sully. "So who's this?" Mike asked seeing Caylin, and not hearing Sean's whisper. 

"I'm Caylin! Hiya Mr. Sully!" Caylin said, trying to be himself as Sean old him. "He wants a my job....think of it as a Co-assistant...so?" Sean asked as if it were a dumb question. "Ehh...uh....Caylin...you have any experience?" Sully asked, still on the worried side. Caylin was about to answer, but Sean but in. "I'll teach him...." Sean said, knowing Cay did have it. "Eh...Sean...I don't think I can talk about....anything right now" Sully said, seeming as if he had a headache. "Hmph....I guess I'll take that as a yes..." Sean said, pushing Caylin outside with him. "Hey! Did I even get the job!?" Caylin quickly asked. "Yes, yes, yes" Sean said, closing the door. 

*

Randall and Leia were waiting outside. They were surprised and confused when Sean and Caylin came out, seeing how fast they were. "That's s strange, I thought Sullivan would give you a hard time" Randall asked. "No trouble at all" Sean said. "I...think I got the job" Caylin said rubbing the back of his neck. "Think?" Leia asked. "He...did get the job Leia....he did" Sean said, whispering to Caylin he did. "So...we'll be working together tonight?" Randall asked, hoping Caylin was coming. "Uh...sure" Caylin said, a little unsure himself. 

"Well...now that the confusions over....what do we do?" Leia asked. It was still morning. "You know....I'm still a little unsure of what happened at that hockey game" Sean said, remembering it. "Yeah..." Randall said, shaking his head a bit. "First time I seen thunder under ice a Randall?" Caylin said, a smile on his face trying to make the situation bright, which was working. "Yeah...well" Randall began.

(Ring! Ring!)

All of them looked from side to side and up and down looking for where the sound came from. "...Oh!" Sean said, reaching into his left pocket. He takes out a curved cell phone from his pocket, and opens it. "Hello?" Sean asked into the speaker. "Sean? This is Rayford." came the voice on the listen end. "Oh Ray" Sean said. "Dad?" Randall asked. Sean gave him the phone. 

"Hi dad" Randall said, a smile on his face from his dad calling him. "Hi son....umm...listen...me and your mom were thinking of going over to the beach in an hour....and well" Ray began, but Randall knew what he as going to say. "Sure! Is Randolph coming!?" Randall asked excitably. "Well of course" Ray said on the other side, happy that his son had agreed. "Oh! Can I bring my friends?" Randall asked, seeing Leia and Caylin smile. "Sure" Ray said. "Ok!, say guy's wanna go to the beach?" Randall asked them with a smile, both of them nodded. 

"Sean?" Randall asked. "Uh...actually Randall, I got some work I need to do" Sean answered. "Oh...you sure?" Randall asked, seeing Sean nod. "...Ok dad, We'll be there at 2:00" Randall said, getting an ok from his dad. He flipped the cell phone off and gave it back to Sean, who put it back in his pocket. "Well...I guess we have something to do" Leia said with a small laugh. "Guess so...Sean you sure you don't want to come?" Randall said again. "Yeah, besides I need to get the files ready for tonight" Sean said, making Randall see Sean was also dedicated to work as well. "Ok Sean..." He said with a smile.

*

As asked, Sean stayed at Monstropolis. Everyone else arrived at Pelakin Beach. The beach was similar to Atlantic City's beach. The sand was a little lighter and the water was a little darker. Anyone looking for a good place to kick back and relax would come here. Caylin, Randall, and Leia were already in the beach playing around. Randolph was off seeing if he could get a boat for all of them to go fishing......or whatever it is that's the monster world's fishing activity. Rayford and Naomi were sitting on the sand, watching Randall and waiting for Randolph.

"You know....Randall sure has changed since he was a kid" Rayford said. "Yes he did" Naomi said, seeing that the three were playing Marco-Polo, one of Caylin's favorite games. "Yes, he turned out just fine...." Ray said with a chuckle. "Yes.....but still....I wish we could have been there for him and Randolph" Naomi said, seeing Rayford look down at the sand, moving his lower hands, making sand circles. "I still remember when he was banished....I...I would have killed myself to see that....If it wasn't for Sean and Joy.." Rayford trailed off, looking at the sand in guilt. "I know.....we need to make it up to him" Naomi sat, placing her left hand on Ray's right shoulder. "Too bad you wont have me to help" Came a voice. The two turn to their left. Naomi and Rayford gasped and got up and headed down the beach.

Having his back on a beach chair, his two right legs crossed with his arms behind his head. and moving his right feet and tail to the rhythm of the music of the radio playing beside him........was Slade. "Slade!" Naomi and Rayford both yelled, not reaching the other three due to the music. "I thought you got killed when you were shot!" Rayford yelled. Slade nudged his head to his chest, no marks of any bullets on him. "Some tend to make mistakes Rayford or should I say Mr. Rayford, since you have your family now" Slade said in a polite mood. "How have you been?" Naomi asked, clearly wanting to know what he's been up to. Slade tipped his glasses a bit and moved his arms to get more comfortable. "Me? I've been just fine Ms. Naomi" He said. "Oh...I'm glad your alright....I...we....wanted to thank you for taking care of Randall" Rayford said, being a kind as he would be. Slade's fronds moved a bit, and he twitched his tail a bit. "...He's...a good kid Mr. Rayford....very strange too....." Slade said. Ray and Naomi didn't know what he meant by "strange", but they knew he didn't mean any kind of disrespect. "...! Say! Why don't I get Randall! I'm sure he really wants to talk to you" Naomi said. "Wait!" Slade called. He got up onto his four feet and turned the music on his radio up, seeming to cover the conversation. "Listen! I can't see him! I can't explain why! I just can't!" Slade continued. "What are you going on about Slade?" Ray asked. "I don't think I can help you guy's anymore.....I'm sorry Rayford...." Slade said, slowly moving away a bit. He then stopped, fixing his glasses. 

"Rayford...Naomi....take care of him....take care of both of them." Slade said walking off. He passed Randolph, who jumped the pier's stairs. He was wearing a Pelakin Beach cap, with holes in it for his fronds, and he also had silver keys in his bottom left hand. Slade smiled as he passed him, and Randolph smiled back. Slade continued, and Randolph went over to his parents, but then stopped and looked backed, thinking he had seen a ghost, as the figure that had passed him, was gone. "Uh....dad...was that...." Randolph began. ".....No son.." Rayford lied, knowing he had to do the favor for Slade. Randolph just looked back and shrugged, then went to near the water. "Hey Randall! I got us a boat!" He yelled over to the group.

Randall had just come out of the water, his head and top neck above the water's surface, his fronds slanted onto his left eye. "Alright! Guys!" Randall yelled. Leia then came up beside him, from under the water, causing a circular splash towards Randall, who ducked much of it "Sorry Randall..." She said, with him smiling. "?? Cay?!" Randall said. He turned behind him to be met with a splash. Randall dried off his eyes to see Caylin laughing his heart out.

*

Randolph got on the boat first, finding the driving key, and placing it in the keyhole and started the boat, checking the energy gauge for the boat. The boat itself was two floorer. The bottom had the helm and fishing spots with chairs. The top deck was the observation floor. In a word it looked like any human one. Caylin and Leia go up first, Caylin heading to the observation deck while Leia went to the front of the ship. But as Rayford was getting on, he could see Randall still on the pier, looking at the boat in a strange way.

"Son?" Ray asked. "...Oh...ehh" was all Randall could say. After a minute, Ray had to help him onto the boat. Ray finished untying the from the harbor and then looked at Randall. "You ok Randall?" he asked. " Y....yeah dad...it just reminded me of something in the past" Randall said, going into the helm where Randolph was driving. It was then Rayford realized what Randall meant. "Son...." he said quietly to himself.....

*Meanwhile, Sean was finishing up the reports and kids for the night. He was at his desk, the work he was doing was nothing any normal human would do, but it seemed simple once you got the hang of it. "Phew" he said, falling back into his chair, placing the pen down on he desk. After a couple seconds he got up and placed the reports in a folder and placed it in the drawer below the desk, and leaned back again with a yawn. "Oh.....I wonder when they'll be back...." Sean said, checking his watch. "Hmm....it is late...".

(Brrgghhh! Ruff!)

"!!!!....Oh!" He said, looking down. Midnight was right at his feet. "Oh hey there boy". He placed down his hands and picked the fluppy up and sat him in his lap, carefully stroking him. "Hmph....I bet you have dream's too a Midnight?" Sean asked, knowing what he meant. Midnight yelped and hopped off, and then went over and took possession of Sean's bed by jumping up onto the bed and laying softly on the pillow. Sean chuckled and place his arms behind his head. "Well....might as well wait for work" He said, closing his eyes.....

(.......Crrk!)

"(Ehh....squeaky windows)" Sean thought as he drifted back into sleep. But unknown, the circular window a little above him on the wall slowly opened, the change in air was blocked by a dark figure. It starred at Sean for a moment, then moved its body forward. It then extended, its ends at his hands, a wire....garrote wire. He got closer. What he didn't know was that Midnight's ear poked up, and the fluppy lifted its head and got up seeing the intruder.

"Ruff!" Midnight growled, getting off the bed and yelping, waking Sean up and causing him to stare at the yelping fluppy. "What's the prob....ARGH!" Sean yelled as the garrote wire swung onto his neck and started choking him. "EHH!" Sean yelled again feeling his throat burning. He tried to fork it out with his hands, but the creatures hands were too strong. "RRGHHHH!" Midnight yelped. he jumped up and bit the creatures extended right arm. The creature let out a cry in pain. "Yes!" Sean yelled. He used his elbows to knock the creatures head, making it a little dazed. he then jumped over the wire and pulled the creature in. When it got up and its vision returned, it got the pleasure of being slammed into the wall by Sean's flying kick to the face.

(Slam!)

It slowly slid down to the floor and onto its stomach. Midnight went over and started growling at the things head as Sean went over and leaned on his desk, rubbing his neck and catching his breath...."Ehh...thanks Midnight....".

*

The group were now in Rayford's car. It looked almost like Mike's new car except that it was blue and green and looked like a van type, that and Rayford knew how to operate his car. Ray was up front driving with Naomi, Randal and Randolph in the first two passenger seats and Caylin and Leia in the back seats.

"Caylin.....next time we fish....try not to catch a kraken..." Randolph said, remembering when the boat almost tipped over when Caylin "accidentally" caught the huge squid type monster. "What can I say? I'm a good fisher" Caylin bragged. Randall extended his head so the it would show between Ray and Naomi. "That was fun mom, dad! We should go back there again sometime!" Randall said, happy he spent time with his family. Rayford chuckled, and rustled Randall's fronds with his bottom right hand. "Of course we can Randall" Ray said, while Randall fixed his fronds to their straight position with his top hands. "Besides....we out to do m......Randall..." Ray said, stopping his other sentence. Randall looked up through the window to see 2 C.D.A trucks and an ambulance at his house. "What!?" Randall yelled.

As soon as the car stopped nearby, Randall jumped out of the car and went to the first C.D.A. agent that came into view. "What happened!?" Randall demanded. "There was and attempted murder" The agent responded. Randall gasped. The others soon came over. "What is it son!?" Naomi asked. "Listen! Was there a human in there!? Sean!?" Randall asked quickly. "Yeah! My fluppy Midnight too! Is he ok!?" Caylin asked as well.

(Ruff!)

Coming up from behind the C.D.A was Midnight. "Midnight!" Caylin said, picking the fluppy up and hugging him. "Sean?" Randall asked. "I'm fine Rand" Sean said, coming out of the ambulance truck. "You ok?!" Randall asked, very worried. "Its just a wire graving that's all...." Sean said, while Randall breathed out thankfully. "What happened?" Randolph asked. "Yeah?" Leia added. "Apparently, a convict we've been looking for tried to sneak in and steal from your house, seeing as your know for both sides Mr. Boggs" The agent said. "Both....sides?" Randall questioned, unsure of what the agent meant, but the agent left before he got an answer.

"I have to thank your dog there Caylin, brave little guy saved my life." Sean said, petting the fluppy on the head. "Oh... The C.D.A will be here till after work time and they might ask questions, and I don't want them asking you any Ran....so....Caylin, could you cover me tonight?" Sean said, knowing Caylin is capable of taking care of one day. "Sure Sean...." Caylin said. 

*

There was a small fight scene there. There will be more, but how'd you guy's like it? Its small but its like a preview of the fights coming up. Anyhow, I really enjoy working with Caylin, Leia, and Midnight, thanks again to Joy Boggs. Oh! And I will be making about 3 stories that are about Randall's past. What are they? Well, you'll just have to wait until they come in. Tell me what you think of this one, Randall will be starting up his "Sorrow of Banishment" soon, so keep out for that and the "Past Stories". 


	4. Readagar's Party Crashers

Ok, ok, my beloved Randall fans. I had been working really hard on this chapter. I will probably stop the story temporarily after this chapter and work on the Past Story due to lack of ideas. Anyhow, this chapter includes Readagar's party along with a three way fight scene, tell me what you think of it. Also, the mysterious man comes in this chapter.

****

Chapter 4 Readagar's Party Crashers

Caylin was looking over the manual as Randall was stretching out to get ready to scare2. Since the energy level was high for the day, only Randall needed to scare to keep the energy up, and Sully knew Randall could do just that and more.....even through Randall say's he doesn't work under Sully.

"A convict a?" Randall said stretching his arms. "Randall...," Caylin began, looking over at him, "why did they ask you if he should be banished?" Caylin asked. "Oh....that....well you see...the Mayor told me I had a say in "Banishment" cases until they make a decision on my book" Randall replied, stretching his tail. "Oh....I still remember that" Randall said, stopping stretching and looking at the floor shaking his head. Caylin sighed, closing the manual and went over to Randall, stopping near him. "Randall...," Caylin began, the cheerful tone of his switch to a serious one, " I don't mean to make you said or anything but....what....what's Banishment like?". Randall almost lost his balance at being asked such a question, knowing very well how it was. "Cay....its your gather right?" Randal asked, stabilizing himself. "Yes..." Caylin said, looking down at the ground like Randall did. "Listen Cay," Randall started, moving over and placing his left hands on Caylin's back. "The human world can be some-what fascinating....but I truly hated it...," Randall gulped knowing there was more pain in the world of Banishment, "...and...I've meet other banished monsters as well..." Randall said, making Caylin look up at a smile. "Others?! Was my dad one of them!?" Caylin asked. "I'm not sure...maybe.....but I sure do miss those monsters....they didn't seem like that much of killers or law breakers to me..." Randall said, remembering those he had spent time with in the human world. "But listen....when this laws gone....your father will defiantly come back.". Saying that, Caylin brightened up his face. "Really!" Caylin said jumping. "Yeah..." Randall added. "Alright!" Caylin yelled. He started jumping around the room, as Randall looked at him, happy he cheered someone up......

*

Black boots clanged onto a metal floor, making echo's of metal on metal run through the hall. In an unknown place, a tall man walked through a metal hall. He had on an indigo colored cape with gold diamonds on the edges. His face was straight, his hair black, and his eyes were covered with glasses. He wore a black suit and shoes with a metal rim at the edges of the bottom, which made the metal upon metal sound. He stopped at a door labeled "Aquatic Vat's". Beside the door was a small machine with a lens. The man held up his right hand. His hand was covered with a black rubber glove, and his arm had a black bracelet on. He placed his eye to the machines lens and it the seemed to scan the eye behind the glasses. The door opened and the man stepped in.

His boots clanged onto a catwalk, meaning he was above the first floor of the room. The room its self was packed with scientists. computers were on the wall's of the floor the man was on. at the first floor was more scientists, tables with lab equipment and very strange artifacts set on tables that were hard to see. But what seemed to dominate the room, was a very large tube filled with water. The wall's seemed like glass....Then bubbles showed in the vat...then suddenly a creature appeared. It had a long neck a large humped body, a medium sized tail, spikes down its back, and 4 large fins that it could use as a turtle crossing sand. It had several teeth and blue crystal eyes.......this creature...was Loch Ness. The man gripped the guard rail with his gloved hands.

"Stupid pathetic creature.....you shouldn't have come here in the first place...your just another one...." The man said. Loch Ness squealed a bit then slammed its head into the glass, shaking the room a bit, causing some scientists to look at it. "Ha ha ha! You stupid creature!" The man said as Loch Ness lowered its head, as if it had been doing that for some time. The man turned seeing a solider walk over to him. "Sir! The scientists have reported the creature is in good condition, and records confirm none have seen or touched this creature" the solider said holding a solute. "You don't think I know that imbecile! None of these humans have ever seen a monster for real!" The man shouted. "...U-U....s-sir....do we prepare it for public showing?" The solider asked, shaking a bit. "No....I know which one I'm going to present....the one I worked on..." The man said, a little calmer. "Just keep experimenting on this creature...he like the others will be used later" The man said. The solider bowed and went off, but a scientist then came over, seeming very disturbed.

"Sir!" The scientist said. The man turned, waiting for a quick explanation. "Sir! I think we've found him! I got a signal and..." the scientist stop, as the man was gripping his shoulders. "What!? Show me!" The man said, shaking the scientist. He let the scientist go, and he went over to a panel nearby, as the man stood beside him. The scientist started messing with some knobs on a panel. On the wall above the panel was a screen with static. "Sir, due to the world connection, I can't get a distinct picture, and a sound wave is blocking the conversation, making us unable to hear" The scientist said, making the man grumble a bit saying to get on with it. Soon on the static screen changed. On the screen popped three figures. Two on the right, one on the left, all similar. Although, they were pure black, no features at all.

"Four legs and four arms........So one of those is him!? The man shouted. "Yes sir...but they're all the same. "Get a fix on him!" The man ordered. "I can't sir.....but the other two I can!" The scientist said, tying to save himself. "...Good enough....get those others ready....and get me everything you can get on him...." The man ordered, and he began laughing.......

*

Leia and Sean had been asking questions all night, both bushed. Leia was already asleep in her room, and Sean was upstairs in the bathroom, rubbing a solution on his neck. Th engraving of the wire was gone, but Sean could still feel some pain from it. Sean thought about it. He seemed to have gained Randall's healing ability due to the D.N.A, but he could still feel the pain. He thought that if it was true, then Randall probably felt pain from being hurt as well but never showed it.

Sean sighed, placing the container back on the rack, and closed the mirror door. He starts out the bathroom, but hears the door open. He went over to the stairs and looked to see Randall, and Caylin coming in. "Oh....Hey guy's" Sean said, heading down the stairs.

"Oh Sean....your still up?" Randall asked. "Yeah well...." Sean said, coming in front of the two, seeing Caylin a bit....tired. "Well....we managed to fill the order..." Randall said, placing up his coat. "Ok.....so Cay....how'd you do?" Sean asked. Caylin just stood there, a bit wobbly. "Uh..." He began with a yawn. "Other than tripping over a couple canisters and closely falling asleep near the end..." Randall trailed off. "....Well, not everyone's perfect.." Sean said with a smile. "Oh....where's Leia?" Randall asked, looking around the living room. "Asleep in her room.....the C.D.A asked us one to many questions. ...say Randall.....were going to Readagar's tommorow night right?" Sean answered and asked. "Sure....I've been wanting to see old Read...." Randall said, smirking a bit and heading up the stairs. "Uh....w...where's Midnight?" Caylin asked with a yawn. "Oh.....in the kitchen I think" Sean replied, also heading upstairs. Caylin headed into the kitchen and turned on the lights seeing Midnight on the counter, eating a few leftovers from what Sean and Leia had passed out during the C.D.A's discussion. "Oh come on you...." Caylin said, picking the fluppy up.

*

Randall left his door open as he was getting ready for bed, allowing Sean come in. "So how was the trip?" Sean asked, placing his back on the door's inside outline. Randall turned. "Oh...well....it was great....spent goo time with my family" Randall said, stretching out. "Oh that's good.......Randall.....I got to thinking......you...still remember the human world?" Sean asked, a little unsure. Randall stopped what he was doing, realizing how serious of a discussion it was. "Yes" Randall replied, looking downward. It was a hurtful topic, but one he hadn't talked about in a while. "Then why don't you have your revenge?" Sean asked. "I.....don't know actually....someday I will....maybe Sullivan will go through what I did" Randall said, knowing Sean had a dispute with Sully, Randall did as well but didn't show it as much.

Sean sighed. ".....Randall....you wouldn't have a copy of that book of yours would you?" he asked. Randall lifted his head, knowing Sean knew he wanted the topic gone. He turned to his left and looked at his bookcase. He then took out a huge book with all of his hands. It seemed to have hundreds of pages.

Randall had worked his hardest in remembering the year and placing it on paper. Sean went over and helped his carry it. "Now...ehh....this is my second copy...." Randall said. " Oh!....ehh....Did the mayor contact you?" Sean asked. "Well.....no actually....maybe he lost track of reading or something" Randall replied. "Strange really" he added. "...Well come on....I'll help you with this..." Randall said, helping Sean carry it into his room.

*

It was getting morning soon, but everyone felt like they could sleep for hours, especially Caylin, who got the first experience of working at a constant rate. But, as both seemed use to being up early, Sean and Randall were in the kitchen. Sean was sitting in a chair, looking at the newspaper as Randall was making his annual pick-me-up coffee.....or what seemed to be coffee.

"Ehh....I hate hard copy" Sean said, placing the paper on the table. "Well Ran...I tell ya....I hate Sunday" Sean said, trying to strike a conversation. "What? Why? We're off" Randall questioned, filling his mug with coffee. "Ehh....well..." Sean began. "School" Sean and Randall both said. They both looked at each other and chuckled. "Yeah well....how long till Readagar's party?" Sean asked, looking back at the paper. Randall turned and looked at the clock behind Sean. "Uh....." Randall began. Sean looked up to see him squinting his eyes. "About 6 hours" Randall finished. Sean turned seeing he was right....but...

"Randall....you need glasses or something?" Sean asked. "What?....well maybe....ever since that run in with the shovel in my eyes....I haven't been seeing that well sometimes....its a good sight, bad sight thing" Randall said. "Well...maybe you should see someone about that" Sean offered. "I hate doctors" Randall said, shaking thoughts of those kind of monsters. "Yeah....but your right in a way....I can still feel that cu on my forehead" Randall said, rubbing an area below his fronds. It was hard to see, but there was a strip of darkened scales there.

"Yeah well....no worries pal...that won't happen again..." Sean assured him, placing his hand on his back. "Thanks" Randall said, taking a drink from his mug. "Yeah..." Sean began, standing up. "But you are shorter than me" Sean said. Randall spat out the last bits of the coffee he drank. "Wha?! No I ain't!" Randall confirmed. The two started squabbling. They continued for about 5 minutes until a yawn caught their attention. They stopped and turned to see Leia come in.

"Oh! Hey guy's!" She said, seeing them. " I heard some squabbling and..."Leia began. "Wasn't us!" Randall said quickly, placing his top right arm around Sean. "Uh yeah! Not us!" Sean also said, placing his left arm around Randall, as they both smiled at her. ".....Guy's" She said, glaring at the two. Randall and Sean dropped their arms and smile's. "Ok, you got us...." They both said at the same time, making them both look at each other.

"You know, its funny how similar you guy's are" Leia said with a smile. Sean and Randall didn't speak but just smiled at each other. "Anyhow, I guess Caylin's gonna sleep the day off" Randall said, looking into the living room, which Caylin was sleeping on the couch in. 

"I wouldn't blame him....remember me when I fist started as your assistant?" Sean said, making Randall nod. "Yeah so....what do we do?" Leia asked as if she already had an idea. "Well....Readagar's party ain't till late..." Randall began, brushing back his fronds. "Well....we could go to that new arcade down the street, my friend can get us in before anyone" Leia offered. At that, Randall revealed that competitive grin of his. " Alright...we'll do that.....but...lets let Cay rest" Randall said, placing away his grin.

After that, they nodded and headed out of the kitchen. They moved as silently as they could, easiest for Randall as he was on the ceiling. Sean and Leia stopped and got their coats as Randall dropped down and got his attire, and they all headed out.

*

"So...this is where....you friend works Leia?" Randall asked.

They were all now in front of a square, purple colored building with gold and white stripes. The banner above that held the name of the arcade was lightened with neon lettering, making it cast beautifully at night. the place seemed out of place, as it was between a hardware store, and a building that cleaned claws, tentacles, and overall grooming.

"Yep, 'Jessie's Arcade'....opens in four day's" Leia said, smiling at the place. "I thought you said it was open?" Sean questioned. "No one knows that we can get in before..." Leia said, taking on Randall's personality for a moment. Randall shook his head with a smile as they went in. 

*

Inside was like a normal arcade. An Air Hockey table to the left, the cash and all around employees desk to the right. Up ahead was video game boxes, driving games, Pinball machines, and right in the middle was a Ping-Pong table....

"Hey Leia!" Came a voice. They all turned to the desk to see a monster there. She looked like a sea dragon almost. A body like Randall's which was blue with some white strips, two arms and four legs. Also moonlight colored eyes, and dark blue and black hair. Obviously this was Jessie. "Oh! Hey Jessie" Leia said with a smile as she came over from behind the desk. "An who's you pals?" She asked. "I'm Sean....please don't scream" Sean said. "Don't worry yourself....unlike all these other monsters, I don't panic so easily" Jessie replied. 

"And I'm Randall Boggs" Randall said with a smile. "Oh! Your Randall! Leia did tell me about you! She even told me that she....." Jessie began. "Yeah! I did tell her ok! So..." Leia said, stopping Jessie. "...Oh fine..." Jessie said. "Ok then, what do you guy's want?" She asked. "Just play a few rounds of.....Ping Pong.....a Randall?" Leia asked, making Randall nod. "Ok then, I'll get the score board and ball's" Jessie said, heading to the back which a door was, as Randall and Leia went over to the Ping Pong table. "(Strange....this seems familiar...strange..)" Sean said in his thoughts.

*

Sean watched to see Randall and Leia hit that poor little ball back and forth so many times. Jessie was keeping score, watching with much interest. "(Ok...now I have seen this before....)" Sean thought again. Then Randall smacked it hard, then Leia returned with a blow the same kind of way. Randall hit it back, but saw Leia smack it down ward onto Randall's side, it hit his board and came down. Randall swiped it before it came down, and it bounce toward him, landing in the score zone.

"What!?" Randall said, looking at the ball bounce and hit the floor. "Told you Randall...I'm good" Leia said, picking up the ball for him. "...I lost?....ehh...its because I wasn't practicing...." Randall said in defense. Leia knew she won fairly, but Randall truly wasn't expecting her experience to be higher than his. "Good game though Randall" She said giving him a smile. "Ehh....oh well.....huh?" Randall said, looking over at Sean. "Uh...Sean you ok?" Randall asked. "...Huh?....oh nothing....I just think I'm having deja vu....." Sean replied, looking at the table. "Ok....alright Leia....you said Ping Pong....I say Air Hockey!" Randall challenged. "Ok! Your on!" She said.

*

Meanwhile......

In an unknown location, the caped man walked through yet another hallway. He stopped and turned, walking onto a steel platform. The now closed placed opened up into an open room filled with water. ahead was a hollow hexagon shaped area with a door. The man walked forward, avoiding the water, and opened the door. Inside was another man sitting in a chair in the middle. Covering the room's wall's was computers, scanners, discs, and files, it was if he was inside a computer......

"Jet....you have what I wanted?" The man asked. Jet turned his seat. Jet had black hair, black eyes, and a Japanese face. He was wearing black clothes as well....

"Yes sir....I gathered as much information on him as I can..." Jet said, turning to the front of the room, as the man stepped in, closing the door. The front wall had a huge computer screen with a keyboard on the bottom. Jet typed in a few key's, and a 3-D image came up.....it....was Slade.

"Yes! That's him!" The man shouted. "Yes sir...I found out this....he had made contact when he had grown..." Jet said. "What contact?" The man ordered. Jet typed in a few more key's. "He met up with another of his kind called Rayford Boggs and also Naomi Boggs....say's here he was involved in an incident with a human break in.....now...by using my skill's I found out that he had been in-trusted with the two's sons...." Jet said. "Sons!?" the man wondered. "Yes sir....Randolph Boggs...and the one he seemed to take care for about 12 years..." Jet said. "Twelve years?.....Must really cared about him....who was the other one?" the man asked. Jet typed in a few more key's....and up popped a 3-D image of Randall....

"Him!? Yes! We may have found how to get him after all!" The man said with a chuckle. "Track down that Randall Boggs and get the hunters on him....Slade will show himself if he's in danger..." The man said, laughing....

*

It was now about 7:00. After the arcade and a movie, the three went back home to pick up Caylin. The four then went to a store to get something to wear for the party. Randall and the others then went to Rayford's. Sully and Mike didn't come, as they had other things they had to think about. Randolph had to work overtime, and wasn't that much interested as he was the one who kept in contact with Readagar more than anyone. As the card instructed, Rayford drove everyone to the Monstro station where there were three choppers ready to pick them up, which were issued by Readagar. The aircrafts were now flying over to the mansion. They all landed at the back of the mason, which was near the sea. Each of them got out. First was Sean and Randall.

Randall hopped out from the chopper. He was wearing a tux, without a tie, that went down to his stomach. It also had a red flower on its left collar. Sean had on the same with no flower on the collar, but was with a tie. He also had something long attached to his waist's side. Rayford and Naomi's came next. Rayford came out wearing the same thing as Randall, although it had a white flower on the collar . Naomi then came out. She had on a dress that sparkled gold. It was if her front body's scales were now a gold color, but she was wearing a dress. The two walked over, hands together.

"Wow mom.....you look great!" Randall said with a smile. "Thanks son....your father suggested it" Naomi said, looking at Ray. "And I have to say son.....you look pretty sophisticated in a tux" Rayford said with a chuckle. "Thanks dad" Randall said, then started looking past them at the third chopper carrying Caylin and Leia. Caylin came out first, fixing his tux. Caylin didn't like dressing in a tux or anything that would make others think he was a snooty rich guy. But Randall gaped at seeing Leia come out. She was wearing a white dress made out of some kind of silk that shined in the moonlight. The back of her hair had a band that made the hair straight and shine as well through the silk. To Randall she looked....

"Beautiful...." Randall said, looking at her in the distance. Sean looked over at him, seeing him a bit shocked. "Uh....Randall? You ok?" Sean asked as the two came over. "Personally I don't think this fits..." Caylin said, giving up the tie from the tuxedo he had been trying to get on halfway through the chopper ride. Leia then came up, stopping at Randall. "Hi Randall.....wow...you look great!" Leia said. "Uh...yeah..." Randall managed to say. Of course, Sean knew what he was doing and quickly kicked him between his left pair of legs. "Ow.....oh yeah....you look....beautiful Leia" Randall said with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks Randall" Leia said. Sean kicked Randall again. "Go ahead Randall" Sean whispered to him. "Oh!" Randall said, moving out his top left arm. Leia wrapped her right arm around his and they both walked toward the steps that led up into the front area of the mansion where the party was. "Oh dear....you hear that ringing?" Ray whispered to Naomi, who giggled a bit as they headed to the party in the same way Randall and Leia did. "Uh..." Sean said with a grin, seeming to look around. "Well....guess were the only ones left" Caylin said in a joke tone, holding out his right arm. "....Ehh....what the hey" Sean said, wrapping his left arm around Caylin's as they headed to the party.

*

In the courtyard, fountains were flying out crystal blue water, tables of refreshments were placed around, music playing around the whole area, balloons and other party items were held around everywhere. Many others invited to the party were dancing or talking amongst themselves. Everyone went up the steps to hear the music come into focus. Randall then caught sight of Readagar at the top of the steps. "Hey Readagar!" Randall said, catching his attention. Readagar turned. He seemed to be wearing something to the party too. It was a blue and whit suit with 3 medal's on it. It was if Readagar had gotten it from a general of an army. They all stopped at the top of the stairs as he came over.

"Oh! My dear friends! Wonderful to see you again!" Readagar said with a cheerful voice, holding out his top right hand to shake with Randall. Randall was about to shake but noticed Readagar had all of his claws extended. "Uh Read..." Randall began, pointing at the claws. "Oh......well....you see...its just respectful gesture for my father.....shows the Viper family's pride" Readagar said, being serious. "Oh..." Randall said, shaking Readagars hand, his claws not hurting him. "Oh! Sean, Naomi, Rayford! Glad you could come!" Readagar said. "Well....I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see my dear friend Viper's son now would I?" Ray said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Of course.....oh...who are these two?" Readagar asked, gesturing Leia and Caylin. "I'm Caylin Swisher....I come in peace" Caylin said, worried about Readagar's claws. "Ok...and you are?" Readagar said to Leia. "Leia Kawaii...nice to meet you Mr. Viper" Leia said. "Please....call me by my middle name Valentine...." Readagar started, kissing the middle of Leia's right hand slightly. "Or Readagar for short madam" Readagar added, showing sensitivity.

"Hey hey....back off" Randall whispered to him. "Only showing respect Randall" Readagar whispered back, along with a smile, getting back up to his full height.

"Welcome to the party" Readagar said, stepping aside. Rayford and Naomi went in first. "Uh...Leia....would you like to umm...uh..." Randall said, stuttering, but felt Sean nudge his tail. "Dance" Sean said under a cough. "Uh....Leia....would you like to dance?" Randall asked. "Well....ok sure Randall!" Leia said, dragging him over to the dance floor.

Caylin then walked up slowly. "Uh....Mr. Viper sir....can I...?" Caylin began. Readagar stopped him by patting Caylin on his shoulder. "Its ok Caylin...any friend of Randall is a friend of mine" Readagar said, taking a glass of some kind of liquid in it from a passing servant. Caylin then stood straight. "Sir! If I may invade your dessert table sir!" Caylin said with his humor getting the better of him. "....Carry on!" Readagar said with a laugh a Caylin sets his sights on the nearest table and heads for it.

"I have to say Readagar....you throw a good party..." Sean said, leaning on a pillar that held up some balloons, and looking at the dance floor. "Yes....Uh....Sean....may I ask why you have that with you..." Readagar asked, pointing to his side. Sean looked. He had a medium sized scabbard, which was the sheath for a sword, attached to a belt around his waist. "Oh that...well...Lets just say I want to be careful..." Sean said, looking at Randall and Leia. ".....I'm just worried..." Sean said, with Readagar looking at him confused.

The music was now playing slowly. Randall took Leia's hands with his top two. "I have to say Randall...your a good dancer" Leia said with a smile, placing her right hand around his neck as they moved away from a crowd. "I'm not that good....I don't have that much experience..." Randall said, looking sideways for a second. "Oh Randall...its ok..." Leia said, knowing he was thinking of something in the past. "Yeah...well...Your good too Leia....no lie" Randall said, smiling. "Thanks Randall..." She replied, moving closer and resting the bottom of her head on his right shoulder. Randall's cheek's blushed red, making him looking like Readagar for a moment.

While the two were dancing, Rayford and Naomi watched. "Dear.....don't you see how close Randall and Leia are?" Naomi said, seeing Randall red a bit. "Yes but...don't you think its a little soon? I mean they met then lost each other for a couple years then came back?" Rayford said, a little concerned while gulping down some sort of grape wine in his small oval shaped glass. "Yes but still..." Naomi trailed off, smiling at the two.

Caylin was doing exactly as he wanted himself too. He seemed to rule over the dessert table. He was getting his favorite food on his plate at the moment....which seemed to be pretty much everything. "I'll take one of those...two of these....some of those....the whole plate of these..." He said, looking over the food.

*

Meanwhile.....

Up on top of the mansion....sitting on the roof undetected.....watching over the party.....was...Slade. His glasses held the reflection of the moon as he gazed down.

"Good...so far..." He said, as if trying to smile but couldn't. ".....Huh?" He said, moving his head to an area shrouded in plants and trees near one of the tables. He seemed to move his glasses a bit. He gasped and stood up but stopped. "Brother....its a trap.....he wants to get you..." Came a voice behind him. Carmyne came up, looking down. "Ehh....But Randall's down there" Slade said with concern. "Just wait....he may just let them scout...." Carmyne said, making Slade stop his movement and fold his arms.

*

Sean had a smile on his face seeing Randall due the exact same thing Leia did. "I have to say...seems Randall has found someone" Readagar said with a chuckle. "Yep....she reminds me of Joy...." Sean said, seeming to look at his right pocket. "....Yeah...." Sean said, looking back over at the two, folding his arms.

(SSSHHH)

Suddenly, Readagar heard something near him and turned to Sean. "Uh...Sean....is your sword suppose to glow?" Readagar asked, looking at the scabbard. "What?" Sean said, looking at the scabbard. He saw a blue glow coming from inside. He grabbed the handle and pulled the sword out a bit. The silver sword was glowing blue. "That's strange....I never seen it do that before..." Sean questioned. "Strange...I remember my dad saying something about swords glowing blue" Readagar said. "I think he said its like a signal for danger" Readagar added, drinking from his glass. Sean looked at Readagar, still holding his swords handle. Readagar looked back through his glass. "...Ok....lets just stay calm...it may be nothing...but...just to make sure...you check the tables, I'll check the dance floor" Readagar said, placing his drink on the stair's top. Sean nodded and went over to the refreshment tables as Readagar went near Randall and Leia, who were still on each others shoulders slowly moving.

"And one of these....two of those" Caylin continued. Some would say his plate could reach the monster sky if he was going at the same pace. Soon he stopped and placed the plate on the nearest empty table. "Ok...now....what do I have first.....uh..." Caylin said, looking at the plate seeing that the desserts had mixed in with everything else. "Ok....huh?" He said, looking at the side of the plate, peering over the table to the bushes. "What the..." he said, seeing two dark eyes flashing in the shrubbery. "Uh..." Caylin stuttered as the thing came close. He gasped and shielded himself.

(Eweee...)

He slowly let his guard down and opened his eyes to see.....a small dark pink, gray eyed.....bunny creature. "Wha!?" Caylin said, feeling a bit stupid about covering himself from a bunny. Quickly, he placed his arms around the food on the plate. "Hey! This is mine! Back off mister....bunny.....thing" Caylin said.

Coming up near Caylin was Sean....He still had his hand on his swords handle. "(Something's not right....)" He thought in himself. He came over to Caylin. "Back away! Foods mine!" Caylin said, still backing off the plant eater. "What are you doing Caylin?" Sean asked. "......Uh...well...this things trying to steal food from me...and" Caylin said, picking out the later part of the encounter. "....why are you asking me? Your sides glowing blue!" Caylin said looking at him. "Huh!?" Sean said, seeing his sword bright blue. "Reminds me of when Randall turned blue outside once..." Caylin said, looking at the dance floor. "....This...ain't goo..." Sean said.

(Eweee!)

Caylin turned around. "Will you just.........!!!!...Uh Sean..." Caylin said, stuttering. "What Caylin?" Sean said, overlooking the party. "Tell me how this fits a bunny's description....sharp teeth.....big....big claws...and the look in the eye that say's I will eat you!" Caylin said backing away. "What are you talking ab....!!!!" Sean began, turning seeing just why he was going backward.

Right there where that small little bunny thing was....stood a 6' 8" creature. its body was green with its veins poking out of its dark green skin. It had two medium sized feet with two dark claws on the front and one on the heel. It had two broad arms with three rugged claws extending out far. Its face was the same as its body. It had two dark orbed eyes, a dark mouth full of sharp teeth, and small dark horns that looked like Sullies.

"Oh my god" Sean said, backing away and unsheathing his sword which was now glowing completely blue. "Caylin run!" Sean shouted, making some of the near crowd turn and shout. 

Rayford and Naomi looked over, seeing what the commotion was about. They shouted over to the guest nearby. Readagar then noticed and went over to Randall and Leia. "Randall! Leia!" Rayford shouted. Randall and Leia broke apart. "What! What!?" Randall shouted from Readagar ruining the moment. Leia then looked past Readagar. "What is that thing!" She shouted. Readagar stopped and turned around in front of the two to see another one of those creatures come out of some bushes nearby. "Leia go!" Randall shouted. "No way Randall! I'm not letting you take on whatever this thing is alone!" Leia said, knowing she did know she could take care of herself.

"Readagar!" Came a voice. Readagar turned to see Rayford and Naomi leading the guest toward a safe area. "Go ahead! We'll handle these things!" Readagar said, lifting his hands.

(RRRRGGHHH!)

The creature jumped up onto the table as Caylin ran back toward Randall and Leia and Sean slowly went backward with his sword. "RGGHHH!" The creature growled, dropping in front of the table. Sean then heard another growl. He turned his head to the right to see another beast come out from the bushes. "Two?" Sean said. He took off the black part of his tux and threw it on the ground, leaving the white suit. "Party crashers a....?" Sean began. "We'll fix that!" Came Readagar's voice from behind him.

*

The creature in front of Sean rushed toward him, as did the one from the side. "Ha!" Sean said, flipping over the one coming from ahead of them. He landed behind the first one, who slammed into the second. "Come on, what are these things Readagar!" Sean said.

"I don't know! But I didn't invite them!" Readagar shouted, having two of his own to deal with. "Well....they don't seem to be from around here...so..." Randall said, readying himself. The one who first came out went toward Readagar. Readagar jumped and slashed the thing at its back head, making it fall to the ground. Readagar turned to see the thing was bleeding a dark red kind of blood. "What the?" Readagar questioned as it got up.

"Don't worry Leia...I'll take care of this one" Randall said, locking on at the monster that had came from a tree nearby. The creature came at the two. In response Randall slapped the thing in the face and followed up with a kick, making the thing slide back. Leia came up beside him. "Don't think your doing this alone!" Leia said.

Meanwhile, Sean was having some difficulty. He ran backwards toward a table and jumped onto it. Two started toward him. "Time to mix it up!" He said as the creatures came close. He flipped and did a flip slash at one of the creatures backs as they both slammed into the table. Sean landed on the gravel stones, he took a moment to recover and turned around. "What the?!" He said, holding up his swords to block and one of the creatures three clawed hands from slashing him. He stood up and started trading blows with the creature. Then it started using both of its hands.

Readagar ran toward one of the mansions wall's. He stopped at one as the creature ran towards him. He grinned and stuck his claws into the concrete. He quickly scampered up the wall as the creature slammed head first into it. "Ha!" Readagar said, dropping behind the creature, slashing its back with all of his hand claws, which turned it around, and slapped it in the face with his tail, making it fall to the ground.

Randall jumped over the beast heading toward him, but forgot about Leia. He turned around to see her punching the creatures eyes. He ran over behind it and bit it in the back, making the creature yelp in pain.

"Don't....you just get tired of this!" Sean said, knocking the creatures claw's away. He then slashed the things left claw then slashed its chest vertically then horizontally then down ward on the chest. He then did a flying air kick to its face, knocking it on its back. He then turned to see the other one heading over to Randall. "!!! Randall!" Sean shouted.

Randall had stopped his bite seeing the creature fall to the ground. "You ok Leia!?" Randall asked concerned. "Yeah!" Leia said. "....Randall!" Leia shouted. Randall barely had enough time to turn around before seeing the other creature slash him in the back with two claws. "Ahh!" Randall yelped. "Randall!!!" Leia shouted, seeing him fall to the ground in pain. "Randall!" She shouted again, but looked up to see the creature looking at her, its left claws dragging a strip of scales it slashed off Randall. She didn't know what to do as the creature growled and headed toward her.

(SLUCK!)

Appearing right in the creatures left part of the chest was the point of Sean's blade. The creature yelped as Sean pulled his blade out as it fell to the ground...dead as it seemed. Readagar rushed over as Sean and Leia went over to Randall. "Randall!" Leia shouted again. He was lying on his side, his eyes closed with his mouth making painful sounds. "Turn him on his back..." Readagar said. Sean and Leia did. "Oh!" Leia said with a feared look. Randall was bleeding from two large slash marks on his back, scales missing from the part. "Oh....ehh..." Randall moaned in pain. "Son!" Came a voice. They all saw Naomi and Rayford come over, who had lead the other guest to the back of the mansion. "What happen! What were those things!" Rayford shouted, checking Randall. "I don't know...." Sean said, standing up, seeing the other three creatures gone and the one he had purged through dead on the ground. "Come on! Lets get him to a hospital!" Naomi shouted, helping Rayford, Readagar and Leia lift him up from his stomach as Sean guarded them with his sword incase any other of those creatures came....

The came to the copper area as Caylin came over. Ray had instructed him to take care of the other monsters in the party. "Oh! Randall! Is he ok!?" Caylin shouted as he saw them carrying him to the choppers. "It was those things!" Leia said as they went over to the nearest chopper. "Come on lets get him to a hospital quick!" Sean shouted. "Cay! You did call the local authorities right!?" Sean asked him. "Yeah! A monster had his pocket phone with him!" Caylin said back. "Good! Ok lets go!" Sean said, jumping into the chopper. They took off, seeing some trucks of what appeared to be the towns authorities show up at the courtyard. Naomi, Rayford and Leia were in the chopper with Randall.......

*

"....Ehh...Ohh...." Randall moaned, feeling dizzy. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a white object. His vision cleared and he was he was looking at a white wall. Below his head was a pillow. "Ow....ehh...any...anyone there?" Randall asked. "Yes Randall...were here..." Came a voice. Leia came into view. She was sitting on a stool beside him, brushing back his fronds. Randall then realized he was on his stomach, but he felt pain in his back. He was flat on the bed he was on. "Where....am I?" He asked, his eyes opened fully. "Monstropolis hospital..." Came a voice. Randall poked his right eye over to see Sean laying his back against the room's door. "Then...what happen?" Randall asked another questioned. "One of those things hit you in the back....your missing a couple scales but you have to be in the hospital for a while...." Leia said. ".....That explains the pain in my back..." Randall said, grinding his teeth. "Something tells me those were no normal party crashes" Sean said. "Yeah....owww....where....is everyone?" Randall asked. "Your mom and dad are in the waiting room, worried out of their minds....They wouldn't let Caylin in as he rioted to be let into see you rather than a simple ask....Sullivan and Wazowski are also her....along with Celia...while Readagar is finding anyone and anything that can help ya" Sean answered. "Ehh...guess I won't be in work tomorrow" Randall said, trying to laugh away the pain. Just then a doctor that looked like some kind of bird came over. "I'm sorry, but you will have to leave soon....we need to do another check" She said, heading off. "Ehh....I hate hospital's..." Sean said. "I'll be waiting with your parents....hope you get better Randall...." Sean said walking out, making Randall know of his concern.

"Are...you ok Leia?" Randall asked, looking back at her. "Yes Randall...you were sweat trying to protect me like that" Leia said with a smile, making Randall smile as well, but then it turned to a grinding of teeth. "Ehh...dang those cuts" Randall said, seeing that his body was covered with a blue sheet. "You'll be fine Randall...your a tough guy..." Leia said standing up. "I'll come back as soon as I can" She added, leaning down and kissing him on his left cheek, making him blush a bit. She giggled a bit as she went to the door, Randall's eyes trailing her. "Oh....and Randall....your a great guy..." Leia said, heading out. Randall smiled at himself. To him...the party wasn't just a party....it was a date for him and Leia. But as he sat there...he thought. What were those things? Were they monsters? Or something.....different? He questioned his thoughts as some doctors came in with medicines that would help his scales grow back in the cut areas and his pain to go away...

Tell me what you thought of the fight scene. Please no flames.  
What is with these creatures? Who is this mysterious man? What does he want with Slade? What is with Slade and Carmyne? Mysterious mysteries and question's to be unlocked. 


	5. Development

Ok! Next chapter's up! Joy finally comes in with a scene at the end (Sorry for the wait Joy). This chapter is mainly setting to plot and also learning a little bit about what Randolph's job is. No flames please, were working really hard as its close to holiday

****

Chapter 5 Development

Rayford, Naomi, Sullivan, Wazowski, Celia, Sean, and Readagar were sitting in the waiting room when Leia came in. She could see Caylin up around the desk where an information monster was, demanding to see Randall. "I hope.....Randall's alright" Rayford said, taking Naomi's right hand into his bottom left, as his top hands were placed together. Naomi kept starring at the door in which patients went on and left, and she had a face that told you she was worried out of her mind. Sully was worried as well, knowing about the relationship between him and Randall, he couldn't help but worry. Mike was trying to.....comfort Celia as if she was over worried, which she wasn't. Sean had his right leg laying on his left, his left foot moving impatiently, but he was on the same worry level as Rayford. Caylin was going over the edge, as he was now explaining to the monster in the cubical desk about how he had met Randall and why he's so desperate to see him. He was worried....only a little too much. They would have let Caylin see him if he hadn't gotten into an outraged mood. Leia came in and sat in the seat between Sean and Rayford.

"Is he alright Leia?" Naomi asked, trying to keep her worried voice down. "Yeah....they said he's missing come of his back scales so he probably won't be able to do that color changing thing of his....but he's fine" Leia replied. Readagar then cam over to Rayford, he had been waiting near the exit door the whole time. "Listen Mr. Boggs...The medicine I gave to those guy's should work...so he'll defiantly be fine" Readagar assured him. making Ray's expression a little less depressed, he could trust a Viper. After saying a thanks, the door's that led to the exit door of the hospital, came open. Randolph came in, almost shocked, making everyone look at him.

"Where is he!? Is he alright!?" Randolph blurted out, looking around the room. "Son?" Ray said, standing up. Randolph went over to Rayford, a worried look on his face. "Is he ok dad!?" Randolph went on, concern in his eyes. "Its ok son...its ok....your brother's going to be fine..." Rayford said, placing his top right hand on Randolph's shoulder. "Oh jeez! I hope he doesn't think I forgot about him...I swear I would get fired from running out of the lab like I did..." Randolph said, showing just how concerned he is. "Can...can I see him?" Randolph asked. Before Rayford could answer, Caylin's voice came out. "What do you mean I can't see him!?" Caylin shouted. "Sorry sir...visiting hours are over" The Roz-like creature said, turning away from Caylin. After a few faces, he gave up and sat beside Sully While Randolph sat beside Naomi, who later let Randolph rest his head on her lap....

*

Minutes passed by and no sign. Everyone was really worried that they would be getting a message saying that Randall was.......Soon....

(Errrk)

They all turned with smiles, seeing Randall at the door. He had a wrapping around his chest and stomach. He also was a little bent forward, probably because if he stood normally like he did, his back would hurt him.

"Son! Randall!" Randolph, Rayford, and Naomi shouted, getting up and walking over to him. Rayford and Naomi hugged him around the neck, and Randolph stood there with his arm around him. Caylin, Leia, and everyone else then came over. 

"Ehh...Mom, guy's...I'm fine.." Randall said, holding his back with his bottom hands. "Are you sure!?" Caylin said, finally seeing him. "Yeah....I'm just missing a few scales is all....I won't be able to blend for a while....hmph...guess I need to take off tomorrow huh?" Randall said, trying to take away the pain in his back for some of his own jokes. "Sure Randall....take as long as you need..." Sully said, his concern left into another part of his mind. "Glad your ok Randall" Celia said, her snakes sighing a bit of relief "Jeez...I'm glad I wasn't there" Mike said. " Oh Wazowski, give us all a break..." Readagar said, waving his unsheathed claws of his bottom left hand in front of Mike's face. "Uh....I mean....glad your ok Randall!" Mike quickly said, making Readagar stop.

"You sure son?" Naomi said, wanting a response that he was. "Yes mom...thanks to Red getting in that medicine.....all I need is some rest to let my scales get back" Randall said, slowly straitening himself up. "Oh thank Monstropolis.....You can walk right? I can carry you" Rayford offered, seeing that Randall was alright. "No thanks dad...I had something like this before" Randall said, making Randolph give him a small nuggy on his head, making him laugh a bit. Soon, his family helped him out, followed by Caylin and Leia, then Mike and Sully. Sean was still there, looking around seeing no one. He seemed to nod at something from somewhere, and then he went out.

*

Randall was laying on his stomach on the living room couch. His parents had stayed over to comfort him. They were now sitting beside each other on the couch near Randall, both asleep. Sean came in from the stairs, and saw Randall was awake.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Sean said, heading over beside Randall, who's head was on the couches end. "Na..." Randall replied, sighing a bit. "....Any pain?' Sean asked. "A bit....but I can handle it" Randall said, looking over at Rayford and Naomi. Randolph had stayed for a couple hours but left when he got a call.

"Its strange huh? Having someone to care for you in a hospital...." Randall said. "?...What do you mean?" Sean asked, scooting a chair over so he would be almost at eye level with Randall. "Oh nothing....rough night wasn't it?" Randall said, lifting the top part of his body a bit. "Yeah..." Sean said, seeing Randall's eyes move over to him. "You know...maybe talking ourselves to sleep will work..." Randall said. "Yeah sure...might as well" Sean said, resting his back against the chair, looking at Randall. "We might have talked allot about it but..." Randall said, beginning to tell something about his past. Not knowing, Rayford was listening....and in response, he placed on a sad and guilty face.

*

It was morning once again. Sean was upstairs as Randall had fallen asleep. Randall had talked himself to sleep first, letting Sean place a blanket over him to keep him warm as he headed upstairs to his own room. Rayford and Naomi were already up. Randolph had to leave due to because he got an assignment to experiment on the creature which had attacked Randall the night of the party. Naomi was cooking up a storm in the kitchen, while Ray watched her. Rayford wasn't much of a guy who could cook well at all, one of the many traits hw had gave to Randall and Randolph. Leia had gotten up near when the two did. She was helping Naomi at the time. Caylin had gotten up a couple minutes later. Last night he had taken Randall's room, but noted not toe touch anything of Randall's, knowing he would kill him if he did.

*

Meanwhile.....in a laboratory on the edge of Monstropolis....

The lab stood near the edge of Monstropolis, where less buildings were. This lab was where Randolph worked. "Harrison Luna Lab". It was called a Luna lab because it always had the moon going directly over it, shining it at night. The lab was dome shaped. The dome was made out of the strongest metal made in the city, and it had high security. The lab was were many of Monstropolis's experiments were held, even the most important. Much of the lab itself was underground. It was pressurized in areas from specific research, but much of the wall's were made out of the same metal as the dome.

*

Randolph was in a square shaped room. A ladder was on the wall in back of him. There were hall's to the left and right with glass windows. Also an information desk ahead. Randolph had on a specialized suit that fit his whole body and tail in, meaning it went from his tail to his neck. It was white. It also had a symbol on the part that was on the left of Randolph's chest. It had a blue moon that had two diagonal lines across it that were white. It seemed to be the Luna Lab symbol. He also had on protection gloves that fit his three fingered hands. As he was fixing his tail into the suit, he talked to a computer that faced him on the desk, which was actually a computer system that gave out instructions and information to employees. 

After getting his tail right, the computer beeped, making him turn to it. The desk below the machine opened and out popped a corner of a print. Randolph took it in his top hands and looked over it. With that, he placed it in his bottom hands and began down the left hallway.

*

Some other scientist monsters in the same specialized suits. They gave him a smile as he gave them on back. Randolph had been getting much of that since he worked here. He was considered one of their top researchers.

Soon, he made his way to another hall. He turned and right there was a steel door with a glass window. He started fixing the neck part of his suit when a voice called him from a speaker. "Identification" a machine voice said. "Randolph Boggs number 279" Randolph said with a frustrated sigh. The door slid to the side, then he went in and the door slid shut.

*

Inside were two other monsters in suits like Randolph. The room had three computers on desks, two near the door and one in the back. Desks near the computers with work tools. A shelf full of strange chemicals in sealed containers was set to some sides. It looked like a lab alright. In the middle was a long table. Sitting on its top end was Luther. Luther's right arm was burnt, and halve of his scales were at a darker tone, and his tail, fronds, and some parts near his face were burnt. It seemed that Luther did have a regeneration capability, but the burnt scales took more time to reproduce themselves. So far, Randolph had tooken care of him down in the lab as Randall had asked.

"You again..." Luther said in a slow tone, pushing one of the scientists who was checking him away from sight. "Yes...I hope your calmer now Luther" Randolph said, placing all his hands behind his back. "So...how long before you....monsters come up with a cure?" Luther said, a little anger on the side. "....About a month...maybe a couple weeks" Randolph said, thinking he would see Luther get up and...try to kill him. To his surprise, he just nodded.

"Ok....good...I came to see how you were doing...so...I'll be seeing you later Luther....We'll try our best to get the cure as soon as possible" Randolph said with a smile, turning to the door. He placed his hand onto a white panel near the door. It lit up and the door opened. "Uh.....If you could....tell your father and that other lizard...that I'm...sorry for what I tried to do" Luther said, as if he was struggling to say it. Randolph's fronds moved up, making him stop. "Hmph...everyone disserves a second chance I guess..." Randolph said, heading out. Luther seemed to place a smile on his face.

*

Randolph was now in front of an air locked door. The door skitted up and he went inside.

The door closed. He was now in a small rectangle area. Another air lock door on the opposite side of the one Randolph entered. To the sides were lockers. Randolph opened one and pulled out a glass helmet. He took it in his top hands. He used his top right hand to push his fronds back onto each other. It hurt a bit as he placed the helmet on. For some reason, the lab hadn't expected a monster with fronds on their head, and they couldn't figure out how to make a helmet for him, so he had to deal with one that covered his whole head. He then picked up a machine collar type object and, holding the glass helmet that went around his head, and placed the collar around his neck, locking the helmet into place. He placed his hands down and saw that the helmet was secure. He hated doing what he did in this, as he never came down here, but he had to do it in a clean room. As soon as he was cleared, the other air lock door opened.

*

Inside was similar to the other room, but it was a clean room, as every monster in it wore a suit to avoid contamination. The other scientists were also here, two of them. And laying on the table in the middle, strapped to it, was the creature that had attacked Randall.

Randolph walked over to the other two, who also wore the same thing. One had four legs and two arms, the other almost looked like Orion, but had used four of his twelve limbs as hands.

"Ok..." Randolph began, walking to the creatures side, "He wasn't touched right?". "No sir" The four legged monster said. "Good...good Curtis.... What's this...thing's status Albert?" Randolph asked the centipede monster, who had a sheet in his top hands. "Fine sir....its dead through...as we could see from the stab in its chest....but it is still in good condition" Albert said. "Hmm...Ok...lets see what this thing is" Randolph said, asking for a scalpel, Curtis handed him one from a cart nearby. "Ok...we have security right?" Randolph asked. "Yes, yes all taken care of sir" Albert said. With assurance, Randolph stretched out his arms and started to cut. It wasn't pleasurable to him, but he had to do it.....

*

The operation was over. To avoid anyone from seeing the sight, the creature was placed into a sealed compartment, ones like they'd have in a city morgue.

Randolph stepped out, the door closing behind him. He was rubbing his eyes from seeing what he saw. It would be sickening for anyone to see what he'd seen. He rubbed his stomach with his bottom hands as he used his top hands to take off the collar and helmet, placing them into the locker. He took a breath of fresh air, feeling a little sick stepping out.

He was now near the exit door observing his operation sheet which Albert jotted down notes on. "Seems like a monster but then again...There's something different about it....maybe there's a substance...I don't quite get it " Randolph said to himself, confused. "Sir!" Randolph looked up to see Curtis holding out a plastic bag with two stripes of something purple. "We got this from the creatures claws, they have been cleaned, but I think you know what they are" Curtis said. Randolph leaned over and looked at it. It was the strip of scales the thing had slashed off Randall. "Oh!...yes well...have them sent to my station...I need to examine them" Randolph said, making Curtis give an ok.

*

Randall was still asleep on his stomach on the couch. Something then caught his senses. He had his mouth open, meaning that his tongue could now...."sniff" in some of the air. Suddenly the smell got in and he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Leia right there at his head.

"How you doing sleepy head?" She asked, getting to eye level. "Oh please....I just want some sleep" Randall said plopping placing the small pillow below his head onto his face. "Oh your such a kid Randall....and me and your mom made breakfast for ya" Leia said, but Randall didn't seem to listen. She was about to say something else but realized he did need the rest. She sighed and headed into the kitchen.

*

"Dear...you just stir it" Naomi said, showing Ray how to make her special homemade soup. "Darling...Scaring I'm good at...Cooking...well...you know I never passed my cooking classes" Rayford said, loosing his grip on the stirring spoon. "Oh...just like you Ray" Naomi said with a smile as Ray stuck his hand into the hot soup to retrieve the spoon. Just then, Leia came in. She could see Caylin was already up as well, sitting at the table, looking at the comic section of the newspaper, getting some ideas.

"Oh Leia good morning...Randall and Sean coming?" Naomi asked, washing her hands. "No....I think they're both tired from last night" Leia said looking back at the living room.

"Oh well...he does need his rest" Naomi said, looking at him on the couch then back at Leia. "Yes...did he seem alright Leia?" Ray asked, brushing his bottom hands with the nearest wash cloth. "Of course...his usual self" Leia said with a smile. "Well that's good to hear" Naomi said, turning to Ray.

"Yeah ain't it?". They turn back to the living room to see Randall right behind Leia. "Oh! son...your up" Ray said at a bit of surprise. "I knew you'd never leave a good wake up call" Leia said, turning to him. "Yeah well...I'm just gonna eat on my bed, I can't sit yet" Randall said, feeling his bandaged back. "Oh! Glad your alright Randall!" Caylin said, getting up. "Thanks Cay...it still hurts through" Randall said, trudging a bit over to his parents. "Well...maybe some of my soup will help....has a mothers touch" Naomi said, seeing Ray moving back from getting burnt a bit. "...And your fathers touch too" Naomi said, making them all laugh a bit. "Sounds great mom!" Randall said, handing his dad the wash cloth.

*

Meanwhile, Sean was p in his room, awake already. He was observing his blade that he had brought with him on the night of the party, looking at it on a stand. He was using some small picks to grab the small samples of skin and such that came off of the creature he saved Leia and Randall from. He was careful not to drop any pieces. He picked up a piece and placed it into an open jar near him. After seeing his blade was clean, he placed it back in its scabbard and laid it beside his bed. He sealed the container jar which was a quarter full of the samples. He locked it just as Randall came in, making Sean notice him.

"Oh Randall....your up" Sean said, placing the jar in the desk drawer, he got up as well. "Yeah well....I still can't bend or hardly stand..." Randall said rubbing his neck as he was a little slanted forward. "What were you doing?" Randall asked in curiosity. "...Getting some samples from my sword for Randolph" Sean replied. "Oh...sure...eh" Randall said, rubbing his back. "Oh come here, I'll take you downstairs..." Sean said, taking his hands. "Sorry bud....I wasn't fast enough..." Sean said. "...Its ok....we weren't expecting....whatever those things were..." Randall said as they both went down.

*

Caylin was watching the news when the two came down, Midnight at his feet. The little fluppy slept through the whole night ,which was something Caylin never expected. Leia then came in from the kitchen, two bowls of soup in her hands.

"Oh Sean...Randall....You guy's eating right?" Leia asked. "Of course" Randall said, heading into the kitchen. "Sean?" Leia asked, giving one of the bowels to Caylin, which made Midnight jump up onto the couch hoping to snag some of it. "Maybe later Leia...I'm...not that hungry at the moment" Sean said, heading over and sitting beside Caylin.

*

"....Hello?" a voice called. Nearby, in Sullies apartment, sully was calling Randall's while Mike was watching his favorite comedy show "I Love Smootsie". 

"Oh...uh...Sean" Sully said, recalling the voice. "Oh...its you...what do you want Sullivan?" Sean asked, his voice now with a little anger. "Oh...I just called to see if everyone is ok from the night before..." Sully asked. "...Everyone's fine....Although Randall still has those two slashes on his back...but....he's ok.." Sean replied, letting his anger down. "Phew...I just wanted to see..." Sully said with a sigh of relief. "Hmph....I thought you wouldn't care about him at all a Sullivan?" Sean said. Sully gasped a bit but Sean cut the line before he could respond.

"....Jeez Sul....that guy doesn't like you at all" Mike said, getting up and folding his arms. "Yeah...and I know why" Sully said looking down, but Mike knew exactly what it was. "Oh Sully...its been a long time since then.." Mike said, not wanting to have another talk again. "....I'll talk to the mayor...maybe I can do something.." Sully said placing the phone down. "???? What?" Mike questioned. "...Just don't worry about it now Mikey..." Sully said, heading into his room, leaving Mike a little dumbstruck.

*

Randall was now in his own bed, turned on his side. An empty bowl that had his mom's soup in it was set on a small desk near his bed. "(Oh good sleep.....I could sleep all day...)" He said in his thoughts. "(....Hmm...Randolph would tell me what that thing was....ahh...let the C.D.A handle it...)". He moved in his bed a bit but fell back to sleep.

*

Sean was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, watching the Monovision, which was just a fancy name for a T.V., seeing anything that caught interest. Ray and Naomi were in the kitchen placing everything away. Leia was on the couch near Caylin, who was up near the phone flipping through a phone book to make one of his classic prank phone call routines. Midnight was running around everywhere he could, wasting the energy he had from all that sleep.

"And so far the energy source is up, up, up so far in our lovable city due to the Comedians at Monsters Inc., our leading energy provider" The news monster said. Sean just did a grin that was similar to one of Randall's that told you he was annoyed with something. "Speaking of Monsters Inc., there have been reports of sickness in the company. So far about 30 of the employees have gotten reports of sickness....but so far it is considered an early winter cold" The reporter added. "...That's strange" Sean said with a bit of confusion. "That's all for the 3:00 News....stay tuned for the 3:30 news" The reporter said, making the screen go to a commercial about Limbjubitus cures. 

Sean changed the channel to a movie and got up. He could see Leia was watching and Caylin had the phone at the side of his face. He punched in a number from his memory. "Hello?" Said a voice on the other side. "Hello...I'm an Appliance......uh...fixer and I wanted to know....is your refrigerator running?" Caylin said in a deep voice, holding back his laugh. "Yes sir it is" The voice said. "Well...you better go catch it!" Caylin said in his normal voice, laughing hysterically. 

"??....Caylin...is that you?" The voice said. Caylin stopped laughing, knowing the voice now. "Mom!?" He said with and "epp". "Caylin! Your not playing tricks on monsters or..." She began. "Uh...shh....uh mom I'm loosing you...shh...the lines uh...shh...busy....uh....shh!" Caylin covered, placing the phone back on the receiver with a "phew". He turned to see Sean and Leia chuckle a bit. "Uh...just...calling my mom...I...always do that.." Caylin said. Sean shook his head as he thought of something. "Oh...hey...did you guy's say you wanted to meet Joy right?" Sean asked. "Well...sure...I mean for some reason I know that name.." Leia said. "Yeah...and I'm sure it'll cheer Randall up too" Sean said heading upstairs.

*

Meanwhile....

"...Oh...ehh.." a voice in a dim room called. The room's wall's were soft as if it was a asylum for crazy people. The only metal door was locked. In the middle were two chairs opposite far from each other. Each one had a young girl tied to it. One moved her head into the light.....it...was Joy.

"Oh...where am I?" She said, looking around. She tried to move but could see her herself tied onto the metal chairs that was bolted onto a metal plate on the floor. She looked ahead to see a similar girl with two pony tails.....

"!! No...it can't be....Boo?" She asked across the roo. The girl lifted her head...it was her. Joy had never seen her older. She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked. "Is that you Boo?" Joy asked. "Who....who are you?" Boo asked. "I'm Joy....And I guess your Boo?" Joy asked. "Yeah....but what are we doing here?" Boo asked. "I don't know why were here..." Joy said.

"Ohh...I think that lizard guy Randall might have done this..." Boo said. "...No Boo...He didn't" Joy said, seeing she did know his name. "He's not...Oh...well...I guess its alright then..." She said. "Well...seems like we can't get out just yet...so we should probably catch up.." Joy said, and they both started to speak.

*

"Wow..." Boo said with a small smile. "Boo...Randall's not all that bad...He just...snapped when he was trying to hurt Sully.....I mean he said he even took care of you on that day right?" Joy asked. "...He did...I miss him..." Boo said. "Miss him?" Joy asked. "Yeah...Is he ok? From where kitty placed him?" Boo asked, seeming to have forgotten. "Well...Sean told me.." Joy began. "Sean?" Boo asked. "A friend...he told me that Randal was nearly dead when he found him..." Joy said, remembering it. "Oh! He's not dead is he!?" Boo said with concern. "No...Sean got him and took care of him...so did I...and then he got home" Joy said with a smile. 

"....I...want to tell him I'm sorry..." Boo said with a growing sense of guilt. "I'm....not sure if he will..." Joy said. "Why?" Boo asked. "...Lets just say...in Sean's words...its like something he'll always remember..." Joy said, remembering that once. "Oh....I...just want to see him again...tell him I'm sorry for what I did...so he at least knows I'm sorry" Boo said . Joy nodded. Her and Sean could never figure out what the connection between Boo and Randall was...It was a mystery that could possible not be solved...

True...the mystery of Boo and Randall will possibly never be solved. Guesses theory's can be made, but none can be sure. Hmph, I really liked the part where Caylin got in trouble with that prank phone call. Ha! Caylin thought of that himself. And I liked the place Randolph worked. Tell us what'cha think! 


	6. The Concerning Of One

Oh sorry people, I've been sick for a while slowing the process of my writing. Anyhow! Were back! This chapter puts in a turning point of the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 6 The Concerning Of One

It was nearing the mid-day. Randall was still asleep at the point. After knowing Randall would be fine, Rayford and Naomi left, telling Sean to call them if anything was wrong. Sean was sitting in a chair in the living room, wondering to wake up or wait for Randall. Caylin and Leia were near the T.V. Caylin had clearly forgotten that he brought over his game system, called "AmphiStation". He and Leia were now in front of the T.V. playing some sort of racing game. Midnight was sleeping near the couch, not interested in what they were doing. Caylin was just too good on the game, so it was easy for him to win against Leia.

(EERRKK!)

"Winner! Winner! Winner!" The voice box on the machine boomed out. "And the winner is the Cay man!...uh...Caylin!" Caylin said, rubbing his win streak into Leia. He got up and started cheering around, liked always. He didn't trip on his tail as he did this, as he had much experience with his cheer, now dancing is another thing. "Go Caylin! Go Caylin!" He went on as Leia got up and closed his mouth with her left hand. "Ok Caylin...wanna try boxing?" She said with a grin similar to Randall's. Caylin backed away a bit, shaking his hands, knowing he wouldn't win. "No, no, no! I like to stick my head to the T.V. screen" Caylin said, holding his hands up in defense. 

Leia smiled, giving Caylin a small punch to the shoulder, which he rubbed a little. She offered to get him something to drink, and she headed into the kitchen, making Caylin rub his shoulder faster.

"Honestly Cay...you may beat Leia....but..." Sean said, getting up and placing his hands behind his head. Caylin stopped rubbing his arm and turned to him. "?...You challenging me? The great...uh...game player...guy!?" Caylin said taking a step forward. "Well..." Sean began. The two then started taunting each other, taking step forward each time. Their heads were right near each other....

"Oh...please...don't tell me you guy's are goin at it". They look up to the left to see Randall coming down the stairs.

"Oh Randall...your up..." Sean said, moving over to him. "Feeling better?". "Eh...Yeah...I'm still not in top condition, but still....I'm alright" Randall responded, rubbing his back with his bottom hands. "Well....I was just thinking of taking Caylin and Leia to see Joy....and seeming as you seem ok....you wanna come?" Sean asked, seeing Randall was looking alright. Randall rubbed his side a bit but then turned with a smile at Sean. "Yeah sure!" Randall said. "But be sure she doesn't think I'm going to die or something..." Randall said with one of his smirks. "Yeah ok bud...I'll help ya through..." Sean said with a smile. Randall fiddled his left hands a bit, then signaled Cay, who came over to them.

"Hey Rand...you alright?" Caylin asked. "I've felt better" Randall said, seeing Leia come in. "Oh...hope she doesn't ask me the same..." Randall began in a whisper.

"Oh Randall.....hey, your looking better" Leia said, handing Caylin a glass of orange slime. "...I've felt better" Randall replied with a smirk, "...Besides of worrying about my health....You guy's wanna go see Joy?". "Well....sure....but...can you walk alright Randall?" Leia asked, looking over him. " Brer phew bur you've rokay?" Caylin said with some slime in his mouth. "........I've been through worse Cay...my legs aren't the problem" Randall replied with a smile. Caylin swallowed as Sean got everyone's coat. Sean got on his and helped Randall with his own as Caylin and Leia got on theirs. 

"But how are we suppose to see her? I mean, I almost got enough colors than I could handle when Sean showed us the Door Vault" Caylin said. "Aha! so you were listening!" Sean said with a smile and glance. ".....No...just looking around...pretty noisy in there" Caylin said with a witty smile of his. "Ok...Readagar brought over her door, as he gives us her messages, and placed it in an office for me, I'll give Fungus a call to have it in" Randall said, heading over to the phone and dialing in a number.

*

Midnight was left to guard the house, very excited to have the leftover's Naomi left for him in the kitchen. He was at the window of the living room, seeing Sean and Leia pop open some umbrella's from the rain coming down.

"Hope Sullivan still has the doors open" Randall said, fixing his coat with his top hands as he rubbed his bottom ones together. "I'll be glad if he has the heaters on" Caylin said, seeing his breath come out. The sky was covered with dense dark cloud's pouring down rain. Thunder could be heard in the distance, but was not visible.

*

"Oh....I love storms" Randall said as he opened the M.I. doors, shaking water off his tail as everyone entered. "I wish I had a hat" Caylin said, squeezing some water from his hair. "Oh Randall..."

Everyone looked up to see Celia come over to them. "Well....you look better than you did coming out of the emergency room" Celia said her, and her snake hair, smiling. "Yes yes....anyhow...did Fungus get my call?" Randall asked, moving back his fronds, making them shoot straight up to there normal position with a splash of water. "Oh! The door? Yeah...I told him...Sullies placed the door in your station" Celia answered. "Well good....just so he doesn't think I'm up to something, tell carpet roll I'm here" Randall said. They all said goodbye to Celia, and headed into Floor hall.

*

"Uh.....not to make a fuss Randall...but its really vacant here" Leia said, looking around the empty scare floor as they went down. "Yeah well...since Sullivan switched energy....me and dad are.....are the only ones left....I hate the change" Randall said, opening something else in his mind. 

"Yeah....I don't agree with it myself...no offense....but its logical for monsters to scare...not be comedians" Sean said with sigh. "None taken" Caylin said with a swish of his hand. Leia nodded with the opinion. They then stopped at Randall's station.

"Well....seeing Joy will help me" Randall said, placing his top right hand on the door knob. Sean, Leia, and Caylin waited behind him, but.....he didn't move. Leia could see the stripe down his back turn a small hint of red....making her worried. "Uh Randall...the point is to turn the wood thing there to the right...or is it the left" Caylin said, scratching the left side of his head. "Randall? What's wrong?" She asked. Sean then went over beside Randall and saw his face was a little scared.

"Randall?" Sean asked, rubbing his left shoulder. Randall turned his face to him. "........Eh...Its nothing....just...blanked out...." Randall said, slowly turning the knob and opening the door. He stepped in, followed by Caylin and Leia. ".....(Strange....just how I looked when I went through that kid's door)" Sean shook in his head.

"What happen!?" came Randall's voice from inside. Alarmed, Sean rushed in.

*

When Sean came in, he could see the place ruined. Book's, papers, everything was scattered on the floor. Some glass from broken windows were on the ground, the bed and covers were ripped. Almost as if a struggle had been tooken place.

"Ok.........my fluppy is not responsible for this" Caylin said, trying to think the situation was just misunderstanding. "What happened!?" Randall said once more, his face in shock from seeing everything the way it was. "Something's not right is there?" Leia asked, not knowing if this was normal or not. "Wait, wait, wait...let me check the other rooms!" Sean said, opening the nearby door.

Randall checked everywhere possible, but Joy couldn't be found. After about 2 minutes, Sean returned.

"Nobody's home and every room is fine except this one!" Sean said, worry growing in his eyes and voice. He could see Randall come out from under the bed, giving into pain as he got himself back onto four feet. "I just don't get it!" Randall yelled. "Uh...Rand...." he could hear Caylin say. Randall looked up to see him pointing at something. He looked to see what he was pointing at. They all looked at the window. Right near it were three large claw marks.

"I knew something was wrong! I knew it! I felt it!" Randall said, panicked, something he'd never done before. "I think.....I know what that is...." Sean said at a stutter. "What!?" Randall said, his tail, hands, and fronds on edge. "I told you.....I think....but we have to see Randolph to be sure..." Sean said. "Ok....phew" Randall began, breathing in and out....in a word, "Ok....here's what we do....Me and Sean will go to see Randolph......Cay...you and Leia look around for anything". "You can count on me Cap'n" Caylin said, already looking in the nearest dresser. ".....Ok...Sean lets go!" Randall said as the two headed out.

*

After the two headed outside into the storm, they caught a cabbie to take them to the Luna Lab.

Randall stepped out first as Sean paid the tentacle cabbie. The storm itself seemed similar to the one on the day of the Hockey game, as both could hardly hear each other.

"Ok! I think I can get us in!" Randall shouted as the rain poured down beside them from the cover of the umbrella. The two stepped towards the entrance to a glass door of a domed building. They stopped at the door, Sean folding up his umbrella as they were covered by an over head of stone. They went to the right side of the door which had a metal plate with slits in it. Sean pressed a red button on the plate.

"......Sir, we don't allow visitors at this time" a voice in the plate said. Randall moved up to it, spitting out some raindrops coming down from his forehead to his mouth. "Listen! My brother works here as a top researcher! Let us in!" Randall said with annoyance.

*

(ZZZTTTT!)

(.....ZZ....ZZTTTTT!)

Randolph was now in his own office. A Vidscreen, which was short for "Video Screen", showing an image of another scientist working on the creature on the desk he was behind. Randolph turned it off to stop the annoying cutting sound. He got back down in his cushioned chair, rubbing his eyes.

His own office was like a small home. In back of him were shelves of different chemicals. On the right of him was a small refrigerator with food and drinks fitting to Randolph's liking. A couple of books and a few personal things placed around. In front of him was a desk. On the left side was a picture of Ray and Naomi, on the right was a picture of him and Randall. On the table's middle was Randall's torn out scales brought over from the earlier scientist. The stripes of scales were placed into a microscope for zooming into them.

He leaned over and looked into the microscope for a couple of seconds then leaned back, rubbing his eyes from the focus. "Ow...." He said, moving his hands away, then feeling the scar on his eye. "Ehh...Dang Waternoose...." Randolph said.

(Beep!......Beep!.....Beep!)

His Vidscreen came on again, telling him he got a call. He used his bottom right hand to turn it on. "Uh sir...there are two here who want to see you....one look's like you and the other may be a test subject human" the voice said. "A test subject!? Get your facts right! I'm not a test subject!" another voice called. "Yeah! And let us in! Randolph! Can you hear?!" another voice said. "Get off the vidcom!" the first voice returned. "What should I do with them sir!". Randolph chuckled and looked at the picture of him and his brother. "Yes...let them in with my warmest regards" Randolph chuckled out. 

He turned the vidcom of the Vidscreen off. Randolph leaned back in his chair, fiddling with long pencil in his top hands. "Hmm...I wonder if Randall's...sick or something....(Something's wrong with these scales....I just don't know what....then again....he was in that other world ....he should be examined to see if he doesn't have a sickness....but.....no...I don't want him becoming a test subject....)" Randolph mumbled and thought.

"Not to intrude you thought...but I believe those are mine". Randolph looked up to see Sean and Randall waiting at the opposite of the desk. "Oh guy's! Glad you could come....brother....your looking better" Randolph said, getting up and placing all his hands behind his back. "Fine...." Randall said with a smile. "Anything with.....the cuts?" Randolph asked. "No....they just hurt...." Randall said, seeming to want to get to the emergency topic, but felt he needed to end Randolph's speech. "Glad to see you brother" Randall said. "Yes...glad to see your fine" Randolph replied. "You came in thinking I was dead or something....dad told me" Randall said with an unsure glance. "Well...I was worried..." Randolph began. "Ahem....but Randall....what did you....?" Randolph said.

"Oh yeah! Brother listen.....where's that....that thing...the one that attacked me!?" Randall asked, almost sidetracked. "Well its right in the lab" Randolph said, pointing in its direction. "Ok Randolph...you've studied the thing right?" Sean asked. "Yes....from its feet to arm claws.." Randolph said with an unsure glance. "Good....listen...Randolph...could you please take a look at something?!" Randall asked. "....Well sure...anything...I'm off now anyhow...just give me a minute to take this suit off" Randolph said with a smile. "Ok ok....sure.." Randall said, shaking his head.

*

Sean, Randall, and Randolph returned to Joy's room, which Leia was looking in, and Caylin was kicking back in. Randolph observed the claw mark near the window.

"Oh jeez..." Randolph said, using all his arms and hands to measure the mark. "What?" Randall asked. "These marks Randall......are the same..." Randolph said, looking over to see Randall and Sean look as if they were about to die.

"....What!?" They both yelled, taking a step forward. "It's true...I'm sorry" Randolph said, looking down.

(Horn!)

Everyone could hear the sound of the call sound for the mid shift of the employees.

"Uh....guy's....maybe we should scram" Caylin said, getting up from the bed. "......Y...yeah...Sullivan might get the wrong idea..." Randall said, heading out, his fronds, tail, and head down. Sean followed beside him, Caylin and Leia followed. Randolph looked back at the claw mark but then went out.

"I'm sorry Randall" Randolph said, spreading his four arms.

"She's.......gone?" Randall said, unable to feel anything. "Gosh....didn't even meet her.....I think" Caylin said, trying not to break the mood yet. "...I'm going after her!" Sean said, raising his voice. "So am I!" Randall said, closing his hands into fists. "Oh guy's....come one....you don't even know where she might be....even if she is alive" Randolph said, breaking their thoughts. 

"Randolph! You can find out where that thing came from!?" Randall asked, knowing his intelligence. "I....suppose..." Randolph said. Randall then came up. "She might even get killed if that thing or many other of it had her! She....might already be dead!?" Randolph shouted. "....She's not" Sean said. They all turn to him. "If that thing was wild....we would have seen....eh....something...its being ordered by someone......or something" Sean said. Randall took his left top hand off Randolph and turned. "So...she's alive?" Randall asked. "Yes..." Sean nodded. "Uh...did we miss something?" Leia asked.

".....Ok...the best thing to do is stay calm....I'll try and find out where this thing comes from......Sean....Randall...you two....just make sure you don't lose it...Leia, Caylin...just...be your selves" Randolph said, taking off, returning to the lab.

"......Ok....just stay calm..." Randall said, knowing it was something that was hard for himself. "Ok...lets go help Randolph" Sean said as everyone began to follow out of the floor. Randall stopped when he noticed the company's light's flickering, making himself stop, everyone else as well.

"What's the matter?" Leia asked. "I just...wait a sec.." Randall said, heading off.

*

"Ok Mike...something is definitely wrong" Sully said as he headed back and forth in his office as Randall came in.

"Sullivan, what's going on?" Randall demanded, shutting the door with his tail. "Oh Randall...uh...weren't expecting you...." Mike stuttered to say. "Randall hi....? What are you doing here?" Sully asked. "Business Sullivan" Randall said. "So?". "....I don't know...over halve of the employees have gotten sick" Sully said, finally saying. Randall's fronds perked up at that. "Really?....That's weird" Randall said with one of his unsure faces. He then could see Sully get a look that opened something in his mind.

"Randall.....don't...take this the wrong way...but....do you know anything about what's going on?" Sully asked, biting his lip. Randall felt some hate boil in his veins when he heard it, but decided to keep a calm posture. "No...nothing at all Sullivan" Randall said in his truthful voice.

"....Ok...I believe you...the thing is were losing power...I know that your probably" Sully began. "Listen....I'm going to be....busy...so...I'll call up my dad...I'm sure he'll help out...I would if I could help...but when my business is over....I'll work 110% to make up for...your comedian's" Randall answered with a small chuckle. "Thanks Randall....but I don't want you getting overworked....besides your also hurt" Sully added on. "I'll be fine...." Randall responded. "Just make sure the B.O.D don't shut us down...this is the only job I've got.." Randall said, heading out.

"...What do you think Sul?" Mike asked. "...No Mike....even if Randall at times seems like his old self...it doesn't matter....I understand him now...he wouldn't" Sully said, heading over to his desk. "He might know something...but I'll just wait for him to tell us...I wont force him" Sully said with a sigh.

*

The foursome were now at home. Randall was going back and forth near the phone for Randolph to call. Sean was watching the news with Caylin and Leia. Something from it caught Randall's attention...

"And It was a sad, sad day for the dog vets when Caylin Swisher brought in his....." the anchor began, making Caylin a bit embarrassed. 

"In other news...the company Monsters Inc. is currently slipping down the poke to being shut down or being put under new CEO management...It is by most that the company has been infected, but is not certain until further investigation is made" the anchor ended.

"Strange...sickness...those creatures....Joy and that kid missing..." Randall pondered to himself. "So I guess Joy is...somewhere else Randall?" Leia asked, trying to keep away from making Randall lose his calm. "Yes...but the thing is she's been kidnapped in a way" Sean said. "But she's not a kid" Caylin joked. "...Now's not the time Cay" Randall said seriously. "...Sorry" Caylin said, letting Midnight jump onto him.

(Ring!)

Randall scrambled to the phone, losing balance on it. Taking about a minute of a process of juggling it, he caught the phone in all his hands and held it up to the side of his face.

"Yes! Who is it!?" He said, hoping it was Randolph. He sighed in relief when he heard his voice. "Yep its me...ok now listen Randall...this creature carried a water substance I was familiar with. After matching it with the appropriate source and elements...I found that it came from the human world" Randolph said through the hearing part. Randall gulped. He wanted to save her.....but then thought of how being in that world was for him....but he needed to do it.

"W.....Where?" Randal asked, his hands shaking a bit. "...Uh...New Jersey U.S.A" Randolph answered. Randall looked back at Sean, knowing he was thinking the same as well. "...Ok.....Randolph...brother....listen....tell mom and dad....me and Sean.....are going there..." Randall said. "Randall! Are you crazy! You can't go there! After what happened to you!" Randolph shouted. "I'm sorry brother...but I have to" Randall began, "Sorry brother...don't worry....I'll be back" Randall ended. "No! Brother! Wait!" Randolph shouted, but Randall already hung up the phone.

"......Sean...lets go.." Randall said, heading over to get his scarf on the rack and started to get it on as Sean headed upstairs. Randall placed on his scarf just as Caylin and Leia came over.

"Randall! Your not thinking of going to the human world are ya!?" Caylin shouted. "Yes Cay...." Randall said, placing on his coat that his mom made for him.

"Randall please! Your all I got!....uh...Leia too...but still!" Caylin continued. Randall zipped up his coat and turned to him. "Cay....I'm sorry but I need to...she's my friend.." Randall said, seeing Sean come down and stop near them. "Oh!....Leia! Say something!" Caylin said. "Well Randall....your not going" Leia said. "See!" Caylin said, folding his arms. "....Not without us" She added. Caylin lowered his arms with a jaw drop. "No, no, no....you guy's can't" Randall said. "You know we wont say no Randall" Leia said. "No, no, no, no, no!" Caylin said.

"Caylin's right...I can't let you go" Randall said. "Randall go! We stay! Hey wait....No one go!" Caylin said, confusing himself. "Randall...please....were your friends" Leia said. Randall looked into her eyes. She was serious about going with him....

Randall bit his lip with a grin. "Ehh.....find...but promise me you guy's will do what I say and you wont get into trouble..." Randall said, making Leia come up beside him. Caylin just shrugged, knowing he wouldn't win and he picked up midnight.

*

"Ow, Ow....careful!" Randall shouted. Caylin was going back and forth and Leia was on the desk. They were all in Floor F, Joy's door still open in Randall's station. Randall had his arms on the table as Sean was taking off the bandage on his back.

"Oh come on Ran..." Sean said, finally getting the wrap off and placing it on the table. "Hey" Sean said. "What?" Randall asked. He turned his head to see the scales were still gone but the deep cuts of the slashes were gone.

"Well Randall....you are a fast healer" Leia said with a smile. Randall smiled back and then turned to Sean. "Thanks". Sean shrugged then turned to Caylin.

"You ok Cay?" Randall asked. "You know....I might find my dad on this Rand" Caylin said, stopping. Everyone turned onto a frown, hearing it. "Hey! What are you all frowning about? Come on!" Caylin said, showing everyone he still had his joking attitude with him. "Ok, ok" Randall said, heading over to the door. "I got a door that will take us to New Jersey instantly" Randal said, flipping a card through the slot.....nothing happened. "What the?" Randall said. He did it again....nothing. "What in the" He said. 

He got as frustrated to try all the door slots, none working. "Not one working" Randall said. "The power must be low...we can't get a door down" Sean said. "How are we suppose to get from here to there then!?" Randall shouted Sean just walked into Joy's room, followed by everyone else. "Don't worry...I got a plan" Sean said.

Yes! Were now in Colorado! Joy's home state. Now...how will we get all the way to New Jersey? What happened to Slade and Carmyne? Who is this mysterious man and these creatures? What did Caylin do to make the vet's mad? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. The Trip

Ok, I know its been a while since the next chapter to this story has been up. Well, since Ran put up his next chapter, I decided to put mine up as well. This chapter is mainly about the.....progress of getting to the plot. Near the end we get to see the mysterious man and why he is a threat. Don't worry, Caylin will hopefully not make this a boring chapter. Also! In this chapter, Leia and Randall have there own little....well...its not really romantic.....just say its a scene that just involves her and him, tell me what ya think. Please review. Oh! And if you all want to know, I got a sequel for this story too incase I haven't told ya yet! 

****

Chapter 7 The Trip

"Ok I think I've got a plan" Sean said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Sean and Randall were on Joy's bed, Leia on a chair near them and Caylin leaning near a computer.

"Ok....I'll get us some money so we can get to Maryland and we can get to New Jersey from there" Sean said. "Uh....Sean, remember I can't blend yet...." Randall said. "And I'm sure humans aren't accustom to seeing a lizard with eight limbs" Leia pointed out,

"Yeah well.....maybe they won't notice" Caylin butted in, making everyone look at him. ".....What?" Caylin asked, turning to the computer.

"Anyhow....I have an old friend in New Jersey who will help us out" Sean informed. "Know I don't know how the heck you guy's are gonna hide yourselves". "Please...your talking to the great stealth monster here" Randall put in. "True...that's Randall...how about you guy's?" Sean asked, making him and Randall lean and place their right hands . "Well...I suppose we could look like humans" Leia thought, making Randall's fronds perk up.

"Oh sure, let me pull a human out of a hat and jump in" Caylin said, looking for a hat. "Actually....not a bad idea..." Randall said, studying Leia, then Caylin. "But I don't see a hat" Caylin said, looking at him. "Yeah....a wig for Leia....some rain coats...hats...yeah...it could work" Randall said. "Yeah....I'll see if I can find some cheat things and maybe we can make this work" Sean said, heading to the door. "Oh...Caylin don't go on the computer". "Who and the what now?" Caylin said, searching the computer for anything interesting. "Ok....I'll be back in a couple minutes" Sean said, heading out and closing the door.

"Well...are you two sure about this?" Randall asked Leia, but so Caylin could hear. "Randall...." Leia began, coming over and sitting by him, "We're your friends....there is no way we're gonna desert you now". "Yeah besides, it could be fun going a trip like this with my best....ooh! Solitaire! Game skill here I come!" Caylin said, turning his attention back to the computer, his gaming getting the better of him.

"Yeah...but I just don't want to see you guy's get....you know" Randall said with concern, "You have no idea what I've been through in this world". "Randall, don't worry about me....now....Caylin.....he's another story" Leia said.

(Ruff!)

Randall and Leia look down at the floor to see Midnight come out from under the bed, then turn around and head back in.

"....I have that under control too" Leia said with a smile. Randall took this time to look at Leia for a moment. In a way....she reminded him of Joy that time when he was pardoned.

"Uh...Randall...why are you looking at me like that?" Leia's voice came. Randall shook his head to get the thought out. "N-nothing at all....sorry" He said, looking back at Caylin. "Its ok Randall" Leia said, smiling at him, seeing him smile too.

"Would you like to deal again?.....deal what?" Caylin asked the computer when he won the game. "Well then....I'm glad you guys are with me" Randall said with one of his thankful grins.

"Well Randall, maybe in one life time we were with ya through those years" Leia said with a smile. "Well....you guy's are with me now" Randall smiled, looking between them. Randall noticed Leia's left hand near his bottom right. Taking in a small gulp, he slowly picked his hand up and placed it on Leia's.

"Huh?" Leia said, looking down seeing Randall's hand on hers. "Oh....Sorry" Randall said, moving his hand away. "Its ok Randall....you can" Leia said, taking his hand, making Randall smile.

Unfortunately, Caylin looked over. "Uh..." Caylin began making a fake cough, but it didn't affect them.

(Errrk!)

Randall and Leia released their hands as Sean stepped through the door with wigs, coats, glasses, and hats in his hands. "How's you get all that?" Randall asked as Sean placed everything on a chair. "Credit card....I think I did it right...." Sean said.

*

"Hmm...what do you think?" Sean asked Randall, both of them standing beside each other with a hand under their heads. "Hmm..." Randall mumbled. They were both looking at Caylin and Leia. Caylin had on a trench coat fitting his whole body. His tail could also fit in the back, uncomfortably, but Caylin didn't mind. He also had on some glasses and had a collar on the trench coat to block the rest of his gecko appearance from vision. His hands also were covered by the long sleeves. Leia had on the same but had a hat to cover her fronds.

"I said it once and I'll say it again...I don't like trench coats....I can't even find my tail anymore" Caylin said, searching the coat. "Grow up Caylin" Leia said, lowering her son glasses. "I'll start tomorrow" Caylin said still looking.

"You think we can pull this off Sean?" Randall asked. "Just give me a moment..." Sean said, heading to the nearby phone. He dialed in a number than a voice came through. "Sir, the number gave is out of Colorado state, please verify the number" a voice said. "Just send the call to Maryland, number (301) 473-8252, zip code 21702" Sean said. "......Call reached, other line has accepted charges". "Good..." Sean said.

".....Hello?" A women on the other line answered. "Uh....mom....its me Sean" Sean said, a little hesitated, as Randall was too. "Oh Sean! I haven't heard from you! You alright!?" She asked concerned. "Yes mom, I'm fine....listen...you think you can get me a couple tickets to Maryland....I'm in Colorado" Sean said. "Colorado? Oh, visiting your friend Joy?" Sean's mom asked. Sean turned to the Randall, Leia, and Caylin. "Well actually a couple friends" Sean said with a smile. "Well...ok, I'll send you some money for a flight" She said, "But why the sudden call?". Sean hesitated again, Randall as well. "Mom...I'll tell you when I get back home ok..." Sean said. Sean hung the phone up and looked back.

"You called your mom?" Randall said. "Yes...were on a plane for Maryland and taking the bus to New Jersey" Sean said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Well...its ok I guess" Leia said. "As long as no one sees us" Caylin said, thinking about it and widening his eyes.

"Oh jeez......hate flying..." Randall said. "So do I, but we gotta" Sean said. Randall agreed. "Well, as long as they have those little chewy things" Caylin said. "Peanuts?" Sean asked, picking up his coat. "Well, what ever you guy's have coming out of the sea...." Caylin said with a grin. "Ok, lets go! I can't wait to see what's out here!" Leia said with a smile and small jump. "I hope I won't be seen" Randall said again, taking in a deep breath. "Don't worry...its near the morning....hardly any humans are up.....and when on the plane it will be morning, and when we get to Maryland it will be late morning" Sean said, trying to loosen Randall's fear. "Well....ok" Randall replied with and unsure glance. With that, they headed out.

*

The four stood outside Joy's home. Randall on all eight down low enough none could see him. It was nearing morning now....Caylin had Midnight on a leash, who was now looking around.

"Ok...as long as we are natural I think we'll do fine" Sean said, taking a peek around. "What? You want us to eat grass?" Caylin joked, but Leia nudged him in the arm. "Not that natural Cay" Randall's voice came. "Rand? Where are you?" Caylin asked, not seeing one scale of him. "Hehe....right....behind you!". Caylin jumped out of his scales when he felt Randall's cold three fingered hand on his shoulder. He backed away to see Randall, half his face hidden in darkness.

"Good one Randall" Leia giggled. "Ok....that's my annual shock treatment" Caylin said, shaking his hands not wanting another surprise. "Just a joke Cay" Randall chuckled. "But lets get this show on the road" Randall said, getting onto all 8 and heading up the sidewalk, trailing his darkness as everyone followed.

"What show? Is there a concert in town?" Caylin joked. But Leia stuck and extra hat she had into his mouth. "Phew!" Caylin mumbled from the hat, getting it out. "Good one Caylin" Leia said as he got the hat out. "Hats...my sworn enemy" Caylin said, glaring at it, making everyone chuckle at it.

"Well...as soon as we find Joy, we'll get back to Monstropolis" Randall said, trailing away from the lights to keep hidden. "I don't want to go through anything else". "Hey, don't worry pal, you have three of us just in case" Sean said, tapping his side which had a scabbard....

*

After a couple miles trying to find the Airport, they finally did find one.

"Colorado Springs Municipal Airport" Sean said looking at the gray and glass colored building, and air field on the opposite side.

"Ow, ow, ow" came Randall, who stopped at Sean's side. Looking to see no one around, he got up and rubbed his hands and feet. Caylin came up, his split tongue sticking out, so was Midnights. Midnights leash was now in Leia's hand, who then came up.

"I'm not walking on anymore concrete...." Randall said with a tired voice, as he was rubbing his feet. " Don't worry Randall....you can rest on the plane...." Sean said. "I'll be taking out their drinks if you don't mind...." Caylin said, slipping his tongue back in his mouth.

"Um...Sean...how are we suppose to....you know.." Leia asked. "Oh yes....well.....they have overhead storage containers above each seat....Randall....you don't mind being in one above our seats do you?" Sean asked, looking down at him still rubbing his limbs. "No....as long as I'm not seen" was Randall's response. "Ok...lets go" Randall said, heading off with Caylin and Leia.

*

"Yes sir....the money was transferred and accounted for, there are seats and tickets saved for you...here you go" the lady at the desk from information who was outside the building said, handing Sean three tickets to Washington D.C. "Hmm....are you a doctor?" the lady asked, looking at Caylin. "No...Sean said. "Well...that guy needs one...I think is face is a little green" she said.

"Hey! Hmm...wait....I am...." Caylin said, switching to a whisper. Leia pushed him inside the door as Sean followed. He stopped and turned to see Randall in a nearby bush. He slowly got down and went as fast as he could.

"Huh?". The lady turned to see a blue tail slip into the closing door. "?..........Na".

*

The four finally got a flight. Sean had figured how to get Randall on board as well....but in a way neither of them liked,

"Sean....please tell me you'll let me out!" Randall whispered a shout. He was now in a large cage that could fit him, which Sean got from a couple available cages, heading to the plane.

"Don't worry Ran...I'll let you out when we get on the plane" Sean said, looking into the cage. Randall's body was placed into a U shape, his tail right in front of his face. He seemed to just be at the back of the cage rather than being in the whole cage. For some reason he seemed Closter phobic or something.

"I just don't like cages!" Randall said. "Sssh...you don't want to be in a cage for years do you?" Sean said, making Randall calm down and begin breathing slowly.

"Wow!" Caylin said, looking at the huge aircraft. "Now that's a monster" Caylin said. "I have to admit I haven't seen much of a plane in Monstropolis" Leia said. "W-who knows....m...maybe I.....c...could make one..." came Randall's voice. "Oh that's sweat Randall" Leia said.

The three began up the stairs. "Its ok Ran...you'll be out soon" Sean said, not wanting him to be in the cage neither.

*

They finally got on. Caylin went in first, amazed as every bit as Leia was by the machine. Taking a look at their seats, Leia took a single seat near the window, with Sean and Caylin taking the ones in front of her. Sean sat by the window with Caylin beside him.

"You thinking Midnight will be ok in this?" Caylin asked, holding the cage he had retrieved from the cargo area, which had Midnight in it. The fluppy was still excited enough to not notice.

"Uh...Sean?" Came Randall's voice. "Oh....sorry Ran...." Sean said, getting up and stopping beside Caylin. He popped open the long compartment above the seats and looked around to see if everyone else came on yet. He placed the cage partially inside and opened it. Randall crawled out and saw there were pillows, blankets, water boxes, and other things shoved around.

"You just stay here....you can come out when everyone's asleep" Sean said, taking the cage out. Randall nodded and got onto his back, placing a pillow to the side of his face. Sean closed the compartment and went back over beside Caylin, setting the cage down, as the passengers came in. Leia was looking at the window, thinking and waiting, seeing not many passengers coming on board on this section. Caylin was searching his trench coat.

"?....Let me guess Cay, you're tying to find your tail....its in the back" Sean said, looking back out side at the various planes. He then looked back to see Caylin with a pick in his hand, one that you use to pick your teeth from eating.

"What the?" Sean asked. "You'll see..." Caylin said with a smile. Sean was about to say something else, but noticed an airport attendant come up and pass out peanuts. She came near Caylin, passing him, looking the other way. In a quick motion, Caylin stabbed at one of the bags and pulled it into his trench coat and started whistling an innocent tune as she passed back and went out.

"Caylin..."Sean said, looking at him pulling the bag out. "What? Its free..." Caylin said. ".......True" Sean said with a small gesture. At that, the plane judged forward then back a bit, shaking the plane's inside.

"Earthquake!" Caylin yelled. "Cay...its not a..." Sean began. "I bet Elaphants are causing this! I know exactly what to do! Jumanji!" Caylin yelled. The shaking then stopped. "...See" Caylin said. The plane then roared, which actually was its engine. ".....Nothing else except open sesame I've got" Caylin joked.

The plane began moving, allowing them all to see every thing else that was once out of view. Then they were up in the air.....

*

As they were now high in the sky, darkness overtook the plane from the dark clouds that would soon be pouring rain onto Colorado. There were 5 other passengers. One old married couple, a lawyer, a construction worker, and a young lady. Everyone except Leia was asleep. She was wondering something. She picked up her head and looked around, seeing no one near her. Biting her lip, she raised her right hand and tapped on the bottom of the compartment.

"Randall....you awake?" she whispered. She could hear some movement, then his voice. "No...I'm still awake.....can't get to sleep..." Randall's voice came at a whisper. "Then, why don't you come down? Everyone's asleep" Leia whispered. ".....Well....ok..." Randall said. The compartment slowly came open with Randall's tail showing. Then Randall slithered out and sat in the chair beside Leia. He rested his back against the seat. He noticed she had her glasses and hat off.

"Ohh...thanks...I didn't want to get out and get caught..." Randall said. "Yeah.....you alright? You were hyperventilating in that cage or something" Leia said in concern. "Oh that..." Randall said, rubbing his neck. "I was...just reminded of being in a cage during....banishment" Randall said. "Oh..." Leia whispered. Randall looked down at his tail, remembering an example.

"Near the first couple days....I was in.....cage...and sold" Randall said, placing his hands together. "Oh.....Why didn't you get out?" Leia asked. "No....my back was broken at the time......I was sold like an object in a house" Randall said, taking in a breath. "Yeah...and later...I was with a child that I scared.....she....ehh....beat my tail with a bat till it was red on its own" Randall said, looking back down. "Oh Randall..." Leia said, looking at the side of his face. "Lialin was her name.....but....she was just one of the many...." Randall said, sniffling, his hands at his sides. Leia placed her left hand on his right shoulder, comforting him. She turned to the window, seeing the clouds pass by, revealing the arrival of the stars.

"Randall.......sometimes maybe this placed at so bad....up here....they still have the same stars....see" Leia said. Taking notice, Randall looked out the window.

"Oh yeah....those.....I've seen them every night....yeah....they're beautiful aren't they.." Randall said with a hushed voice. "....Hmph...you know...since I thought I would be in this place forever....I did something....its idiotic but....I picked out one of those for my own" Randall said pointing to one. "Oh Randall....its sweat I think..." Leia said. "Well...there it is...." Randall said, pointing to a bright star, it seemed to be the North Star. "...But Randall....I thought humans already named it" Leia said. "Well still....a human may have, but not a monster...besides....I always figured it would lead me back home...you know...something to look at to encourage me to go on..." Randall said with his own grin.

"....You know...maybe I'll do that too..." Leia said. "Sure...there's plenty of room up there..." Randall replied. "Oh....ok.....I'll pick that one..." Leia said. She pointed to a star right next to the North one.

"Uh....but why that one?" Randall asked. "Because its right next to yours" Leia said, turning to him with a smile. He could see the stars reflecting onto her eyes, and her to him too....

"Gee...thanks Leia" Randall said, laughing to himself a bit. "What's so funny?" Leia asked. "Oh well...its just I never met a monster like you..." Randall said. "Hmph...like I said, your the first female monster that ever is even near me" Randall said, running a hand through his fronds with a sigh. "How so?" Leia asked, moving closer to him.

"I don't know....I just wasn't liked in the past....no girl would go out with me....even be near me" Randall began. "I'm not sure if it was, I was a nice intelligent guy.....maybe its just how I was....maybe because I'm a reptile...or just life in general people though....I mean....I didn't have anyone....until later when I got Randolph..." Randall trailed off.

".....Oh Randall....they were....probably just jealous....your the smartest and sweetest monster I've ever met.....even that tough guy I saw in you years ago...either way your a nice monster Randall, I like you just how you are" Leia said, placing her hand on his bottom right.

"....Leia" Randall said, looking back down. "Oh...sorry" Leia said, beginning to move her hand away. "No...its not that...its just I mean...if you like me...maybe...ehh" Randall gritted his teeth, unsure of what to say. "Oh Randall...it doesn't matter if you had a bad past....you may be a tough guy on the outside....but inside you have a good heart....you just hide it" Leia said, trying to cheer him up that she knows.

"Well....at least you all respect my good side......thanks Leia" Randall said, smiling. "Glad I could help....I like talking to you" Leia said, placing the side of her head on his right shoulder, closing her eyes. "Eh...." Randall said. For a moment, his skin color changed red. After looking back, he slowly changed to blue, seeming calmer now. Then he changed back and opened his mouth.

"....Leia....we should be getting there soon...maybe you should put your hat back on..." Randall said, moving a bit.

"Oh yeah...I guess your right.....I'll see you latter then" Leia said, taking her head away from Randall's shoulder and placing her hat on.

"Yeah sure....." Randall said with a grin. "Ok Randall" Leia said, getting her glasses on. "Go on...you need sleep too". With a shrug, Randall opened the compartment. "Uh...Leia" Randall said. "Yes?" Leia replied, getting in a position to sleep. "...Eh...nothing...just here" Randall said, getting out a pillow and placing on the seat, and then climbing back up into the compartment and closing it with his tail.

"......( Randall....he's a nice guy....maybe he could use someone to look after him, almost like Sean...)" Leia thought. She then thought of something else and placed a smile on her face. She planted her head into the pillow Randall gave her.

Randall was on his back, a pillow on the back of his head, with a blanket going from the bottom of his top hands down to the near end of his tail. Thinking, he placed his top hands behind his head.

"(Reminds me of that orphanage home.....)" Randall thought. "(Leia seems to like me too....but maybe I should tell her everything I've gone through....maybe she might change her mind....)" Randall thought. He shrugged, unsure of himself.

"(Ok, ok....still...all she has is her mother...no father I think....but...maybe she needs someone too...)" Randall thought again. He turned on his side, using his top hands to pull the covers up to his neck. "(Hard life....not now....maybe...)" Randall trailed in his mind, placing his top hands on the sides of his head, gritting his teeth.

"(Too many thoughts! Ehh...blank my mind...that's it...)" Randall thought. He stirred a bit as if he couldn't even control something.....then he stopped. "(What's wrong with me!?....Oh....maybe its....maybe its...)" He turned to his side and closed his eyes to think....then he smiled and drifted off to sleep.....

*

"........Eh...huh....oh..." Sean said with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, spreading his arms and looking out the side window. It was midday. "Oh..." He said, turning to Caylin, but he wasn't there. He sighed and looked back to see Leia asleep soundly. Thinking, Sean tapped the bottom of the compartment.....nothing.

"(Ran must be asleep too.....weren't they talking in their sleep?)" Sean thought, but then saw Leia stir a bit. He looked down to see Leia get up in her chair, not showing she was in a deep sleep.

"Oh Sean...you up?" Leia asked with a drowsy voice. "Yeah....Randall's asleep though.....did you see Caylin at all?" Sean asked. Before she could tell they looked back to hear a commotion. The curtains to the next section of the plane opened. Caylin was seen backing up, in front of him was an attendant.

"I'm sorry sir, we need to have all animals in the cargo area" She told him. "What? Would you like to be in a cage back there?" Caylin asked, coming up near Leia and Sean, who spotted Midnight in the cage in Caylin's hands. "...As long as he doesn't cause trouble....we're nearing the airport soon..." She said. "Ditto..." Caylin said, slowly sitting down with the attendant going off.

"Caylin....do you realize what would happen if we were caught?" Sean said, eased from the small event.

"Uh..." Caylin began, setting Midnights cage down. "You don't wanna know....." Sean said. "Sean...calm down...see...there's the other airport I think...." Leia said. They all peer through the window to see the airport on the ground.

"Oh good...." Sean said with a relaxed sigh. "Say Sean.....I've heard in school you guys have the White House with the President there right?" Leia asked. "Yeah..." Sean said. "I wonder if I can get in....use that old violin joke of mine on the guard....." Caylin said with a chuckle.

"Umph!". They look up at the above compartment. "...Rands up" Caylin said. "Oh shoot..." Sean said. "What?" Leia asked. "When we get to New York it will be day time....and probably when we get to that bus...." Sean said. "I don't want to keep Ran in a cage..." Sean said, shuffling his hands. "What are we suppose to do?!" Leia said with alarm. "Yeah....I'm not gonna be a dead gecko here....I'd rather be alive" Caylin said, perishing the thought.

"Ok.....I think I know what to do....Its " Sean said, rubbing his chin. "Hey! how about your place?" Caylin thought. "...Maybe a hotel?" Sean said, ignoring him, but then giving a glance.

"Attention....Washington D.C. Dulles International Airport is in sight...we will be landing shortly....thank you for flying Colorado Springs, we hope you enjoyed the trip" came a voice from a speaker near the cockpit. A little after....the plane touched down on the surface and landed with a.....

(Thump!)

"Ow..." Caylin mumbled, rubbing his head.

The plane slowed as it went down its landing stripe. It slowed ands turned to lock into the port. The port itself was to simply let the passengers get off the plane and into the building.

Sean waited until the others left to open the compartment. Randall was up, rubbing his fronds.

"Sheeesh...do they have to make this metal!?" He said, frustrated and drowsy. "Ok Ran....only one more trip in the cage..." Sean said. "Please tell me as long as I am going to be in that thing....don't toss me" Randall said, looking at it.

"Listen...don't worry....were going to find someplace to stay in Frederick until dark and that's when I can get you out....can you be in till then ok?" Sean said, knowing how Randall felt in a cage.

"Ok...but like I said, don't judge it around...." Randall said, climbing in as Sean shut it. "You'll be ok..." Sean said, closing the compartment.

"Honestly I think he's scared of it..." Leia questioned.

"Rand scared!? Yeah right!" Caylin said, laughing.

"Quit it! Lets get out out here!" came Randall's voice. With that, they all got out.

*

The group walked off the plane and into the building. They passed several humans, making all three hesitated, especially Randall.

"Oh jeez...I'm gonna lose my cool if we don't find and exit." Caylin said, accidentally bumping into a man. "Sorry" he said, moving away before a comment was made.

"Its ok Cay...see" Sean edged toward a wall of glass doors that led outside.

"You ok in there Randall?" Leia whispered. He didn't answer, but she could hear him breathing heavily, through his whole mouth and not just his tongue.

"Careful Sean...he might start hyperventilating..." Leia said, backing up. "Don't worry...We'll be out...oh..." Sean began. Ahead near the door was two police officers. "Oh shoot...." Sean whispered.

"Hey...whose the men in blue?" Caylin said, pointing with his hand. But then noticed their firearms.

"Ok...I'm going home..." Caylin said, slowing his walking. "No, we'll look suspicious...act normal" Sean said as they headed near.

As they came close, one of the officers opened the door while the other one fixed his belt. "Thank you officer" Sean said, passing with Leia. Caylin slowed and looked at the officer. "Maybe you guy's should switch to red" Caylin offered. "Cay!". Caylin quickly headed out with one of the officers looking at him with a smile.

*

"Cay...." Sean said as they walked through the parking lot. "What its true.....if they're called M.I.B for, you don't know if its blue or black..." Caylin joked, thinking of what he would look like in an officer uniform.

"C-Cay...p-please...don't joke around...with those k-kind of humans..." Came Randall's stuttering voice. "Hold on Ran....lets get someplace and figure out where to go" Sean said, leading them off.

*

Meanwhile.....back at Scare Floor F's hall....

"Why is he thinking of going after a human!?' Ray shouted as he, Naomi, and Randolph walked down the hall to the Scare Floor. "I'm sorry dad....I couldn't stop him...he just told me to tell you guy's he was going" Randolph said, placing his hands in his coat's pockets.

"Its not your fault son.....why didn't Randall tell us face to face!?" Naomi said as they entered the Scare Floor. "Its dangerous there! I'm going in and dragging his tail back here!" Rayford said, heading up to the door and grasping the knob with his top right hand.

"Dad....Randall knew it was dangerous...but he didn't care....he would do anything for anyone who helped him.....us too...." Randolph said, his voice serious.

"......Randolph....I don't want to be a father to only one son...." Rayford said, turning to Randolph.

"Ray....I'm....sure Randall will come back....he wouldn't lie...he said he would...." Naomi said, who had Randall's coat and scarf in her arms.

"Dad.....we won't stop him.....but we should help him" Randolph said. "....Fine...besides....maybe....maybe they didn't even leave yet..." Rayford said, turning the knob and opening the door. "Huh?". It just showed the scare floor.

"What!?" Rayford shouted. "!!! The power's down here! I heard it on the news...we may not have enough power to activate the door!" Randolph said. "What!?" Ray said again, opening and closing the door. "Well...the power is stabilizing...we can't call in or power up a door with the power we have" Randolph said, hitting his bottom hands on the table.

"What!? Randall's trapped there!" Naomi said, bringing Randall's clothes closer. "No! Listen...I think we can do this!...Ok.....Randolph..." Ray began. "Yeah dad?!" Randolph said. "Its time we finally see you scare along with me..." Ray said, grinning. "!.....Ok!" Randolph said, nodding. "Ok...good...bit we need to get into the vault to get the doors...." Ray said. Randolph a little unsure of getting in but....

"Ok...mom...can you tell Sullivan to try and convert power to the vault? We need to stabilize the power to make and scare kids doors who don't require much energy...." Randolph asked. "Of course!" Naomi said, heading out as Randolph and Ray headed to the door vault.....

*

"Oh....I'm glad I can breath again..." Randall said, stretching. They were now in an alley way between some houses. Randall was on his four feet, stretching ever part of his body. Caylin was sitting on a box, his glasses off, Leia had her glasses off, but not her hat.

"Randall....you ok?" Leia asked. "Yeah.....now..." Randall said, rubbing his back, forgetting it could still hurt. He went over and said by Leia.

"But I'm telling you...I'm not going to be dragged around in that...that thing...all the way in the human world..." Randall said. "Don't worry about that..." Sean said, looking at the White House in the distance.

"We have to be careful around here...the president is not normal in having Monsters in the city" Sean said, crossing his arms. "You act like you know him. Caylin said turning with a smile, meeting Sean with a grin similar to Randall's.

"....Anyhow..." Sean said, sitting over beside Caylin. "Thanks to luck, we can get to New York by bus" Sean said. "What?" Randall asked. "Yep...you see...its a bus trip to New York....it comes to Ames near my home town" Sean said, looking back at the entrance. "Alright! A free trip!" Caylin said. "Actually its about near $100" Sean said. ".....There's always a catch" Caylin said, brushing back his hair. "Just worry about it later" Sean said. "Ran...". "Ok...but this is the last time..." Randall said, getting in.

*

Meanwhile...

"Ehh....I think I can get out of this thing!" Joy said trying to get out of the chair. Her and Boo was still stuck in the same room, trying to get out. They had several discussions about Randall, Randolph, and a couple other small details.

".....Oh! Somebody's coming!" Boo said, making both of them stop. The sound of clanging boots echoed itself into the room......Then the door opened. Stepping in was the Man who was with Loch Ness and the girl that he had talked to in the mansion type room....

The door closed and the girl stood by it. The man then walked around the perimeter of the room.

"...Well, well, well...." He said, not looking at either at them. "Who are you?" Boo spoke up, making the man stop.

"My real name is of no importance...just call me Wraith if you want a name...however...what you two know....is important..." Wraith said, looking a both of them as if he had Randall's eyes.

"Incase you didn't know, kidnapping is against the law!" Joy said in, making Wraith turn to her.

"My dear girl...if I'm not mistaken....both of you have been in the mist of...somewhere other than around humans..." Wraith said, slyness in his voice, making both hesitated a bit. "But lets cut to the chase..." Wraith said, moving over to Boo. He places his hands on the arm rests of the chair.

"Tell me....you both have a dear friend by the....name....Randall Boggs?" He began, and Joy gasped, but noticed Boo scared of Wraith.

"Tell me...where might I find him?" Wraith asked. "We're never telling you! We won't let you hurt him!" Joy yelled.

Wraith turned his eyes to the left, then turned around completely. "My dears....you don't understand...I'm not going to hurt him....I just need him to get my prize" Wraith said, showing his left gloved hand clutch into a fist.

"We're still not telling you!" Joy shouted. "Strange...the two care about this creature" Wraith mumbled loudly. "He's not a creature!" Joy yelled. "My dear child....he will get me what I want, and our going to tell me..." Wraith said, coming close.

"What are you going to do?" Joy said as a threat. "...You have no idea who your messing with..." Wraith said.

"You just wait! When Sean and Randall find out, you're gonna get what you disserve!" Joy stated. "Hmph...let me show you something..." Wraith said, backing up and started to laugh. He took out something and showed it in his left hand. It was a diamond cube about the size of a fist. He sat it down in the middle of the floor and backed off into the darkness, his left side showing. Joy and Boo starred clueless at the cube. Then they looked back at the man. He seemed to stare at the cube. He slowly lifted his hand and spread his fingers. Boo then looked back at the cube. "What?" She said.

The cube was still. But....it nudged slowly. Then....it shifted to the left than right.....then..."How can he!?" Joy said, looking back at Wraith. The cube slowly rose to the same height as Wraiths extended arm. Boo looked back at his emerald eyes. Fear stuck into her, remembering Randall's eyes, she felt a tinge in her head and closed her eyes. Joy starred at the cube in the air.

"Your swamp lizard and knight in shinning armor stand no chance against me!"

The cube spun around the room, at control of Wraith. He raised his hand and the light knocked out.....

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What power does Wraith have?! Will Sean and Randall be able to stop him?! Will Wraith get Randall and later on get Slade!? What plans does he have!? Well.....those questions wont be answered yet....Oh, for some of those folks who like the old time classic comedians such as Jack Benny, then I think you might know what violin joke Caylin was thinking of on the plane. The classics never die....Anyhow! I'm working on this now, so please review! 


	8. The Trip Part 2

Ok people! We're still alive! I hope what Randall wrote kept you all busy, I just read it....its so sad....But...away from that, this chapter is now here. Its another part of the trip. Now please, we can't just zoom right to New York in one second. But I promise there won't be a The Trip Part 3. Hope you enjoy it! As I've said a couple times, not flames on this chapter, its hard to make this, but heck I enjoy it!

Chapter 8 The Trip Part 2

"Ehh...." Randall said, feeling a cringe in his head, inside the cage. The four found a bus headed for Maryland, at the time they were at the back of the bus. Caylin had the right window, Leia beside him and Sean on the left window, Randall in the cage beside him.

"What's wrong?" Sean whispered inside the cage. "...Its....its nothing...just a pain in my head" Randall said, breathing heavily again. "You too?" Swan whispered, sitting back up.

"Wow...look at all that's out there..." Leia said, looking at the various objects outside, noticing the various differences. "Yeah...." Caylin said, holding his fluppy's leash, who was trying to get away. Thankfully, all of Midnights fur managed to cover his third eye, making none suspicious of them.

"Oh Randall....you should see this..." Leia said, looking at the cars, humans, buildings, various objects and items. "I've...seen it.....too much of it...." Came Randall's stuttering voice.

The bus stopped to pick up a passenger. Sean held the cage so it wouldn't fall over, hurting Randall. The bus then started up again. The passenger looking around for a seat.

"Its neat how these cars can start without scream..." Caylin said, looking at the bus's inside. "They...r-run on gasoline..." Randall whispered. Caylin nodded and continued looking. "Hey grandma, who you looking at!?". They all look up to see a human in a black leather jacket and bandana harassing the passengers. "Jerk..." Leia said under a mumble. Randall looked through the cage to see who they were talking about. "Oh no......a g-ganger?!" Randall whispered to himself. "Hey buddy..."

He was right at Caylin, who gulped at seeing the gangers face. "Uh....uh..." Caylin stuttered. "Your in my seat...". Caylin gulped once more as Sean and Leia narrowed their eyes.

"O-oh....your seat? Uh well..." Caylin began. "Well....maybe a bite from your mutt will blow sense into your mind." The ganger said seeing Midnight up on his feet. "Hey pal..." Sean said, standing up. "Starting trouble won't get you anywhere...". The ganger turned his attention. "Excuse me? Bit I thought you said something" He said, making Sean fold his arms. "I did...". "Well....buckle up spanky...." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Cause your going outta here!".

*

The bus slowed and stopped in the parking lot of K-Mart. Night was approaching. The doors to the bus opened. "Ahhh!". Leia and Sean tossed the ganger into the air, and landing a few feet away. Clapping came from inside the bus as Sean picked the cage up and the three headed over to the ganger. " And stay down woo ho!" Leia said with a smile. "Good kick Leia..." Sean said as he and her headed to the road, leaving Caylin.

"Uh yeah...you were lucky! 'Cause I was about to go black belt on ya!" Caylin's said. "....Eh...." The ganger said. "Ah!" Caylin yelped, running back over to the others.

*

"Can I come out? Please?" Randall asked. "Yeah yeah...no one will see anyhow...." Sean said, unlocking the cage Randall getting out onto his four feet.

"Oh it feels great to be out of there..." Randall said. "Yeah...we don't want you hyperventilating..." Leia said. "Yeah hybervant.....uh...yeah" Caylin said. "Yeah I know visions....you can't believe how many cages I've been in." Randall said with a sigh. "You sure you'll be alright....?" Sean asked. "Yeah I just need to rest..." Randall said. "Well....ok.....my house ain't far from here....lets....go...there..." Sean said, cringing his teeth. "Oh good....I think.." Randall said.

*

After a much long walk, the group stopped. They were on the side walk with a creek to the left. To the left of the creek was a hill with two houses with a road between them. The left one was white and the right one was brown with another curvy road leading up behind it.

"Whoa.....you own two houses!? You must be rich......uh..." Caylin said. "No Cay.....the white one's mine..." Sean said. "Oh.....doesn't look much like a house..." Leia said. "Well....this ain't Monstropolis Leia..." Sean said as they went up the middle road, Randall following through the darkness.

*

They finally got on the hill. They could see two red cars, a white van, and an old green car beyond the houses gate. Further on was a large yard with a house beyond it. There was also a small yard surrounded by the gate in front of the houses door. The four stopped near the gate.

"Ok.....Leia....Caylin, you guys just stay here....Ran....your coming with me..." Sean said as he opened the gate. "Why me Sean?" Randall asked, looking up with his emerald eyes. "....Well....she'll better understand with me and you" Sean said, making Randall a little confused as he followed Sean up to the door.

"Well....just be sure you don't touch anything ok Caylin.....Caylin?" Leia said, turning her attention from Sean to Caylin. Caylin had one of the flat red cars hood's open and had halve of himself inside of it, Midnight jumping up and looking inside with his front feet hanging from the edge. "Wow....I don't remember any of this in Randolph's car when I wrecked it....uh! I mean borrowed it! Yes...borrowed it!" Caylin's echoing voice came. Leia sighed and rolled her eyes, then went over to him.

(Knock! Knock! Knock!)

Sean knocked slowly, waiting for someone to answer. Randall stayed low at his side, making sure that if someone answered, they wouldn't see him. "You sure about this Sean?" Randall whispered. "Yes..." Sean whispered back. Then the door opened.

Facing toward them was a women that looked a little shorter than Sean. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had on a white night gown. She had one of the most beautiful faces that all mothers have....

"Hi mom...." Sean said. "Oh Sean! Oh its been a long time..." She said, hugging him, making Randall back away a bit. "Uh....yeah..." Sean said when she got off. "Well...what have you been up to? And where's those....oh! There they are...." She said, looking past to see Leia pull out Caylin from the car. "Went to go see your friend Joy?" She asked. "Uh....well...actually mom...you see.....its much more than you think..." Sean said, making a motion toward Randall. Randall sighed and hesitated, but then got up to his normal height and showed himself.

At first, Sean's mom was a little shocked. But he face quickly turned to a smile, making Randall a little uncertain. "Well...I did expect this.....but come on in, I wanna know what you've been up to" Sean's mom said, heading inside, seeming as if Randall was just a human friend. "Uh....Sean.." Randall began. "Its ok...." Sean said, signaling Leia and Caylin to come over.....

*

"And that's so far of what I....we've been up to" Sean said. They were all now in the front room, which was the bottom floor's part of the front of the house that showed on the way up to the house. To the north was a large glass window, two more to the west and east. Against the west wall was a couch and the same kind of couch against a table with a computer to the south. A T.V. was in the north west corner, a mantel above an unlit fireplace with many awards on it to the east wall with a game system area beside it. Leia and Caylin were on the west couch with Sean, Sean's mom, and Randall on the south one, Midnight in Caylin's lap.

"Wow.....you've had had a great time..." Sean's mom said with a small laugh. "So that's why you never phoned me...". "Uh....sorry" Sean said. "Its ok.....but I never expected you to find Randall in New York....I guess you can call it fate right?" Sean's mom added. Randall felt a little uncomfortable, knowing how different Sean's mom was....but then again, she was a little like Sean.

"So....have you two gotten to know each other?" Sean's mom asked. "Yeah....actually were quite the same as I've said.....uh...well...we told each other that..." Sean said. "Yeah....honestly....he's a great human...uh..." Randall stuttered. "Oh its quite ok Randall.....unlike some people I can understand like my son does..." Sean's mom said. "Oh....uh thanks I guess....." Randall said. 

"...But if that's Randall and Joy's not here....who are they?" Sean's mom asked, pointing to Leia and Caylin. "....Oh!" Leia said, realizing her and Caylin hadn't tooken off the disguise. They both took off the hats and glasses, so their faces would show. "Oh.....hello...and you would be who?" Sean's mom said, not having a word with the two. "I'm Leia Hawaii....pleased to meet you" Leia said with a smile. "And I'm Caylin Swisher, note that I don't enjoy getting hit on the head" Caylin said, joking on Randall for thinking he would get smacked in the head with another shovel.

"Oh...nice to meet you both..." Sean's mom said. ".....But mom...you see, we don't have that much time.....you see, we need to get to New York..." Sean said, getting straight to business. "For that trip? Well...." Sean's mom began. "....You see....we really need to....find Joy there..." Randall said, forgetting to wonder why she was so nice to him. "Well....its not for a couple hours though..." She said. "Hey great! Maybe we can crash here till then! You got a AmphiStation here?" Caylin said. "A....what?" Sean's mom asked with a smile and laugh. ".....Don't mind him....he thinks life's a game..." Leia said, laughing a bit. "Hey! A human cat has nine lives! I could" Caylin said, looking down at Midnight. "(I wonder how many life's you have......na..)" Caylin said, laughing in his mind.

"Well...anyhow...you think you can let us stay here?" Randall asked. "......Well sure Randall...you and Sean can take the upstairs while your friends can take Stacy and Sheri's room, there at their friends..." Sean's mom said, getting up with everyone else. Leia and Caylin headed off, looking around. "Thanks...you really aren't like the humans I've meet...well....most of them" Randall said. "I know Randall...after all, since you and Sean are almost the same, I can expect you to be a nice guy..." Sean's mom said. "Monster..." Randall said. "Yeah.....its all the same" Sean's mom said with a smile. Randall headed off as well, hitting Caylin in the side with his tail after he was looking at the computer.

"Thanks mom..." Sean said. "Its ok Sean....I have to admit...I didn't think Randall would actually be here in the house" Sean's mom said, still cheerful. "Yeah well....after I found him in New York, everything changed...." Sean said. "....I'm proud of you Sean....you found one special person.....monster who you can talk to..." Sean's mom said. "And after what you two told me...I can see that you'll beat who ever is doing all these things......". "...Thanks.....but after all....Randall ain't the only special monster or person I've met..." Sean said. "Oh...." Sean's mom smiled. "Well.....I'll wake you up when its time...ok...." Sean's mom said. "Yeah sure...my own time cloud" Sean chuckled. "Yeah....I just hope Randall's not a deep sleeper like you are" Sean's mom said. "Mom...." Sean said. "Oh I'm just kidding...now go on, get some sleep..." She said. "Ok..." Sean replied, heading over to Randall, who was in the kitchen.

"The stairs are this way...." Sean pointed out to a small hall that lead to the stairs. They followed it up. "Uh...Sean..." Randall said. Sean looked toward the back room. Coming up was a white cat and a white and tan colored cat. "Oh....don't worry...that's just Cotton and Taco...don't worry...they won't hurt you..." Sean said, heading up to the stairs, seeing Randall follow, avoiding a third black cat that rushed up stairs. "(Three cats!?)" Randall pondered.

*

The second floor had a hall that lead to the room. To the left was a rack with clothes. To the right was a long and tall desk with Star Wars collectables. "What are these things?" Randall asked, looking at a model of the Death Star. "Star Wars collectables.....my dad collects them..." Sean said as they continued. Ahead was two beds. A small one of wood and another one on its left side. In front of it was a T.V. in a type of desk, with a DVD player to its side. To the left of the T.V. was the rack of D.V.D's. Beside that was a desk that was Sean's. Beside that was another desk against the wall, beside it was a drawer. Sean jumped onto the king size bed beside the small one as Randall observed the room. To the left was a large area with boxes upon boxes of different things.

"Hmm....You know...this place doesn't seem to have a closet...its a no wonder you don't have that much fear..." Randall said, trying to find a closet. "Well Randall...as my mom says....were almost the same....and your name does mean "courage"" Sean said. "What? How'd you know that?" Randall asked, heading over to take a look in the few boxes. "Joy told me..." Sean said, placing his back against the left side of the bed. Randall then came over to the left and got on his back as well.

"....Uh....Randall just asking...were you talking in your sleep on the plane?" Sean asked. "What???" Randall said, having the covers of the bed up to his top hands, his tail dangling off the front of the bed. "...Just asking.....you said something about stars?" Sean said, making Randall grit his teeth. ".......Leia and I....uh.." Randall said, getting up. "Ok...we just talked is all" Randall said. "Oh...so you guy's were talking....ok" Sean said, turning on his side as Randall placed his top hands behind his head, resting it on a white pillow.

"...Sean..." Randall said. "Yeah Ran?" Sean said. "....Did you ever get a weird feeling about...another human?" Randall asked. ".....No..." Sean said, turning onto his back. "....Metaphorically speaking.....can you see.....me and Leia together?" Randall asked, but then closing his mouth, thinking he stopped himself too late.

"....Randall....I can image you with anyone you choose....but its your choice who you spend your life with...now you and Leia....well...lets just say you two would make a great couple....metaphorically speaking of course..." Sean said. ".....Maybe I shouldn't worry about it now....." Randall said. "...You sure I wouldn't be captured or anything?" Randall said, switching topics. ".....Na...now come on pal....lets get some sleep....we'll need it..." Sean said, falling to sleep with his arms behind him like Randall. Randall turned on his side, placing his top right hand under the pillow, as he starred out the window beyond the area of boxes.

"(Guess he's right...after all...I felt like I've always known her.....hmm....maybe.....eh....maybe I should think about this when we get home....now's not the time...)" Randall thought, heading to sleep.

*

(SSSHHH!)

"Ahhh!!". Caylin jumped behind his bed. He was watching the suspense film "Psycho" by Alfred Hitchcock on A.M.C.

"Oh Caylin....come on.....get some sleep...you're going to have nightmares...." Leia said, turning on her side of the bed opposite of Caylin's.

"But I mean with the stab stab and the poke poke and the music thing and then that eye close up.......Cool!" Caylin said looking back. "...Ahh!" hiding back again. Leia placed the pillow on her head, seeing Midnight lay down near her tail. "(Caylin....your impossible....)". 

*

"Sean....Sean...". "....Hmm....what?". "Wake up..."

Sean opened his eyes to see his mom standing over near the stairs.

"Oh!...". "Its a couple minutes before six, but I think we should get there early". Sean nodded as she went downstairs. "Ran...hey Ran..." Sean said, rubbing Randall's shoulder. "Err.." Randall mumbled, turning back on his side. "(Oh Ran....its a no wonder why I have to drag you out of bed....I bet Fungus use to do that...)" Sean thought, getting out of bed near the T.V. "(Better wake him up again....)" Sean said, grabbing Randall's tail and yanking down, causing Randall to burst awake.

"Ow!". He nearly hit the vertical wood ceiling. "Hey! Watch the tail!" Randall yelled, getting out of bed and rubbing his tail. "Well, at least your tail can cure your deep sleeping" Sean said as Randall stopped and folded his arms. "Well excuse me, you know how much that limbs gone through right?" Randall said, sarcastic. "Plus, you try staying up working on a machine for a back stabbing" Randall began, but Sean placed his hand in front of his mouth.

"........Ok then...come on...lets get Cay and Leia....race ya" Sean said, taking his hand away. "Your on!"

(SSHHH!)

Randall was already at the stairs. "Wha!?" Sean said, seeing Randall's head.

*

When they went into the kitchen, Randall spotted Caylin asleep in the chair near the game systems, his head back, sleeping with the game system controller in his left hand.

"Cay.....it never gets old..." Randall said with a laugh. "Come on..." Sean said, seeing Leia and his mom talking on the couches.

"Oh...Sean Randall.." Leia said, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah" Randall said as the two got up. The over head light was on, considering it was night.

"Uh.....how about him?" Sean's mom asked, directing Caylin. "I know...." Leia said, heading over to him. "Game Over Cay..." She said, making Caylin burst awake. "What!? No! Never!" He shouted. "He's up..." Leia said with Randall and Sean chuckling. "Phew....I thought I lost..." Caylin sighed as Leia went into the kitchen with Sean's mom. "Just remember Cay, you never will beat me at Pinball...." Randall said with his grin, walking off with Sean. "What! Hey Randall! You may have won against everybody in the company......and everyone on the block....and that one tournament....hey wait for me!" Caylin said, getting up and heading over with them, rushing to put his disguise on.

*

Sean's mom locked the door as the three headed to the white van near the white fence from the other house.

"Um....Sean...how am I suppose to hide if were in New York and New Jersey?" Randall asked. "Ahh....just find my car....the thing's around..." Sean said. "Strange...you seem a little young to be driving a car..." Leia said. "Well....isn't Caylin a little young to play Midtown Madness for real?" Sean joked along with Randall. "Hey! No accidents! I borrowed the car alright!" Caylin said. Sean smiled and opened the van's side door as Randall climbed in, feeling a little notable as he looked around, never being in a van before. Leia climbed in, then Caylin, who saw today's paper on the floor. Midnight jumped onto Caylin's lap as he closed the door. Sean climbed into the seat beside the driver's which his mom sat in. She placed in the key and turned it, starting the car.

"The Frederick News Post?.....Ok....give me my section!" Caylin said, peering through the paper and taking out the comic section, handing Leia the "uninteresting topic's. The van slowly went down the road between the two houses. The car shook back and forth. "Jeez....how many feelings of being shaken are experience in one day!" Randall mumbled, remembering the plane ride.

*

"So Sean...how are we actually doing this?" Randall asked, looking out the side window. "....Its simple, take a bus ride to New York....Kwel bus trips...." Sean said. "Oh..." Randall began. "I'll just tell everyone your like an actor in a suit....I mean they have countless theaters in New York.....plus New Jersey.

"I don't get it.....I don't get it....I don't get it...." Caylin said, looking through the comics. "Caylin's probably the only thing I don't get..." Leia whispered and giggled to Randall, who chuckled that way he does.

"I don't get it.....I don't get it......Oh...now I get it.......I don't get it.....I don't get it..." Caylin continued.

*

The van drove through several roads before they turned into a parking lot behind a long building called "Ames".

"Ames?...Never met her" Caylin said, looking out. "What is this place?" Leia asked. "A general store with clothes and various other things....Sean took me here once..." Randall recalled. "Good...were here..." Sean's mom said. The car stopped and Caylin slid the door open, struggling to not be dragged out by his fluppy. Sean got out first, scanning the area. Some people were in there cars, waiting for buses, but none could possibly make out any figures.

Randall took one step out, but pull his three toed foot back in. "Sheeesh its cold!" He said. "Oh come on Randall....."Leia said, stepping out with Caylin. Randall got onto the ground ,trying to control the cold, his scales almost turning blue. Sean came over to him. 

"Hey Randall....maybe you should stand on your back feet...may look less suspicious..." Sean said. "Oh...I got ya..." Randall said. He lifted his front feet so he had six arms and two legs. It wasn't easy since he'd always had been one four feet, but he didn't want to get pounded again. He let his front feet and bottom hands seem lifeless, making it as if he were a human in a costume. "...Ow....hopefully I don't have to do it long..." Randall said. "Don't worry..." Sean said.

"Sean...Randall..." The two went back to the van. "Yeah mom?" Sean asked. "Here..." She said, handing him a couple plastic bags. One with blankets an pillows and one with a couple various things. "Oh thanks mom...I got them Ran.." Sean said, taking the bags and heading over to Caylin and Leia. Randall was about to go when...

"Uh....Randall...". Randall turned. "Yeah?" he asked Sean's mom. "It may be asking much but....take care of my son ok.....yourself too ok?" She asked. "....He's probably the only one I can relate to....don't worry......I'll take care of him like he took care of me...." Randall said with a grin. "I know you will...your not as bad as you look Randall..." Sean's mom said. "....Well...scary yes....bad no...." Randall said with a smile. "Ok.....take care of yourself ok" Sean's mom said. "Yeah ok..." Randall said, a little confused. She closed the door and she drove off. Randall went back over to the others, walking on his back feet as his tail was close to the ground.

"Hmph....like my mom..." Randall whispered to himself. "Well...now we just wait until its time..." Sean said. "What are we suppose to do till then?" Leia asked.

*

"(Oh for the.....are him an Wazowski related!?" Randall thought.

"I spy with my two eyes.....something green..." Caylin said. Randall folded his arms, remembering the train car.

"Uh...Randall's eyes?" Leia asked. "Nope..." Caylin said. "What else could there possibly be? And you have nothing to hit me with to make me turn green" Randall said, making the last part a whisper. "I'll tell you as soon as I find it..." Caylin said, looking around. Everyone looked at him with a mad face, especially Randall. "Ok....now I spy a Caylin getting beaten to the curve!" Randall said. Caylin gulped but then everyone laughed, knowing it was one of Randall's "threat jokes".

"....Hey! here it comes..." Sean said. They all stopped ant turned to "Ames's" side to see a bus come up.

"Oh...I sure hope we can pull this off..." Randall whispered, getting low. "....Me too..." Sean said. The bus stopped a goof distance away. "Well....ok guy's...lets go" Sean said, making Randall hesitate. Sean, Leia, and Caylin slowly went off with Randall trailing. The bus door opened and a man with a check list came out. The side of the bus had the word "KWEL" on it, with a picture of a cartoon bus on its side.

Randall slowed as they neared, then really hesitated.

"What is that!?" Somebody yelled. Everyone looked back to Randall. Everyone hesitated, but Sean came out. "....Oh him? He's an actor" Sean said. "An actor?" Someone else said. "Well come on.....you think he's real? This is a suit..." Sean said with an unsure smile, hitting Randall a bit in the side, of course Randall didn't yelp a bit.

Everyone one did different motions, but everyone seemed to just buy it. Some gave Randall a glance as they piled on. "Phew...I thought that dream would happen...." Randall said, remembering that dream he had when he first arrived to New York.

"Your a good actor Rand....I didn't even know you were one" Caylin said, seeing Midnight jumping around Randall's tail. "Well.....lets hope this continues to work..." Sean said.

*

Randall went in first, still surprising a couple people as he headed to the back seats, Leia and Caylin following. Sean then went over to a tall man with a full beard, who was beside the driver.

"Hiya Dave!" Sean said, shaking his hand. "Well glad to see you again..." Dave said. "Whoa...lost a couple pounds from the last trip you took us on remember?" Sean said.

Randall, Leia, and Caylin found seats at the back. Randall having some difficulty with "trying to act human" as Sean came over and sat by him.

The bus had 7 windows on each side with about 46 seats with warm and cool colored cushions. Lights showed on the left and right vertical sides of the bus. Five TV's around the bus were over head, which played VHS's. Also there was a bathroom at the back corner near Sean. 

Sean was beside Randall. Leia was beside him with Caylin at the window. Soon...a voice came on though speakers around the bus. "Is this thing on?". They all look to the front to see Dave with a speaker in his hand.

"Good morning everyone....tell me...does anyone notice a difference?" Dave asked, making everyone laugh. "David? You awake? You gotta be awake if your gonna drive" Dave said to the driver, who was actually his son. After a few words, and Dave leaving, and a few safety rules, the bus started.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride...." Sean said, placing his hands behind his head.....

They passed Ames and went onto the road. They passed trees, old country buildings, trailer parks, farms, a couple dinners and many other things.

Leia kept looking outside with Caylin and Midnight, never being in this world made it seem like her only opportunity. Sean kept cool as Randall looked at anyone who gave him a glance.

Caylin tapped his hidden webbed fingers on the arm rest of his chair, seeming as if he'd already seen everything, once and a while he looked out. Randall was a little interested in a couple things, but had seen most of it. They watched and waited..... 

*

About 2 hours later, the bus slowed down and stopped. In front of the bus was a building. A sign near the building was a sign showing the name "Blue Mountain, Family Restaurant". It looked like a simple brick building, plain glass windows and a side door.

"Why'd we stop?" Leia asked, seeing some passengers get up. "Breakfast...." Sean said. "We're eating here?" Randall stuttered. "Don't worry..." Sean said, getting up to see Caylin already heading out.

*

Walking past a couple flower patches, the group got in. In front of them was shelf's of fudge and sweats, to the left was a couple tables and chairs and a bar, to the right was a counter with various candies and gum and more tables and chairs for dinning further up. Caylin got down in the nearest table and looked over the menu. Leia and Randall walked over, Randall using his back feet, as Sean covered for Randall.

"Pancakes....French Toast....Bacon..." Caylin said. "I think I'll have.....everything on this list..." Caylin added. "....I guess pancakes are like the sloogcakes mom makes...." Randall mumbled, looking to see everyone still starring here and there. "French Toast sounds lovely I think..." Leia said.

After ordering drinks, Sean a coke while everyone else ordered water. The food came. Leia having French toast, Randall having two large pancakes with bacon, Sean the same, and Caylin had.....well...pancakes with French toast and bacon, feeling the need that Sean would hurt him if they couldn't pay the toll.

"So Sean...you have any idea where Joy could be?" Randall asked, eating at his left side, not wanting anyone to see his teeth or split tongue.

"No I don't...Terrence could help us...." Sean said, cutting a slab of pancake. "Terrence....??" Leia asked. "An old friend....lost touch after a couple a years....kinda like when you two were away from Randall..." Sean said. "Well....I'm sure this....Terrence will corporate....I mean...look, me and Cay came back and we're still friends, right Cay?" Randall said, opening only part of his mouth as he spoke.

"Phare....phats phight..." Caylin said his mouth full with pancake as he slid a bacon slice under the table and going into the awaiting mouth of Midnight.

"Cay...You'll eat anything..." Randall said, still not very found of human food, Leia as well.

"You see...if anything weird has been going on, Terrence would know..." Sean said, pushing his plate forward, already finished.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Randall asked, his voice low. "I'm more worried about keeping you guys under wraps from a whole city....and labs.." Sean said, getting lower with each word. ".....In any case...we need to be careful...."Sean said. "Ok" Leia said, seeming to say what everyone was thinking.

*

After the restaurant, the bus continued its way through the second half of the trip to New York.....but it was already getting annoying.

"Are we there yet?" Caylin asked. "No..." Randall said. "How about now?". "No Cay...". "Now?". "No Cay..." Randall said, eyeballing him. "....Are we there yet?" Caylin started again. "No". "Now?". "Oh for the..." Randall said, reaching in and pulling out the nearest thing and handing it to Caylin. Lucky for him it was the Game Boy Advance. "Ohh!!!" Caylin said, starting it up. "Thank you Monstropolis..." Randall said, placing his head in his top right hand.

"This Mario guy reminds me of that grosser near Mike and Sullies" Caylin said. "Yeah whatever...what if your....friend doesn't know where she is?" Randall asked.

"Randolph said he found a water source....I'm guessing these things came from somewhere and are somehow entering the water...maybe they come from underwater...." Sean began. "Underwater? Would that mean they may have come from an island?" Leia asked. "No...pipes and sewers run under both cities and closely share the same water source...who knows where they could come from..." Sean responded. A;; pf them sighed, thinking they would never get a clue. "........Level 2!" Caylin shouted along with Midnights bark.

*

The bus was on a bridge now. Water to the left and right. Canoes and Yates in the water. Ahead came the faint vision of buildings.

"Hey everyone...were there..." Sean said, shaking Randall, who had closed his eyes.

The bus then went into a dark tunnel, lights around it, flashing through the bus, cutting the darkness.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie" Caylin said. "What is this?" Leia asked. "A tunnel that has millions of gallons of water bearing down on it...." Sean said. "....Can anyone besides me swim?" Caylin asked. "Why?" Leia asked. " 'cause I can't" Caylin responded, but then again, he peered down at his webbed hands, he never thought about swimming before.

Soon, light showed on the other end and they came into the city. Buildings left and right, people walking back and forth. Randall lowered himself so no one outside could see him. Shopping stores, restaurants, banks, companies, malls, and a flood of buildings with many floors. Caylin, Midnight, and Leia were looking everywhere, baffled by the human world.

"I'm feeling very uncomfortable Sean...." Randall whispered. "....Me too...." Sean replied as the bus stopped.....

We're back in New York! Terrence Cavey will be introduced in the next chapter. Don't worry, Joy will come back in either chapter 9 with Terrence or chapter 10, but don't worry, its soon! Please review! I need encouragement. ^_^


	9. Terrence and Liberty

I have an urgent issue with EVERY Fanfiction writer! Come to the news section at Randall Fans United (www.Randall.rocks.it)! Urgent news concerning the us the Fanfiction writers and the copyright laws! I repeat! This is urgent!

Just for the concern, I just wanted to quickly say (I am SO late on saying it but....) that Randolph, Readagar, and any other characters not associated with Monsters Inc. are mine (or copyright of me, whatever's the better sounding) and are not to be used without permission. Although, like I said, Leia and Caylin are Joy's, plus Naomi, Rayford and Midnight ^_^. And sadly, Randall and all other M.I. characters in M.I. are copyright of Pixar.....well...enough of that copyright stuff....

Ok, back to my normal self....hopefully someone remembers to read this chapter....This one introduces Terrence Cavey for a short period, so enjoy ^_^

****

Chapter 9 Terrence and Liberty

"Wow......they are tall I'll give'em that" Caylin said, trying to find a top of a building from outside the window.

"? What now Sean? We can't go walking out there....." Leia said, hearing Randall's heavy breathing again.

"Don't worry....." Sean said, getting up and heading to the drivers seat, waiting for the line of people to get outside.

"Martinis? Sounds like that waiter at HarryHausen's" Caylin said, peering at the window past Leia. "You've never been there before...." Leia chuckled. "? Maybe Randall will take me one day" Caylin chuckled, looking outside his room. 

"Too many humans....Too many humans" Randall repeated, making Leia turn to the cage.

"(What's with him?)" Leia said.

By surprise, the bus started again.

"What? There's more? Cool!" Caylin said, Midnight still looking outside the window as Sean came back and sat down.

"What's going on?" Leia asked. "David would do us the favor of taking us to one of New York's Harbors.....well....I think its a harbor.....anyhow, we can think of something when we get there" Sean responded, placing his hands behind his back.

*

The bus passed several establishments. From your local KFC to Fox's network building. Soon, they came into a street that lead to a different area. Ahead was a "park station" where many buses were parked. Further up ahead was the ocean.

They turned down the left street, seeming to pull into the park station. In the water were two huge boats. They seemed to be made of wood. On the pier was another boat, but it seemed stable. It seemed like a building in the shape of a ship, since there was a second floor with people on it. Beside it was a store that sold many crystals and assorted minerals. Beside that was a Pizza store. The bus pulled to a stop.

"Ohh! And ocean!" Caylin said. "Hope this trench coat doubles as a swimming suit! Right Midnight!" Caylin said, with Midnight barking, seeming excited as he was. Everyone got off and saw David pilot the bus off. They waved goodbye....

"So....what is this place?" Leia asked. "A pier in a word....that ship over there is a mall...kinda mall like actually" Sean said. "....S...Sean?" came Randall's voice. "Oh sorry..." Randall said, walking over to the boat, the one that was parked in the pier, which was the one near the "mall boat". He opened the cage and Randall slithered out, quickly attaching himself to the pier's end. His back was near the boats front as his left side was close to the water, keeping himself hidden.

"You can hide here" Sean said, getting up. "Ok....Leia, Cay.....I'll need you guys to search that mall over there" Sean said, heading beside them. "A mall!? What if we're caught?!" Caylin panicked. "Just act like yourselves...." Sean said, looking at Caylin. ".......Well....you act like Leia ok?" Sean said with a smile to Caylin. "Hey!" Caylin yelled. "Calm down Cay, only joking.....just keep cool and I'll be back ok...." Sean said, handing Leia a couple bucks. "Just get something quick to eat and uh also try and see if you could find Joy around here....I'll be back ok....." Sean said.

"....We'll be fine" Leia said. "Alright...see ya" Sean said, heading off to the street.

"....Well....guess we need to blend in" Leia said. "Oh sure.....its easy for Randall, but us, yeah right!" Caylin complained, making sure his fluppy wasn't taking a dip in the bay.

"......Sure Cay" Leia said, heading near the pier end which Randall was attached to.

"Hey Randall, you still there?" Leia said, leaning a bit. "Yeah I'm still here....so what are we suppose to do now?!" Randall's frustrated voice came. "Well....Sean told us to lay low till he comes back.....so" Leia said. "Fine then, I'll just be here...." Randall said with a grumble from his stomach.

"You want anything?" Leia asked, looking at the boat mall.

"Just anything simple and common" Randall said. "I thought you didn't like human food" Leia said. "...I'm starving" Randall said. "Oh Randall" Leia said, shaking her head with a smile. She got up and saw Caylin and Midnight already near the boat. Leia rolled her eyes and followed them.

*

The place was 2 floored. Stores on the bottom, and a food court on the second floor where there were places where you could enjoy the outside breeze.

"Food senses tingling" Caylin joked as they entered, keeping a grip on Midnight's leash so he wouldn't go off. "Cay...remember, if we get caught, you might end up as a new food group" Leia whispered, making Caylin recall Randall's tone. "I laugh at the face of danger!" Caylin stated. "Well.....maybe a little....uh....maybe" Caylin said, thinking he made a mistake.

"Lets just wait for Sean and find Joy in the meantime...." Leia said, "(Before I get a chance to find out why Randall is so scared of this place...)".

"Well....." Caylin began, holding Midnights leash with his left hand and spreading his right out, "Take your pick" he said. Leia failed to notice the hundreds of girls seeming to pass in and out of the stores. It seemed that it was really packed.

"Oh.....This is gonna take awhile..." She sighed in response.

*

Randall placed his top left hand under his head, being bored of waiting on the end side of a pier.

".....Well.....At least I'm safe here....nobody can see me)" He thought, "(I wish there's was more I could do....Sheeesh.........I need my old self right about now)".

*

"Excuse me are you Joy?" Leia asked a girl as she came up the escalator to the second floor. "No" She said, walking off. "Are you Joy?". "No". "You?". "No". "How about you?". "Nope, sorry".

Watching, Caylin was at one of the tables, looking down at the first floor and waiting for the food to come, Midnight's leash tied to the pole of his chair.

Leia gave up and sat on the opposite chair.

"I give up.......any human could be Joy" Leia said, placing her left shoulder on the table and using her hand to keep her head up. "Yeah, she looks like her, she looks like her, he looks like her, those twins may be her" Caylin joked. "I've done like 50 and couldn't find her....how about you?" Leia asked. "Uh...a halve" Caylin said. "? You asked halve a person?" Leia asked, confused. "Well, I walked up to her and said, "hey are you" then she slapped me and I found my tail sitting right here after that" Caylin said. Leia laughed a bit, and also seeing Midnight look like he was laughing a bit as well.

"Wouldn't....wouldn't blame ya" Leia said, still humored. "Well at least we weren't found out" Leia said, looking down at the first floor. "(I wonder why Randall doesn't like it here....by what I see....its nice....but then again, how he looked and told me....also how he can't forgive Sully.....did the humans really hurt him so much that he's afraid?)" Leia thought.

"Cay, have you ever wondered about that?" Leia asked. "eboft faut?". She turned to see him stuffing his face with chips and cheese and something else. 

"What are you eating?" She asked with Caylin swallowing, cheese on his mouth and hidden hands. "Tacos and nachos! Want some?" He asked, extending a taco to her. "Uh....no thanks...." She said. "Suit yourself" Caylin said, giving Midnight some much wanted nachos. "Yeah well, come on, we better get back to Randall, he's probably pretty lonely about now..." Leia said, getting up. 

*

The two exited and went over to the pier side. "We didn't know what to get so we gotcha fries" Caylin said as they stopped. "? Randall?" Leia said, peeing over to look. "Randall?...! He's gone!" Leia said. "What?!" Caylin said, looking everywhere.

(whistle)

They two turned to the street. Parked near it was a silver BMW 750i. Sean was waving them over from inside. "Come on guys!" He said.

Surprised a bit, the two head over. "Cool car dude!" Caylin said. "Yeah ain't she...anyhow, what's up Leia?" Sean said. "Randall's g..." She began, but saw Randall's head pop out from the back seats. "You talking about me?" He said. "Oh Randall!" Leia said as he got up into the seat beside Sean. "Thought I was caught or something" He said with a grin as Caylin got in with Midnight. "I'm just glad your alright, Leia said getting in. Sean started the car a little after he got in.

"Traveling in style" Caylin said, moving up and down from the cushioned seats. "Anyhow...we'll reach Terrence soon so you guys find anything?" Sean asked. "Nope too many kids" Leia said. "Try scaring a whole country, then we'll talk" Randall said with a chuckle, remember he was close to doing it once.

"So umm...what's this guy like" Caylin asked. "Oh....he owns a gun shop....pretty good with a gun himself" Sean said. "WHAT?!" Caylin said. "Don't worry Caylin....they're non-lethal" Sean said with a chuckle. "Phew...." Caylin said. "Well....lets put on some tunes!" Caylin said, extending his head. "Hold on! I forgot to...." Sean began, but he turned it on. Randall and Leia covered their ears as the song "One Week" play on the radio, loudly.

"Ow! I can't hear myself think!" Leia said. "Forget that, I can't hear anything!" Randall said.

"It's been one week since you looked at me 

Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry" 

Five days since you laughed at me saying 

"Get that together come back and see me" 

Three days since the living room 

I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you

Yesterday you'd forgiven me 

but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry"

*

"This is where your friend lives?" Randall asked as the car stopped in front of a large, almost desolate building. "This is where he lives here....Terrence is sticking out on his own, looking for a hotel that's good enough" Sean said, stepping out. Randall went between Caylin and Leia to avoid detection, it was getting late, plus there were few people around.

The four went up the catwalk to the third floor, searching for the room number. They found the door at one of the edges, some trees near providing shade.

(Knock! Knock!)

"I'm coming" came a voice.

(Errrk)

Terrence was small for his age. About two or one inch shorter than Sean. He has short black puffy hair. He hand brown eyes, and was wearing a dragon shirt with blue pants.

"Terry!" Sean said.

(Slam!)

The door closed. "Uh...." Sean said. "So.....that was your friend?" Leia asked with a small laugh. "Yeah...." Sean said, moving his hand side to side at the extended top rim of the door, taking out a piece of metal that seemed to be used for lock picking. "What in the?" Randall asked. "Terrence tends to forget his key" Sean said, picking the lock.

"That's what you need right Caylin?" Leia said with a chuckle. "Hey, its not my fault Midnight decides to bury all my keys!" Caylin said, looking at Midnight bark at that word.

(Click) 

"Ah...." Sean said, opening the door.

*

Terrence came into the room as they entered, Randall hidden.

"Oh...that lock pick...gotta keep it in my pocket" Terrence said.

"Yeah well listen Terry" Sean began. "Uh Sean...." Terrence said, signaling him to come over. He placed and arm around Sean and turned him around, whispering.

"Every time you come here with strangers something goes wacko and dangerous" Terrence whispered. "Well....its about to get weird" Sean said, turning him around, showing Randall at his feet.

"Well Terrence, we've heard about you" Randall said.

"Uhh......" Terrence began.

(Plop!)

He fainted. "! You killed him Randall!" Caylin said. "Na..." Sean said, getting him up.

*

"Come on Terrence....." Sean said.

They were all in a small living room. Terrence was on the couch, Sean waving a tube of "Smelling Salts" in front of his nose.

(Cough)

Terrence got up, waving his arms. "Ok, ok!" Jeez...that stuff stinks to high heaven" Terrence said. "Well its the only thing that would wake you up" Sean said, placing it on the table. Terrence turned to Randall, Leia and Caylin having their disguises off.

"Ahh!" Terrence yelled.

"Wow...that was great....I didn't even do anything" Randall chuckled.

Terrence got up and shook Sean. "What the heck is going on here!?" He yelled again. "Terrence calm down....these are a couple friends of mine and..." Sean said. "What?! You didn't do something completely stupid ag...." Terrence began. "Ok Terrence....listen..." Sean said, "We need your help".

"Oh jeez! I though the moment you called me from the hotel you were crazy, but there he is right there! I have no idea what to think!" Terrence yelled. "Terrence please! You see I've got a friend that's gone missing and we need to know where she is" Sean said.

"She?" Terrence asked. "Yes......and if you don't mind, we'd like to find her as soon as possible" Randall said, getting up. "Whoa! Down!" Terrence said, backing away. "What!? You think I'm a dog or...owww!" Randal said, seeing Leia grab his tail.

"Come on Randall, we do need his help after all" Leia said. Randall turned to Terrence, grunted, then got back onto the couch, Leia letting go of his tail.

"Anyhow....whatever took her is extremely dangerous" Sean began, "Oh that'll make him help" Caylin whispered to Randall. "And I don't want anyone to get hurt...besides..." Sean said, whispering. "Oh....well..." Terrence said. "So....will you help us or what?" Randall asked. "You sure he won't bite or try to kill me?" Terrence said. "Oh Terry, no..." Sean said.

*

The four explained the situation, and Sean telling Terrence to be cool with Randall. After the long talk, it was getting dark. They all ended up in Terrence's bed room. A bed, couple clothes, and empty drawers and desks. A computer on the desk, nothing unusual.

"So uh....where's your gun hotshot?" Randall chuckled with observation. "Terrence" Sean asked. "Terrence turned on his computer and typed a few keys in. He then went over and slammed his hand on the desk.

".........You know, you do that hard enough and you can wake up the neighbors" Caylin said.

"Go ahead Randall....open the empty drawer" Sean said. Randall opened it with confusion. He met surprised. He saw two handguns, an assault rifle, luger, shotgun, and a pair of submachine guns.

"Ah!" He said, closing the drawer.

"What do you humans do with those things!?" Caylin said, backing away. "You don't want to know!" Randall said.

"Hey......a gun's more of a tool than a weapon" Terrence said. "Yeah....ever been shot!?" Randall said. "Oh....." Terrence responded.

"Uh Cay...." Leia said, seeing Caylin hide behind her.

"We'll need'em when we find Joy..." Sean said, as Leia and Caylin came more in and went near the closet.

"We're gonna kill something with those things!" Caylin said. "Well actually....the bullets piece the body, but don't enter into it too deep, easy to remove....." Terrence said.

"But anyhow...enough about Arm's" Sean said.

"Oh yeah....your friend...." Terrence said. "Come on...anything you can tell us?" Sean asked. "Well.....actually their is one thing.....on the news lately said that fishing and drinking water from the bay is now prohibited...." Terrence said. "Why?" Leia asked.

"Well...some scientist say that the water is highly polluted....got pretty high the past couple of weeks...." Terrence said. "Phew.....thanks for not letting us take a dip Sean" Caylin said. "You didn't touch the water right Randall?" Leia asked. "No..." Randall replied.

"Good......Leia....I think our right" Sean said. "With what?" She asked. "Those things did come from under water.....the question is....where in the bay?" Sean pondered. Leia thought as Caylin kept away from the drawer.

"How about that one Island?" Randall snapped. "Liberty Island of course!....Its a national landmark...yes... they may be there" Sean said.

"Makes sense" Terrence said. "Then lets go!" Randall shouted, heading for the door. "Whoa....hold it Ran" Sean said, making him stop. "These things aren't that easy to take care of with a sword...." Sean said, hitting the side of the drawer. "Lets get geared up..." Sean said, making Randall grin.

*

"Hey watch were your pointing that thing!" Caylin said. Everyone, except Terrence, was in the car. Sean had a shotgun, assault rifle, two handguns with holsters, and a couple other things.

"You sure you don't wanna come? It'll be fun" Sean asked as he checked the shotgun ammo.

"Na...I need to make sure that, whatever comes here don't get what they want" Terrence said. "Ok, thanks Terry" Sean said, pulling out as the two waved good bye.

*

"Do we really need to keep these things back here!?" Caylin said, him and Midnight up against the door, a box of ammo near him.

"Well.....sometimes you need to be forceful......besides, those things won't live after a couple bullets" Sean said.

"Don't forget about me and Leia" Randall said, winking at Leia who smiled back.

".....Feeling excited?" Sean asked. "Well my hearts beating like a bongo drum in case your wondering?!" Caylin said.

"Well....I never thought we'd be doing this" Randall said.

"Are we actually gonna....kill?" Leia thought. "No....the handguns have knockout bullets Terrence designed....they would either paralyze or make them fall asleep" Sean said.

"Don't let Cay have one, I've been through enough of it" Randall said.

"Yeah I know....lets get this over with...." Sean said. "....Hey...this is like...playing a game" Caylin said, trying to get his mind off the arms.

"Yeah Cay....you just think that...." Sean said. "Yeah.....besides, I've got 3 lives and Randall has 1" Caylin laughed.

"Hey!" Randall shouted.

*

The drive took them to a harbor near an old train station. Sean pulled the car up near the train tracks. They used the night to keep themselves hidden. A Ferry that takes passengers to Liberty Island during the daytime was slowly rocking in the harbor. They went up to the glass entrance door.

"What gives me the feeling we're all like James Bond?" Randall said. Sean chuckled and took out a lock pick as everyone else came near him.

"We're like spies or something" Caylin said. "Yeah Caylin....maybe when the bad guys come, you'll handle'em" Randall chuckled. "Not funny, not funny one bit" Caylin said.

(Click!)

"Ha ha! Old reliable" Sean said as they went in.

*  
They sneaked past the service desk and metal detector and went onto the Ferry. Sneaking on was easy.

"Except does anyone know how to drive?" Caylin asked as everyone turned to him in the cockpit. "? What?".

*

The Ferry soon took off slowly. Sean turned the control as Caylin and Midnight helped themselves to the vending machines and stands on the Ferry's bottom deck.

Randall and Leia were at the top, were various seats were. Randall had his arms crossed on the guard tail of the boar, looking into his reflection as Leia came up to him.

"You ok Randall?" She asked. ".....Yeah....I just haven't....looked at myself lately...." he said, still looking at his reflection. "?......Hey Randall....look...there's yours..." Leia said with a smile, pointing up. Randall poked his head toward where she was pointing, the star shinning in the sky.

".....You know Leia....ever since I was a little kid....I didn't think I belonged in Monstropolis" Randall said. "Really?" Leia asked. "Yeah....good things, bad things, up and down....I'm just hoping things will turn finally for the better..." Randall said. "Don't worry Randall....maybe someday you'll be able to settle down.....and have a family" Leia said.

"Yeah....unlikely....but yeah...." Randall said. "Oh come on Randall....I saw you when you were at that daycare center" Leia said. "(Oh boy.....)" Randall thought. "You couldn't handle them because you were different than you are now....plus....they weren't your kid....." Leia said. 

"......Maybe...." Randall replied. "Well Randall....just remember Randall....I'm always with you" Leia said, quickly giving Randall a kiss on the cheek.

Randall felt stunned again. "Oh Randall" Leia said with a smile, hitting him in the arm, knocking him out of the stun.

"Oh! Sorry!" Randall said. "Its ok......when this is over....well....we'll see...." Leia said. "Yeah.....we'll see...." Randall said.

Unknowingness to them, Sean had watched the whole thing.

"(Come on Randall....if you can't....I can't...)" Sean thought.

*

Soon enough....the Ferry reached Liberty Island.

(bump!)

The ship rocked back and forth heavily.

"Sean!" They all yelled. "Oh! Sorry!"

*

"Wow..." Leia said. They were all looking at the foot of Lady Liberty. Her left hand hugging the book of independence, and the freedom flame held high in her right hand. "Beautiful" Leia said, wrapping her left arm around Randall's top right.

"Yeah...ain't she" Randall said.

"Really makes you think don't it?" Caylin said. "? Think what?" Randall asked, but saw a half smile on Caylin's face. "If she's wearing anything under that toga" Caylin chuckled.

" Caylin!". "? What?".

* 

"We've searched and searched, but nothing...." Randall complained. They were all now in the statues head, where there were viewing windows.

"I just don't get it....but still...most of this thing is hollow anyhow...." Sean said, hitting his left knuckle against a pillar.

"Wow.....I can't believe you humans can see out of a head!" Caylin said, looking out.

"Not much you can see in Caylin's huh Randall" Leia whispered to Randall, with both of them snickering. "Hey! I heard that! I don't have holes in my head......right boy?.....Midnight?" Caylin replied, looking around, his fluppy gone.

"Oh no..." He said.

(Ruff!)

Midnight's bark echoed in, seeming to come from a lower level.

"I think he's still at the bottom, come on...." Sean said.

*

After the, yet again, stairway......a long stair way, they got to the bottom. Midnight was jumping and sniffing around, seeming excited.

"What is it now?" Caylin said, exhausted.

Midnight seemed to not have listened, he just kept on. "What's with him?" Randall asked. "Wait a sec...." Sean said, picking up the excited fluppy and handing him to Caylin. Sean kneeled down and knocked on the floor that Midnight was going around.

".....!......Its hollow" Sean said, getting up.

"Is it suppose to be?" Leia asked. "No....this is a strong foundation....something's down there I think..." Sean responded.

"Ok then....maybe there's a switch or something...maybe a pry bar around" Randall said as they all started looking around.

"You go on and have your little hunt" Caylin said, leaning against the pillar that suspended the stairway. "Besides, Randall's not a very good seeker any...." Caylin began, but felt something moving behind his back. He moved ahead and looked back at the pole. A part of it was sliding in as if retracting it inside more of the pole.

"Uhh.....do poles do that?" Caylin asked.

(BBRRRRKKKKKCCKKK!)

"Yikes!" He yelled, moving away. They all moved back and looked at the middle of the area. Part of the floor opened, splitting part of the floor into two pieces that placed themselves from horizontal to vertical. A few puffs of steam came out, and something began rising, as if coming from under the ground. A steel, rectangle object. It halted with a clang. It seemed like a steel elevator.

"And underground elevator..." Sean said. "Hmph....I'm impressed Cay" Randall said, hitting him in the shoulder. "Uh....Yeah! I found it! So I win!" Caylin said, sticking his forked tongue out. "So let the champ get in f......" before he could finish, he noticed everyone was already in.

"You coming or what?" Randall chuckled.

".....Uh......Yeah, yeah...." Caylin said, stepping in as the door closed.

So how was it? And also, go the news section at RFU if you already haven't. Prepare for some gunslinging in the next chapter! Ya hoo!


	10. Fire In The Hole part 1

Ok everyone, I was gonna put Joy back in this chapter, until I found out it would be too big if I placed all of it here. So I had to split it up into two parts. There ain't much gunning in this chapter, but the action's still here. The next chapter will be better. Can't wait for your reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Fire in the Hole Part 1 

The elevator dissented into the ground, its metal rim a couple inches away from the dug out wall.

"At least we can be thankful that....who ever did this didn't make all this hollow" Randall said, shuddering at the thought.

"You scared of heights or something man?" Caylin said, with a small smile. "No.....its the falling part I'm scared of.....tell anyone one that and you'll get yourself a new hair style" Randall replied with a grin, knowing Caylin would put it on headline news.

(BRRRKKKK!)

The elevator shook up and down a bit, but ended. Sean opened the steel "outlined" door, seeing a glass doorway right in front of them. He opened it, raising his Assault Rifle as he did.

*

Everyone got out, following Sean. The room was a hallway that lead into a square area. The room had white tiles covering its ceiling, walls, and floor. Ahead was a steel door in the shape of a large octagon, a keypad on the wall beside it. Sean studied the room and noticed no one around, lowering his gun, he signaled everyone else to come in. Sean went over to the keypad as everyone looked around. Beside the middle hallway which they came out of, were two hallway's leading to some dead ends. A couple light fixtures were around, but simple types.

"Reminds me of that time I went to see my doc...." Caylin said, looking around. "Wouldn't happen to be a shrink?" Leia chuckled, whispering to Randall, who smiled at the comment.

"Nuts......" Sean said, walking back over to the group. "Its gonna take a serious hacker to take care of that thing..." Sean said, sighing.

"You wouldn't happen to have an explosive?" Randall said, crossing all his arms. "Not unless we want to bring the whole place down" Sean replied, taking something out of his pocket, a rectangular object that looked like a calculator. "What's that?" Leia asked.

"Just scanning for humans.........Aww what's the point...I'm honestly sure many humans are here..." Sean said, putting it away.

Caylin noticed what they were talking about. He tied Midnight's leash to on of the poles that ended the walls of the hall that led to the elevator.

"Well, let me take a crack at it" He said, cracking his knuckles. "You?" Randall said, chuckling. "Be....be my guest" Sean said, laughing a bit as Caylin went past him. "If you can get that door open then I'll do the Hula with Randall!" Sean said laughing as Randall placed an arm around him, laughing his tail off.

(BRRRKKKK!)

They stopped laughing and turned to the door, it was.....opening. Caylin came over, dusting his hands together.

"Should you want me to get the skirts or should you two?" He said chuckling. Randall and Sean just gaped at him.

"B....but how did you?" Randall began. "What? You think sitting on my tail all day and playing video games wasn't worth something?" He said, moving to the door.

"Uh....beginners luck right Randall?" Sean said, trying to crack a smile. "Uh yeah..." Randall said with the same face.

"Oh you boys....." Leia said, seeing Caylin pass her. "I'd feel a whole lot better if you guys went first" Caylin said with a hesitated smile, pushing Randall nearer to the door as he went over to Midnight, who was laying on the floor, but then sat up.

"Ok boy, I need you to stay here and guard the....uh.....post....pole thing" Caylin said, seeing his fluppy put on an all but excited face.

*

Sean moved in first, followed by Caylin and Leia, with Randall trailing on the side of the wall. The hall was the same as the other, white. Up ahead was a four-way inner section. Sean stopped in the middle looking around. To the left was a dead end, but a door on one of its walls. The same with the right. Ahead was a double door. Sean signaled everyone to follow.

"Something's not right.......its if like the place is deserted....." Sean said, clutching the rifle. "Maybe they weren't expecting us" Leia thought with a shrug.

"You would think a place like this would have an alarm system...." Randall said with a sigh, wanting something to happen.

"I'm just hoping they have a computer...." Sean replied, "Lets try one of these side halls...".

They all followed down the right hall, stopping at the door. It was steel and had a handle on its side, meaning it was a sliding one.

Sean stepped back, holding the rifle up. Randall came over, getting down low and gripping the handle with his top hands as Leia and Caylin took a step back. Quickly, Randall pulled it back and the door slid open. At first, nothing happened. Sean slowly stepped in, moving the rifle to the side. So far as he could see, the room was empty.

"......Clear..." He said, making everyone come in. "Well that was easy....." Caylin said.

The room looked like a small office. A computer on a long steel desk bolted into the floor. A small trash bin beside it. A couple filing cabinets near the back, left open. A couple racks of CD's to the left that seemed like records from some operation. Sean moved over to take a look at the computer. A halve drunken cup of coffee on the mouse pad. A few mints in a candy dish to the side, and a piece of paper taped to the computer labeled "Gone Home, back whenever". Sean smiled at that and took it off, sitting down on the seat.

"Well, maybe we can find what we need out of this...." Sean said, turning the computer on. Leia was buys looking at the open filing cabinets, finding something of interest. Caylin was busy "testing" the different assortment of mints in the dish as Randall studied the wall of CD's.

"(.....Something's not right about this place.....)" He thought. He looked closely at the disks. Seems they were day to day records of something. Whatever it was, it was worked and watched on constantly. "(........Maybe its just my sick stomach....)" Randall pondered, rubbing his stomach a bit.

"Hmm....good...at least this hacker system for the computer is working..." Sean said, tapping a small key pad on a pocket sized laptop. "Ok lets see...." He said, clicking a couple programs. He came to one titled "Specimen Retrieval". He clicked it and up appeared some names:

SPECIMEN RETRIEVAL

MONSTER RELATED SUBJECTS ARE TO BE DELIVERED TO THE BOSS AS SOON AS SPECIMEN IS IDENTIFIED:

MONSTERS KNOWN:

1.BIG FOOT (Successful)

2.ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN (Successful)

3.LOCH NESS (Successful)

4. CLASSIFIED (Unsuccessful)

HUMAN RETRIEVAL:

1. CLASSIFIED (Successful) 

2. CLASSIFIED (Successful)

3. CLASSIFIED (Unsuccessful)

"Hmm...guys...." Sean said, signaling everyone to look. Randall was the first to read the text quickly. "!! What's going on here?!" Randall demanded. "Someone is snatching up these monsters!" Sean began, "See! They've already got Loch Ness, Big Foot, the Snow Man.....".

"But how?" Leia asked. "That I don't know.....let me see here......." Sean said, noticing there wasn't a link to the "classified monster". "Lets take a look at their latest Human capture....." Sean added, clicking on the second "human retrieval".

A picture of Joy appeared on the screen. A few simple pieces of data on the side. "......Captured the same day as the date on the letter..." Randall noticed, worry in him. "So she is here..." Leia said, looking at Randall's disturbed look.

"Lets see here......Level 5 Containment Room...." Sean said, scrolling down to the bottom. "Good....lets go" Randall said, urgent to get underway.

"Randall...." Leia said, grabbing his top left arm. "We need to be careful.......whoever is doing this...we can't end up like them...." Leia said, pointing to the screen.

".......We'll just have to get them out too" Randall said, his braveness showing. "Guess we're gonna have to find'em...." Sean said, hearing Randall.

He exited Joy's bio and checked one of the other's. "Unsuccessful?" Sean questioned, quietly, looking at the 4th monster, and 3rd human. He quickly brang up the third one, making sure none were looking.

"!....How?" He asked quietly, finding a picture of himself, along with other data. After a quick look, he exited it.

"Well....what about that last monster? Who are they after next?" Leia asked, seeing Randall would wait for the rest of them.

"The classified one?....Hold on" He clicked it.

(TSSTTTTT!)

In a flash, the screen shut off, and the modem to the side switched off.

"Shoot!" Sean shouted, getting up. "What's going on?" Leia asked. "I think they finally got the welcome mat finished" Sean answered.

"Where? I don't see one....." Caylin said, smiling coming across him.

"Oh Cay" Randall said, seeming to be getting annoyed. "Well.....found out or not....lets get to Level 5" Sean said, getting to the door.

"Those monsters too" Randall added. Sean chuckled a bit, "But of course....".

They continued outside.

*

They waited at the double doors.

(munch, munch)

"Caylin! Would stop eating those mints!?" Randall whispered from the side of the wall. "What? I can't help it" Caylin responded.

"I know this may not be a good idea......but lets split up....." Sean said, looking through the crack in the double doors.

"I'll take Caylin while you and Leia go Randall" Sean said, a slight smirk on his face, as seeing Randall knew what he was thinking.

"Ok then....I'll take left, you two take right...." Sean said as they all headed in.

*

"So.....you scared about this place Leia" Randall whispered as they headed down the hallway, seeming as if no one was around. "No...you Randall?" Leia asked. "No....just uncomfortable" Randall replied. "No one would imagine a scarer to be scared" Leia said with a small laugh. "Hey....I'm never scared of anything!" Randall replied. "...Randall...." Leia said, a little slyly. ".....Ok....a few times in the human world....hardly in ours..." Randall replied, crossing his arms. "See.....I know even a tough guy like you isn't always rough" Leia said with a smile. "....Yeah I guess....but don't let it fool you, I can take on anyone" Randall said, stating. "I'm sure you can" Leia replied, seeing Randall smile.

*

"Well I guess you could say I will own one one day" Caylin said, careless not to whisper. "Honestly Cay.....having you own comedian act and national hair style?" Sean replied, placing on a pair of glasses he had in a pouch on his side. "It could happen...." Caylin replied. ".....Cay....honestly, your percent of your dreams coming true is about the same percent as how many books Mr. Ed has red" Sean replied. ".....Uh....60?" Caylin replied. "The horse...." Sean replied. "Oh......73?". "Uh...your hopeless...." Sean replied.

*

"Uh Randall....Just asking...." Leia started. "Yeah?". "Well...why were you a little shaky when we were in that room?" Leia said. "Oh...that....well" Randall said, looking back, then to the front.

"Well...you see...I've had my share of time spent in a lab" Randall said. ".....It wasn't with your brother Randolph was it?" Leia said, knowing she was right. "No....It was in this world..." Randall replied. "....If you could imagine...." He added. "Randall you don't have to tell me" Leia said. "Yeah.....I suppose now's not the perfect time anyhow" Randall added. "If you want to, we'll talk about it when we get home" Leia said. "....I love that word..." Randall whispered.

*

"12?....11?...10?....9?...8?" Caylin said, still doing numbers. "Cay, you still trying to answer that question or doing a countdown?" Sean said, seeming a little frustrated. "Well?....uh 7,6,5,4,3,2,1?" Caylin said. "Err...its zero! Zero!" Sean finally answered. "Oh...so that's what it is" Caylin said. Seeming to calm down, Sean placed a smile on his face. "?....Hey! My hair and act will come....uh....sometime" Caylin said. "......Sure Cay....hmm?" Sean said, stopping as Cay stopped a little behind him. "Shh" Sean whispered. Caylin stopped, looking to the back for a second as Sean slowly moved forward, nearing a corner.

"(I know that was a voice)" Sean thought. He edged toward the corner, catching Caylin getting himself as close to the wall as he could, slowly moving the opposite direction. Sean shook his head with a small smile, but started moving toward the corner, raising his gun. He turned the corner and pulled his gun up. He had expected to see something, but nothing was there. It was just another hall that lead to a door on the left side. "(Something's not right.....huh?)" Sean thought. He could then see that there was another hall to the right, very close to the corner he just turned. Slowly, he peeked around the corner, expecting to see what he knew was there. Kneeling down to fix his shoe was a man dressed in a black attire. In his left hand was a pistol. "(Bingo.....a scout)" Sean said, but then noticed the alarm button near him. "(Gotta be quiet)" Sean said, raising his gun. "(One.....two....t...)" Sean began.

"Hey Sean is anyone even here!?" came Caylin's voice right beside Sean, bumping him a bit. "Caylin!"

(PHEE!)

The bullet hit the wall beside the man and it hit the ground, alarming him. "What's that!?" He said, seeing Sean, and Caylin right behind him. "! A monster!" He yelled as Sean pushed Caylin back. The man then pressed the alarm system, before he could make another action, Sean shot three bullets into his back, one in the neck.

"AHH!" the man yelled, falling to the floor. Sean waited a moment, seeing the red flashing lights coming on in the hallway they were in, silent alarm. Caylin got up and went back over to him. "Uh...you...killed him?" Caylin said, a little stuttered. "No....he's just knocked out......anyone could pull the bullet out without surgery. "Well....guess we startled him didn't we?" Caylin said. "No! You startled him" Sean replied. "If I just had one bullet...." Sean whispered, making Cay switch back to his stuttered face.

*

At the time, Randall and Leia also noticed the flashing lights above the hall they were in. "What's going on!?" Leia asked, startled when they first came on. "An alarm" Randall replied. "Meaning?" Leia asked. "Meaning Sean's found something or Caylin's done something stupid....come on!" Randall said, heading back with Leia.

*

Bullets flew past in the hall Sean and Caylin were in. They both were in the alarm hall, about 5 men were near the door in the hall they didn't check. Sean was near the corner, but the bullets kept chipping off the corner.

"Caylin! Remind me not to go with ya" Sean said over the roaring shots. "Hey I can make a mistake can't I!?" Caylin said equally. "Normal mistake!? Sure......Mistake in our life's!? No!" Sean yelled. A bullet zipped by, chipping off a piece of plaster from the wall.

"Err, just get low!" Sean shouted as Caylin got himself up against the wall. Taking a second in, Sean peaked around the corner, holding up the rifle. Not worrying, he pulled the trigger. Three bullets slammed into the chest of one of the men, he next shot two into one of the others, and five into another before turning back to the corner.

"What I would give for a really big gun..." Sean said, peeking over the corner with the gun.

*

Randall and Leia were trying to remember which halls they went through from where they split up. "Randall are you sure we aren't lost?" Leia asked, trying to speak over the sirens. "No I'm not lost its just that....ehh...ok fine...we are" Randall said, stopping. "...Just...give me a minute..." Randall added, looking to see they were in a three way intersection. "Ok....think....think....this way!" Randall said, pointing to the left passage. Randall went ahead first, Leia following. "Be ready for anything! Ok Leia?" Randall said, looking behind at her. "Ok" she replied. Randall turned back, but stopped, with Leia stopping at his tail. "What is it?" Leia asked.

She looked ahead to see a man come walking down the hall, a rifle in his hands. Leia slowly back up, Randall as well. They made it back to the intersection plate when...

"Randall!" Leia said, pointing to the left hall they came from. He looked over to see another man. Randall looked behind Leia, seeing a hallway they didn't look through, to see the middle of the hallway close off with a metal door.

"What do we do Randall?!" Leia said. "I can't blend and.....ehh...Leia....back up to the door...." Randall said. Slowly, Randall and Leia backed themselves up to the closed off hallway, stopping at the metal door blocking it off.

*

Sean had already taken out the group of soldiers. He and Caylin were now in the room where the door led to. It looked like an office almost, with its many desks. Sean and Caylin were ducked below the overhead windows lining the wall that had the door.

"........I don't think they're any more..." Sean said, hearing nothing. "....Well...that's that...." Caylin said, dusting his hands with Sean giving him a smug look. They both stood up. Sean moved over to the desks and looked through them all as Caylin looked out the windows.

The room's desks looked like the one's in the computer room they were in. Sean moved over to one of the computers and turned one of them on. Nothing happened. "(Guess all the computers are out....here)" Sean thought. He then looked at the disk sets. The shelf that had disk case pockets in it was completely packed with cases. Sean observed them to see various, yet confusing, labels. One's such as "Night Vision Amplifier", "Temporary Nanobot", "Metal Injection", "Ravage Program" and "Transplant Procedure".

"(What do they do here?)" Sean pondered. He noticed that one of the pockets were empty. He looked around and went into one of the desk area's. He could see a disk case near the keyboard. He picked it up and looked at the disk's title. "Monster Robotic Procedure".

"What?" Sean said, looking over at Caylin, who still had his back turned. Sean placed the case in a zip able pocket on the side of his pants.

*

Randall and Leia were starring at the two humans that had blocked their way out. The two were caught between them, and the metal door behind their tails. "Request contamination crew" one said, speaking into a radio on his shoulder.

"Leia.." Randall began, speaking at the side of his mouth. "Yeah..." Leia said, worried. "When I count to three...I want you to jump behind them..." Randall said, whispering. ".....Ok...what about you?" Leia asked. "Don't worry....one...........two.........three!" He yelled.

In a slick motion, Randall jumped, flipping to the left and his tail hit the two humans in the face. In response, the first one that got hit, flipping his leg to the right, hitting Randall's front pair of legs and stomach, knocking him back a bit into the metal door. The two got up, quickly trailing their guns on Randall.

"Don't move!" one yelled. "Oh...don't worry...I won't.." Randall said.

(Click)

Randall started a smirk on his face. The two humans turned to see Leia, and handgun in her hand. "Excuse me boys....but I don't like people pointing guns at a friend of mine" she said. "Sneaky little...." one began as they both dropped their guns. "Something to remember me by...." Leia began, hitting the right human in the side of the head with the gun, knocking him to the floor unconscious. The other one was about to reach for his gun until Randall flipped it away with his tail and then, in the spin he did, slam his right fists into the human's face, knocking him down beside the other one.

"....Hmph...guess I owe you one..." Randall said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh Randall....just stay alive ok?" Leia said, dropping the gun. "Sure" He said. "Come on tough guy...I'll lead" Leia said, walking off. "Hey!" Randall said, following.

*

Action, Adventure, Comdey, all sorts of stuff I place into this ^_^. Shows ya how slick Randall can actually be with someone at his side. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I start writing it. Enjoy!


	11. Rescue part 2

And we are back! This chapter and the next one will have plenty of action! Oh yeah! Joy comes back in this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 11 Rescue part 2

"Sir....I think we may have company....". Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the complex, Wraith and a few other men were in a computerized room with scanners and screens of tracking equipment.

"Good.....don't worry about the others......its that lizard that I want....stop them from reaching the containment room...but....only send a small group....we don't want to be too hasty" Wraith said. "Yes sir". "Sir!" called another man, coming up beside him on the steel floor.

"What is it?" Wraith responded, clearly not in the mood. "Sir....the boss wanted to know if you have completed what he had asked for" the man said. Wraith's expression clearly changed when he heard this. "? What? Does he expect me to get what I want and what he wants that fast?!" Wraith yelled. "Sorry sir......" the man said. "Ehh.....ignore him for now.....just get that lizard...." Wraith said.

*

Sean had been trying as many computers as he could, none working....

"I don't believe this......one out of fifteen outta work" He said, getting up from a cubical. "Maybe they forgot to pay the electric" Caylin responded. Sean game a small grin that made Caylin turn the other way. ".....Anyhow....lets go.....nothing more here" Sean said. "What?! Go out there again!? With the Pow Pow! And the bang bang!" Caylin said, watching Sean come over to the door right beside him.

"I got a good idea.....why don't you just stay here" Sean said. "Uh....ok I'll do that" Caylin responded. "All alone". "Uh...". "If they happen to find you here well....". "Uh....". "Well....bye Caylin" Sean said, placing his hand on the door knob.

"Uh! Hold on! I'm coming!" Caylin said. "Now your coming...." Sean said. "No...its because you didn't want me to come so I am coming.....but then you knew I was coming along so you tried to say for me not to come, but then I wouldn't come so you wanted me to come so I am coming....." Caylin dragged on. "(Where did Ran ever meet him?)" Sean thought with a chuckle. 

*

Randall and Leia were at a three way intersection. Different colored paint went through the three halls, telling of where they led. "Well...now what?" Randall said. "I don't know....I thought Sean and Caylin would already have found us by now..." Leia said. "Some leader" Randall whispered. "What?" Leia said, turning her head to him. "Nothing..." Randall responded, getting a small smile from Leia.

"Anyhow....I guess we should find some stairs or something" Randall said. "What did Sean say she was on?" Leia said. "Level 5 containment.....got it in here" Randall said, using one of his top fingers to tap his head. Leia laughed a bit but knew he wasn't joking.

"Well...you lead on" Randall said. "How about you?" Leia said. "....Ladies first" Randall responded. Leia had to smile at that. "You know Randall...your really sweet...." Leia said. "Yeah...even when where a long way underground and humans are possibly gonna capture us" Randall said. "Oh yeah....forgot..." Leia said. "Well lets go...".

*

Sean and Caylin were now going down the hall where they had first encountered the alarm. For some reason, the alarm wasn't on, but the bodies of the paralyzed and sleeping men were still there.

"This time Caylin.....don't speak..." Sean warned. "I'll be as quiet as a gecko" Caylin said. "I can see where this is going...." Sean whispered. Ahead, the hall led into a corner and to a hall leading left. "Stay close Cay...." Sean said. In response...Caylin got right up beside him. "Not that close....".

They neared the hall, Sean getting closer to the corner. He stopped, peeking over into the hall. "Bingo...." Sean said. Ahead in the hall, was a door labeled "Stairs".

"Am I good or what..." Sean said, turning back to Cay. "I'll check if the coast is clear...." Sean said. "I'll be right here..." Caylin said, pointing straight down. "You do that" Sean said, raising his gun and heading into the hall.

Step by step he got further in. No other halls led in or out from this one. "(I'm just hoping no one's guarding the stairs.....)" Sean thought, getting closer.

(ERRK!)

"Sean?" Caylin said.

(PSST!PSST!PPST!)

Bullets flew by, hitting the corner near where Caylin was. "AHH!" in response, Caylin got back. Sean came running up the hall. "Not clear! Not clear!" He yelled, getting back to the corner and placing his back on the wall near Caylin, breathing heavily.

"......So....how's the coast?" Caylin said. Sean turned to him with an all but amused face.

*

Randall and Leia had just entered a new room different from the others. It was circular with four halls, one at each of its directions. A black desk that looked like halve a circle, but with a small extended board for resting things on was in the center. Its height went up to Randall's bottom hands.

"This is weird..." Leia said, walking over beside it. "Looks like a service room..." Randall said. "I bet your right Randall...." Leia said, looking through the halls. "The only thing that gets me is......where is everyone?" Randall said, heading over to the desk. "Randall....".

Randall turned up from where he was looking at to see Leia pointing to the hall ahead. Stairs. "Its about time ain't it?" Leia said. "Yes it is...." Randall said, heading over beside her. "? Did you just hear that or wasn't us?" Randall said, hearing something.

(ERRK!)

*

Sean was taking un-concentrated shots at the group of men that had come out of the stairs. He turned back to Caylin, who was still a little shaky. "Cay...hold this..." Sean said, handing him his rifle. "What?!" Caylin said, nearly dropping it. "Just....hold on...." Sean said, reaching into his side holsters, pulling out two silver handguns. "Give me a minute...". Caylin just nodded as Sean went out into the hall. "Are you crazy!?" Caylin yelled.

Sean went out, hands full with handguns. He moved his guns forward and did two quick shots with the guns, knocking one of them men down. Then two more. He moved the guns back and forth, firing them at his sides, forward, and near his head. Thirty handgun shots were heard, then nothing.

".....I wonder if he has me in his will" Caylin said, gulping. Surprised a bit, Sean came from around the corner. "No....I didn't" He responded. "?! How did you?" Caylin began, but Sean closed his mouth with one of his hands. "Don't ask....just...go along with it" Sean said. Caylin shook his head as best as he could. "Now lets go...". Taking his hand off, Sean and Caylin headed to the staircase.

*

"I'm getting tired of this!" Randall yelled. Him and Leia were kneeled down behind the desk with shots firing around. "I hope Sean and Caylin did have this same thing!". "What do we do?" Leia said. "Err....let me handle this....just....distract them...." Randall said, getting near to one of the sides of the desk. 

Randall looked back at her. "?....Just use the gun Leia" Randall said. Leia looked down at her hand, seeing she still had it. "I don't wanna kill anyone Randall!" she said. "Don't worry...just shoot the walls" Randall said. "Oh! I got it!" she responded. She got to the opposite corner and placed the gun ahead of her and fired. The bullet hit one of the walls, causing some of the men at the side to move back a bit.

Leia continued as Randall did his part. He was already on the ceiling, making himself towards the hall. He could see Leia was doing pretty well at distracting them, they didn't notice Randall above them at all. "Phew....ok....only 5" He whispered. He jumped downward to the floor. He dropped at the back of the group who were firing. The two that were at the back noticed him, but weren't fast enough.

Randall gave one a good right hook, two that is, then a sharp left kick to the other, making the other two look back. Jumping upward, Randall used the bottom part of his body to slam into the side of one of them, knocking the man into the other one, making them both hit the wall.

The last one didn't know what was going on because he was still firing. With a smirk, Randall tapped his shoulder. "What is it........!?" He said, turning, just to see Randall punch him right between the eyes, making him fall.

Dusting hands from his success, Randall placed a grin on his face. "Well.....that was easy..." He said, looking to see if he could spot Leia from behind the desk.

(Click)

Randall gulped, feeling cold steel a his neck. He looked side ways to see the man that got hit by the other, but Randall had forgotten to take him out. "Your coming with me..." The man said, turning around so that he was in front of Randall, the gun at his forehead. "The boss would be glad to see you" he added. "I'll get promoted for this".

"Yeah! To the ground!". Still having his gun on Randall's forehead, the man turned around.

(SLAM!)

He got a summersault kick right in the face. He drop his hands and fell with a thud. Randall was still looking ahead, seeing Leia touch down from her kick, then get up. "Hmph....you ok Randall?" She asked. Randall shook his head, trying to get the feel of steel off his head again. "Yeah....thanks....that's two times you saved my tail...." Randall said, giving a smirk. "Two times I saved you Randall....not your tail....well...not yet" Leia said, laughing. Randall couldn't help but give a smile. "It can handle itself" Randall said, giving a swish to his tail.

"Lets just say I owe ya" he said. "Oh...no you don't.....come on...you lead tough guy" she said. "Alright" He responded, shaking his head as she passed him.

*

Sean and Caylin were trailing down the staircase....Caylin rather was....dragging. "Are....are we there yet?" Caylin asked again, dragging his feet as they went. "Level 3...." Sean said, still going down. "......Level 4.....". ".......Level....5...".

*

Sean stepped out first, handguns up. Nothing. This hall seemed different. The rooms ahead were steel plated. "Weird.....Cay come on.....Cay?" Sean said, looking to the side. Caylin was coming up behind him, crouching down and taking a breather. "Stairs.....I hate stairs....why not an escalator? I like those" He said, out of breath. "....Shh...." Sean said, going up against the wall. "I think I hear something" He whispered. Caylin got up and went beside him.

*

Randall and Leia had already gotten down to level five and were now looking ahead at the steel covered rooms. "That's weird....." Leia said. "There containment is this serious?" she added. "Hmph.....I've been in better contained areas than this..." Randall mumbled, clearly noting that Leia heard. ".....Well....lets see if we can find Sean and Caylin" Leia said. "....Quite...." Randall said, getting near the corner. "I think I hear feet....." Randall said. "Let me take care of this...." he added. In one quick motion, he went around the corner and flipped around.

*

"Got it!" Sean said. He went around the corner, holding up one of his hand guns. "Ahh!".

*

"Randall!?" Sean said. "Sean!?". Sean had Randall's tail in his left hand as Randall had Sean's gun hand in his left ones. Leia and Caylin came out as well. "That was weird..." Caylin said. "Oh its just you guys....phew..." Leia said. "Uh.....Sean...can you get off my tail..." Randall said. "My hand?" Sean said. They each released each other.

"Well....seems finding each other is easy..." Leia said. "Seems you guys were prepared..." Sean said. "Yeah...you too" Randall said. "......Well.....Uhh....lets not go into a whole run down....so lets find Joy" Sean said. "What about the other monsters?" Leia asked. "We'll get them out too....Level 3 has the containments of the monsters....we'll get them out..." Sean said.

"Is someone there?". "? Hello?" Caylin said. "Who's there!?". The four looked around, wondering where the voice came from. "! This one!" Sean said, heading over to the second room on their side.

*

(EERRRKKK!)

The four peeked inside. Joy and another girl were tied to bolted chairs. "Joy!" Sean heading in with Randall. Joy and the other girl could finally see them. Leia and Caylin remained outside for the moment...

"Sean! Randall!" Joy shouted, happy as she could be to see them. Sean went to the back of the chair, taking out a knife. "Who did this?!" Sean yelled. Joy looked behind to see him cutting the rope. "Some guy named Wraith....he keeps telling us he wants you Randall" Joy said, still happy to see him. 

"What!? Why!?" He said. "We don't know" Joy said. Sean cut the rope, letting Joy finally get out of the chair. Happy, Joy embraced Randall, then Sean. "!....Uh...happy to see you too...." Sean, putting a smile on his face, but Joy could tell Sean blushed a bit as well as Randall did. 

"We?" Randall said, quickly forgetting the hug. "Yeah....me and........" Joy began, but Randall had already looked ahead. He squinted his eyes a bit. "Who's that?" He said. "Uh...well..." Joy began. Shaking his head, Randall took the knife from Sean and headed over to her. He stopped when he had gotten close enough.

"!!....You look.....familiar....." He said. "....Randall?" she said. "Yeah?" He said. "Its....its me...." she said. "???..........!!!.......Mary?" Randall said, almost shocked when she nodded. "Its you?" He said. "Yeah...." Mary said. "......Uh....Sean...maybe we should leave them alone..." Joy said. Sean just nodded, taking up Joy and heading out to Leia and Caylin.

*

At first glance, Joy was shocked at seeing Leia and Caylin. "Hi! You must be Joy right?" Caylin said, placing out his hand. "Of course she is" Leia said, nudging Caylin. "Uh....Sean...can I speak to you for a second?" Joy asked.

She took him over to one of the halls near them. "Sean....are they who I think they are?" she began. "Believe it or not its them....Leia and Cay" Sean said at a bit of a laugh. "But how?" she asked. "I wouldn't ask.....besides.....some say monsters weren't real in the first place....who say's an idea wasn't real" Sean said. "Oh....but" she began. "Just go along with it...besides...who knows more about them than you?" Sean said. "Well....ok....I'm just surprised is all" she responded. The two then went back over to the others.

"Uh...we miss something?" Caylin asked. "No Cay....we just need to talk...." Joy said. "Wow! She knows my name! You a psychic?" Caylin asked, amazed. "No...I'm not Cay...I just....know monsters well..." Joy said, smiling along with Sean.

*

"You were one of the humans that were captured?" Randall asked, a little shaken. "Yeah...Randall...are...you ok?" Mary asked. "? What?" Randall began. "Well...I mean....after what happen years ago....I...know what kitty tried to do to you" she said. "Oh that....well....I....was gone for a long time.....if only you knew what he was doing then" Randall said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Randall" she said. ".....Its....its ok.....its not your fault.....eh" Randall said, heading over behind her and cutting the rope.

"You know...I really didn't want to hurt you" Randall said. "Really?" Mary asked, turning her head back. "Yeah....but I had no choice....what I would've gotten out of it was all I wanted.....if I didn't do it...I would've lost everything". "I...didn't know". "I know....you wouldn't have understood then....its not your fault...." Randall said, finally cutting through the rope. He got back up to his original height, but was met by a surprise. Mary got out of the chair and embraced him with a hug.

"!?.....Uh...." Randall responded, his hands back. "I'm just so glad your safe...." Mary said. "!!...Eh....but I don't get it....you thought I tried to hurt you and I'm your scarer all...now your....uh" Randall began. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt from something I did to you" Mary said. "Eh...well kid I.....eh..." Randall tried to say. "Randall....can you...forgive me?" she began, backing her head away so she could see his eyes. Randall gulped, unsure of what to say. "Uh...well..." he began.

"Hey!". The two stopped and looked at the door seeing Sean. "I hate to break up this reunion...but we still got work to do". The two nodded and headed out, Mary's hand in Randall's bottom left.

*

The others were waiting at the stairs when the two emerged. "Ok everyone....I and someone else will go up and free the monsters.....while everyone else waits at the elevator for us" Sean said. "Ok....any volunteers other than Cay?" Sean said, making Cay make a smug look on his face. "I'll go..." Randall said, walking up beside him. "Ok then....Leia...your in charge until we get back...." Sean said. "As long as you two come back" Joy said. "Don't worry...we will" Randall said with a smirk as him and Sean took to the stairs, the others following....

*

Sean and Randall were waiting at the level where the monsters were being held. The steps of the others were still heard, making the two feel better then they were. "So....I guess that girl was the kid huh?" Sean said. "? Yeah....she...was" Randall responded, looking through the door's top window. "...Ran...is there anything you want to talk about?" Sean asked, knowing he was a little different. "........No....well..." Randall began. "Its ok...you don't have to tell me.....lets....just get this over with first" Sean said, assuring his friend.

"Thanks" Randall responded. Sean nodded as well, taking out his twin handguns he used in the one hall, placing a fresh clip in each. "I'm wondering how they knew where the monsters were" Sean questioned. "You know Sean....I knew Loch Ness, Bigfoot, and The Abominable Snowman..." Randall said. "Really?" Sean said. "Yeah....I think in banishment too...I forgot...I should look at it again" Randall said, scratching the side of his head. "Well...guess you owe'em for company don't ya?" Sean said. "Yeah...might as well get them out as a thanks". "Yeah.....Loch Ness can get them out through the bay" Randall said. "Then lets go..." Sean said finally, opening the door with Randall at the other.

*

Sean kept his guns ahead of him as Randall remained alert, lucky the metal below them didn't echo as they walked. "Oh...boy...." Sean said as they came up to a metal door. There was something that looked like a keypad near the door. "What?" Randall questioned. "I know what that is...an eye reader..." Sean said, walking over to the keypad, which had an orb like device on it. "You mean we can't get in without someone's eye?" Randall said, trying to shake his own thought.

"Nope" Sean said, taking out his small computer he used to hack into the computer in the one room. "I'll just switch its scanning acceptance to my own eye....." Sean said, using his knife to crack open the below panel of the keypad and unhooking a cable that was among the circuits. He plug his computer into the open space and started typing commands in.

"Aquatic Vats?" Randall said, reading the door's label. He shook at the thought. He remembered when he was in a vat, the shire thought of it made his body feel as if it went through an ice block, Sean of course noticed this. "Ran?". Randall shook his head, trying to get the thought out. "Sorry....just...remembering something" Randall said. "Don't do that....you can scare me sometimes" Sean said with a smile, making Randall smile as well, forgetting the thought.

(Ding)

"There...." Sean said, moving his eye to the scanner. It scanned his eye left and right, making Sean blink afterwards. He quickly unhooked his computer then placed it in one of his pockets and then got up. "Now, I would advise you to close your eyes...." Sean said. "What? Why?" Randall asked.

(BBBBBRRRHHHHH!)

The metal floor seemed to vibrate a bit. "!!...Uh...." Sean began. "That must be Loch" Randall said. "Ok....I'm sure theirs someone in here" Sean said, pointing to the door as he went through some of his pockets. "What are you doing?". "I got a flash grenade" Sean said, finally finding it. He held up a silver can with a pin. "Oh...those....." Randall said, recalling them. "Shield your eyes" Sean said, raising his hand to cover his eyes as Randall did the same. Sean's hand neared the door and it automatically opened. Quickly, Sean pulled the grenades pin and threw the can in.

"What the heck is that?" came a voice from inside.

(BBBRSSHH)

A sudden flash burst out of the container. The man who had seen it suddenly covered his eyes. "Ergh! I'm blind! Who in the!?" He yelled. Sean and Randall then came in. Randall did a flip kick to the scientist, knocking him against the rail. The two were now in a huge room, dominating it was the huge tank in the back.....

Randall got low as Sean pulled the trigger's on his guns. Two bullets hit another scientist that was just getting out of his chair, two more into another. Alarms then sounded in the room as Sean took out as many men as he could as Randall looked for the other monsters while keeping low.

*

Meanwhile on the bottom floor, Wraith had heard the beginning of the commotion. "What's going on here!?" Wraith yelled. Soldiers firing upward on the second floor gave his answer. The soldiers were hit in the chest and fell back on the floor. Wraith took to this and looked upward, seeing Sean. "You!" Wraith yelled. Sean didn't hesitate, he pulled the trigger. Wraith knew he would and dodged the shot.

*

"Randall! Find where they are!?" Sean yelled, kneeled down near the vertical walkway that led up to their floor. "No! You think they'd be easier to find" Randall yelled.

(RRGGGHHH!)

Sean took out two other men then looked at the huge vat in the back. It was a little foggy, but he could see a familiar shape in it. "Loch Ness" he said silently. "Randall get back!". Randall moved backward, avoiding any fire.

*

Unfortunately, Wraith noticed Randall heading near the door. "Its him! Get him!" Wraith yelled as he was pulled back to an emergency exit.

*

"I don't think so" Sean said, standing up. He crossed his arms so one of his guns were vertical and the other was horizontal, pointing at the vat. "Surfs up!" Sean yelled. 

*

(BBBBBBBBRRRRKKKKK!!!!)

A vibrating force hit the waiting group upstairs, making them all worry. Caylin was nearest to the elevator, Midnight in his hands, currently sniffing him for new smells. Joy and Leia were walking back and forth, but had stopped at the vibrating. Mary was against one of the walls, still starring at the hall's door waiting for Sean and Randall.

"Either that was Ted or something went wrong" Caylin said, trying to be serious. "Something's happened...." Mary said, moving closer to the hall. "They're ok.....I...know they are" Joy said. "They'll make it" Leia agreed. "Y....Yeah....I mean its not like they're hanging ten right?" Caylin said.

*

(DDDSSHHH)

Sean was starring downward at the point, his guns lowered. Yells were heard on the bottom floor. Randall came over to see just what was the outcome. The huge vat that held Loch Ness was broken. Water filled the entire bottom floor. The scientist and a few men were trying to keep above water as Loch Ness circled around in the water.

"Wow......that was easy" Randall said, rubbing his neck. At that, Loch Ness circled around and stopped, moving its head up in view of Randall and Sean. "Loch Ness will get the others....." Sean said. "Yeah....we can trust Ness....." Randall said. From hearing them, Loch Ness circled around once more, then smashed its head into the right wall. The wall itself led into more of the floor. "He'll be fine....lets go before.....that....these...guys get us" Sean said. Randall nodded. They took one last look at the legendary monster as it made its way into the next room, before taking off and heading out.

So, how was it? The next chapter will be composed of two chases! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. The Escape

Ok everybody. Me and Ran have been punching the time clock and have gotten a couple chapters of our stories done. This is the first one. In this chapter, they're will be two "chases", very exciting. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 The Escape

"Where are they?" Joy asked, walking back and forth. "They'll be here......" Leia assured again. "Where....are we going after this?" Mary asked, trying to change subjects. Caylin jumped at this. "Back home!....Right Leia?" he said. "Yep...." Leia said. "I just wait until I tell my friends about this!......Oh wait..." Caylin began. "So....I'll get to see Kitty again?" Mary asked. "Yeah...." Joy said, stopping. "........Any moment now Sean and Randall are gonna come through the door and" Joy began to add.

(TTTSSSSHHH)

The door opened, making all of them look at it. Randall passed in first, followed by Sean. "? What's with you two.....have a fight with a sprinkler?" Caylin said. "....No.....but I suggest we get out of here" Sean said. "What's the rush?" Leia asked. "Before we get blown up" Randall said. "What!? But how!?" Caylin yelled. "Cause of that...." Sean said, pointing to the ceiling where the door was. A black box with a flashing red button that was beeping.

".....Ok...I'm convinced!" Caylin said, getting into the elevator, followed by Mary. "You two ok?" Joy asked. "Yeah yeah" Sean said. "You sure?" Leia asked. "We're just a little tired of this" Randall said with a small laugh, remembering everything. Joy, Sean, and Leia had to smile at that as the four went into the elevator.

*

The elevator slowly raised, making everyone uncomfortable. "You know I just have one question" Caylin said. "What is it?" Sean asked with a sigh. "....Why is it that every time the good guys go into the bad guy's lair" Caylin began in a serious tone, "......Why do they have to always blow something up before they leave!" he yelled, making everyone laugh.

*

When the elevator reached its top, the group gathered out, heading to the boat. "How long do we got!?" Leia yelled over to Sean. "Don't worry! Its just a small charge that'll block the entrance.....all I could do at the moment" Sean replied. The group gather in as Sean entered the cockpit in a rush, turning on the engine with everyone following. With a backward turn, the boat moved forward at its fastest speed.

"....You know....I just thought....how are we suppose to get home?" Leia asked. Caylin, Randall, and Sean rubbed their necks at this. Leia, Joy, and even Mary looked at them with little disappointment. "!! Don't worry...I told Randolph that we'd be here....I'm sure he's got a plan" Randall said. "Yeah...my guess is that they're going to get a door open for us.....so I'll use the human scanner to scan for monster related subjects" Sean said.

"You can do that?" Caylin asked. "Done!" Sean said, taking out his scanner. Mary neared the porthole where you can stare out and look at the sea. "!! Hey!". Everyone looked out to the side Mary was looking out of. "Well what do you know...." Randall said with a chuckle. Traveling low along side the boat, was Loch Ness. On his back was the Abominable Snowman and Bigfoot. The group waved to them as they waved back.

"Hey!" Randall yelled waving his hand. "Hey Randall! How you doing!" Snowman said. "Thank you!" said Bigfoot in a deep voice.

(Funny....I should be thanking them) Randall thought, shaking his head. "They know you Randall?" Leia asked. "Well yeah.....in my......absents....from Monstropolis, I've been to many places...." Randall answered. "We owe you on!" Bigfoot said, catching their attention. "Don't mention it!" Caylin yelled back. "(......Wait a minute....)" Sean thought.

(TSSSSHHHH!)

(BBRRRKKK!)

Water blasted upward right beside Loch Ness, causing it to swim away from the ship. "What was that!?" Mary yelled, looking through the porthole. "Back here!" came Joy's voice near the stern of the boat. Randall, Mary, Cay, and Leia followed the side walkway to see Joy standing at the back of the boat. "What is it.

She pointed father back behind the boat. Randall and Leia first notice what it was. Two speed boats were making their way farther up toward them. Randall could see they were almost like the one Randolph had rented when they were at the beach.

"Hmph...Human's never give up...." Randall said, shaking his head. ".....!!! Duck!" he yelled after a few seconds. "Where?" Caylin asked, looking around with Midnight searching the boat for one. Randall grabbed his tail and pulled him downward. "Hey!" he yelled.

(TTTTSSSSHHHHTTTSSSHHH)

Bullet holes appeared at the metal wall that was right behind them. "Uh...." Caylin began, seeing Randall with a smug look on his face. "If you wanted to be a Swiss gecko its fine with me" Randall replied. "Uh....Me and Midnight'll be right here if you need us....you won't need us will you?" Caylin said a little hesitatingly. Randall just shook his head and began to get up.

(TTTSSSHHH!)

(BBBBRRKKK!)

The boat rocked to the left as another water blast erupted at the side and splashed on deck, soaking everyone at the point. "I wanted a shower later but this isn't what I had in mind!" Randall yelled, completely soaked as he got up and went to the front of the boat. "I think he wants us to stay down...." Caylin said, a little scared at the point.

(TTTSSSHHHHTSSSHHH!)

Another ring of shots fired at the boat's back. "Gee you think!?" Leia responded.

*

Sean was still at the helm. He watched out one of the side windows that Loch Ness and the others were still at their side, but a little ahead and were going to make it out.....

Randall then came in, making Sean notice him. "What happen to you?" Sean asked. "We've got company...." Randall said. ".......Ran, take the wheel" Sean said, taking his hands off it. "What!? Me!?" Randall replied. Sean got behind him and pushed him up in front of it, making him put his four hands on it. "You'll do fine...." Sean said, heading out. "If we're not going to get blasted to bits first, we'll crash!" Randall responded, having trouble with the wheel.

*

Sean had already ducked from incoming fire at the back of the ship. He made it to the stern to see everyone ducked low. "Where's Randall?!" Mary asked, seeming completely afraid. Sean paused for a moment before answering. "He's taking the wheel for me..." Sean said. "We're gonna crash" Caylin whispered. "Joy....I'll need you to protect Mary ok?" Sean asked. "Don't worry, I can and will". "Ok...Cay, Leia, come with me....".

With that, Sean got up and headed to the side of the ship, Leia and Caylin following. Midnight was left beside Mary. "Is that Sean?" Mary asked. Joy paused for a second, wondering if it was the time and place to talk about something like that. "Yeah.....I'll tell you about everyone when we get.....to....well you'll see" Joy replied.

*

"What is it with you and these things?" Caylin asked. Him, Sean, and Leia were on the second level of the ship. The second level had sets of chairs for people to look at the sights from outside the ship. Sean and Leia were at the back with Caylin behind them, a box in his hands. Sean had something clamped to the rail around the level of the ship. It appeared to be a gatling gun. He was currently setting it up. Leia was right beside him, a long rifle in her hand.

"What are you thinking?" Leia asked. "They wanna fight, we'll give'em one" Sean responded, grabbing a long ribbon composed of bullets. He opened the top of the gun and placed the bullets inside then closed it. "I might as well make my will now" Caylin said. "Don't worry.....We just got to slow them down" Sean said, taking hold of the gatling gun. "Aim for the driver Leia, I'll slow'em down". Leia finally knew what they were doing. She pulled the sniper rifle up to her eye and took grip of the handle. "What about me?" Caylin said. "I don't know...make your will I guess, I wanna know what I'm getting" Sean said, a chuckling coming from him, making Cay put on a smug face.

*

The boats came closer into view, firing at the stern of the ship, not noticing the three above. "Lets do this" Leia said. Sean pressed the firing triggers on the gatling gun.

(TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS!)

A ray of bullets shot out with the sound of a helicopter's propeller. Sean aimed for the front of one of the boats. The pilot of the boat moved to the side to avoid the shots. Leia was up. The scope gave her a green view of the ship, but she was able to see the cockpit close up. She concentrated for a second then fired. The shot itself hit the rim of the glass, making it miss.

"Dang!" Leia scolded. "Its ok, try again...." Sean said, starting up again. "Who should I leave my comics to?" Caylin asked himself at almost a whisper.

The gatling bullets fired again, this time aiming for the boat itself. Sean got in a hit, puncturing the front of the ship, making it slow. It began to pull backwards, giving Leia a shot. It went out, broke through the cockpit's glass and hit the pilot in the chest. The boat swerved to the side and slowed down. "Yeah hoo!" Leia shouted at her success.

"Good shot! Now the second one" Sean said, readying the gun.

(CCCCRRRAAAACHHHH!)

The boat threw backwards, making Leia and Sean lose balance and fall backwards onto Caylin.

*

"Ow...." Sean said, picking himself up and seeing Leia right on top of Caylin, who had his tail right in front of his eyes. "Ow...didn't know I could bend that much" Caylin said, flipping back onto his feet as Leia got up. "What did we hit?". Sean moved over to the side of the boat and looked down. "?! Were at the harbor already?" Sean wondered. The three looked at each other but then thought not to judge, then went down the bottom level.

*

They entered into the cockpit to see Joy and Mary there, helping Randall off the floor, Midnight trying his best to help as well. "Well....nice try Randall...we didn't crash..." Caylin said as he got up. "That wasn't me" Randall said, getting onto his feet and brushing off. "I think Loch Ness helped us out" Mary said. "See". The group turned to look out the front. Coming from the side was Loch Ness and the others.

"What do you know.....Ness has a hard head to give us a shove like that" Joy thought. "....Well...we can't wait to thank, they'll be here any minute" Sean said, pulling out his tracker. "He's right....we may be ahead, but were not safe yet" Leia added. Taking a turn nodding, the group ran out of the ship to the dock. As they went around one of the pier's corners, Randall noticed the front of the ship was cracked by the impact, not a sinking one, but one that would still be costly.

"Oh boy....I'm hoping that won't be on my life bill" Randall thought as he ran.

*

They group got to the car to head out to find the door that would take them back to Monstropolis. Sean was in the driving Seat, Randall beside him. Joy sat in the seat behind Randall, Mary beside her, and Leia beside her with Midnight on her lap. Caylin was in the trunk.

"Oh ha ha ha....at least I can stretch out back here" Caylin said. "Randall....are you sure we can find a way back home here?" Leia asked. "Knowing my brother, he did tell my mom and dad, knowing my mom and dad they'll get worried.....eventually it'll lead to them trying to find us here" Randall said, trying to make it simple.

Sean turned a corner as the headed into the darkened streets. Night lights and street lamps were on, making reflection's on the road. "We just gotta find the right one..." Sean said, one hand on the wheel, while the other on the tracker.

(ERRRKKK!)

"Uh guys" Caylin said, poking his head up to look through the car's back. Sean looked through the rear view mirror to see what he was talking about. Two black cars, shown by the lights, made a sharp turn from the right and were now speeding up to catch up to them.

"Why a car chase why?" Sean mumbled, handing the tracker to Joy. "What do we do!?" Mary said. "Joy, tell me where to turn ok, just lead me to the red blink ok" Sean said, trying to cut down the complication for the moment. "You don't have to make it so easy" Joy said, taking it in hand as Sean took control of the wheel with both hands. "Turn left on this next street". "Buckle up and brace yourself!" Sean yelled. He turned the wheel to the left quickly, making a sharp turn.

(ERRRK!)

It took the car a second to recover and begin moving straight again. The road was tight, it seemed like an alleyway leading to another street.

(EERKKK!EEERKK!)

The cars moved in behind them. "Hold on everyone" Sean said. Everyone took a hold of what they could. "Try this one boys". Sean slammed on the brake, making the car force its riders forward then back.

(CCRRRAACCCKKK!)

The car was then shoved forward. The cars from behind slammed into theirs. Glass from the car behind them splattered onto the back of Sean's as the one behind that one stopped before hitting. Sean looked back with a smile, seeing the driver of the first car knocked out. Although, the one behind backed up. "!!! Shoot!" Sean yelled. "What we got him!" Caylin said, still happy about it. "He's gonna slam him into us!" Randall yelled, looking back. Caylin stopped, taking a gulp while at it. Sean slammed on the gas and the car started up again, at first slowly.

Leia took a look back to see the functioning car stop moving backward. It was a fair distance away from the wrecked car. "Hurry!" she yelled. "Come on" Sean as the car sped off. Leia turned back to see the car sped forward. The impact hit the second car with the knock out driver forward. The collision, and the fact that the car was still in drive, made the car's wheel move the damaged car forward at great speed. Sean's kept on near the exit with the other one trailing behind, nearing them. Caylin couldn't help but see what was going on, so he peeked above to see what was going on.

"?....! AHHHHH!". The black car was nearing them. "Come on come on come on!" Sean chanted.

*

(ERRRKKKKK!)

Sean's car sped out of the alley, making a turn as it did, making the car stop for a second, missing an impact into a pole. "Phew..." Sean said, looking ahead. "Sean!" Randall yelled. Sean looked to the side, seeing the car was still coming. "!! Move move move!". He stepped on the petal as the car came out. Sean's moved off as the other one slammed head first into the pole. Sean put on the break, making the car stop. Everyone was a little shaken at the event.

"........Lets do that again!" Caylin said jumping up and down. "Ruff!" Midnight backed in agreement. Everyone looked back and starred directly at Caylin. "What?". "No way!" they all yelled, making Caylin back up a bit. Sean then turned his glance away from Caylin, to behind him. "!!!! Don't they ever give..." Sean began. The group were met with a hit slam from the back that shoved them all forward. Sean slammed on the gas as soon as it hit. "What was that!?" Leia asked, looking through the window. "The other guy" Randall said, looking at his rear view mirror.

Sean did a curve as he drove. "Right here" Joy said. Sean did a sharp turn to the right, making everyone lean left. With a few more turns, they neared where they were to go and were on a straight away street. "He won't go away!" Mary said, still looking back. "That's it" Sean said, slowing the car. "What are you doing?!" Caylin yelled.

The slowing of the car, made them come right beside who was chasing them. The black car came into view on Sean and Leia's left. Sean took a moment, but then turned the wheel left. The turn knocked the side of the car into the other, creating only a mere dent. The driver then slammed his car into theirs, but it wasn't as hard as Sean's. Sean moved his car to the right, then slammed on a right turn, letting the front of his car slam into the front of the other, then it made a full collision. The driver of the other car got fed up and slammed into Sean then stuck to him. When Sean moved right, the driver stuck on the side of his car.

"You can't hit him!" Randall yelled. "Hmph...good" Sean said, putting on a grin that Randall remembered.......his own. Randall then knew what was up his sleeve. Sean went as far to left as he could, the other driver still sticking to the side. Sean slowed down ever so slightly, making the black car's front appear farther than Sean's. "Have a nice trip!" Randall said.

In a slick motion, Sean went as far to the left as he could, then slowed down. Since the other driver was right against Sean, he didn't have enough time to stop. His car turned to the right, making its left side appear right in front of Sean. He slammed on the brakes and slammed into the car, sending its right side into street pole. Sean stopped the car quickly, the wrecked car straight ahead. He placed his left arm on the wheel and turned back.

"New York.....its a heck of a town" Sean said. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that.....

*

"Ohh...may arms are killing me".

Meanwhile back in Monstropolis, Randolph and Rayford were working for hours. Naomi was able to get enough power in the building in order to operate the doors, but Randolph and Rayford had to get the doors manually. Thankfully, Readagar was called over as well by Naomi and was helping out Ray and his son fix the doors in the station.

"Come on guys, your guys are beat" Readagar said, helping Rayford insert his door into the slot. Randolph was at the desk of Randall's station, completely out of breath with the door he had gotten right beside him. Naomi came over with a cup of some slime looking liquid and handed it to him. "Thanks mom" he said, taking it in his top hands, his bottom ones wipe out. "Its ok son, your working hard...." Naomi said, still worried about Randall.

"Readagar, I'm not leaving my son in that Human World, who knows what could happen.....I'm sure Victor would've done the same thing if you were in Randolph's position" Ray said. "Oh jeez....why do you have to remind me of dad?" Readagar asked, folding all his arms with a disgruntled look. With a sigh, Rayford got up from the door's slot and placed a hand on Readagar's shoulder. "Sorry....its just...I'm worried you know, and I'm sure your father would've done the same thing....." Ray said, trying to cheer him up. "If he was still here" Readagar replied, heading over to the desk beside Randall's, crossing his arms and placing his head on his top set of hands. Rayford couldn't help but put on a sad face for him.

"Ray....there too many doors in New York....it won't do us any good to look for Randall we can't even get the doors here by rail" Naomi said, he hands on Randolph's shoulders. "Ehh..." Ray said, biting his lip. "Dad.....mom's right....if we can hardly get the door's here, it could take....days to find'em" Randolph said, taking breaths in.

Rayford couldn't help but sigh. "Eh......just....let me do it son....you'll need to rest....I can do this" Ray said, still determined. "Dad....." Randolph began.

(ERRRRKKK)

"!! What in the?" Ray said, turning around. The door's knob turning. The door opened, showing a darkened room, that looked like an apartment. A hand reached out and grabbed Rayford's arm. "!! Who in the" Rayford began. "What do you think your doing?" a voice said. Rayford tried to back away, but couldn't. ".....Being up this late I mean its in the middle of the night".

Coming out from the shadow's was Sean. "Sean!?" everyone but Readagar yelled. Coming in after him was Joy, Leia, Caylin, then Randall.

"Randall!!!!" Rayford yelled, grabbing his son and pulling him close. "Your alright!". Randolph and Naomi came over as well. Rayford held Randall at arms length after the tight hug. "What were you thinking!? Going into the human world!" Rayford yelled. "Dad.....I needed to rescue a friend of mine....you wouldn't believe what we've been through....." Randall said, happy to see his dad too. Naomi came up next to him, kissing him on the cheek and putting his scarf around him and hugging him. "Your chilled to the scale Randall!" Naomi said in a motherly tone. "Come on mom....he's fine....aren't ya little bro.....I knew you'd come back" Randolph said. "Thanks Randolph.....if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here" Randall responded with Randolph giving him a slight chuckle.

"And what were you thinking!? Taking Leia and Caylin along as well!?" Rayford added, seeming mad. "Dad please.....they wanted to come along" Randall said seeing them place on innocent looks. "!....Its not Randall's fault....its....." Joy began, trying to defend Randall. "Ahem!".

They all stopped, looking at Sean. "...Look I'm sure everyone's glad we're all ok, but come on...its been a rough.....really rough night....day....and I'm thinking we should all get some sleep". Randall couldn't help but agree, he yawned at the saying, making his mom smile a bit at his attempt.

".....Fine....I'm sure your all tired......Caylin, Leia, I'm sorry if you were put into any trouble...." Rayford said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well actually" Caylin began, but stopped with Leia placing her hand on his mouth. "Its quite alright Mr. Boggs" she said, glaring at Caylin. "!! Yeah me too!" Caylin answered with Leia taking her hand off.

"But just to make sure you don't try a stunt like this, Randolph's going to be spending the night with you...." Rayford said, of course Randall rolled his eyes but understood. "Fine dad.....we just need sleep....".

"While me and your mom speak to Sullivan about the problem". "Problem?" Randall asked. 

"Not now Randall....I'm sure dad'll tell you tomorrow" Randolph replied to his questioned. "Fine" Randall gave up.

The group started out, Rayford and Naomi taking Randall out, Caylin, Leia, and Joy following. "....You know you can come out now..." Sean said, seeing Randolph heading over to the deserted Readagar at the table.

Mary finally came out from the room. "....Thanks..." she said. "Don't thank me.....you should be careful you aren't noticed.....anyone finds out your the kid that was in the incident....well" Sean whispered. "What?" Mary asked. "....Don't worry about it....come on..." Sean said, sneaking Mary by Randolph and Readagar.

".....What's wrong Red?" Randolph asked, coming up besides him. "Randall's alright....so is everyone else". ".....Its not that...." Readagar answered. "? Really?.....What is it?". ".....Just....just my dad" Readagar said. "What?......eh...sorry but I don't know his name" Randolph confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Readagar turned to his side so it would be leaning on the table. He then let the claws on his top right hand extend. He seemed to examine them as he spoke.

"Victor.....Victor was his name...". "Victor.....sorry....dad never told me about him". "Its ok Randolph, you can hardly remember anything.....". "What do you mean?". "Remember.....you and Randall don't remember what it was like to be a kid.....I do".

Randolph shifted to the same face as Readagar. "? Oh...you mean when your father made us forget?". "Exactly....I still remember that because he didn't use it on me till later on.....I didn't remember you having parents, but I still remember my past" Readagar answered. "Sorry this is confusing ain't it?" he added.

"......I thought you were happy with being the rich boy" Randolph said with a smile. Readagar chuckled at him saying that, letting Randolph know he had succeeded. "Yes there's that..." he said, still laughing. ".....Come on Red....don't worry about your father...." Randolph said, trying to loose the topic. "?.....Randolph....let me tell you one thing.....I don't know how my father died...." Readagar began, seeming to smile, "I didn't even go to my old man's funeral....". "What!?" Randolph asked.

".....Didn't know when it was held.....remember....your the one that told me he died....but didn't know how". "I did?....ehh...sorry....my memory's messed up" Randolph said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Yes....me, you, and Randall's....we'll recover memory in time.....hmph....might even find out how my dad died" Readagar said, seeming a little cheered up. "I'm sorry I can't drag on all night with shattered memories" Readagar said. "Yeah I guess...but remember....you always have somebody to talk to" Randolph said, giving him a wink and patting him on the back.

"Yeah....thanks". Readagar turned around to head out, Randolph beside him with his hand on Readagar's back.

Yep. A car chase and boat chase. What'cha think? That part about Leia and the sniper rifle is a little farfetched, but just show's you how tough she is. That part at the end with Randolph and Readagar is important, just remember it. Next chapter will come soon! I can't give anything out, but it is a flashback.


	13. Aftermath

This chapter has been beta read by my dearest friend Joy. Since it has to deal with Leia telling about how Leia and Randall met. Oops...gave it away. Anyhow, enjoy! I got a ton of chapters lined up!

****

Chapter 13 Aftermath

The group took the walk back to Randall and Sean's place. Randolph had to half-carry Randall the second half of the way as Sean and Leia helped everyone else.

(Errrk!)

The door opened and the fresh air entered the empty home. Randolph, with Randall, stepping in first, Sean coming in next, helping Joy.

"I'll just take him up stairs" Randolph whispered, getting Sean's nod. Randolph hoisted his brother up and headed upstairs.

Sean headed in with Joy, Mary behind her, and Leia with Caylin. Joy went over and sat on the chair in front of the T.V., a little tired, but not asleep.

Leia came over to the couch near Joy and placed Caylin in it. Midnight, free from the leash, plotted himself on the carpet, not wanting to move. Joy couldn't help but laugh at how Caylin was sleeping, having not seen him doing it before.

"Phew.....well it's over" Leia said, coming over and sitting next to Joy. "Yeah....they won't get us here" Sean said, looking up at the second floor. "I don't ever wanna see that guy again" Mary said, who was by Caylin.

"Who was it that did this anyhow?" Sean asked. "He said his name was.....Wraith....kept saying he wanted to get Randall......" Mary responded.

"Hmph Wraith?....well....he comes across me, he won't have a mouth to talk all big and mighty...." Sean said. Joy looked up at the second floor. "...You think Randall's ok?" Joy asked. "Yeah....he's just tired......" Leia said. "Yeah....but I'm sure he can handle it" Sean said, looking over to see Randolph coming down the stairs. "All in all, I think you better stay here until things cool down" Randolph recommended, stopping beside Sean. "I second that" he said.

"Well I did say I would be coming in my letter, so why not?" Joy said. "What about.....wait......who's that?" Randolph asked, looking at Mary. "Oh jeez...." Sean said.

"Wait a sec! That's the kid ain't she!?" Randolph yelled. "....Yes Randolph it's her...." Sean said. "And you're that monster that wanted to......" Mary began. The two walked up toward each other but were stopped by Sean's hands.

"Calm down you two!" Sean yelled. ".....Err! Fine!" the two said, turning around and folding their arms. "Now just make up whatever your mad at each other for" Sean said. "Fine...." they both said. Mary's right and Randolph's top left arm met and shook.

"Well then it's settled" Randolph began. "Yeah yeah.....you can have my room Randolph...." Sean offered. "Thanks". "Well good, come on, let's get some pillows and blankets for everyone down here" Sean said, heading upstairs.

".....? You ok Randolph?" Leia asked, noticing him a little wiped out. "Hmm....oh yeah....just tired from carrying all those doors" he replied.

With a grin, he took to the stairs as Mary began to look around the house for anything that caught an interest. "....So you're Joy?" Leia asked, finally asking. "Yep that's me". "Now I see why Randall and Sean were so focused on saving you..." Leia smiled. "Thanks Leia..." Joy responded, also with a smile. "You know it's strange.....but if I was a human....I think I would look just like you" Leia said. "Really?". "Yeah.....maybe that's why you look so familiar to me". Joy smiled at that.

"Just asking....how'd you get to know Randall?" Joy asked, not really knowing that. "Oh that well...." Leia began.

"Err..."

Caylin stirred a bit, twitching his tail. "What's going on?" he groaned. "Sssh Cay...girl talk" Leia said, patting him on the head. "Anyhow Joy....it was a couple years ago......before Randall got....you know..." Leia began.

*

"You see.....it happened about 2, or maybe 2 and a half, years after Randolph went missing".

"Missing?"

"Yeah....it was big news....no one knew what happened to him.....I don't get how Randall or Randolph even remember it....hmm...anyhow" Leia began. "At the time, I was working my way up by working in a flower shop, actually I was the assistant, being as I was "reptile" I couldn't head up the ranks. I was only just working there, I didn't know Randall at all. One day, he came in, I was surprised, never seeing him before.

*

(Ching)

The bell hitched to the top of the door sprang forwards and backwards. Leia, a couple years younger, was behind the counter, looking at him.

Randall was mid-way in before he looked around. He then looked at Leia. "I'm looking for some red roses...." he asked. "Uh yes sir...."she said, but then stopped. "......What?....Don't the monsters here pay you to actually do something?" Randall said. "Well they do but......are you Randolph Boggs?" Leia asked. Randall's smirk stopped as a saddened face came on. But he quickly switched back to his normal attitude.

"No I'm not....." he said, annoyed. "Oh...sorry.....it's just you look so much like him in the magazines" Leia said. "Spare me news about my brother" Randall said, seeming to not want to talk about it and getting frustrated. "Oh! He's your brother.....sorry about him m..." Leia began. 

"Cut the talk!" Randall said, angered. "Well sorry" Leia said, getting a little angry herself. She gave up though and headed into the backroom. Randall went over to the counter and placed his top right hand on the counter, tapping his three fingers on it. "(I don't need to be reminded from some low budget worker!)" he thought.

About a minute later, Leia came back with a bouquet of roses. "Its about time...." Randall said, taking them. "You should really learn to control you anger....uh...." Leia began. "Randall....and do I tell you how to ruin......run....you life?!" Randall said, getting the money he needed from a wallet he had in one of his bottom arms. Leia only grinned. "So....Randall.....who are the flowers for?" Leia asked. Randall kept fiddling through his wallet, but kept his eyes on Leia. "They're for no one ok" he said. "Ok just asking...." Leia said. Randall stopped and pulled out a 50 monster bucks and handed it to Leia.

"Keep the change, I'm sure you could use it...." Randall said, picking up the roses. "You sure?" Leia asked. "Oh for the.....just take it!" Randall shouted. "Ok ok...." Leia said. Randall shook his head as Leia placed his 50 in the register. Randall went for the door. It opened in front of him to reveal a monster. He looked almost like Ranft from the floor, except bigger, and that he wore a trench coat. He also had ears and two eyes. He moved out of the way so Randall could exit. He then went up to the counter, right in front of Leia. 

"What...can I get you sir?" Leia asked. The customer then threw a paper bag on the counter. "You don't mind opening the register?" he asked. "What do you...." Leia began. Just then, the customer pulled out a handgun, pointing it directly at Leia.

*

Randall, meanwhile, was at the sidewalk, thinking. "(Who does she think she is!? Bringing back those hurtful memories?! "you have to learn to control your temper" hmph)" Randall thought.

"I said don't move!"

Randall's tail twitched, but he decided to ignore the low voice. "All of it! All of it or I'll blow your head off!".

This one caught Randall. He turned to the glass door of the shop. He could see the robber having his gun at Leia, who was filling the back with the register's containments. "Ehh...." Randall said. "(Troublemaker!)" Randall thought, dropping the roses.

*

The robber took the back that container the shop's earnings. He kept his gun on Leia as he slowly backed toward the door. "Turn your head and you will find your head in pieces!" the robber said, moving back and pushing open the door. He continued to walk backwards, up until.....

(TRIP!)

The robber fell on his back onto the concrete street. He looked up to see Randall shutting the door and retracting his tail. The burglar raised his gun, but got a tail whip right in the arm. He looked up to see what had hit him, bit instead got a fist slammed into his jaw. He tried reaching back for his gun, but knowing he would, Randall bit right into the burglar's arm.

"AHHHHH!!!!" he yelled, just as another three fingered fist slammed into, right between his middle eyes. He had been knocked out cold.

About a second later, Leia came out seeing Randall lift himself up from the burglar, dusting his hands. Since Randall didn't use his full jaw pressure, ectoplasm wasn't on his teeth. ".....Randall?....." Leia asked. "Hmph...." he replied. He looked at her and folded his arms. "I didn't want my money falling into the hands of this idiot.....don't think I did it to save you" Randall said. "You....sure?" Leia asked. Randall just turned and picked up the bag of money that was lying on the street and gave it to her.

"I don't help out anyone...." Randall said. "Why are you like that?" Leia asked him. "....You don't need to know..." Randall said, walking off.

"!!.....Thanks....Randall..." Leia whispered. After a couple seconds, she turned to go back inside, but felt she heard some rustling. She turned and looked at the ground. She gasped as she saw the burglar had the gun back in his bruised hand. He moved the gun so it was pointed right below Randall's fronds.

"Randall!!" Leia yelled. He turned then froze. "Oh jeez....that's what I get for helping people...." Randall said, closing his eyes.

(POWW!!!)

His heart was still beating, and his head wasn't blown off. Randall was questionable about it. He slowly opened his left eye, then his right, surprised. Leia was on the ground beside the burglar, dropping the nose of the gun from her hand. Randall could see that she was bleeding from her right arm.

"!! What in....." he began, running over. He stopped and looked. He could tell what had happened. "Why.....did you do that?" Randall started, kneeling down next to her, "No one's ever done something like that for me" Randall said. Leia tried to get up, but Randall placed his top hands on her shoulders. "I owed you one remember?" she said. "You could've been killed!". "No...owww" Leia said, feeling the pain in her arm. "Eh...its not too bad luckily.....listen....I'll call the police and doctor...you just rest ok?" Randall said, picking her up and taking her inside, keeping and eye on the burglar. ".....Thanks...." Randall whispered.

*

"You saved him?" Joy asked. "Well yeah....we were even...he waited until the police and ambulance came....waited all night in the hospital...." Leia said. "Wow...". "We became friends afterwards...but then a couple months before he disappeared, we started to lose track of each other" Leia said. "Must have been when he was making the Extractor...." Joy said. "Oh...yeah...I saw the play....I didn't believe it at all....I couldn't believe that everyone who he worked with didn't like him.....Randall's too sweet to be a bad guy" Leia added. "That's a sweet story Leia" Joy said, seeing her smile. "....Say...how'd he meet Cay?".

"High School".

The two looked back at Caylin, who was already awake and was on his stomach, looking at them with an innocent face. "How long were you up?" Leia asked. "Since those wavy lines like those on T.V. flashbacks happened" Caylin said with a smile. "Oh Cay...." Leia said, tossing one of the couch's pillows at him. "Ow".

"Well, I'm guessing he saved Caylin's tail?" Joy asked. "No he.....uh...well ok he did" Caylin said, remembering.

"See...." Leia said.

The two laughed from catching Cay. The three stopped when they heard footsteps. They peered up at the stairs to see Sean coming down with pillows and blankets.

"Hey, its a walking rug" Caylin said, laughing. "Put a pillow in it Caylin...".

Another pillow, thrown by Sean, impacted Caylin in his face.

"Ow..."

Sean gave a pillow and blanket to Leia, Joy, and then to Mary. Sean then sat down in the chair beside Joy. "What about you Sean?" Joy asked. "I'm good...." he began, "...Well...congratulations everyone....the rescue was a success" he added, placing on a smile. "Cheers!" Caylin said. Sean, Joy, and Leia lifted their pillows. "No pillow bombardment!" Caylin yelled, covering his face. The four couldn't help but laugh.


	14. Unknown Circumstances

Ok everyone! This little chapter here has many surprises in store. Its main function is to lead you into to, roughly, the main reason this story was made. You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 14 Unknown Circumstances

"Eh..."

Randall stirred in his bed, moving around. He stopped and turned on his back. He raised his top left hand to his head, feeling a slight pain jolt. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling light from the window shinning at him. "Morning already?" he groaned with a yawn. He leaned up and placed his head in his top hands, trying to hold the pain away. "Dang headache....". He took off the sheets that covered him and got onto his feet. He would've tripped if he didn't place his right hands on his dresser, leaning onto it. "(I wonder what mom and dad we're talking about......ow...jeez....first I'm tired now this...)" he thought. He waited a moment before getting out.

He took a peek in the other room to see Randolph resting on his side, still sleeping. "(Priceless)" Randall thought. He got on all his limbs and slowly made his way over to the bed. He slowly rose and moved his hands back and opened his mouth.

"You can try that on dad...but not me" Randolph said. Randall halted. "How did you?!". Randolph leaned up, awake. "You should really practice on Caylin" His brother chuckled. "You just.....just have more experience...." Randall said, walking out, feeling a little awkward that his scare didn't work. "Hmph....still a kid..." Randolph said, shaking his head. "Oh yeah....where was I......". He placed himself back in bed.

*

"Jeez....a sleep over or what?" Randall whispered. He was half-way down the stairs before he noticed everyone in the living room. Caylin on the couch, mostly thinking about food. Leia and Joy on the other one, sharing a blanket. Sean in the chair near them, and Midnight on his back, laying on the carpet. Randall slowly went down, not trying to wake everyone. He neared the door and reached for his scarf on the rack.

(Yawn)

He stopped, waited....then continued. "Oh.....Randall?". He turned his head to see Leia looking at him. "Ehh" he grinned. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Uh...to.....the....factory" Randall confessed. "What?....Why?". "I....just wanted to know what the problem is....that's all...." Randall responded, taking his scarf and tieing it around his neck.

"Not alone your not....I don't want anything happening to you" Leia told him, about to get up. "Err....ok...if you that worried, I'll take Cay...." Randall said, moving over to him. "Uh...you sure about that?" Leia asked. "Ehh! Of course....Ehh! Besides....he's my assistant" Randall informed, trying to pull Caylin from the couch.

"He won't budge....believe me I've tried" Leia said. "Not this....." Randall said, he got close to Caylin, and placed his bottom right hand on his mouth. "Aunt May Caylin...." Randall said. "Pham Yay!?" Caylin yelped. His yell was halted by Randall's hand. But that wasn't enough. He jumped up and landed in Randall's hands. "Hide me!" Caylin whispered loudly, looking at the door. "Eh! Get...whoa....whoa!" Randall began, but was cut short when Caylin's weight was too much for him. They both fell to the floor with a slight thud. Leia peered over the couch at them, seeing Caylin right on Randall, who had his tail and fronds in front of his eyes. "Need help boys?" Leia chuckled. "Oh ha ha......Cay....get off!" Randall said. "Hehe ehh...Sorry Rand...". Caylin got onto his feet. Randall got onto his and starred straight at Cay, trying to fix his tail.

"....Hey...where's the kid?" Randall asked. "Oh her? She's in the kitchen...." Leia replied. "...Well as long as she's still here...." Randall said, walking over to Caylin, who was getting their things. "We'll be back soon...." he added, getting his coat on and leaving with Caylin.

*

"Burr...its cold" Caylin said as they stepped out. Randall locked the door and placed the key in his pocket. "That's because its nearing winter time...." Randall responded, transcending the steps. He looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming. "Looks like its gonna rain soon, better get there quick" Randall said as they got onto the streets.

"Hey Rand....think I can borrow a tail warmer from ya?" Caylin asked. "Cay....every time you borrow something from me....I either got you pleading to me, or the cops show up with you" Randall recalled. "That was only one time!" Caylin said. They stopped talking an moved on, but then Caylin remembered something.

"Say Rand....you think its ok to go? I mean the girls are gonna get up and get worried about us" Caylin asked. "Well....they'll be fine...." Randall responded. "......Hey...what's with you and the ladies Rand?" Caylin wondered. Randall chuckled. "Cay....I'll tell you....its hard to find a nice girl and its harder to get a girl friend....I can't quite explain how to..." Randall started. "Five bucks?" Caylin asked. "Dinner and a movie" Randall replied quickly.

"Really? That's it?" Caylin asked. "No...that's just step one" Randall said, speeding up. "Oh man! Eh...We there yet? I don't want you to trick me into asking you for something else" Caylin said. "Ok.....step two is ten bucks" Randall replied. "Deal!" Caylin jumped.

*

The two reached the company and went inside, Randall who held the door for Cay, who tripped upon entry. Randall caught him and hoisted him back onto his feet. "Thanks". "Reflex's Cay....". Caylin brushed himself off as Randall looked around. "Strange...everything seems alright here...." Randall said, walking ahead. "Celia's still not in....must still be sick" he added. "Maybe Sully and Mike are upstairs?" Caylin asked. "Yeah I know they can tell me what's going on..." Randall replied.

They headed down one of the halls and found the elevator. They got on and went to the highest level. Randall was at one of the corners with his hands crossed. Caylin was enjoying the music from the speaker. "(I wonder whatever happened to Slade....and that Carmyne.....I hope they're doing fine...)" Randall thought, looking down. He looked back up to see Caylin, dancing to the music. "....Cay....you know you can't dance....".

*

They reached the top floor and the doors opened. "I just don't get it Sul" was the first thing they heard. "Motor Mouth Mike" Caylin chuckled.

"How can a whole company have its scarers get sick?".

"And Silk Carpet Sullivan" Randall chuckled. The office was right next to the elevator. The room they had entered seemed like a waiting room. Pictures of Sullivan and Wazowski was on. Randall smirked to find his picture in the spot labeled "Scarer Of the Month". The place seemed more like small place of Monstropolis employees.

The two went over to the glass door and opened it. Inside, Wazowski was walking back and forth as Sullivan was near the window, looking out with a clipboard in his hand. They stopped and looked at the two as soon as the door opened.

"Liz...." Mike began. He shut up as soon as Randall glared at him. "Uh....Randall.....what are you doing here?" he finished. "We were told by your parents that you went into the human world" Sully said. "Yes I was.....saving a friend" Randall said. He looked down, but then back to Cay. "Eh....Cay.....could you leave us alone for a sec?" Randall asked. "Well uh" Caylin began.

Randall pulled out a dollar. "Here, buy something from one of those machine's" Randall said, handing it to Cay and pushing him out. As soon as the door was closed.

"....I thought you wouldn't ever go back there...." Sully said. "Sullivan...forget that for now....Don't remind me of those horrible thoughts in the morning...." Randall told him. "Sorry". "Anyhow....away from that subject....what's wrong?" Randall asked. "Well on account that everyone's sick, we've been having recent blackouts...." Mike informed. "Congratulations Wazowski....you seemed intelligent there for a second" Randall said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"I overheard what you two said....if it was just the power....why didn't you call?" Randall asked. "Well your mom and dad told me not to.....said you all needed rest...." Sully said.

"Yeah....plus your always grouchy in the morning too" Mike said. Randall quickly slithered up to Mike and loomed over him. "Don't forget Wazowski! I can still let my old self handle you!" Randall shouted. Mike shut his mouth as Randall lowered down. "Anyhow...." He began, moving his fronds back and Turing to Sullivan, while letting his tail hit Mike at the same time.

"I'll grab Caylin and head to the floor...." Randall said, heading to the door. "Randall" Sullivan began. "Sullivan....unlike you...I'm dedicated to my job....I won't let a door from New York be sent in ok? Just send enough power to activate the rails....I'm sure my dad and brother gave you enough..." Randall said, heading out.

"But I wanted to tell you that...." Sully began, but the door shut. "Ehh.....". "Sully, you sure about this?" Mike asked. "....Yeah.....I'm sure...." he replied.

*

Meanwhile.......

"YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS!". Back in the underground facility......

Wraith, a couple men, and a woman, we're in a huge room with rows of computers and a huge Vid-Screen covering the north wall. Wraith, the woman, and a few men were on an elevated walkway.

"That....boy and that lizard flooded the whole upper level! Even more so! They released the monsters and prisoners!" Wraith yelled, punching one man in the stomach, which made him fall to the floor as the two near him looked down to see if he was ok.

"Sir!".

Wraith turned to the female, who had just turned from talking with another man in an operations suit. "What is it?!" Wraith yelled. "The....boss wants to talk to you..." she said.

"Eh! Why now!" Wraith whispered. He turned back to the others. "....Dismissed!" he yelled. They seemed glad, heading off down the near set of stairs. Wraith grabbed the guard rail, that bordered the walkway, with both his hands and looked at the Vid-Screen. In a flash, the screen turned dark. The only light was from the top right side of the screen.

"Your pathetic!" a voice from the screen yelled. A darkened part of the screen moved, showing someone is in the picture, but could not be seen. "Its.....not my fault....the...." Wraith began. "Shut up!....I gave you those monsters and the information you needed!" the voice yelled. "Listen to me! I know my part of the bargain is not fully fulfilled....but neither is yours!".

"But...they escaped.....and..." Wraith said. "...You idiotic human! Very well....I think I know how to please us both...." the voice said.

"Rally some troops and head to the house....I have marked on the map here..." the voice said. The bottom left area of the screen turned into a lit map of New York. "But...." Wraith began. "Don't question me! Do it!" The voice yelled. Then the speakers went off, and the map filled the screen. A red dot appeared on one of the streets. Then it zoomed in until the red blink was on a house.

"...Eh...." Wraith mumbled.

*

"Come on! I give you dollar, you give me a back of Bug's ala Taco's!" Caylin said. He was in a hall near Floor Fm kicking a vending machine. "Come on!". He hit it once and a bag fell into the small container. "Hey! Now that's more like it....don't know my own strength....". He bent down and reached to pick it up. But when he got close, it was suddenly up and floating in mid-air. He fell on his back with a gasp.

"Its the ghost of the vending machine!!!" Caylin yelled, scooting back. "Hehehe!"

Randall materialized in front of him. "Randall!!". "You should've seen you face!!!" Randall said, laughing. Caylin got up and starred at him. Randall turned on his side, as he used his tail, which was curled around the bag, to drop it into Cay's hands.

"If the common thing don't work, use a tentacle or tail Cay" Randall chuckled. "Eh....you sure that's safe?" Caylin asked, seeing Randall walk off. "Hmm....." He turned around to the machine. He leaned down.

"A long tail Cay!" Randall's voice shouted. Caylin grunted, getting up, but followed.

*

"So what's up...." Caylin asked, opening his snack. "We're working Cay...." Randall responded as they turned into the floor. Randall stopped as soon as they passed Roz's office. "Why'd you stop?" Caylin asked, throwing his now empty bag into a nearby bin.

"....Something....doesn't feel right...." Randall said. "What? I don't feel anything.....do I?" Caylin asked. "No...not that....just..." Randall began.

(RRRKKK!!!)

Randall jumped back as the lights of the floor turned on and the board and stations flickered to life. Caylin turned to Randall, who looked like when he was surprised by Fungus long ago. "Hey.....you ok Rand? Sully and Mike just turned the floor on for us....." Caylin said. Randall calmed down, shaking his head. "Eh....sorry just....surprised heh heh....." Randall replied, heading to his station while holding his head. "That's weird....maybe he got a tail shock or something....maybe I shouldn't have hit that vending machine...." Caylin said, following to catch up. "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Caylin asked, feeling the need to know, as he caught up. 

"I was just uncomfortable....." Randall replied, stopping at his station. "Listen....if anything bad happens, remember you have old Cay right here" Caylin said, grinning. "Oh thanks...that makes me feel allot better..." Randal replied, sarcastically.

"Well..." he began, turning around, "Might as well start somewhere....".

*

Meanwhile....

"Huh!?".

Back home, Sean burst awake, looking everywhere. He sunk back down into the chair, seeing everything alright. A few flashes of light came through the windows, and various taps told that a heavy storm was on. Even the wind was heard. "That was weird......" Sean said. He looked once again, seeing everyone asleep. He got up and headed for the stairs. He could see Leia rustling a bit, telling that she woke up recently. He took to the stairs and looked in his room, seeing Randolph asleep still. He then looked in Randall's room to find.....

"What the!?"

.....that he was gone.

He quickly went back into his room and stood at the side of the bed. He grabbed the lizard's shoulders and shook. "Randolph wake up!" he yelled. He shook to the point that he woke up. "What is it!? And stop shaking me..." Randolph said. Sean stopped. "Randall's gone!". "What!?".

Randolph jumped out of bed and followed Sean down the stairs. The many yells from the second floor was enough to wake everyone downstairs.

"What's....going on?" Mary asked, stepping in from the kitchen, rubbing her eye. "Everything ok?" Joy asked. "Randall's gone!" Sean told them as Randolph got their things. "Wha!?" Joy responded, not seeming to be tired anymore as she got off the couch. "Caylin too!" Randolph added. From hearing his owner's name, Midnight got up, panting over to Randolph and circling around him. "If he didn't tell us where he was going, those.....people must've" Sean began, explaining to Joy.

"They're....ok....".

The group stopped. They all turned to Leia, who was sitting up on the couch. "What!?" they all said. ".....He....and Caylin went to the factory to find out what happened..." Leia confessed. Sean and Joy starred at her for a minute. Mary stopped near her and looked over and Randolph. He flipped a light switch near the door, but nothing happened.

"....The power's out....that's why...." Randolph said. "Leia.....why didn't you tell us?" Sean asked. "Well...I...." Leia started. "...Its ok Leia...." Joy said. "Well....ok...I mean we can just go down there and check up on them..." Sean said. Leia got up and stopped between the two. "If I know Randall....I'm sure he's fine...." Leia said. "Yeah well.... I wanna be sure..." Sean said. He tossed Midnight's leash to Randolph, who tied it onto Midnight. The group went over to the door, as Sean grabbed his coat from Randolph and went in front of everyone to the door. He grabbed and umbrella and reached for the door knob.

(Knock! Knock!)

They all stopped. They waited. "....Who....is it?" Joy whispered. "Could be Naomi and Rayford...." Sean suggested. "But just in case....". Sean grabbed the scabbard leaning near the wall. He tied it around his waist and grabbed the sword's handle with his right hand. He let his left hand grasp the knob. In a flash, he opened the door.

The sound of rain and crackle of thunder came. and standing on the top step to the house, having an umbrella over her head.....was Carmyne.

The group starred at her for a second. Sean lowered his hand. "I'm glad your home!" Carmyne said. "Who....are you?" Randolph asked, demandingly.

"Its hard to explain...but....I'm....." Carmyne stopped. "Well!?" Randolph ordered.

"I'm....Slade's sister....."

The four took a step back. "WHAT!?" they yelled. "Please! I don't have time to explain! Randall's in danger!" Carmyne yelled. The sudden shock in Sean went away. "Err! Fine! We'll clear this up later!" Sean said. Carmyne got down onto the side walk as the group came out, stopping near her. Randolph and Sean also had umbrellas to cover them from the drenching storm.

" Randolph! You go and get Ray and Naomi while we get to the factory!" Sean yelled. Randolph nodded and headed south as everyone else went north. "Why did it have to rain today!" Joy yelled. "Here!". Sean handed her his umbrella. "Thanks Sean!" Joy yelled back. "Don't mention it!" Sean yelled back, speeding up.

*

Randall had just exited his 83rd door. He coughed once or twice before heading to his desk. Taking a couple seconds, Caylin unhooked the canister, placed it away, then sent back the door. "Jeez pal....you look beat" Caylin said. "Yeah so....this is nothing....I hold the record for most doors in a day..." Randall responded.

"So.....I broke the record of most beetle taco's in an hour, but it doesn't make me sweat like that..." Caylin said. "I'm....just tired.....from last night....don't worry about it...." Randall said, wiping his forehead. He placed his head on the table as Caylin moved over to the door station. "Rand listen...why can't you just..." Caylin began, placing the folders of doors he had under his arm. "Oops....". They slipped out and skidded behind the station. "Ehh...like soap...Sheeesh...." he said. He went behind the station and picked them up.

"Hmm...don't remember this one....". He looked in one of the folders to find that it had no picture or filled out data of the door. "Uh...hey Rand...." Caylin said. He got up to see Randall was half-asleep.

"Hmm....maybe its lucky...." Caylin thought. He moved over and flipped the card through. As the door came in, Caylin went over to Randall. "Hey Rand....Rand?" Caylin said, shaking his arm. Randall burst awake, almost falling over. "What!?".

"Uh....n...next door..." Caylin said. Randall slowly went over to it, grasping the knob. "Never...and I mean...never..." Randall began. But without warning, the door opened. "What the!?". In a flash, a hand from the darkness shot out and grabbed Randall's neck. He couldn't yell. The hand then pulled him in and the door slammed shut.

"Ahh! Randall!" Caylin yelled. He backed up, but then turned to the floor's entrance. Coming through was Sean, Joy, Leia, and Carmyne. They stopped near him. "Where's Randall Caylin!?" Sean yelled as soon as he stopped. "What?! While you were having fun with the ladies, I just saw my best friend get sucked into a door!" Caylin said.

Sean quickly went over to the door, but found it was locked. "Fine!". He unhitched his sword and stuck it in the small crease between the door and its rim. "Hey....you know....I'm single...." Caylin said, seeming to loose his fear when he spotted Carmyne. "Stuff it gecko face..." she replied. Caylin took a step back, but went over beside Joy. "Got it!".

Sean opened the door and everyone followed through.

*

They found themselves in what seemed to be an empty warehouse. Lights covering the steel frame, bolted windows, and small boxes here and there. Caylin closed the door and looked ahead with everyone else. "You....." Sean said. Not too far away, in the middle of the warehouse......was.....Wraith.

Him, the female, and several armed men were around. Randall was between four of them, guns at his sides. His hands were cuffed, a restraint was on his tail to prevent him from moving it, and a gag was placed on his mouth.

After a moment of silence, Wraith clapped his hands. "Brilliant work lad.....entered my facility...released the monsters and prisoners....and destroyed the whole top level....and escape...." Wraith began, stopping beside Randall, who had his eyes fixed on Wraith. "And all in the end....." he began. He placed his hand on Randall's fronds and his hand and began stroking. He seemed to pet Randall as if he were and animal. Randall moved his head away, knowing it, as Wraith smiled evilly.

"I get what I want...." he finished. "Err! Let him go!" Joy yelled, coming beside Sean. "Yeah! Or I'll rearrange that grin of yours!" Leia said, coming beside her. "Or I'll grind you to pieces!" Carmyne said, coming beside Sean. Midnight, Mary, and Caylin stood in the back.

"I can't do that....this boy is what I need..." Wraith said, hitting Randall on his back, hard. Randall gritted his teeth under the gag.

"Its been years since then, and I won't wait any longer!" Wraith yelled. "This lizard is important to who I want....".

"Stop this! Randall's not an animal! Nor any monster!" Sean yelled. "Why are you doing this!?" Joy yelled. "Yeah! Who do you want!?" Leia yelled.

"He wants me...."

They all turned to the door entrance. Slade was there....

"Phade!" Randall tried to say. He was moved backward as Wraith's fist trusted into his stomach. Randall moved back, but stood his ground as Wraith turned around.

"Slade...." Wraith said. "Brother!" Carmyne yelled. Slade looked at her, then to Wraith. He moved forward until he was just ahead of Sean.

"I think its better if I explain everything...." Slade said. "You might as well Slade....everyone should know of my brilliance..." Wraith said.

"Very well..." Slade said. He removed his glasses. Randall moved back from shock as Slade turned back to everyone else. Everyone gasped except Carmyne. They starred into Slade's eyes. They were......bloody red....

"I'll....explain...."

Oh no. Looks like "Wraith's" has Randall! And why does Slade have those bloody eyes? And why did he keep them hidden for so long? Well, in the next two chapters, Slade will explain everything. That's right everyone, everything. You'll finally know who this guy is. However, there's one last piece I won't explain, I'll tell you later through. Get ready, its going to be a little different hearing Slade's account. Well actually, Ran's going to tell that part, seeing as its an emotional bond he and Slade have. It'll come to you soon. 


	15. Slade Comes Out part 1

H...Hey everyone. Ra...Randall here. You probably know from looking at the title here, what would come next. As Sean said, I will be telling this part. I feel like I have to actually. Even though I feel like crying right about now, I just had to tell it myself. Its one of those things that is kept inside my head. I remember word for word what he said. Sorry...Just.....just trying to get over it.....but I can't. I might as well not sniffle now, you guy's probably should read on.

What? No....those aren't tear stains....they're just.....snow bits.....eh.....

****

Chapter 15 Slade Comes Out

"It was many years ago when it happened...."

".....When I was with my family...."

"My father was a Scare Assistant working at Monsters Inc...he was the first reptilian monster to become an assistant, but to that day, none were scarers. My mother was a researcher, working on human related subjects"

"I was about five when it happened, my father was allowed to take me into the factory on Father Son day...Seeing the factory for the first time.....seeing many new things....it was amazing"

"He took to the floor where his scarer worked....then I saw the routine. I enjoyed seeing the action and spending time with my father. That is before the power went out. The floor became pitch black. But then the red emergency lights flashed , and my father left with the others to see what the problem was. He left his scarer to watch the floor's entrance, and to watch me"

"I turned to the door that my father had just recently placed it. Back then, the assistance took careful notice of the surroundings before the scarer. Its activation light still on. Being overtaken by my curiosity, I slowly entered it"

"The moon was the only thing that delivered any light into the room. Knowing of the rule that my father always told me. I slowly shut the door. But as I did, I heard a slight stretching sound. Ignoring it was my big mistake....I closed the door, and suddenly something dropped on top of me. It was net. I was trapped, from the rustling and yells I made, the kid in the be awoke. He yelled from seeing my attempt to get out. He....called for his father...."

*

"Yes...it was me..." Wraith said, stepping forward.

*

"Yes....I was given a blunt to the head and was knocked unconscious. All I could hear was the banging on the door and my father's yell. But it stopped. Pulling me into darkness......"

*

"I awoke to see my body laying flat on a warm surface. I thought I was in my be, thinking it was all a dream......a nightmare. But I was far off. My arms and legs were held down with clamps, along with my tail. My mouth was gagged, and I could see I was in cage. No....in a lab...."

*

"Days went by as I was observed. Looking, watching, blood testing, everything. I despised it. More or less, it was another year before they decided it. Having the info they had acquired, they wanted to produce me to the public, but they knew I wouldn't go so easily."

"Since my aging, my prison became bigger. They dragged me out and bolted my hands, feet, neck, and tail onto a table"

"I had no idea what they were thinking of. But I soon found out. They were wearing surgical uniforms, and one came with a rather long and large sharp blade, coming near the bottom of my body. I wasn't as strong, being surround by fear. I hesitated. He got beside my tail and placed the blade near where it connected to the rest of my body. After seeming to confirm to the others....he........started........

I yelled out at the top of my lungs in the most immense pain. He was actually chopping my tail off. The pain was too much, I closed my eyes to think of something else"

"It was quick. One came over and removed the forming waterfall on my face as I starred down. They had literally cut it off, nearly to the bone. It was if a nightmare. I was fear filled now. The flesh and scale that had once covered my blue tail was on a transparent tray. I couldn't bear it. I....blacked myself out"

*

"Days passed as they drugged me and repaired my cut area. I missed my tail. It was just lying there in their lab, being tested on"

"I honestly felt like throwing up or fainting. I was tortured. Soon enough they were ready again. They used their instruments to remove the scales from the left side of my body. Having my pleads answered, I was allowed to be knocked out for the entire time. They used a metal mold to place over the bone of my tail. After many days, bone was confused that it accepted the metal replacement. For some reason, I was able to move the metal as if it had been there the whole time. But their minds weren't finished. They had also injected my whole left side with gadgets, joints, and metal which I later found was something similar to admantim of the same type as my tail"

"Then.....the worst of the "surgery" came. I was knocked out and couldn't feel anything. But then I awoke. My eyes.....my....eyes....I approached the mirror of my prison. I had a wrapping over my eyes. I used my hands to tear it off. The covering fell to the ground....."

"The once emerald eyes I had....were gone...in their place were blood shot eyes. But I also saw something else. As I looked, I saw.....screens"

"Its......as if they had....replaced my eyes with a computer one. I covered my eyes and fell to the floor, wanting to rip them out myself......"

"I....wasn't a monster anymore.....I was a freak. I stayed in solitude. I was able to control my arms, legs, computerized eyes, and my movable, yet heavy tail"

"As I grew, so did my prison. I now had a bunk bed. I sat in silence on the bottom bunk, the cover over my back."

"The door to my cell opened and....he....stepped through. I might as well tell that his name was Kroitz.

I....recalled his conversation"

*

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I stayed silent, not wanting g to talk. I was lucky that my right side and mouth were not affected by their madness. He came nearer and stopped in the center of my prison hold.

"It seems quite amazing these past years hasn't?" he told me. I didn't answer. "I know you can talk....". I was furious with this man. But I wanted to know....

"Why...did you....do this to me?" I asked slowly and lowly. "What was that?". "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" I yelled, rising and letting the cover drop onto that bed. I tried to restrain myself from splitting him apart. He smirked, making me lose more control. "Calm down....your heart couldn't take it" he told me.

I had forgotten their last experiment. One that I was knocked out of for hours. They had expertly hooked a mechanical mother frame to my heart. My heart kept my right side functioning. The frame did so as well for the left.

I calmed myself, lowering my hands.

"That's better". He came over to the sink below the mirror, the one I had gagged over from seeing what they did to me.

"You are a breakthrough in the field of science and mechanical engineering....Being what you are, we will be the first ones to discover your world" he said

"Why don't you tell anyone the madness you did!" I yelled. "This is strictly a secured project.....you are the first of your kind and race to be mechanically engineered" he said, walking near me. "We have done much....soon your presence will be shown to the world....".

"Not in your life human!!!" I yelled. I started toward him. I halted as soon as he pulled out a long rectangular object with a switch. He pressed it and a jolt of electric shot out and hit my body. I fell to the ground and held my hand to my chest. My heart beat fast, and the frame sparked. It was two minor heart attacks"

"Being as you are half machine....a good enough jolt would kill you" Kroitz informed. I was angry now, but I couldn't do anything. "The boys in the lab are working up and attachment for you....if you corporate well, we won't have to hurt you" he ended, walking off. Leaving me to my half monster form with unanswered questions........." 

*

"I wasn't bound to let up so easily. Even as they finished up with me. I wasn't going to a be a human's trophy......!"

*

"For the past few days in this prison, I was getting use to my cybernetic body. My hands could crack concrete. My eyes had many abilities, including inferred. I was surprised that my tail was usable. Seeming that the metal was sharp, but it was also bendable. I decided I had to leave with information, and destroy it after"

"It was time to leave. These humans had no idea what I learned. Every time they took me into the lab, I managed to snag a vial or two of chemicals. I had stored them behind a concrete area that I had made. "Taking in the science of my mother, I decided to use these to my disposable. I had concocted a mixture with explosive capability. I decided now.....was to escape...."

Th...that's all for now. There's more...but I just wanted to wait until I get things situated. Although I like to not that I am working on my school day's for you guys. Heh heh...eh....see ya...till....till then.


	16. Slade Comes Out part 2

Hold on a sec, Sean here. I think some might have gotten confused. You see, Ran is TELLING this part of the story, but it was Slade who is telling us. In short, what your reading now is what Slade is telling. So everything that happens in Chap 15-16 has happened to Slade, not Randall. Clear? Ok....we don't want anyone thinking that Randall's the cyborg.

Chapter 16 Slade Comes Out part 2

I could only carry five explosives. In my hands and one carefully with my tail. All they needed was a reaction to blow. I stood as far back from my door as I could. I tossed a vial with one of my hands and ducked.

A massive explosion was its end. I stood my ground as dust passed me. My eyes could see past it, allowing me to transverse the rubble. The alarm was bussing. I didn't mind it and left. I turned a corner only to get blasted in the arm by a bullet. 

I moved myself away and got my back to the wall as many humans started shooting. I dug the bullet out of my arm. A small amount of my life fluid came out, but I could see the metal that had been injected into me, and the hinges that allowed me to operate it.....

Anger filled my heart. I would not accept this. I was blinded by rage and tossed one of the vials into the hall then brought myself back as the tearing light and dust of the explosive came to me.....

I was....a little shaken.....I peered over in the hall to see the remains of several human bodies. Sorrow overtook me. I had just kill a....no....group....of humans from my anger.

I had to leave. I rushed away from the scene, almost gagging, as I entered a room, slamming the door behind me.......I felt like crying, being the first time....I had inflicted death. I slowly moved forward, still feeling the burden of death. It looked like an office. On the middle table was a file. I picked it up and looked at it. My guilt went away.

They had been studying me for years. Knowing where I came from. They knew Monstropolis now. They had made me half machine in order to control me. They planned to make me public and use the same technology on the rest of Monstropolis. But......I was the first........

"CODE NAMED: SLADE"

*

These....these creatures are mad! I wasn't going to allow this! I'm not going to see my father and mother turn into what I have become. Mom.....dad.....they must be terrified at where I was these years. I had to find them.

The door came open. I turned my head to see a bullet hit the left side of my neck. I stumbled backward, but recovered. I....felt nothing. Just the impact...then nothing. I growled fearless and leaped at him, slamming him into the wall. I punched him in the cheek with my metal hand, hearing the crack of bone as I did. He fell to the floor as I looked at my hand.

After a moment, I ran off. My eyes caught a glimpse of a map as I went through the halls. I found the exit not long from then. Before I went to it. I placed my vials in a device in one of the labs that would heat the vials to the point when they would explode. I had time.

I headed up the stairs, but someone grabbed my leg. I fell and turned my head back to see Kroitz.

"Your not going anywhere! I own you!" he yelled to me. "I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled back. In a whip like state, my tail turned and sliced his arm from my leg. He yelled in pain, falling backwards. I removed his motionless hand from my leg and ran off....

*

The house I had entered years ago, was still here. It was above the labs. I found the door, not seeing the kid, and entered........

*

I closed the door and punched the activation light with my metal hand, and turned back around. I clamped my hands together. Seeing home again.....I thought I would...never see it again....I had finally awaken from my nightmare. My parents......would be so happy.......I ran out, finding everything that was all too familiar....like a grand dream I once had.....

*

After remembering where my home was from my blackened memory....I found myself at the door of my home. It was raining. What....should I say? What....should I...tell them? I....haven't been home for years.....would they....know who I am? I couldn't decided. Out of thought, I placed my finger on the switch beside the door. That lovely ring that I use to think was stupid rang through.....I missed......it all.....I awaited eagerly.......I....hope they.....believe me...

My mother came to the door. Her face. Those...blue eyes.....those bluish scales......the yellow speckled tail....those hands that comforted me.....she.....had been crying.....for a long time.....

*

"Hello". That voice. How I missed her sweet voice. "I......" I tried to say. My dad came next to her.

*

"Those pointed fronds of his.....ending in pink.....those purple scales....those green eyes.....that blue tail of his......dad........"

*

"Excuse me sir...." he said. "I..." was all I could say...I had to tell them. "I....mom.....dad....its......its me....". My mother gasped as my dad took a step back. "You can't be!" my father exclaimed. "...I....I am..." I said. My mother.....began forming those tears that I had not seen.....ever......

"S....son....is......that really you?" she asked. I had forgot. My tail was now silver....and my eyes were covered by glasses that I had found.....

"Y....yes....it....it is....you....wouldn't believe what your little boy has gone through....." I said, wanting to do as my mother did.

My father insisted that I come it. It was gift to see my house again. The carpet that I would play on. The window I would look out on rainy days.....my old bed room....that spooky fireplace.....I never wanted to leave here again.

I sat on the couch that my father laid on everyday after work....I explained everything.......the capture....the prison......the testing......now.....only one thing.....

"If you truly are our son....then.....what did they do for so long?" my father asked me. I was afraid......of what they might say....

I stood, looking at them. "Mom.....please.....don't be afraid...." I said. She nodded. The only thin I could do was hesitate...but...then...I took off the glasses. My eyes...those.....eyes....the blooded ones.....that replaced my once beautiful eyes.....My parents moved closer together as I showed them. "They....made me a machine......".

My parents could not take it. But....it wasn't this that torn my heart....its....what happened next.......

My father rose. "Get out...." he said. "But dad..." I began. "Your not our son!" he yelled. "Your not him! You leave here! You....you.....machine!!!!".

My father wanted.....his son.....not this....mechanical freak.....He grabbed my chest and....with all force.....threw me out, my mom crying the whole time. I landed in the mud and rain, hearing the door slam behind me....I couldn't take it. Years of that pain...just to come back and see my father and mother dismiss me....

I placed my hands over my head and tried to cry. But I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't let me. I....got up....and ran......I had to leave.....I had to think..............

*

I found myself in a park. Sitting on a bench with my hands clamped together and my head on them. What was I suppose to do now? Strike out on my own?....I hardly knew anything.......I couldn't live a life. I....thought I would die alone.....but then......

I heard a slight tapping sound. I've heard it before. It was the almost silent suction cupped noise I made as I walked. I could hear it through the drizzle that had once been a raging storm. I looked up and scanned the premises. Then he came beside me.........

Rayford Boggs......

He starred down at me, having a thin box under his left arm. I was a little surprised to see a reptile that looked like me, but I didn't much care now.

"You alright boy?" he asked. "....Y...yeah I'm fine..." I said. "Well you look sorta down...." he said. "Its none of your business...." I replied. He took a step back as I realized that wasn't what I wanted to say. "....Sorry....I just haven't been...." I started. "Oh I see....something bad happened to you didn't it?". I nodded. "Well...hey....why don't you come with me?" he asked. I was a little surprised. My mom told me never to follow a stranger.....but then again.....this me had no mother.....

"Why....are you letting me....come with you?" I asked. "Well....since us reptilian monsters always seem different....I figured that all of us are part of a family.....I wouldn't call us a race.....but a family..." he said. That made sense. From my fathers dream of being the first reptile scarer, he was never given that chance.

".....What are you celebrating?" I asked, noticing that he had a box of chocolates under his arms. "Oh...its great news! I'm having myself a son!" he said happily. "A......son...." I said. "Yeah....hey....you wouldn't happen to be someone I know by any chance? Or your parents?" he asked. "I...have no parents...." I said. "Oh....so that's why...." he said. I decided to change the subject. "So.....what's....the little guy's name?" I asked. "Naomi felt like calling him Switch...but I decided on a better name". I slowly rose. "What is it?" I asked.

"Randall Boggs" he said.

*

"That day changed my life. I saw Randall for the first time. Rayford and Naomi were so happy. As their first son Randolph. I had to repay this monster's kindness for letting me be allowed to see his son when he was first born. As the years went by, me and Rayford kept in touch. I lived around the city, using my skills to defeat and devour my food. But I still wanted to repay him. That's when I made a vow:

"I will watch over Randall and Randolph and make sure nothing would do the same as what was done to me".

*

"I took care of both of them when Naomi and Rayford left. I replaced their memories with the one of my parents. I didn't want them to feel the pain of loss. Victor Viper was a brilliant inventor, and wanted anything to help. That's why his mind machine was used....However...during the time when Randall thought he was being cared by my parents, Carmyne was born. Randall never got to see her. She's his sister in a word as well as mine. I knew Randall and Randolph would remember Rayford and Naomi as the years went by.....but by then I hoped they were returned.

Me and Carmyne watched over the two after our parents died. Carmyne watch Randolph, and even Readagar at times. While I watched over Randall. I knew Randall was special. I could tell he would be an important part of life. And I would be the monster that would protect him...........

Well there you have it. Now you guys know who Slade is. Uh...sorry Ran couldn't tell ya, he's a little down from writing this, I wouldn't expect anything from him soon. Wouldn't blame him.


	17. The Treason

Hey guys! Randall here. Now since its Friday the 13th....ugh...This chapter will have a very UN-lucky thing happen to everyone. Well....actually Sean. Enjoy!

Chapter 17 The Treason

"And.....that's it....."

"Wow......" Leia said sorrowly. "Slade.....I'm....sorry....." Sean said. "Whoa.....so you like those robots on human te...." Caylin began, but stopped, knowing it was not the time.

"I.....that's...." Joy said. "Slade....." Carmyne said, feeling the sorrow in herself. Randall lowered his head, tears almost filling his eyes.

Wraith crossed his arms. "So.....that's where you've been......looking after this pipsqueak.....". "Yes......I have nothing to do with you any more.....so just let Randall go...." Slade said. "Oh....I can't let Jr. here go yet.....until your mine once again" Wraith said. "And turn him into something else!" Carmyne yelled, running forward. She stopped when Slade's hand came onto her chest. She looked up at his blood machine eyes, knowing what he wanted to do. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You.....let Randall go...and you've got me" Slade said. "A trade....hmph....very well" Wraith said. "Slade you can't!" Sean said, coming up to him. "I can tell plain as day that he's lying!" he whispered. Slade moved his head slightly. "I know....once he has me he'll be too busy to even touch Randall...besides...this gives you guys the chance to save him...." Slade whispered. Sean took a few steps back, but nodded. Slade turned back and walked forward, letting Carmyne fall to her knees. He stopped in front of Wraith, giving Randall a slight move of the mouth.

"Well...its about time...." Wraith said. "Yes indeed Kroitz...." Slade said. "Now release Randall!" Joy yelled. "Oh....of course....but first...." Kroitz said. He turned around, grabbing something from the female behind him, who Randall couldn't look at, then turned back. An armlet of some kind.

"The deal will binding..." Kroitz said. Slade took a moment to look at Randall, who had been staring at him the time. ".....Ok" Slade said, taking it in his left hand. Carmyne then stood up. "Don't do it R...." she began. Slade placed it on his top right arm. His arms fell to the side. He didn't move. "....Let Randall go!" Leia yelled. Kroitz laughed.

"I don't think so dear....the deal was that I'll let him free....I didn't say when..." Kroitz said, laughing with his comrades.

"You son of a" Sean began

(Clip)

Their guns pointed at them. "Slade went almost too willingly...." Kroitz said, taking off Slade's glasses and throwing it to the ground. He turned Slade around, his eye's fixed on ruby red. "What did you do to him!" Carmyne yelled. "This is a simple armlet that is programmed to my voice commands....Slade is my property....I own him.

"You lying scumbag!" Sean yelled. Kroitz laughed and went over to Randall. "Hmm....lets see....four more monsters we can use...and two humans too...." Kroitz said. "Uh...I'm not here" Caylin whispered, backing toward the door.

"Kroitz! Your not taking anyone!" Sean yelled, taking a step forward. The soldiers held up their guns, but Kroitz seemed to order them to stop. 

"Hmph....you want to fight?" Kroitz asked. "Yeah! Against you....demon!" Sean said. Kroitz smiled. "Alright....you win, I'll give you this scaly vermin....but if I win....I'll....take her" he said, pointing at Leia.

"Leia?" Sean said, looking at her. "I'll be fine" Leia said. Sean smiled and turned back to Kroitz. "No strings on this deal....." Kroitz said. "...Deal". "Fine then....give us some room boy's" Kroitz said. His group backed off.

"Be careful Sean...there's something wrong about him...." Joy cautioned. "Joy.....just make sure he doesn't hurt anyone...." Sean said. He slowly walked forward, as did Kroitz. The two met in the middle.

"Too bad your life ends at a young age...." Kroitz said. "If its a fight to the death.....let it be.....".

*

Sean held his blade high. Kroitz pulled back his cape to reveal a fencing sword in a sheath. He removed it and did a vertical slash. Sean jumped over him and slammed down hard, meeting the end of Kroitz's sword.

"Death is a welcome costume ain't it?" Kroitz mocked. "The night is young" Sean say. He pushed back, making the two split apart. Sean ran forward, then jumped, slamming his blade on the ground where Kroitz stood. Kroitz had dodged and held his blade high. Sean rolled, missing the impact. He flipped up and held his blade high, catching Kroitz's sword.

He flipped it up and did a vertical slash, then another. Kroitz jumped over him and held his sword as Sean countered with a back slash. Sean turned and rose his blade up. Kroitz backed away as Sean missed. Sean then did a volley of two vertical and horizontal slashes, then a downward one. Kroitz ran forward as Sean jumped back. Sean threw his blade back, then forward, causing Kroitz's sword to move left, losing stamina. Sean thought he had him, but Kroitz counted by pulling the sword for a circular slash. Sean ducked, then jumped to avoid another one. In the jump, Sean flipped over him and backed away. Kroitz turned and taunted him to come.

"(Joy's right...something doesn't seem right)" Sean thought. He shook his head and went forward. He held his blade low to his right side, then swung it upward, twirled, then slashed vertically. He then slashed horizontally, but Kroitz parried and moved the point of his sword forward. Sean dodged as the blade went closely near his chest.

Taking his shot, Sean slammed his left fist into Kroitz's unguarded jaw, knocking him backward. "Hmph..." Sean said. "You little twerp!" Kroitz said. "Get him Sean!" Joy yelled. "Take him out!" Leia yelled. Kroitz ran forward as Sean readied. When Kroitz came close, Sean jumped over and kicked his left foot into Kroitz's back. Sean landed on his feet as Kroitz landed flat.

"You go dude!" Caylin yelled over. Sean looked over at them, noticing that none of Kroitz's men were trying to "split the deal".

Without notice, Kroitz looked past Sean to see one of the building's box's. He smirked and held his right hand back at it.

"Yeah!.....!! Sean look out!" Joy yelled. Sean turned around. The once stationary box flew off and hit Sean in the chest. This hit him backward. Kroitz got up and jumped over Sean. When he got himself stopped, Sean stood up to see Kroitz.

(SING!)

"AAHAHAHAHAH!"

"NNOOOOO!!!!". "SEAN!" Everyone yelled, including Randall. Kroitz's blade.....pierced the right of Sean's chest. "Ugh...eh....ehh.....". Everyone was still shocked, even when Kroitz order his men to get Leia. Four of them came over. Two grabbed Leia as the other two held their guns. "Let me go!" Leia yelled. One punched her in the stomach, making her drop to the ground. "Pheia!" Randall yelled. They picked her up and dragged her beside Slade, who was still not moving.

"Hmph...." Kroitz said. He removed the sword. Sean closed his eye's and fell backward, flat on the floor. His sword fell out of his hand and clanged twice before completely silencing itself.

"Sean!" Joy yelled. She ran over, pushing the guards out of the way. She dropped to her knees beside him. "Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled, crying.

"....What about the other's sir?" one of the men asked. "Hmph....Leave them....they all will soon be ours.....let this boy's death fill their fear...." Kroitz said. He ordered his men to head out. They did, along with Leia and Randall, who had tears in his eyes from everything that was happening so fast.

"Come on Slade..." Kroitz said. Slade followed him as they exited the building into the night.....

Carmyne and Caylin ran over. "Sean....wake up..." she yelled, holding his hand with her left, and his head with her right.

"Please!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "Please....." he didn't move. She cried to the point where she fell onto his chest, still crying. "......He....gave his life to save Randall...." Carmyne said. "Wow...." Caylin said. "....I'm sorry Joy....." Carmyne said. She looked over and walked to where her brother's glasses were. She picked them up into her hands. "If....if....I wouldn't have been so careless to let him go....." Carmyne said. She bought her hand with the glasses high, shaking her hand furiously. She stopped and fell to her knees, holding what was left of her brother in her hands. "Me and Slade could've stopped Kroitz....before....this happened.....I..." Carmyne said.

"No! No! No! This can't happen! Why! Why!" Joy yelled. Caylin and Carmyne stayed silent, leaving Joy's crying to be the only thing heard............


	18. Revival of Hope

Hey guys! Randall here. No Sean didn't die. Why if he did....he wouldn't have just told you in the last chapter! Ha!

Anyway, I'll post this one up. You may notice something about this chapter. But I won't tell ya. Well.....go ahead....R&R. 

****

Chapter 18 Revival of Hope

Joy still cried, her eye's closed. She did not want to accept the fate. Caylin turned away and took a tear from his left eye, as Carmyne just closed hers.

Joy continued, but felt a hand a hand on hers. "...Th...thanks Caylin..." she said. "What?....You know how bad I am at things like these...." Caylin said.

Joy looked up. "Carmyne?". "No...." Carmyne said. "Then...who...." Joy said, looking down at her hand. She could see what was comforting her. She was socked to see it was Sean's right hand clutching hers.

"What!" Joy said. "....I...can't die yet....I've got.....an angel right here...". She looked at Sean's face, his eye's were open, a smile on his face.

"Sean!!!" She yelled. "Sean? What?". The two turned. "Oh my god! He's alive!" Carmyne said, running over. Caylin couched down beside him. "Eh...you didn't have to cry too Caylin..." Sean said. "I knew you couldn't kick the bucket yet! S....see..... I wasn't crying..." Caylin said. "But how?!" Carmyne said. "Eh....Some....things can't....be explained....eh..." Sean coughed. Joy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your alright! Your alright!" she yelled. "Eh...yeah...I'm glad to....ow...but I still feel like fish in a frying pan...." Sean said. "Don't worry! We'll get you to a hospital!" Joy said. "Carmyne?". Joy came over, as did Carmyne. The picked Sean up and entered the floor with Caylin. They slowly placed his back against one of the tables.

"I'll call a medic" Carmyne said, running off. "You think you'll be ok?" Joy asked. "Yeah....its...not as bad as it looks..." Sean said. "Boy...even though you lost, I saw it all! You were great!" Caylin said. "Ehh...Thanks Cay.....I didn't know he could do that...." Sean said. "I thought for a minute their that I....we.....lost you....." Joy said. "Its.....its alright Joy..." Sean said, bringing his right hand to her cheek. "I promised I'd never leave Randall.....so I'll never leave you too...." he said. Joy sniffled, but smiled.

"Sean! Joy! Caylin!".

They all looked to the entrance to see Rayford, Naomi, and Randolph. Rayford was the first to come, and notice Sean.

"!What happened!" he yelled. "They.....have Slade.....Leia and....Randall too..." Sean said. "NO!" Naomi said. Randolph moved over and tried to comfort her.

".....Its.....ok....we'll think of something...." Rayford said. "I...tired to stop'em...but...I..." Sean began. Randolph crouched down and took a look at him. "Don't speak...you did all you could....your....cut pretty badly..." Randolph said. "......I thought you would be worried...." Sean said.

"I am.....But I have a feeling Randall's going to be ok". "What are we suppose to do!? My boy is out there with a....a" Naomi began.

"Mom.....its going to be ok...." Randolph said, standing up. "Believe me.....I know my brother....he won't give in so easily...". "We'll think of something.....something...." Rayford said.

*

"Did they say he's going to be ok?"

"Uh huh...."

The whole gang was at Sean and Randall's house. Joy, Carmyne, Rayford, Naomi, Randolph, Readagar, Mary, and Caylin. Caylin was resting his arm on one of the chairs, Carmyne was against the wall that led to the stairs, Mary was at the entrance to the kitchen, Readagar was sitting in the chair Caylin was behind, and Naomi and Rayford were in the middle of the room. Randolph was sitting at the beginning of the stairs.

Joy had just come back from the hospital, she had stayed with Sean for hours before Rayford called. "Yeah....they said he'll be ok.....through they don't know how..." Joy said. "....So...why'd you call us here Mr. Randall's dad?" Caylin asked.

"....As everyone knows.....Randall....Leia....and Slade have been abducted by a human...." Rayford announced. "Yeah.......Kroitz...." Joy said. "As long as I knew Slade.....I didn't expect his past to be like that...." Rayford said. "Its a no wonder how me and Randall and Slade seem to have a connection....oh sorry mom......" Randolph said. "Its...its ok dear...." Naomi said.

"....Its no doubt he'll use Randall" Carmyne said. "But we can expect the worst...." Rayford said. "Hey! There's no way I'm letting some human get away with this!" Readagar said, releasing the claws on his right hand. "I'll claw them to pieces!".

"Calm down Readagar...." Naomi said. With a grunt, he did and retracted his claws. "I can't imagine what they would do to Randall....." Joy said.

"Well....as long as I've known my brother, he's a strong monster....so is Leia....I think" Randolph said. "I'm sure they're both alright...." Readagar said. "....They wouldn't hurt them if they captured them..." he added.

"Well....I have an idea..." Joy said. Everyone looked at her. "...Yes..." Rayford asked. "Well....I'm guessing that Kroitz will come back here...." Joy said.

"How so?" Readagar asked. "Well....before he left he said "they all will soon be ours"...." she answered. "Yeah....but with what....he couldn't possible come here with humans...." Readagar said. "Those creatures....".

They all turned to Randolph. "....What?" Rayford asked. "Those things at Readagar's...." Randolph said. "What? Your saying those things are being controlled by that guy?" Readagar asked. "Hmm....I've observed that one and found out what it is....." Randolph said.

"What is it?" Naomi asked. "...Don't ask me how.....but...New York's pollution and waste are at a high quantity....however...I've observed the recent pollution to that of the past...." Randolph began. "So?" Carmyne said.

"Let me finish". "Well....don't ask me how....but....all that pollution and waste....is what's making those creatures" Randolph said.

"WHAT!?"

"Its true....I'm not sure if this human made them....I don't have all the answer's yet...." Randolph said. "You mean those things are going to come here!?" Naomi yelled. "They can be killed" Randolph said. "....Hold on....first off...lets listen to Joy's plan ok? Because all this talk about waste creatures is lowering my IQ" Readagar said. "I think its cool...then again...those things did smell bad" Caylin said.

"...Well...what I was thinking is that me, Caylin, and Carmyne will got to New York and find Randall and Leia...." Joy said.

"And us?" Rayford asked.

"Readagar....you tell anyone in the defense department about those things" Joy said. "Got it...". "Rayford...Naomi....you warn everyone". "But..." Naomi began. "Its ok dear......we'll do it..." Rayford said. "...And Randolph...isn't that lab you work at...." Joy began. "I know.... get everyone into Luna Lab...got it..." Randolph said. "Ok..." Joy said.

"What about me?" Mary asked. "You will stay here until Randolph comes back" Rayford said. "But I can help" Mary said. "We know you can...." Naomi said. "...ehh...fine...." Mary said.

"Well....ok....lets do it!".

*

Joy, Caylin, and Carmyne we're in floor F. Sully and Mike had heard the news from Joy and brought down a New York door, one that's resident's had left. Joy was thinking neat the table as Caylin was getting on his "human attire", as Carmyne took Leia's.

"I just hope I'm right" Joy said. She took a hand to her chest, touching something. She looked down at it once again.

It was a necklace. It was a circular one. Its rim was metal with four ruby-like crystal's. Engraved between them were the signs of the "Zodiac". In the middle was a steel dragon. Its wings touched the inside of the rim as its tail curled around the bottom left of the necklace.......

Joy closed her eyes.

*

"The doctors here say your gonna be alright...."

Joy thought back to hours ago. She was in the hospital, sitting in a chair. Beside her was Sean, laying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around his chest. 

"Ehh....I never did like doctor's" Sean replied, smiling. "You....could've been killed. "No.....I had to do it...I couldn't let him hurt Randall...." Sean said. "But...." Joy started. "I know....pretty extreme....but....I owe Randall allot...." Sean said. "What?" Joy asked. "If it.....wasn't for him....I wouldn't be where I am....if it wasn't for him I.....would have never met....".

"Oh...." Joy began. "He gave me someone I could trust....someone I can call a friend...." Sean said. Joy looked down, then back up with a smile. "So that's why....." Joy said. "Yeah.....like Slade....I need to protect him...."

"Sean.....". "Excuse me".

They peered over at the door, seeing a tentacle-like monster, which was the nurse. "Visiting hours are almost over....." she said. She walked off as Joy got up. "Wait...".

She stopped and turned. He moved his right hand to the back of his neck. After a second, he took something from his neck and lifted it.

"A necklace?". "Yeah...keep it..." he said. She walked over and took it into her hands. Sean smiled. "Every angel needs a pendent" Sean chuckled. "Thanks Sean....." she said, placing it on. "Remember, don't get yourself into allot of trouble" Sean smiled. Joy chuckled. She moved over, and stopped at the door.

"Oh Sean". "Yeah?". "....Your a great guy...." she said, walking out. "...Good luck...".

*

"Joy? Joy? Hello? Joy meets world....hello?"

Joy took the flashback away from her mind and looked to see a Caylin looking at her. "Its nothing...." Joy said.

"You kinda blanked out there" Carmyne said. "Its nothing really, just thinking of something" Joy said. "You sure your up to something like this?" Carmyne asked. "Yeah Joy....I'm not sure Carmyne could handle everything" Caylin said with a smile.

"Oh no Caylin...your still coming" Carmyne said. "Oh....". "I'm fine really....you guy's ready?" Joy asked. "Lets rock!" Caylin said. "Hmph...such a kid" Carmyne said.

*

"Ohh.....ehh....what?".

Randall had just woken up. A terrible headache had befallen him, and his vision was blurry. "What.....happened....." he said. Suddenly, a sound in his mind hit him.

(...Sluck!)

"!Sean!" he yelled. He was about to jump off what he was on, but was forced back down. This caused his headache to pound his head again.

"Ehh......what the!?".

He saw he was clamped down onto a metal table. His hands, feet, and tail were clamed down with metal straps. He could also see he was in a room similar to the one they rescued Joy and Mary from.

"What in the!?" he yelled.

(Tsshhh) (Dsshhh)

A door, seeming to lift itself up, then down, came. "Good.....your awake.....". "Who's there!?" Randall demanded. From the single light in the room, Kroitz appeared.

"You! I'll rip you to shreds! You murderer!" Randall yelled, raising his neck, which was practically all he could. "Well.....we've certainly got off the wrong side of the lab table haven't we?" Kroitz mocked. "You killed Sean! You....You hurt Slade! And.....!! Where's Leia!" Randall yelled.

"Oh that one....she's in containment.....I have plans for her....." he said. "You lay one finger on her and I'll.....!" Randall began, but recived a punch in the cheek by Kroitz. "Eh.....".

"So....this is what he wanted...a lizard that gets mad when his playmate's in another hall?" Kroitz said. Randall slowly turned his head back, hating what how he said that. "Wha! Who!".

"...My employer.....interesting how he wants something like you" Kroitz said. "I'll kill you both!". "Ha ha...how funny" he said, walking to the end of the table. "Your not a human! Your a murderer and a mad man!" Randall yelled.

Kroitz turned back to him. With his right hand, he grabbed the tip of Randall's tail, hard. "Ergh!". "Nice tail.....you know....I remember Slade having one just like it" Kroitz said, squeezing Randall's tail. Randall gritted his teeth, but his eye's widened when he heard that. Kroitz still spoke. "My employer made a deal with me.....I had to give you to him..." he said. Randall had sweat on his face from the grip, but listened. "What...ehh....are you...ehh...talking about!" Randall said.

"He gave me the information on Slade...and in exchange....I would give you to him....but....I'm not so good at keeping bargains...." Kroitz said. "Slade is my ultimate fighting machine....". "He's not a machine!" Randall yelled.

"You know...." Kroitz said, slowly lifting his left hand, which had been behind his back the whole time. "It would be interesting to see how you would be as a full exoskeleton...." he said. Randall's eye's went wide as he saw Kroitz reveal a rather large blade in his left hand. It seemed for medical use but Randall knew that's not what was in mind.

"Lets begin from the ground up....or should I say....tail up?" Kroitz laughed. Randall struggled to get out and move his tail out of the grip, but failed. Kroitz's cold blade touched Randall's tail, but before he could begin.....

(Tsshhhh)

The door opened. Kroitz stood up and looked over at who was at the door. It was one of his men. "What is it!?" he yelled.

"Sir! He wants to talk to you...." the man said. Kroitz looked at the sweating reptilian monster before finally releasing his tail. Randall sighed in relief. "Alright then...." he said, looking at Randall. "As for you.....I think I have a much better.....position for you..." Kroitz said, walking out with the man. Randall was still in shock, placing his body flat on the table. "(W....what....do I do......now?)".

*

"HOW DARE YOU!!!".

Kroitz was once again in the room with the Vid-Screen. The one figure on it again. "The deal is officially off..." Kroitz said, smiling as his hands calmly gripped the rail of the risen area. "You filthy human! I won't forget this!" the figure yelled. "I'm sure you wont" Kroitz said. He turned and signaled, causing the Vid-Screen to shut off. The female then approached him.

"Lialin....is the Secretary of Defense in New York?" Kroitz asked. "Yes sir....the male is being prepared for the presentation in the square....."

"Good.....Prepare the hunters and get Slade up and running....".

*

(Errkk)

Leia was in the cell of the same sort Randall was in. It seemed much like the one Slade had described, yet newer. She looked up from the bunk bed she was sitting in to see Kroitz come in. She stood up immediately.

"Where's Randall!" Leia yelled. "Ah...so you so have names......hmph.....the male is being treated like a guest of honor...." he said. "Liar! Why are you doing this! Why can't you just leave us all alone!" she yelled. "Hmph....you should feel more worried about you family's heh heh...." he said. Leia took a step back. "What?". "As of now, my hunters will soon arrive in your world.....and believe me....they're hungry...." he said.

"You....you....." Leia said, trying to think of all that's happening. "Monster? Well.....I am half one..." Kroitz said. "What....are you talking about!?" Leia yelled. "Your insect mind wouldn't understand...." Kroitz said, turning. "!!! No mad man's going to hurt anyone I know!" Leia yelled, running toward him. "Idiotic snake....".

Kroitz turned and threw out his left hand. One of the posts of the bunk bed broke off and flew towards Leia. It passed her tail and hit her in the back of the head. The post fell to the ground as Leia, dazed from the hit, fell into Kroitz's arms. "....You'll be the first female Mon I will use...heh heh" he said.

Yep, he survived. How? Well that's something that will be told later on. Seems like Kroitz cut short his deal with whomever it was. Kroitz has more plans up his sleeve.


	19. Taking Control

Randall here. Well I guess I'm yet again posting another chapter. Anyhow. In this one Joy, Carmyne, and Caylin (Oh no!^^___--) are taking matters into their own hands. Of course, saving me was only the start. As always R&R!

Chapter 19 Taking Control

The three had already came through and were trailing through the streets of New York. Caylin, yet again, felt uncomfortable about where they were, as Carmyne and Joy seemed fine. "Say Joy...um.....where are we suppose to look" Carmyne asked. "Oh!.....well....uh....I haven't thought about that...." she said. "What!? You mean we came here for n...." Caylin began, until Carmyne put her hand on his mouth and moved him against the nearest wall of a store. "You wanna be caught gecko?" Carmyne asked. Caylin shook his head as best he could. They all stopped walking. 

"Well....they're bond to be someone who works for that guy in this city.....after all....he did say their lab is gone...." Joy recalled. "Yeah that's right.....well I guess they're bond to be around somewhere" Carmyne said, taking her hand away and backing away from Caylin. 

"What we need is a clue....." Carmyne said. "Maybe he's in a building somewhere...." Joy thought. "Maybe.....you have any idea's g....." Carmyne began. She turned to see nothing. "Why that little" Carmyne began. "There he is!". They spotted him in front of an electronics store, watching the T.V. that showed Town Square.

The two went over and were about to grab him before something caught their attention. "Today's top story, Kroitz Che, the Military Specialist from Japan is currently revealing what is believed to be his latest work for the United States military" the anchor said.

"What!?!?".

The two moved Caylin out of the way, causing the gecko monster to pout, but still look. "Although he claims it is not dangerous, precautions have been made......" he added.

"Kroitz!" Carmyne yelled. "Randall!" Joy yelled. "Boring....." Caylin said.

"To Town Square!".

*

By running as fast as they could, they ended up in the big crowd in Town Square. The streets had a cop or two, just as it was said in the news. In the middle was a stand with a large square object covered with a sheet on its side. Kroitz sat with a pleasing look behind the microphone.

"That's him!" Carmyne whispered. "Hold it Carmyne" Joy said. She grabbed her arm to refrain her from heading on stage. "....!Hey! That's that Terrence guy!" Caylin said. "Wha?". They all turned to see Terrence in the distance. "Who's...." Joy began. "Hey Terrence!" Caylin yelled over. Terrence's head turned to see the familiar costume and hear the voice. "What in the?...." he said before heading over.

"What are you doing here?" Terrence said. "Well its kinda long...." Caylin began, before Carmyne grabbed the collar of his disguise.

"What are you doing!?" Carmyne yelled. "Uh well...uh....uh..." Caylin started. "Who are you?" Joy asked. "A....friend of Sean's..." Terrence said. "I help him and those three monster's...uh...including him...." he began, pointing to Caylin, ".....find Joy" he ended.

"? Well....I'm Joy" Joy said. "You?.....Well...what are you doing here?" Terrence began. "Well uh...." Joy began. "You can...let go of me now..." Caylin said. ".....Oh..." Carmyne said, letting go of Caylin. ".....That guy has Randall..." Joy said, pointing up at Kroitz. "What him? He's a military expert from...." Terrence began. "Good cover wouldn't you say?" Carmyne said, crossing her arms. "He has my brother....". "Yeah and uh Randall's girlfri.....uh....friend..." Caylin said with a smile.

"There he goes......" Carmyne said, peering daggers at the stage.

*

Kroitz slowly walked to the micro phone ahead of him. He held his hands behind his back in a pleasant fashion.

"Citizen's of New York....I've come to you to present my latest military....research...." he began. "However.....with tests there are failures....." he said. "In away....this....thing resembles what most children and people fear....In a word....I have no use of it except this presentation" he said. "So....any of you can have it as you please....." he said.

*

"What is he doing?" Joy wondered.

*

"So...without further adieu....." he said, gripping the sheet. "Here it is....." he pulled the square's sheet off to reveal......

*

"!! Rand!" Caylin yelled.

"Randall!!"

*

In the cage was a beaten Randall. He wasn't hurt enough, but all his energy was gone. The crowd was shocked. "No!" Joy whispered. "Its....eh.....I'll be right back!" Terrence said, pushing the people behind him and running off. "Where are you going!?" Carmyne yelled.

*

"Yes....a monster isn't it?" he said. Two assistants came over and unlocked the cage, picking Randall up by his arms. "Does anyone recognize it? Heh heh....well....enjoy..." Kroitz said, walking off. The two men carrying Randall, seeming without a care, threw him into the crowd. Without anyone catching him, Randall fell on the stone ground. He yelped in pair as the crowd looked at him.

"What is it?". "What a freak!". "Is this what that guy made!?". "What the heck?!". Everyone had no idea who or what he was....until.

"Hey! That's the thing that scared me a year ago!". A little kid, about 6 years old, came out of the crowd. "That scary lizard!" another kid said. One boy came up and stamped his right shoe on the tip of Randall's tail.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Randall yelled, lifting his head as more kids came over. One pulled his fronds as another kicked him in the side.

*

"Randall! Hold on!".

Joy, Carmyne, and Caylin pushed through the crowd as they slowly heard his yells. "(Hang on Randall!)" Joy thought, pushing anyone and everyone out of their way. For a second, she thought she heard a voice inside her head.....

"(...Look out....)".

"Huh?".

Joy stopped and turned around. A metal cylinder fell from the sky and hit the crowd. Smoke bomb. Smoke came out of it as two more came from the sky. Soon, no one could see anything. "Is this...eh....toxic gas!?" Carmyne yelled between coughing. "Its a smoke grenade! Grab your friend and hurry!" Terrence's voice called out.

Caylin fell to his knees coughing. "Ugh! I've had enough of this when Randall cooked for me that time!". Carmyne grabbed Caylin and rushed him out as Joy moved her hands to separate the fog from vision. She finally found him on the ground, trying to move away, but coughing all the same. She quickly picked him up, one hand on his neck and one near his tail.

*

"Eh....thanks sir cough's allot!" Caylin said. Terrence, him, and Carmyne waited in a nearby alley, seeing the smoke cloud forming around the area. Soon enough, Joy came in. She quickly placed her back, and Randall's, along the wall. Carmyne held his right arms as Terrence look out both ways.

"Ok....we can get back to my hotel and you guys can stay there...." Terrence said. "How....are we suppose to get there!? Call a cab!?" Caylin said. "Yeah....anyone can spot him" Carmyne said, looking at Randall, who's face had a cut that was recently formed.

"....Well...guess we could take the high road" Terrence said. ".....As Randall would say.....I was being sarcastic....." Caylin said. "Well I wasn't" Terrence said, pointing up at the ledge of the building they were between.

"Oh boy...." Carmyne said.

*

The group had transversed the rooftops of the buildings that led to Terrence's hotel. For some reason, Terrence had brought his grappling gun which were used to head up the taller of buildings. At one point, they had to quickly head through one. Which they made through thanks to Caylin.

*

After running through the streets, they finally reached their destination. Randall was on the couch, an ice pack on his head and tail. His wounds covered. Joy was beside him. Caylin was behind the couch, his hands crossed on its top. Carmyne was against the wall near the door, and Terrence was in front of the window to the left of the couch.

"Why would he do something like that?" Joy asked. "I don't know....but that guy's really starting to bug me" Caylin said.

"The answer's simple...."

The two looked over at Carmyne. "If anyone had seen Randall longer than they had, someone would have know what hi is....hence revealing monsters, hence revealing out world...." Carmyne confined. "So....he did it to reveal you guys...." Joy said. Carmyne nodded in response. "What he would do to my brother will be worse then I thought it would be..." Carmyne. "I hope he's ok...." Joy said. "Yeah..." Caylin added.

*

"Ladies and gentlemen...."

Meanwhile. In what seemed to be an office of some sort. Kroitz stood present at the front of a long discussion table. Donald H. Rumsfeld, the U.S. Secretary Of Defense, and many of his colleges were sitting at their chairs.

"Today is a grand day for the military" Kroitz said. "Kroitz....you promised us a new weapon for the military division....powerful yet also unique...." Donald said. "Oh but of course..." Kroitz said. "We've given you too much time!" Donald's associate announced. "Your right....so I might as well show him..." Kroitz said.

"Him?" someone questioned. "Come in...Slade".

The side door's opened and Slade came in. "What is.....that monstrosity!" Donald yelled as Slade stopped beside Kroitz.

"May I present my masterpiece...." Kroitz said. "What is this Kroitz!" one of the female colleges said. "All you'll ever need.....". He circled Slade slowly. "Sharpened tail, able to separate a head from the body.....sensory eyes able to detect enemies in seven different ways....cupped hands and feet to promote silence and scaling of walls....eight limbs, tough scales.....should I continue?" Kroitz asked. After a moment, a man got up from his chair.

"This...this....who do you think you are!? Frankenstein!?" he yelled. "Strange....you don't accept it?" Kroitz asked. "You must be a madman to create this.....this....this thing!" Donald added. "Well....if you don't want to use him...then I guess I will have to...." Kroitz said. ".....Slade.....fetch...".

As if snapped, Slade positioned and opened his mouth and leaped at the nearest person........

"AHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

I tell ya. I am never getting a human to give me a massage. Heh. That reminds me....I need to visit Caylin. Maybe he doesn't yet appreciate that I can cook. Hehehe.


	20. A Weird Dream

Yeah everyone! I'm back! Since Spring Break just began, I'm gonna try and go hard down on my story writing! Strange....nobody's reviewed this the past two chapters...hmm.

This chapter is a REALLY important, yet short, chapter that connects to a story that will be in the future (Probably this story's sequel, sequel perhaps).

Enjoy! And review!

Chapter 20 A Weird Dream

Meanwhile.....back in the hospital.

It was nearing night. Half the hall's lights were shut off, but the others remained off. The patients laid quietly in the comfort of their beds.

Sean laid on his back, his eyes closed. The only light was the neon-like glow of the machines that were still operational. Ever since Joy left, he had been resting.

"Eh....". His head twitched. His eyes squinted, his teeth cringed.

*

"(.....Where.....am I?)"

In his dream, he visioned himself in what seemed to be a dark abyss. "What's going on?" he asked, taking a step closer. "What in the....". As his foot touched down, it caused a ripple. It seemed as if he was moving on a black coat of water.....

"Anybody here!" he yelled. It seemed to echo far away. He ran forward, the water splashing behind him as he ran.

"Where is everybody!.....Joy! Leia! Cay! Randall!" he yelled, halting. No answer. "(This isn't my dream!)".

"Let me outta here!" he yelled.

(....Shing)

"What?....". He looked to his feet. Below them was a light blue aura. It seemed to be under what he was standing on. "What in the world....". He kneeled down, he could only touch the surface of the water, nothing more.....

He then noticed. "Oh boy...". Whatever it was, the aura was getting bigger. It.....was rising up. "Gah!". He dove out of the way. The object, or whatever it was, sent a wave of water in a ripple.

After a few seconds...

".....Huh?....How did..." Sean said, getting up, feeling his clothes. They were dry. He turned his head to be confronted with whatever it was. "Whoa.....". He slowly walked over. The object that came out of the water was now above for him to see, the water slowly dripping off its sides. As if cut by the master of blades, was a perfectly flawless crystal. It was sky blue, seeming to be as tall as Sean. It was thin, having eight sides, four for the top, same for its bottom.

Sean's reflection showed as he approached it. He held out his fingers, but quickly retracted them. After a moment of realizing that a dream could never hurt a person, he touched it.

(Ding)

".......Stand back....". Sean was shocked, but not by the voice. As he starred into the crystal, another face was in it. On its own, the crystal rotated in a clockwise movement. Faster and faster it spun. For some reason, it seemed to be turning into a shape. Sean knew it. Before he could do anything else, there was a flash. He covered his eyes as the flash began. After a few moments, the flash died. He didn't take his hand away. He thought that he should see whatever it was.

He moved his hand away and gasped at what he saw. The crystal was gone. In its place was a figure. It was reptilian. At first, Sean thought it was Randall. But no. It had a long blue tail, green eyes, sharp tipped fronds. Its scales were blue with specs of purple and green. It seemed like Randall at first glance, but Sean could tell it wasn't.....

"What....who....are you?" Sean asked. ".....I....am Bastille...." it said. "And....you are?" Sean asked, looking over the creature. "There's not much time...." Bastille said. "What are you talking about?". "You will understand in the past....my offspring are in danger.....". "What?". "Your friends are in danger...It is only the matter of the passing days that fate will decide what to do with them....." it said.

"My friends?! What do you know about them!". "I have no time......I can only give you this...." Bastille answered. He slowly rose his top right hand, turning it so Sean could see his palm. In it was a crystal. It seemed like a small version of the crystal the creature was in.

"This is a key to bring light into the shadow...." Bastille said. Sean starred blankly at the crystal. "Hurry.....there isn't much time.....I have to go....he'll be here" Bastille said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who was that!" Sean yelled, spinning around, trying to find the origin of the voice. He turned back. "Oh my god.....". The creature that was once behind him was now on the floor, nothing showing it was alive. "You ok!?" Sean yelled, kneeling down. He was about to shake it awake, but just as suddenly, his hand went through it.

"AH!". It seemed.....like a ghost........

"What the heck's going on!". After a moment, realizing that he was gone, Sean starred down at its open hand, the crystal in it. As seeming to still offer it even in death. "....Fine...". He reached down and took it in his hand. He looked at it, placing it in his pocket.

However.......

"Man and Mon together?"

"Is it possible?"

"Will the curse of the Devils Fruit be permanent"

Words came from the crystal....

"(Is it......a recorder?)" Sean questioned.

"You have no where to run now!"

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Send them to the devils gates!"

"I found him wounded....."

"These....creatures cannot walk among us!"

"What is your name?"

"............Rennzo..."

"Rennzo...."

"Rennzo......"

"Rennzo........"

*

"Gah!"

Sean's eye's shot open as he rose the top of his body. He breathed heavily as he quickly looked to see where he was. He could see he was in the hospital. He turned his head to the window at his right. It was night in this world.

"(It was dream....but it wasn't mine.....)" he thought. "Who's Bastille....and this....Rennzo...." he thought. "Rennzo.....".

"Huh?". He looked around to see nothing. Remembering what he did.....he reached into his pocket. His eyes widened. "The guys!" he said.

(ERRRKK!)

The door opened. A moment later, a tentacle nurse came in, having a plate in her hands. "Its time for.....oh my gosh!" she said, dropping the pills and glass of water she had.

He was gone.

As said, this will be learned about through the next couple of stories. Who is Rennzo and Bastille? What is their connection to Randall and his family? What is this mysterious crystal?

Oh! The mystery! But you'll be really surprised what it can do ^_^. Review please ^_-. 


	21. Undercover

Oh boy! Its been a while, but I finally got a chapter posted. Been sick for the week. The last few chapters are going to be a little......well, maybe crazy I guess. There's only a few more left for this story. Got a GREAT ending in mind.

Enjoy and review!

****

Chapter 21 Undercover

It was mid-day in Terrence's apartment. Randall was still asleep on the couch, Carmyne was in the chair near him, Caylin was near her watching the T.V. with the volume low, and Joy was standing near the window, watching the city. Terrence was busy upstairs. It was about a half an hour since the incident.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Caylin asked with a sigh. "You two should have just let me kill him when he was on stage....." Carmyne growled.

"That wouldn't have solved anything...." Joy said. "I'd say we just let the river take us where it wants" Caylin said, trying to sound intelligent to Carmyne.

"Don't rock the boat gecko" Carmyne said. Caylin turned and held his hand up to object, but Carmyne gave him a small growl, which made him turn around instantly.

".....If only we knew where he was....." Joy thought. "Oh yeah....its that easy..." Caylin said in a sarcastic manor. "Uh huh..." the two replied.

"Its not like we can walk out of here and find out where the guy is...." Caylin said. "Uh huh..." the two said, a little slower. "Its not like we can just find one of his guys and just ask" Caylin said. "Uh huh....." the two said, more slower.

"Heck....not like we could ask those guy's who's boats we blew up right?" Caylin said. "Uh huh......" the two said, seeming at a different pace.

Caylin turned. "....What?....Why are you guy's looking at me like that? Are you trying to imitate Randall or something because your really....really..." Caylin said.

*

A few minutes later, Caylin found himself at the corner of a building near the docks, dressed in his human attire, along with some kind of glasses.

"Why do I have to do this!?" he asked. He had gotten there with a map Terrence had in the living room. They weren't really that far from the docks. "Tssst!....Oh just do it Caylin" Joy's voice said, which originated from a speaker hidden in Caylin's coat. One of Terrence's com head seats, which was actually an ear piece and recorder, which was in Caylin's coat.

"Ok ok ok...." he said, looking over at the docks. "(Now they might not be there....yeah...and then you just kick back and......their there...)" he thought, seeing the boats and two men. He could easily remember the boats, as one had the cockpits glass broke.

"I see the boats but....uh...nobody's there ok can I come back now?" Caylin said quickly. "Forget that! Just go over there and find out where Kroitz is or I'll make you a new face courtesy of me!" Carmyne's voice said. Caylin nearly jumped and quickly started forward. He tried to keep out of sight.

*

"You think he's doing ok?".

"These vision specs of Terrence's are amazing!".

Meanwhile, Joy and Carmyne were watching a screen in front of them showing a shaky image of what Caylin was looking at. Joy had the speaker in her hand. "Through the eyes of a gecko" Carmyne smirked. "Never thought of that" Joy smiled.

"Ow....hey....what's....what's going on?".

The two looked behind them to see Randall, a cover around his body. "Oh Randall!....Sorry if we woke you..." Joy said. "Its ok..." he said with a yawn in between. "What's this?".

"Caylin....volunteered to go out and find where Kroitz is...." Carmyne informed. "You sure he's..." Randall began, stopping with a cough. "He's fine....as for you I think you should get some more rest" Joy said.

"Why?" he smiled.

*

Caylin was currently hiding behind one of the busses near the boats. Two of the men were having conversations. Seems like two of Kroitz's men and a boat repairer.

"Ouch....that's allot of holes in your boat...." the repairer said. "Yeah well....had a run in with a few gators....." one of the men said.

"Hmph" Caylin whispered to himself.

*

"What is it with me an alligators!" Randall nearly yelled, frustrated. "Ow....". He felt his head, feeling a ting. "Come on you...." Joy said, picking him up. "Ok fine I'll get some sleep...." Randall said.

*

The repairer left to check the boats insides. "I swear next time I see a lizard, I'll gut it dry" said one of the men in a cruel voice. "I still wonder who the boss is talking with in his office" said the other one.

"That doesn't help one bit!" came Carmyne's angry voice. Caylin turned so his back was against the bus. "I can't hear you screaming in my ear!" Caylin said. "What was that!" Carmyne said. "!....Uh I said I can't believe I'm standing right here" Caylin said, turning back.

"Hey you wanna join the boss for dinner?" one said. "Sure....what was the place?".

Caylin listened carefully.

"Martine's?". Caylin smiled and turned to head off. "No that wasn't it". He grunted and turned back. "Basta Pasta?". Caylin smirked and started back. "No". He rolled his eyes and turned back. "Sea Grill?". Caylin grunted and started back. "Na". He threw his hands up in the air and turned back. 

"Mars 2112?". Caylin waited this time. ".....Yeah that's the place!". Caylin smiled, and started back.

*

Meanwhile.....

Kroitz was in a lab. It seemed of a different place than the underground building....

Set in cases were the creatures that had attacked Readagar's. Four of them lay across for him. Sounds of more were heard. Kroitz gave a devious smile as an assistant approached him.

"The hunters are ready sir" he said. "Good....get as many of them as you can, but don't release them until I tell you" Kroitz said. The assistant left, leaving Kroitz.

"(....That creature......it had powerful technology.....maybe I should take him next....)" Kroitz thought. One of the hunters bashed its head against the bars. It seemed hungry....and wanted battle.

"Don't worry....soon you can have all you want" Kroitz said, starring at it. He began to laugh viciously as he walked out.

*

Leia was still in her cell at the time. She had begun walking back and forth for the past couple of minutes. She gave up and sat back on the bed, placing her head on her hands.

(What does he want with me!?.....What about mom and dad?......Or Randall or Cay....or)" she thought.

(ERRK!)

The door opened. But....nobody was there. ".....Randall!" she said cheerfully, standing up. No later had she, Slade appeared beside the door. "What...you honestly thought he would save you?". Kroitz entered, attaching a black glover to his left hand.

"What do you want!?" Leia yelled. "Come come...I'll bet your starving about now...." Kroitz said. Leia just starred daggers at him. " I'm having a little get together...me and the boys are celebrating the soon to be termination of The Secretary of Defense....and the new Secretary...." Kroitz said.

"!! Your killing your own kind!" Leia said. "Its done all the time....but don't worry....I'll make up for it by letting your world become our harvest field....." Kroitz said. "! If you lay one hand on....." Leia started. "Slade.....fetch".

Leia stopped speaking as her attention shifted to Slade. His blood red eyes focused on her. As lightning, he was right in front of her, gripping her right arm with his top left.

"Ah! Eh...Slade!" she said. Nothing. "Come on....your dinner would be getting cold...." Kroitz said, calling out, "Come Slade". Slade responded by moving behind Leia, still gripping her arm behind her back as he pushed her along.

"Slade! Please! Do you remember anything!? Randall!? Randolph!? Rayford and Naomi!?" Leia yelled, trying to snap him out.

He stopped. Leia wasn't sure to look or not. She turned behind her to see him looking down at his left side, blinking once then twice.

"Please Slade....don't listen to him...." Leia said. ".......Its not my decision...." he said. He picked his head up and pushed Leia out.

*

"Lets see......Mars 2112" Terrence said.

The group were in the main room planning what to do. They were all gathered around the table, Randall on the couch.

"Ok....what do we do?" Caylin asked. "Well since its an alien like place.....Leia will be safe" Terrence said. "How so?" Joy asked. "He could just say she's in costume".

"We maybe be able to stop him if we can get in there" Joy said. "Ok.....um...what about Rand?" Caylin said, looking over at Randall.

"Terrence...could you...." Joy said. "Well...ok I'll watch him" Terrence said. "I'll get the suits" Carmyne said, heading up stairs with Caylin.

Joy was about to head up, until. "Uh Joy....". She turned back to Terrence. "Yes?". "Well.....I've known Sean for years and well....I've never seen him more set on anything like he was with saving you" Terrence said. "Oh....What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"Well.....I know he'd want you to be safe so....here...". He dug our his pocket. "A gun?" she asked. In his hand laid a large gun that looked almost pistol like. On the handle of the metal top was the engraving of something, a girl.

"Lucil...the only magnum in my collection.....one shot is enough to knock anyone down" Terrence said. "I....I don't want to....." Joy said. "Please....I don't want to be held responsible if something happens to you....." Terrence said.

"Ok.....I'll take it....but I don't think I'll use it...." she said, taking it. "Ok....its not far from here..." Terrence said, taking a map nearby.

*

"Here it is"

Joy, Carmyne, and Caylin were at the steps leading down the restaurant/club. It was supposeably underground. The steps lead down into a small area lined with glass showcasing Mars related things. In the middle was a metal ship design. The entrance was at the north west area.

"You'll be ok right?" Joy asked, looking at Carmyne. "Yes....." she said. She nodded and they started down. Another set of stairs which led them to the ground floor. Carmyne and Joy continued as Caylin looked at the glass showcases.

"So there aren't real aliens in there right?" Caylin asked. Joy came over and pulled him away. "Oh Cay your so gullible..." Joy said. "Oh....thanks!" Caylin said.

*

As they walked in, they could see a gift shop in the northwest corner. To the right was a worker, checking some book. Joy walked over to her, Caylin and Carmyne followed. The worker noticed them head on. "Hello miss, how many in your party?" she asked. "Uh...hold on a second...." Joy said, pushing Carmyne and Caylin back out of earshot.

"What's wrong?" Carmyne asked. "I forgot money....." Joy said. "Well....guess we head back then..." Caylin said, heading to the door. Carmyne rolled her eyes and went to grab him by his coat, but accidentally grabbed his tail.

Being suspicious as to why they were acting the way they were, the worker peered over, just in time to see Caylin's tail.

"What in the world!?" she said. Carmyne quickly let go as Caylin tried to fix his tail back in the suit. "What the heck!" the worker yelled.

Just at that time, Joy got an idea. She stood back up and turned. "These guys work here...." she said. Carmyne and Caylin gave bewildered looks as the worker looked confused. "What?". "They work here....they got there costumes on early, but dress like this so people won't...you know" Joy said, urging Caylin and Carmyne to play along. Carmyne took her hat and glasses off.

"Uh....." the worker began. Caylin took off his. "Hi heheheh" he said nervously. "Uh well...." she began. "Yes?" Joy asked. "You've got good costumes...." she said, stepping aside. "We've got a large crowd....." she said.

Caylin and Carmyne placed their hats and glasses on and followed Joy through the door. "(Close one....)" Joy thought. "(Almost blew it...)" Carmyne thought. "(Did she have to pull so hard!?)" Caylin thought, rubbing his tail.

*

The three took into a hall behind one of the doors. The halls were coved with a rock like coating. "Feels like Mars...." Joy said. The three followed the left path. The path itself was like a metal catwalk. A couple of slits in the rock formation had fake designs of plants an Mars like terrain.

"Oh boy....". They came out of the hall. Leading straight into the restaurant area. There were two floors filled with chairs and tables/ The left wall had a video screen that showed images of alien-type things. "Got him" Carmyne said... Her eye's were set on the table in front of the video screen. Kroitz was there, Leia beside him, seeming unable to leave. A couple of his men and the girl was there, laughing it up.

"Must have told she worked here or something like we did" Joy thought. "Most likely...." Carmyne said. "Cay....can you be lookout?" Joy asked. "Uh.....well..." he began. "You want the dangerous job?". "........I'll be right here" he said, pointing at the floor. Joy nodded and headed down the walkway with Carmyne.

Of course, Caylin quickly got bored with being lookout. "Its not dangerous but it is boring...." Caylin mumbled. He looked across at the second floor.

"Hmmm...." Caylin said, grinning.

*

Joy and Carmyne sat at a table near Kroitz's, but far enough so they weren't seen.

"Time to see if they're off guard" Joy said, taking out a walkie-talkie from her pocket. Terrence gave her one incase she needed to contact him. "Who are you calling?" Carmyne asked.

"I sneaked one into Cay's coat".

*

"So I tell him that the secret to a girl's heart is dinner and a movie".

Currently, Caylin was mingling with some of the employee's taking a break at one of the tables. The workers around him snickered.

"Tshh...Caylin".

"Huh?".

"Pick up the speaker in your pocket Cay"

"......My coat's talking to me....boy...things are strange already..." he said.

"Pick up the speaker in your pocket gecko!".

Quickly, Caylin turned away and pulled the talkie out of his pocket. ".....Hello?". "Ugh....Caylin....do you see Kroitz?".

"Huh?.....Oh yeah! He's uh....ordering something...." Caylin said.

*

Carmyne looked back, lowering her glasses. Her eye's focused on Kroitz, seeming to be enjoying himself. 

"So what's your plan?" Carmyne asked, turning back. Joy looked around the place to find anything that she could work with. Her eyes stopped at the waiter taking Kroitz's orders. ".....You just stay right here" she said, getting up.

She slowly headed forward. the waiter stopped taking orders and headed to the back wall, then turning right through a door. Joy followed. She then passed their table, right beside Leia. Kroitz didn't seem to notice, but Leia gave a slight look. For a split second, the person seemed familiar to her. Joy refrained from saying anything, passing by and through the door.

*

"Great....." Carmyne said sarcastically. A family consisting of two parents and two kids came over to the table beside her. "(I really don't like kids)" she thought to herself. She looked over at the young boy, who seemed very interested in her.

"What are you looking at!?" she said. The boy quickly looked away, altering the father. "Hey...." he said, looking at Carmyne. "What do you want?" she said. "He was only looking" he explained. "Maybe he should spend time looking at a mirror" Carmyne mumbled. 

*

(WHAM!)

Back at the door, Joy emerged, wearing the waiter's suit. "Well....that was easy" she said. She had plates in her hands, but wasn't worried about them. "(Ok.....)". She moved back over to Kroitz's table, stopping right behind Kroitz, who had a firm grip on Leia with his right arm. She began placing the plates in the middle of the table. As soon as one of her hands were free, she stuck it in her pocket, gripping the handle of the magnum.

She placed the second plate down, and in the bend, slowly pulled the gun out. When she rose back up, she stuck it right in Kroitz's back.

"Gotcha" she whispered.

Kroitz immediately recognized the voice, but remained calm. Leia turned back to see who it was, she could tell now.

"Joy!" she said happily. "Hmph.....good form I admit...." Kroitz said. "Quiet!......You ok Leia?" Joy asked. "Uh huh..." Leia responded. The others at the table finally noticed what was going on, but didn't say anything.

"Let go of Leia....or else" Joy said. Kroitz smirked. "Have you ever held a gun?" he asked. "Don't answer that...." Leia said. ".....No...". "Ever killed a man?". "Really don't answer that....". "No...".

*

As this was going on, Carmyne and the man were arguing, as he heard what she had said. "I don't need this!" Carmyne ended, turning. "Hey buddy! If you..." he started, grabbing her hat.

*

"Com on.....I'd like to see you pull it" Kroitz taunted. "Just let Leia go...." Joy said.

*

"You work here or something?" the man asked. Carmyne's fronds were already showing, now that her hat was off. She snatched it back as soon as he asked. "Yeah! And if you don't mind, I have something important to do and I don't need idiots like you in my way!" she said, heading back. "Oh you....." he started, grabbing her fronds.

"OW!"

"!Oh my god their real!"

"Its a....a....!"

*

"Come on.....pull it..." Kroitz continued. "For all you've done.....f....fine!" Joy said. He finger shook as she began to pull the trigger.

"Monster!!!"

Screams started. Everyone but Kroitz turned to where the sound came from. Kroitz quickly used his leg to trip Joy, causing her to fall back onto the floor, the bullet flying up and hitting the ceiling, this caused more uproars from the crowd. Everyone got out of their seats and started for the exit.

Seeing her had the upper hand, Kroitz took Leia and started forward. Two of his me broke out machine guns, which were cleverly hidden in empty instrument cases below their feet. They kept their guns on Carmyne and Joy as Kroitz passed casually with Leia. "Nice try....." he said to Carmyne.

He casually followed the screaming crowd. Carmyne stood still as the two men cocked their guns. "Ha ha! shredded lizard on the menu!".

*

Meanwhile.....back at Terrence's.

"Where is everyone?"

Randall was already awake, looking at Terrence, who was looking out the window. "Getting Kroitz...." he responded.

"What?!" Randall said, leaning up. "Ergh!". He then stopped, feeling a sharp pain in his back. "If you wanna hurt yourself more, do that....if not....stay there" Terrence informed.

"But....". "No way....".

Feeling defeated, he eased back down. His eyes then shifted to the door and something lying on Terrence's desk.

"Besides.....Joy told me to look after you...." Terrence said. "Heh....you know.....as how Sean acted when Joy was kidnapped....I started to think that...." he began, turning.

"!....There going to kill me...." he said.

The door was open, Randall was gone, and Terrence's Tracker was missing from the desk.

*

At that very moment.....

"Ha ha! Shredded Lizard on the menu!".

Joy closed her eyes as Carmyne looked down in defeat. "Ow....Hey....is anybody still down there?". On the second floor, Caylin's head poked up from the rail.

"Another one!" the one who focused on Carmyne switched his attention to Caylin. "Yikes!". He ducked as a rail of bullets fired over his hair. This was just what Carmyne needed. She picked up one of the chairs and smashed it right in the back of the one firing at Caylin. He cried in pain as he hit the floor. The other one noticed and turned. Carmyne then flipped over the first one and gave the second lackey a hit in the chest with her two back feet. When she landed, she flipped around and smacked him in the face with her tail.

He fell with a thud, and recived a punch in the face from her as well. This finally knocked him out. Joy rose up as Carmyne looked over. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah..." Joy responded. "You get Caylin while I find Kroitz!" Carmyne said.

The two started to the exit. Carmyne went out as Joy headed to the second floor. "Caylin!". She looked over the second floor and spotted the monster hiding underneath one of the tables. She kneeled down and grabbed his arm.

"AH!" he jumped up, which wasn't very far because he hit his head on the table's underside. "OW!". "Come on Caylin! Its me....". Once he got a clear view of who it was, she helped him out onto his feet. "Heh heh...this wasn't my fault I swear" Caylin said. "I know I know.....Carmyne's waiting outside...." Joy informed.

With that, Caylin started to the exit, wanting to get out. Joy followed, but stopped. Caylin didn't notice this, he kept running.

Joy heard something behind her. She turned and her eye's went down to the second floor. One of Kroitz's men was just twitching. To her, it seemed that wasn't what she had heard. Dismissing it, she turned back. "(Wasn't there another....)" she started in thought.

(CLICK!)

She stopped right in her tracks. The hollow darkness of a machine gun's end was starring at her. She looked up at the face of who it was. The first of the lackey's that Carmyne knocked out. "Your gonna pay for that!" he said, cocking the gun.

Joy closed her eyes, hearing the laugh of the creep in front of her. "(Guess this is it!)" she thought.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

(SLUCK!)

"ARGH!"

Joy opened her eyes slightly, wondering why he hadn't fired. "Oh my god....". Right in his chest was the end of a sharp thin blade. It retracted back into him and the lackey fell to the floor with a great thud. Joy starred at him for a moment......he was dead. He eyes shot up straight at who had saved her. It seemed like a man, dress entirely in black and gray, wearing a cloth mask covering his facial features.

For some reason, she recognized the gray zipped shirt he wore. "Is that...." she whispered. He used his free left hand to take the mask off.

"How much trouble have you guys gotten into now?". "Sean?!".

She threw her arms around him, thankful that he had come. "Eh...". "I knew you were ok!". "Uh...it um...still hurts you know...." he said. "Oh"

Joy backed off, turning halfway. "Oh sorry....". "Its ok..." he said, placing his sword in the scabbard. "Uh...thanks" Joy said. "Don't mention it...." Sean said. For a moment, the two didn't know what to say at the time.

"But....how did you..." Joy started. "I'll explain things later.....first we need to stop Kroitz" Sean said. "Oh...uh....right...." Joy said, walking beside him. Sean shook his head with a smile, running out alongside with Joy....... 

Long I know, but the next chapter won't be as long. I've realized nothing much has been told about Readagar, so the next chapter will involve him mostly, along with some of his past.


	22. Through Red's Eyes

Alright everyone. This chapter is allot different from the others. This focuses more on a character you all don't know allot about, Readagar. You'll learn a couple things about him in this chapter, figure you all should get to know him. Its a little different, kinda like a break.

Enjoy!

Chapter 22 Through Red's Eyes

Meanwhile, Readagar was keeping his end of the plan.

From the house, he took a taxi to Fort Benadey. Here, citizens are trained into marines in service of the Monstropolis Army.

Readagar starred out of the window of his seat as the taxi drove down the road towards the entrance of the fort. The reflection of the barbed fence showed over him as he watched the troops in the fort do their various drills.

"(So many......I remember this place....)" Readagar thought, his red tail moving more rhythmic than usual. Inside the fort, marines did their various tasks. Some kneeled in front of their drill instructor for the next assignment. One group stood in front of a trained marine who was showing a Mac. 27 machine gun.

Readagar starred aimlessly as if confronted with several things at one time. His thoughts stopped as soon as the taxi did. Through the window he could see a shadow of a monster. He rolled the window down to see the guard patrolling the gate.

"This is an restricted area for civilians" he said. Readagar smirked. "Ok...call me when you see one..." he said with a smile.

"Sir....don't make me escort you off the premises...." the guard said. "Keep your tentacles on boy...." Readagar said, presenting what seemed to be a card or I.D., at the guards eyes.

"Oh! Mr. Readagar! I'm so sorry!" he said. Readagar withdrew his card and made a deeper grin appear on his face. "Seems my reputation still stands here" he said.

"Oh yes sir!.....Um...Mr. Readagar uh sir.....could I ask you one question?" he asked. "What is it marine?" Readagar asked. "Um...could I have an autograph?" he asked, producing a blank note book. Readagar took it, signing his name in his own style. As soon as he placed it in the guards hands.....

"Hey you....we moving or what?" called the driver. "Yeah yeah yeah....drop me off there" Readagar said, pointing to a drill group.

When the car reached its end point, Readagar started cycling through a roll of bills. "5.....10.......just take a 50..." Readagar said, handing the driver a fifty. "Thank you sir!" he said, starring at the bill as Readagar got out.

He observed the scenery as the car pulled off. The drill group he had pointed to was currently kneeled in front of their instructor, who Readagar seemed to know.

"You are the worst bunch of maggots that has ever been my misfortune to train......you wusses can't even run a mile!" their instructor yelled.

The instructor seemed almost like Pete Ward form Randall's scare floor. This one was much bigger. His skin was orange with black stripes. His torso was covered by a blue army suit. On his left area, were two silver medals, and a gold one. His tentacle-like claws were brown along with his feet claws. His eyes were covered by glasses, making it unable to see his eyes.

"Now.....which one of you maggots think your even good enough to be a citizen!?" the monster yelled. "Depends on their determination.....".

The monster gave a disturbed and angry face before looking back. "!......Readagar!?" he said. Readagar stood with less accordance as the others behind him. The instructor's face turned shocked and almost happy.

"Maggots! I want you to meet one of Monstropolis's most renowned citizen's Readagar Viper!" he announced. The trainees seemed shocked a bit, mumbling to each other. "This monster is who you all should be at the end of your training!" the monster said. After a moment, he dismissed them, sending the few with many questions and excited feelings.

The instructor turned to Readagar, who was right behind him.

"Thought you'd never show your face around here Red...." he said. The two eyed each other. Then....slowly....smiles crept onto their faces. "Ahahah!".

The two hugged each other, as if they have seen one another for a long period of time. After realizing, they broke apart. "Ahem...eh..." Readagar said. "Ah...its good to see you again my boy...." the instructor said. "Yes....how long has it been?" Readagar started. "Oh...since 1993....I thought I'd never see you again...." the instructor said.

"Yep.....so long...hasn't it Skinner...." Readagar said.

"Yes....oh...my friend we have so much to talk about....but um...we should go inside, shouldn't let my trainees...you know" Skinner said. "Gotcha....".

Skinner and Readagar trailed down a hall of the training building. Readagar had his hands behind his back while Skinner started.

"Ever since you saved my life boy....I never forgot you....." Skinner said. Readagar chuckled. "Yes...well.....seems I have a reputation around here now...." Readagar said. "Spread personally by me Red..." Skinner said. "After all....who's reputation is like yours......the son of the first reptile to ever be in the milit......" Skinner started. But he looked back. Readagar had stopped, looking at a glass case on the wall to his left.

Skinner turned back and stopped at his side, looking at the case. Inside was a plaque, a gold one with and inscription that read:

Victor Viper

Proud, Strong, and True

A Memorial To All Military Trainees

Readagar's reflection showed beside the object, Skinner's seem to not reflect. "Oh.....I'm...sorry Red...." Skinner said. "......Don't mind it Skinner....It was....probably my fault...." Readagar said.

"Oh Red....stop beating yourself up about that....your father....lord rest his soul...." Skinner started. "....I know...." Readagar said, heading over to the glass case, and placing.....a clawed hand on the case. "Huh......" Readagar said, looking at his claws.

"Well....at least you know you still have a piece of your father with you...." Skinner said. Readagar starred at them for a moment before sheathing them. "Just a constant reminder..." he growled. "Well....claws or not....your father was a good man....and your not responsible for his disappearance...." Skinner said. "Its just.....the last thing I said to him was......'I wish I didn't have a father'......." Readagar said, starring deeply at his claws. "......Hey....not because you just wished it doesn't mean its your fault" Skinner said.

"Red!"

The two turned back into the hall. Readagar's fronds shot straight up. A female reptilian monster was coming down the hall. She seemed to be allot like Leia, but wasn't her. She had yellowish green scales, two arms and legs, long yellow tipped fronds, short brown hair that seemed almost spiky, and light green eyes. Her front scales were covered with a suit similar to Skinner's. Readagar's expression fell with happiness in seeing a person he hadn't seen since he last saw Skinner.

"Dizzy!" Readagar yelled. He turned tail and ran up to her. The two headed toward each other with Skinner's joking expression on. Dizzy stopped straight in her tracks, as did Readagar, just before they hit each other.

The two held each other at arms length, then hugged for a couple seconds before breaking. "Dizzy! I thought you left the military!" Readagar yelled. "Nope! See..." Dizzy said, pointing at the similar suit she had on that looked like Skinner's. A medal with two diamond stubs and a crown.

"They made you a Colonel!" Readagar said. She smiled. "That's right Private...." Dizzy said, letting go of his hands. "Its been years Dizzy!" Readagar said.

"Yep....since you quit, I've stayed on.....I can't believe you haven't called me...." Dizzy said, turning her back to him. Skinner snickered as Readagar scratched the back of his neck. "Uh....." he began, spreading his arms out.

"I'm sorry Diz....its just that....well....you know....my dad and..." Readagar said. "Well........" Dizzy started, turning back. "Alright...can't blame you I guess....after what happened" Dizzy said, placing hands on Readagar's shoulders. Readagar smiled, seeing that he had won.

"So....you come back for me Red?" Dizzy asked. Readagar seemed a little distracted. But then his current issue hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh!....Uh....Diz....actually I need your help...." Readagar said. "What?" Dizzy asked, pulling back. "Skinner...." he said.

Skinner stopped between the two. "Listen...um....I've heard that something's going to hit Monstropolis pretty soon....." Readagar said.

"A tip or something?" Skinner asked. "No...but...Hey....remember I don't like a fight going on behind my tail when I have a chance to tell about it...." Readagar said. "...Well Red....I still owe you one, so I guess I could tell the Lieutenant about this...." Skinner said. "Thanks...." Readagar said. Skinner gave a smile to Dizzy before heading down the hall.

"So....".

He turned his attention back to Dizzy. "Oh...Diz...uh....well its just....its was an emergency and I didn't expect to see you here and...." Readagar said, looking at the ground with a little defeated look. That is until a kiss hit his right cheek. Readagar's fronds and tail shot straight up as he looked at Dizzy. "Diz......!" he said, surprised.

"Oh come on Red....your not that surprised are you?" she said, slowly walking past him. "Maybe we should catch up a?" Dizzy said. Stunned for a minute, Readagar didn't move. Dizzy shrugged and started up.

"Wow...." Readagar said, touching his cheek. "Hey Diz! Wait up!" he yelled, heading after her. Dizzy slowed down as Readagar quickly caught up. She smiled as the two slowly started down the hall. After a few minutes, they didn't talk.

Then Readagar started the conversation.

"Its....been a while huh?" he said, slowly reaching over to place a hand over Dizzy's shoulder. "Hands where I can see'em Red...." she said quickly. Readagar quickly placed all his hands behind his back. "Emm.....hey....wait a minute....we use to be in the Rough Riders squad....you think you can order me?" Readagar smirked, stopping to place his back against the window wall. Dizzy stopped and turned to him, crossing her arms.

"Hmph.....that's what'cha get for not staying on with me Red" she smiled. Readagar smirked. "Heh.....last time I saw you......you were still in the infantry" Readagar said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Heh....you haven't changed one bit have you Red?......Nope....I guess your still that hot shot private" Dizzy shook her head.

"People change sometimes...." Readagar said, looking outside at the marines. Dizzy tried to see what he was looking at, but just concluded he was not trying to look at her. ".....I guess.....after all, I'm still in infantry if I want to be...." Dizzy added. Readagar didn't reply. "....Red" she said.

Dizzy moved over to him, leaning her right side on the wall, Readagar's top left hand on the window ceil. "Its been a long time....hasn't it Red?" she asked. ".....Yeah....it has......" Readagar said, still looking outside, the sun hitting his eyes, causing him to squint. "......Heh...I still remember that great night we had during the war.....you were so romantic..." Dizzy said, trying to get his attention. "Heh heh....sometimes I am I guess.....didn't know what war was like then......" Readagar said, cutting his laugh short.

Dizzy took a look outside to do the same as he was. ".....I guess this has to do with your father and Leon doesn't it?" Dizzy asked.

Readagar turned his hurt filled eyes to her finally. ".....Its just....coming here after a while and....well remembering things...." Readagar said. ".....Oh come on....how were you suppose to know it was a draft war?" Dizzy said. "......I'd rather not talk about my father ok Diz...." Readagar said, looking back out. ".....Remember that...".

Dizzy looked to our to where he gestured with a finger. Out on the field stood what seemed to be a maze, two flags on each side. ".....I remember that....'The Maze' heh....we called it" Dizzy said. "Yeah.....I remember when Leon won that for us....he was a good marine...." Readagar said. "Wasn't as good as you Red....you bet him at many things.....hehe....I would know..." Dizzy said.

Readagar smirked quickly. "Yeah......he was still a...friend I guess...." he said. He looked down, knowing he never wanted to use the word "was". Dizzy couldn't stand it and got off the wall. "Come on Red....." she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Stop this moaning and groaning......that's all in the past.....Neil and Russell are missin ya...." she said.

"Heh....they're still here?....Why am I asking....Neil wanted to still work for the pay and Russell wanted to make squad leader" Readagar smirked. "That's right Red....now get up" she said, nearly trying to lift him off his feet before he jumped away to her side.

"Hey! I'm not a statue" he laughed. "See.....still haven't changed...." Dizzy said, starting down the hallway again. Readagar caught up slowly behind her. "Reminding me Diz....after this is over...how about you and me stay a night in my mansion" Readagar said, slyly putting on a rival grin to Randall's. "Heh.....I'll think about it" Diz said. After a moment. ".....I didn't order your hands to be away Private" she said. Readagar's smirk grew as he placed an arm around her.

"So.....what have you been up to?" Readagar asked. "Oh Red......simple....just got in good touch with Skinner and became a Colonel......what about you?" she asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it......first I found those old old friends of mine....." Readagar said. "Who was it again? Started with and R right?" she asked.

"Right Diz......Randolph and......" he started. The two walked down the hall, Readagar's red tail coming close to Dizzy's.

As Randall said, rumors are that Red is making a story of his own. Look out for it if it comes! Oh! And another chapter of the Road Picture will soon be on.


	23. The Chase

Alright everyone. This chapter starts the slow decent into this story's end. Its sorta....a setting up chapter for the final chapters. I admit. I made this chapter in a bit of a rush, because I SO want to get to the next story. But still, I'm hoping that I did keep a some-what steady pace on this. Its merely about Monstropolis readying for the attack, and everyone else catching up to Kroitz. Randall gets into a little trouble, but fear not, he'll be ok.

Enjoy!

Chapter 23 The Chase

Back in Monstropolis, Rayford and Naomi were speaking with Roz in the C.D.A. Central Office located in the middle of the city.

"Are you sure what you've been told is the truth ehh..." Roz spoke, her hoarse voice nearly echoing in the office. Rayford and Naomi sat across her desk, with Roz standing accordingly with her hands crossed on the desk's top.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but......just to be sure...." Rayford said slowly, trying to make his tone clear. "Well.....after what you've told me....why should I believe something that wasn't confirmed yet ehh...." Roz said.

"But you do believe what we say right?" Naomi asked. "Well....I'm sure the rest of our agents would love to believe the claim of your family....." Roz said. "....What....do...you mean...." Rayford said, eyeing her. "......It would take more evidence on your part to support what you say Mr. Boggs...." she moaned. "Listen, my boy is out there with a mad man! And I'm not sitting her while you just question what we say!" Rayford yelled, already up with his thrown down fist on the desk.

"After all, why shouldn't you believe us......if it wasn't for my family and my son's friends, you would have a zeppelin over your station" Rayford added. "Ray...." Naomi said, placing a hand on his back to calm him down.

"......Well...seems I know where Boggs' anger comes from..." Roz said. "What!?" Rayford yelled, readying the chance to pounce on her.

"...My apologize Mr. Boggs......I guess you are right..." Roz moaned, trying to cease Rayford's tone of voice. She moved from behind the desk to Rayford's side.

"....I guess I should have a talk with your older son...." she said. "Why?" Rayford asked, a little anger still in him. Naomi then remembered. "Ray...didn't Randolph capture on of those.....creatures?" Naomi asked. "Oh yeah that's right.....Randolph will show you what you'll soon see...." Rayford said. "Then I guess we need a lab to get to eh....." Roz said.

"Are you sure!?"

"You know this is really dangerous!?"

In Luna Lab, Curtis and Albert were quickly following Randolph down a hall to his own lab room. "Listen you two, I don't care if you don't believe me or not, but I'm not getting caught up in a fight without an advantage" Randolph said, trying to speed up his walking.

"We can't change the Contamination Inhalers to spill out toxic chemicals!" Curtis yelled. Randolph stopped, causing them both to as well.

"I can.....and I will....the sooner their program is reversed, I can spill carbon monoxide into the halls and get rid of it as soon as those things are gone..." Randolph said, heading back down the hall. "He's lost it..." Curtis said, following him with Albert.

Randolph opened the door to his lab, heading quickly behind his desk to the computer on it. He typed quickly when Curtis and Albert entered, closing the door behind them.

"Ok fine, lets say we believe that a horde of those....those things!" Curtis stated, pointing to an out lined part of the left wall, which held the dead creature. "Then what are you gonna do?" Albert asked. Randolph kept his eyes on the computer as he spoke.

"Ok....first....we get as many monsters as we can in the Lunar Lab safe areas...." Randolph started. "This place can't hold the whole city!" Curtis yelled. "No...your right.....but I'm sure this Kroitz doesn't have a whole army......we just need to get enough monsters here to attract them all...." he said, clicking something on the screen with his mouse. "Once we get everyone in, and them as well, I'll release the chemical into the hallways using the Contamination Inhalers....suffocating them...." Randolph said. "What? Those sprinkler-like systems in the ceilings of the hallways?" Albert asked.

"Right.....once they're gone....I can switch the program and eliminate the CM..." Randolph said, still typing. "This is crazy...." Curtis said, turning and nearly trying to rip his scalp out.

"Ok.....fine....I'll just play along....we BOTH will....but what if we don't get them all?" Albert asked. "That's what we have the military for...." Randolph said.

"Err.....Mr. Randolph....a Rayford and Naomi Boggs are waiting at the entrance for you..." his intercom said.

(ERRRKKKK!)

Back in the Human world.

Sean, Joy, and the others were in hot pursuit of Kroitz's black coated Sentinel. "Come on....Come on!" Sean said, trying to push the vehicle to the limit.

"Think we can catch'em?" Joy asked, keeping eyes dead locked-dead on with the car in front of them. "Five bucks a bet says we're gonna get a load of tickets for this...." Caylin said, looking out the windows for any sign of cops.

In Kroitz's car.....

Kroitz kept a firm grip on Leia as his other hand held a cell phone to his left ear. "Change of plans Lin....release those hunters now..." he said. A feminine voice confirmed the call. Kroitz flipped its lid closed and placed it on the seat beside him.

"Don't worry dear....soon enough you won't have anything to worry about....." Kroitz said with a grin. Leia just starred knives at him. "Your gonna pay soon!" she yelled, right in his ear. Kroitz just laughed. "Ha! I would love to see that...wouldn't we Slade?" Kroitz said, looking over Leia's seat. Slade was sitting beside her, blindly looking out the window.

"Uh sir!" the driver called, pointing at the rear view mirror. Kroitz looked back to what it was. The vehicle behind them was incoming toward them.

"Hmph....idiots...." he said, nodding to a second man in the seat beside the driver. He pulled out a machine gun model from under the seat. He then leaned out, and started shooting backward.

"Duck!".

Everyone got low as bullet shots rang out against the windshield.

(TSSTTSHSHHHSH!!!)

Glass from the shield broke out onto the front of the outside and inside of the car. Sean quickly rose back off, shaking the glass of him as their car made a turn.

"Ha!" Kroitz laughed. "Uh....sir....something's wrong with the gas...." the driver said. "Your seeing things....." Kroitz laughed. "No sir....REALLY!" he said again, pointing at the car's gas meter.

".....and I want to leave my koosh ball blasters to Tommy and Timmy.....even though they already have'em" Caylin said, trying to make a will and remember it in his head.

"Why are they slowing down?" Carmyne asked, looking over outside to the car. Suddenly, their car jerked to the side. "Ow!" Caylin said, hitting his head on the back of Sean's seat. "What in the?".

Sean moved slightly to the right, then looked down at the concrete. He could see a trail of oil. "What?". He looked back at Kroitz's car to see oil coming out from under it.....and.....a blue tail that could hardly be seen.

"RANDALL!?" Sean yelled.

Underneath Kroitz's car, Randall hung onto the pipes and steel parts of the underside. parts of his body, even his tail, were nearly covered with oil. "Steal Leia will ya!" he said, snapping a wire. He hung on as the car slowed down. He coughed once, hanging on tight.

"Is he crazy!?" Carmyne said, trying to see as much of Randall as she could. "He knows what he's doing...." Sean said firmly, slowing his car, quickly noticing they were on the street to near the Hudson River.

"Stop the car now!" Kroitz yelled. The driver halted the car instantly. Kroitz banged open the door and dragged Leia out, Slade quickly following. "...Err...ah!" he said, looking over at a heliport nearby. He dragged Leia over to it, Slade following.

Sean slowly stopped the car. "Everyone duck!". The machine gunner started pummeling the car with bullet after bullet. Parts of the car's paint chipped, the metal dented, glass broke, and steam was starting to form. "Hahahah!".

"Hey!".

The gunner turned, meeting the a round house whip in the head with a slightly oiled tail. The gunner dropped to the ground as Randall got back onto his four feet, kicking him in the stomach.

Sean looked out the now broken window to see Randall. "Ran!". Randall just looked back over to where Kroitz was heading. He, Leia, and Slade were cutting through to a helicopter on the pad, the driver pulling into the cockpit.

"Just follow me!" Randall yelled over, getting on all eight and rushing over to the helicopter. ".....Ok now he's crazy...." Caylin said. "Get out!".

The four piled out of the, running up to catch him.

(RRRRRRSSSSSHHH)

The propeller of the copter started up, its whirring noise echoing. It was already nearing night, and hardly anyone could tell that and eight-legged reptilian monster was coming up to it. "Get this hunk of metal off the ground!" Kroitz yelled.

The copter slowly started to lift off. It tilted a bit, giving Randall the chance to leap onto the metal landing rail on its bottom section. He hung on with his top hands as the copter got higher. "Randall!" Sean and Joy yelled.

The copter reached the height that made it impossible for one to jump onto it. "Follow it!" Sean yelled, heading backward. "Be careful Randall!" Joy yelled up, making sure he could hear her.

"Ha....never thought I'd see a lizard fly...." Kroitz laughed, looking down at Randall, who was hanging on for dear life. However, thanks to the oil on his hands, a wrong move could leave him to plummet. "Hold on Randall!" Leia yelled past Kroitz, trying to get free of his grip to help him up. "Hold her Slade...." he said. Slade took a firm grip on Leia's hand as Kroitz kneeled down enough that he wouldn't fall, but would be close to Randall.

"You know, you are just really starting to get under my skin lizard...." Kroitz said, a smile on his face. "Just wait until I get up there.....I'll....Woah!". Randall nearly lost his grip his right hand had, but quickly recovered. He looked down, seeing the dark blue water far below him, making him feel a little dizzy.

"Feeling light-headed?" Kroitz mocked, laughing. "Leave him alone!" Leia yelled over him. "Eh....what do you want with Leia you creep!" Randall yelled up. "The same I did with a....friend of yours" Kroitz said, gesturing Slade. Randall's eyes went wide and quickly became angered. "You not going to do that Kroitz!" Randall yelled, getting an arm on the rail. "You really starting to tire me out....so...if you don't mind...." Kroitz said, rising.

(EEEEEERRRRRRRKKK!!!)

"Come on, come on, come on!".

Everyone piled out of the car on an instant and headed toward the harbor for a ship. Sean led as Joy kept running beside him, still having her eyes on the figure of the copter far off. "(Hang on......hang on!)" she chanted in her mind. Carmyne stopped near the harbors end to untie the boat they were to take. Sean took the controls as Joy got into the back area. Caylin took a minute before getting on. "Thats weird....there was another boat here last time...." he said, remembering when he was at the harbor. "No time for sightseeing!". Carmyne pushed him in as Sean started the boat off.

"What did you want with us!?" Randall yelled. "Oh....its all very simple....I used you to get Slade....." Kroitz laughed. ".....We'll talk later.....that is....if you can survive the drop...." Kroitz said. Randall looked down, eyes wide. "NO!" Leia yelled.

With one boot, Kroitz slammed down on Randall's oiled hands. "ERGH!". He did it once more, causing Randall to lose his grip.

"Randall!!!!".

Sean peered through the window. "NO!". "RANDALL!!!" Joy yelled, bakced up with Carmyne and Caylin.

Randall fell through the cold night as Kroitz's laugh followed. "HA! I knew he couldn't fly....." Kroitz chuckled. "You killer!!!!" Leia yelled. With a shove of her leg, she hit him right in the knee, making him almost fall out. "Hmph.....you want to have the same fate?" he asked.

Sean stopped the boat as close to the overhead copter as he could, and got straight out of its cockpit, grabbing the rail of the boat's edge, and trying to find Randall's figure in the sky. "Randall!!!". "Can you see him!" Joy asked. "No I can't!" Carmyne said. They all held onto the boat's edge, trying to find him. Sean looked back at Caylin, who was looking up to see if Randall was still falling. "Caylin.....you can swim right!?" he asked.

"Oh no! I'm not....I'm.....I'm...." Caylin started, trying to avoid Sean, who was trying to get a hold of him. "Wait! Look!" Carmyne yelled. The two looked back into the bay. Another speed boat was approaching from the North, fast at that.

"Who's that!?". "Wait a minute.....its.....its....." Carmyne started.

"Ok.....we've got Randolph convincing Roz so.....huh?". Back in Randall's house, Rayford and Naomi had returned to pick up Mary......but....

"Where is she?".

"MARY!?".

The second speedboat was being piloted by Mary. "What is she doing!?" Sean yelled. Mary's boat came close to theirs, nearly hitting the side. The four noticed something else was on board. "Randall!?".

The four jumped onto the boat, seeing Randall soaking wet on the stern of the ship. Mary joined them as Sean got over to him first, lifting his head up.

"Is he ok!?" Joy cried. "Yeah.....he's alive....." Sean said. Randall started coughing, sitting the top part of his body up as Sean patted his back. "Ugh....ehh...". "How'd you get down?" Carmyne asked, nearly tears in her eyes from her worried expression. Randall still coughed, but one of his lower hands gestured Mary. "What?". They all looked back at her. ".....I...caught him in the side net...and....well...." she said, seeming like she didn't want to talk about it. Sean looked at Randall, then back at her. "....Thank you...." he said. "Ehh....its.......not....over yet....we still got to.....get Leia...." Randall coughed out. "That's right......Joy..." Sean said, getting up. Joy took Sean's place as he got up to the controls. Carmyne followed, trying not to give away her expression. Caylin came over to Randall, getting to his height. "Sorry Ran...I would have dived in to save you...really...if that had happened and well..." Caylin said, scratching the back of his neck. Randall cracked as smile as best he could. "Ehh....its ok Cay....I know you would have..." he smiled, Caylin too.

The boat started off then, heading toward liberty island. Joy helped Randall get to his feet as Caylin got up. "Hang on just a little longer Leia...." Randall said.

Meanwhile....back in Monstropolis.......

The C.D.A had cast an announcement of an invasion warning on the radio and T.V. Everyone was locking up their doors and heading to their homes. Randolph was down in the labs with Rayford and Naomi, who had just returned from Randall's home.

Randolph was at his computer, which was currently using a radar projection of the city, using a sample from the first creature Randolph tested on. Rayford was at the door, his back up against a shelf. Naomi was sitting down on a pull out bed with Albert. Curtis was staggering back in forth.

"....So far...nothing...." Randolph said. Rayford kept looking out the door's window, seeing some of the scientists running frantically through the halls. "Are you sure you've done that right son?" Naomi asked. "Yeah mom......" Randolph said, a smile on his face.

"....This is crazy you know.....you just wait...nothing is going to show up and this is all gonna be a huge mistake...." Curtis said, stopping. "You wanna bet fifty?" Albert asked. "Just to show how confident I am, I bet a hundred...." Curtis said.

".....Uh oh....". Rayford looked over at him. "What is it son?" he asked. "......Hope you like losing bets Curtis...." Randolph said. Soon enough, a beeping noise came from his computer. Curtis looked back at him.

"Because there they are..."

The stage is set and the battle is about to begin! A final fight within the Statue of Liberty and the battle in Monstropolis and Lunar Lab! I think the final fight may be 2 chapters long. So about.....four chapters to go in this story. Anyway...review and I'll keep ya hanging!


	24. Liberty Finals part 1

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this fic, been working allot lately. Anyway. These last few chapters, not including the end, are going to be made in a rush-like writing style. There are going to be about three separate final fights going on. Yes, I will be fighting with the sword again, but that's not all. I reacted the fight scene to remember how the fight went, so everything in the sword fight, I can do incase your wondering. Oh! I want to note that everything happening (my fight, Randall's, Red's), is happening at the same time, not real time. Ok then.

Anyway. Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 24 Liberty Finals part 1

The copter had landed on the grass of Liberty Island. The statue's shadow overlaying it as the passengers exited.

"Come now dear....." Kroitz said in a sickingly tone, dragging Leia out and heading toward the entrance of the statue, Slade and the pilot following.

Kroitz scampered up the steps, dragging Leia without a care. Slade followed on all eight, the pilot, with a gun in hand, followed slowly, wanting to see if anyone was coming.

Upon entering the building, Leia caught sight of a large torch. It seemed like the one that the statue holds in its left hand but...seemed older. The room itself was two stories. There were some other closed off areas, but Kroitz was looking for the staircase. He was about to head through the door....

"STOP!"

Almost immediately, Kroitz turned back, shifting Leia to his side. Everyone was standing at the entrance. Randall was ahead of them. Joy and Carmyne beside him, and Mary beside Caylin. Kroitz laughed in his mockingly way.

"Persistent aren't we?" he said. "Let Leia go Kroitz! You have what you want!" Randall yelled, taking a step forward.

"I'm surprised your alive lizard.....guess you really can fly....." Kroitz said. "My friends are my wings Kroitz!" Randall confronted said. Kroitz merely laughed, then nodded his head at the gunman to his left. "....Well.....lets see if your invincible.....give my regards to your friend...." Kroitz laughed.

"Or you could just say it yourself!"

Randall looked calmly at the second floor of the room with a smile. Kroitz looked up in shock. Sean stood on the top, his thin sword in his right hand. In an instant, he jumped down, sending a downward slash onto the gunman's figure. In the same instant, the gunman fell to the floor, Sean landing on his knees, his sword out ward to his right. His head titled up, giving a smile to Randall before getting up.

"I thought I rid myself of you!" Kroitz yelled, taking a step back as if he had seen a ghost. "Next time you kill someone with friends behind him.....be sure you'll see'em again...." Sean said, moving his arm forward, his sword's point at Kroitz.

"We have an unfinished duel Kroitz!" he said. Kroitz starred blankly for a moment. ".....Hmph....your a minor flaw....so are all of you....the hunters are already invading that Monster World....and as soon as I get all of you out of my hair...." Kroitz started.

"If you think you'll be the winner, think again!" Randall yelled, taking another step forward. ".....Alright then....." Kroitz said.

With that, he moved Leia over to the large display torch. Around its rim were several small black spikes. Kroitz tied Leia's hands to it, using cuffs from his belt that he intended for later use. Once Leia was cuffed, he turned back to Sean.

"Too bad your friends will suffer a different fate.....Slade!" he called. On an instance, Slade came from behind the display, stopping beside Kroitz.......

".....I'll help you Slade...." Randall said, taking a step forward. "Heh....I'd like to see how a monster could go against mon-robotics...." Kroitz mocked.

"Joy...." Sean started, looking over at her. "You, Caylin, Carmen, and Mary get down to the lab to stop those hunters...." he said.

"Got it!" Joy said. Caylin, Carmen and Mary started to edge to the direction of the lab's entrance, Joy quickly following. "Be careful you two!" she called back before getting to the door leading to the stairwell. "We'll be fine!" Sean called back. Joy went through, leaving only Slade, Sean, Kroitz, Leia, and Randall alone.

"A one on one....this will be interesting" Kroitz said, starting to the left. When he reached an open space, he stared at Sean across from him. Slade and Randall doing the same. Leia watched them both without wanting to get out.

"It ends here Kroitz.....this escapade....and perhaps your life...." Sean said, his sword touching the floor beside him. "You seem confused boy.....you lost last time...." Kroitz said. Sean smirked. "Yeah well..... everyone deserves a second chance....." he said.

Slade looked directly at Randall, his arms high behind him. Randall was the same, looking as if preparing to draw in a western gun fight.

"Don't worry Slade.....I'll get that thing off ya...." Randall said, eyes darted on his real target, the bracelet on Slade's arm. ".....I.....Can't.....Hold.....Back......" Slade said, almost seeming machine-like. "Don't worry.....No one ever does......" Randall said.

Back in Monstropolis........

It was nearly dusk in the city. The C.D.A had announced a national warning of an encounter that would occur. Naturally, many of the monsters were already in their houses. For this, hardly any sound was heard. Except from the few unseen hills around Monstropolis' borders.

A tall gruesome figure stood on its top. Its long thick claws dragging the grass of the outland. Another came to its left, then another on its right. All of their eyes were sighted directly on the city. Before long, two more had come, then three. Several were appearing, yet their presence was not known. They started their decent into the city, wanting to rip anything in their path to shreds......

In Luna Lab. Randolph had been typing like crazy. He had gotten authorization, although he knew he didn't need it, to change the Contamination Inhalers. Naomi took Curtis' place of staggering back and forth. Rayford was quickly peeking out of the window into the hall, many frantic monster scientist were running through. Curtis had a hand to the side of his face, in disbelief that Randolph was right. Albert was eagerly tapping his digits on the metal wall on the side.

"There must be a hundred of them...." Randolph said. Rayford crossed his arms and looked over at his son. "Randolph.....I still don't understand what those things are...." Rayford said. "I don't know completely either dad.....who ever created them is a genius...." Randolph replied.

"We're all gonna die just watch....ever since that whole zeppelin I knew that this city was in for trouble! I should have moved!" Curtis yelled, placing his hands to the back of his head.

"Get a hold Curtis! Jeez.....have a little faith will ya!?" Albert called back to him. A moment of silence came again. Rayford had been looking out the window, seeing no one this time. He looked back at Naomi, seeing her a little worried.

"Something wrong Naomi?" he asked, worried. Naomi looked up at him. ".....I'm worried about Randall and his friends...." Naomi replied. Rayford placed a smile on, one that he had passed to his sons. "Why worry? Randall's been through worse than this.....he has friends now...." Rayford said. Naomi seemed a little cheered by that.

"Besides mom....". Naomi looked over at Randolph, who was looking over his screen. "For as long as me and Randall have been together....I know he won't go down without a fight......and with friends like Sean and Joy......failing is an option that doesn't exist...." Randolph said.

"What?!"

Below Liberty Island, Joy, Carmyne, Mary, and Caylin were starring at through the elevator at the entrance to Kroitz's labs. The hallway was covered in colored stone and blocked up with no way through. There was also water slowly dripping through, laying in an already wide puddle. Luckily the elevator wasn't affected.

"What are we suppose to do now!?" Caylin yelled. Everyone in the elevator switched to thinking mode, trying to figure out how to stop the attack on Monstropolis. "We can't get into the lab....." Joy said. "Kroitz has got to be controlling those creatures from somewhere" Carmyne said. "Maybe somewhere where we were Joy?" Mary thought.

Caylin decided not to ponder, having hurt his head already from everything going on. He simply looked around for anything of interest. Finally, his eyes stopped on something near the elevator's exit. "Maybe we could blast our way through?" Carmyne asked. "We don't have anything to do it with" Joy retaliated. "Or we could just push this...." Caylin said.

Everyone turned back at him. Looking at what he was pointing to, they noticed a hard to see slid up panel near the exit of the elevator. "Hmm....can't believe we didn't notice that before...." Carmyne said. Pushing Caylin back, she slid it up. There was keypad with numbers 1-9.

"Maybe this could take us somewhere else...." Joy thought. "...Yeah but....what is it?". They all thought, wondering what the code was.

"You reign of terror ends here" Sean said. He and Kroitz had switched oppositions from circling, as had Randall and Slade. "You don't know the half of it" Kroitz said.

Randall reared back his arms, as did Slade. "I'll get that thing off you Slade.....then we can end this and go home...." Randall announced.

The four stopped conversation. The fight started.

"Engard!". "Die!". "Come on!".

Sean charged with his thin short sword toward Kroitz, who sped toward him with his thin long blade ahead. Kroitz jumped as he ran, coming down with a right diagonal slash. Sean twisted to the side, making Kroitz's blade slap the floor. Sean quickly swirled his blade to the left, but it was impeached by Kroitz raising his blade up his left, blocking the attack. Kroitz twisted his blade to the right, pushing Sean a few feet away. Kroitz ran at him, his blade held far back on his right side. Sean stretched his right leg far and dodged Kroitz's upper slash. Bringing his blade up to guard his face, Sean stopped a downward slash from Kroitz.

"How does it feel boy!" Kroitz yelled, pushing his blade down to make Sean lose grip. "Ehh...not even....a challenge! Give me what you've got!".

With that, Sean swayed his blade upward, backing Kroitz off, followed by a horizontal slash to the right. Kroitz crossed it with a vertical slash.

"Why don't you....eh....use your little glove a!?" Sean said. "Hmph....how did you know!" Kroitz said, trying to get Sean to loosin. "Because a creature like you doesn't deserve to be given powers!" Sean said. Taking Kroitz by surprise, Sean pushed his blade to the left, moving Kroitz's, and quickly spun, giving Kroitz a hard elbow to the ribs. Kroitz backed off a few feet, getting on a knee.

"How does it feel Kroitz!?" Sean said.

Randall looked over at his friend's battle. Seeing Sean had the upper hand, he turned to Kroitz. "Lets get this over with....." he said.

Slade nodded, rearing back his hands. Taking the initiative, he dove straight for Randall. Randall quickly got on all eights. In a quick motion, he turned onto his back. As Slade went over him with the dive, Randall grabbed all his limbs and pushed forward. Slade was pushed onto his back, Randall on top of him. As quick as he could, he grabbed the armlet on Slade's arm, but wasn't fast enough. The bottom half of Slade's body curled around Randall's bottom half. Before Randall knew it, he was on the ground, stomach first. Slade grabbed his back and threw Randall far in front of him, straight toward one of the many poles in the room. Taking in his reflexes, Randall's suction cupped hands and feet grabbed the pole. Slade gave a disappointed grin and headed straight for him.

"(What do I do!? I can't get that thing off him!)" Randall thought.

The hunters came into the city boarders. There gruesome tongues running along their teeth. There was around 40 to be seen. Following the road, they entered the streets. No monsters in sight meant that they were all hiding. Knowing their task, they split up into un-counted groups.

"Oh Haven...." Randolph said. Nearly everyone was watching the screen Randolph sat in front of. The radar he had used in the computer was connected to the Monstropolis Intelligence Agency, so that he personally could see the hunters.

"Come on Red....where are you" he said. "Everyone we could fit in this place is here right Albert?" Rayford asked, looking across his son to the monster. "Yes....as many as we could....everyone else is locked and bolted in their houses" Albert answered.

(BRRTT. BRRRT)

An icon appeared on Randolph's computer, a radio-like icon. Clicking it, half of the screen became a voice measurer. Turning on the side speakers of the computer, static came through, accompanied by a cracked voice.

"Randolph.....there!?" came the voice. "That's Readagar ain't it!?" Rayford spoke out, regarding the voice. Turning on a microphone that Randolph had gotten for announcements, and changing the speaker frequency to the one indicated on the measurer, he spoke through it.

"Red? That you?" he asked. Everyone around him stood near the speakers. "Oh thank haven.....listen.....is everyone out of the west area, Stalk Street?" he asked.

Randolph checked the radar of his computer, seeing around 15 hunters approaching the area. "No one in that section that I know off....but I'm not working on finding monsters though" Randolph said, thinking of switching.

"Is everyone out of there Randolph!?" Readagar repeated, louder. "Yes...." Randolph confirmed. After a moment of two......

"Tell us when those creatures get within the middle of the block....." Readagar said. "What why?" Randolph started. "Just do it!". Readagar seemed to close the frequency, as no sound was coming from the receiver.

"What is he planning?" Albert wondered, getting up and crossing his arms. "I don't know....but we can trust Readagar's plans in this" Rayford said. Naomi looked at her son, feeling that he was a little concerned about something else at the moment.

"....Ok Red....better not be doing something stupid" Randolph said.

The hunters of the west area continued their pace, still no sound of any monster around. One stopped ahead of the two behind it. It seemed to look around in front of it. Just then, it seemed to know something that the others caught on. Twelve followed the other two to it. The first three ran straight forward, the other twelve following. The three came close to the middle of the street.

".....NOW!"

As soon as the three came do it.

(BBBBGGGGGHGHHGHGHGHGHH!!!!!!!)

The twelve behind them slowed down as the ground burst with an explosive. In front rose with smoke and dirt, parts of solid pavement rained down with the remains of the three hunters. They backed away, the smoke impairing their vision. Having simple curiosity, they started forward, the cracked ground not impeding their run.

They halted, seeing something blocking the road. Unknown to what it was, it looked like sandbags. Five continued on, their vision still blocked by the smoke. Coming closer, they came to realize what had set up the blockade, and.......The smoke in front of them started to clear. Soon, they could see black figures. Then......

Behind the blockade stood a row of monsters in military uniform, all behind the bags with assault rifles in their hands, claws, and tentacles. The hunters stopped, seeing something else behind them. Forming at first as a black figure soon came as a huge armored vehicle. Standing at top with two others behind him......was Readagar.

Two of them hunters knew of the monster, as they had seen him before. Soon, the smoke cleared. In Readagars hands was a large cylinder weapon, a large cone-like shape at the end. He smirked as they all could clearly see a whole blockade of monsters, ones lined against the bags, others on jeeps to the side of the armored vehicle with machine guns mounted on the sides.

".....In case your wondering....." Readagar started, mounting the weapon on his shoulder. "Here's your invitation to this party!" he said.

With that, the weapon's ammo fired. It went straight, then curved downward, hitting four creatures in the to the side of the streets. The hit caused an explosion split the creatures into pieces, raining them down onto the ground.

"Fire at will...." Readagar said, jumping down from the vehicle. Following the order, the monsters fired. The assault rifles picked at the skins of the creatures as the machine guns split the limbs. The creatures still followed their slow path toward them.

As said, a bit of a rush. If anyone is questioning how I got up to the second floor, don't.....not yet anyway. There will possibly be three parts to the end, so the fight will seem to be long. Anyway, tell me how it was...but I had a hard time with these last few chapters, so....well...you know.


	25. Liberty Finals part 2

Like the last chapter, this one would be done in a bit of a rush. The fight in this story seems to be the longest one so far. But the next chapter, hopefully, would not be done in a rush. The last chapters are going to be important, but for now, enjoy the fight. Read and review heh.

Liberty Finals part 2

Sean ran towards Kroitz, his left hand out. Kroitz rose to his feet and ran to him. Swishing his blade to the left, he caught the handle of his sword with both hands and brought it down at a left diagonal slash. Kroitz brought his up and parried with it. Sean pushed to the left and spun. Kroitz pulled his sword back. Sean brought his sword from the right as Kroitz brought his from the left. They parried again. Taking in fast, Sean pulled Kroitz's sword away once more. Doing a vertical slash, Sean started a vertical figure eight sweep with his sword. Kroitz backed away holding his sword up to block.

"Whoa!".

On the pillar, Randall jumped upward as Slade brought his razor tail onto the spot where he once was. Knowing he wasn't able to fight on a pillar, Randall moved to the side and jumped onto the stair case. Slade jumped over as well.

Landing, Slade spun around, leading his tail straight for Randall's neck. Randall ducked, taking a hand to pull his fronds down. When Slade landed, Randall got up and head bashed into Slade's ribs. Slade regained his balance and took it in. He grabbed Randall by his neck and tossed him over the side rail of the staircase.

Having been close to the floor, Randall didn't receive a great impact. Knowing he still had the energy, Randall caught the floor with his hands and pushed himself, flipping onto his feet. Slade jumped down in front of him.

Meanwhile...

(EERRPPP)

"Ugh! Its no good...." Carmyne said. The four were still in the elevator trying to figure out a workable code for the elevator. "We could try all day....and still not get it" Mary said. "We don't have all day" Joy reminded. They continued to think. That is.....until Caylin thought of it.

"......Well......we could try thinking of what that Kroitz guy said" Caylin said. Carmyne looked at him in an agitated way. "Oh yeah like we can remember everything he said! Its not like he said numbers or anything like that!" Carmyne said.

Taking in Caylin's defense, Joy stepped in front of her. "Wait!....I think he's onto something" Joy said. Caylin perked up, surprised. "Wow! Two in one day! A new record!".

"What do you mean?" Mary asked. "Well...." Joy started, looking at the keypad. "The numbers on the keypad may refer to letters" Joy said. "What?" Carmyne asked.

"Its kind of hard to explain, but if we can find out something that Kroitz said we can get to where ever this thing will take us" Joy said.

".....Ok....but what?" Caylin asked. They all thought again.

"........I know!" Mary said. Everyone turned to her. "How about....umm...the name he told us? Wraith?" she asked.

"Fire!".

The rifles of the monsters rang out against the horde of hunters. The fight had lasted 23 minutes since it broke out. Readagar had taken command of the assault. He had already dispatched small groups to the other key areas of Monstropolis. He was inside the AAV (Armored Assault Vehicle) in the middle of the blockade. Four other military monsters were inside with him, operating the end guns.

Readagar seemed please that there, so far, had been no casualties. Looking back at the screen, which showed what was outside the vehicle.

"(They don't seem to be even trying)" he thought. Suddenly, the firing outside slowed, then died. Raising himself, he went over to the side door of the vehicle and opened it.

Once the door opened, he was greeted by a tentacle monster. "What's happened? Why has the fire stopped?" Readagar asked. "There's nothing TO fire on sire...." the monster said. "What? We got them all?" Readagar said, stepping out. He looked across the blockade and saw bodies of the hunters and pieces of others on the cracked ground.

Crossing his arms, Readagar's claws extended. He stopped looking at the scenery and looked at his crossed clawed hand. ".......Something's not right....." he said.

Heading back into the AAV, he went over to the radio hitched next to where he was seated.

In the labs.

Rayford was comforting Naomi, who was still worried about Randall. Randolph was rubbing his eyes from watching his computer too much, and Albert was out of the room looking for Curtis.

"TSSSHH.....Randolph?". Randolph looked up from rubbing his eyes, hearing Readagar through the speakers. Taking the microphone in hand.

"Yeah Red?" he asked. "Tshh...Listen....my men tell me that we took all those creatures out" Readagar said. "Oh....so I guess that means that we can all leave here" Randolph said. Rayford and Naomi looked up at Randolph. "They gone?" Rayford asked.

"No.....something's not you check your radar for me?" Readagar asked. Randolph looked past the speaker and to the radar. He was still on the street, not noticing any indication of hunters. Randolph looked questioned at the screen.

"I don't see anything Red" Randolph said. "Something IS wrong Randolph I know.......listen.....I want you to try heat sensor's alright?" Readagar said. Sighing, Randolph switched the radar's scanner from DNA Match to Heat Seeking. A low row of colored blobs and three large ones appeared on the street.

"......Well....all I see is you guys and......" Randolph stopped mid-way. Rayford looked over at his son. Patting his wife's hand, he got up and went over to him. The two stared at the screen.

"Well Randolph?" Readagar asked through the speaker. Static was hear for the first few seconds. "........Tshhhh.....Readagar get out of there!" yelled Rayford's voice through the speaker. "What?!" Readagar said. "There's fifty behind you!".

The men outside were unaware of the going on's in the AAV. They had settled down, feeling that their job was over. One of them, the MG gunner at the left jeep, jumped down from his position, heading toward the unordered north of the street. He placed his thin tentacle back against the back of the jeep, taking off his helmet.

"Jeez.....nothing we needed to be called too" he said with a puff, taking a small bottle out of his suit and taking a swig. Stopping, he looked around. "Huh?" he said, thinking he heard someone. "Hmph.....now I'm hearing things..." he said, shrugging it off. When he took a second swig, he held it. His eyes became wide as the containments of the bottle leaked out of the sides of his mouth. Soon, it fell and smashed on the ground, leaving its owner to huddle as close to the jeep as he could.

Readagar ran out of the AAV, several of his men lazed and looking up at him. "They're behind us!" he yelled. As soon as the monsters had heard, had a cry been heard. Readagar ran to where the sound was coming from, his men following.

They stopped as soon as they saw the sight beyond the jeep that was unmanned. Right in the back stood one of the creatures, its right claws stuck into the jeep's back, the head of one of Readagar's men seen over the top.

Un-ordered, the men fired at the beast. Chunks of its flesh started chipping off, through it seemed not wanting to let go of the monster. Readagar, ordering his men to stop, got on all rights and ran through the gap between the jeep and AAV. When he reached the area, he rose and saw the monster that was there. The tentacle monster was impaled through the stomach with the claws of the beast. Taking in fast, Readagar dug all four of his clawed hands into the creatures arm. It shouted in pain, as the power of Readagar's claws, accompanied by the fire of the men, split the arm off. The creature backed off and Readagar ducked down to the wounded monster as his men started re-firing.

Readagar took a hold of the bodiless arm and look the monster in the eye, he was still alive. "Take it in...." Readagar said. The monster's head just fell as Readagar started to slowly pull the arm out. The monster gritted his mouth as the claws slowly came out of his body. "EH!". Readagar got the arm out and tossed it away, quickly grabbing the collapsed body of the monster in his arms. He got the monster up with him, placing his body in the jeep quickly, getting up with him.

"Keep firing!" Readagar ordered. "Uh sir!" one of his men said. Readagar looked back, seeing the dead body of the creature. However.....

"I hate sneak attacks" he said. Surrounding the northern area of the road were an equal number of creatures looking at them.

Ending his eight-slash, Sean twisted around, sending his sword horizontally, then twisted again. He and Kroitz bashed blades three times Kroitz rolled out of the way as Sean's sword hit the ground with a clang. He brought it up guarded Kroitz's attack from the right. As he was guarding, Sean looked over to see how Randall was doing.

Randall eased backward as Slade came toward him. He looked back at Leia, who was watching the fight quietly the whole time. Randall could tell she knew that he would get her out of this, and he couldn't let her down, he knew that he wouldn't let himself.

Turning back, he ran towards Slade. As he got close, he spun around in the air, sending his back right foot and tail straight at Slade's head. Getting only a knock back, Slade grabbed Randall's hands with two of his and started pounding his head with the right set. Randall took the hits, seven in all, before Slade let go and uppercut him backward onto the ground a few feet away.

He didn't have enough time to grab onto the floor, so he fell right onto his stomach near Leia. She looked over at him, trying to get loose from the rope. "Randall!" she yelled, seeing his eyes closed. She looked at his face to see if he was conscious. After a moment or two, his mouth opened, his teeth gritting. "Oh Randall...." Leia thankfully said, seeing he was alright.

Opening his eyes, Randall looked up at her. "Ehh....I've been if far worse situations....eh" he said, getting up. Turning back, he didn't see Slade. Knowing he could use this time, he ran over to Leia. Taking the binds in his hand, he started to try and untie it.

"We'll get outta here Leia and this'll all be a really bad forgotten dream" Randall said, getting one of the binds in position for his teeth. "I know you can get us out of this Randall" Leia said, trying to help him by moving her arms.

"Once we take care of Slade and get rid of Kroitz" Randall started, looking over at Sean, seeing he had his hands full. "We can go home...." Leia said, looking at him. Randall looked back at her, a smirk on his face. But....as he looked, he saw Leia's face switch to a shocked expression.

"What? What's...." he started. Before he could start, he was grabbed around the chest and thrown back. He smacked his head straight into the stairwell's guard rail. From the hit, he landed right back down onto the ground. Dazed, he picked his head up and looked over at Leia. Slade was near her. Unable to get up at the time, his head fell.

Sean looked long enough to know he had to help him. Looking back at Kroitz, he knew he had to get some time. Forcing Kroitz's blade to the right, Sean pulled his arm to the left and smashed his knuckle into Kroitz's mouth. The impact forced him backward onto the ground.

Taking a moment to see if he was out, Sean ran over to Randall. Seeing Slade occupied by Leia, who had been kicking him to give Randall time to get up, he kneeled down at him.

"Randall?".

A muffled mumble came from the monsters mouth, making it known he was still awake. Getting close, Sean placed and arm around Randall's chest and helped him onto his feet. Placing Randall's right arm around his shoulders, Sean looked over at Kroitz, seeing him getting up.

"I'll take care of Kroitz upstairs.....you get Leia free....." he said. Randall gave a nod, getting the feeling in his limbs back. Sean let go of him, backing away to the staircase. "Eh...be careful Sean" Randall whispered back. "Don't worry.....you need to be careful..." Sean said.

Slade rose from being hit down by Leia, turning to her. When he was about to hit her, he was slammed into the side by Randall. The two rolled a few feet away, Randall pinning Slade down.

Kroitz got up onto his feet, scanning the room for Sean. Spotting him on the staircase, Kroitz ran over to him.

"Lets see.....Wraith....." Joy said quietly behind Carmyne, who was entering the code. "Hmm....you said letters into numbers right Joy?" Carmyne asked once more. "I think...." Joy said. "...Ok....lets see......W....23....R....18....A....1......I....9.....T.....20......H....6" Carmyne said, inputting it in the keypad. Everyone waited for a moment to see if anything would happen.

After a minute or two........nothing happened.

"Ugh......guess that's not it" Carmyne said. "We could try open sesame?" Caylin said open mindedly. As everyone was about to look at him, the elevator jerked.

"..........Did.......anyone touch anything?" Joy asked. Everyone looked around foe anything that caused it to jerk. As they did, the elevator doors closed.

"Hey!".

When they were shut, the elevator started to head downward. "I was right!".

The elevator reached the destination, opening its doors. Piling out, they found themselves inside the Vid-Screen room. Several computers were laid out with the screen on the wall, the room seemed similar to a large -scale movie theater.

Carmyne headed to the nearest computer as Mary and Caylin followed her. Joy stayed in front of the elevator. "......Why isn't anyone else here?" she whispered to herself, looking through the room's interior. "Probably gave them the day off?" Caylin shrugged, coming back over to her.

"Who cares....its empty" Carmyne said, trying to find what she needed. Caylin looked at her with an eased expression, seeing her agreeing with him.

"FALL BACK!"

Back in Monstropolis, the hunters had surprised the blockade group from behind, catching them by surprise. Readagar had ordered everyone to take up the opposite positions of the block and covered them with the machine guns mounted on the jeeps and mini cannons from the AAV.

Inside the AAV, Readagar took up the controls in the back of the vehicle, which were connected to the mini cannon's, focusing on the goggle screen in front of him, he moved two joystick-like devices fused into the side, rotating them till the marker was on a group of them. Firing, a medium shell was launched out of the cannon outside, sending a burst that caused a group of seven to fling into the air with limbs blown off.

Backing off, he ordered a monster calling on the radio to handle the firing. Switching positions, Readagar got on the radio to talk to Randolph.

"(Already lost eight of my men already.....)".

Randolph quickly received Readagar's voice through the speakers of his computer. He had been monitoring the situation since the ambush. Rayford had been beside him while Naomi was watching them.

"They just Randolph! How many of these...........are there!?" Readagar yelled through the speakers. Randolph kept his eyes still on the screen with of the street the battle was taking place.

"Readagar listen....get everyone out of there and come here ok?" Randolph said. After a moment. "What?! That's your Plan B?!" Readagar yelled. "Just do it! I've got it covered" Randolph said.

Kroitz slowed his ascent as he neared the interior of the statue's head. His blade close to his left as he reached the platform. The statue head itself proved to be empty and wide. Kroitz came near the middle. Looking around, he couldn't see Sean anywhere. He looked side to side, backward a few times, but could not see him. Not seeing him, Kroitz approached the open hatches of the statue's head, which were used for sightseers and tourists. Coming close, he looked out. Seeing it night, but nearing day, he looked over the edge. There was a small platform below, but that was it. He wasn't there.

Unsure of where he was, Kroitz moved his blade close to his face. As his eyes saw it, he stopped. He noticed something in the blade's reflection. Other than the colors of the room, there was something else.....something he knew.....something moving.

Suddenly, he twisted around. Just as sudden, his blade slammed straight into another, and he yet again met face to face with Sean.

"Surprise!" Sean said. With a twist of his blade, Sean was able to catch Kroitz off balance. Kroitz, thinking he had the upper hand, didn't have a strong grip on his sword. Kroitz's blade slipped out of his heads, sliding far off into a dark area of the room. In this, Sean was left open. Kroitz quickly circled around, kicking him backward. Sean it the ground in front of the stairwell, his sword slipping out of his hands. It skitted off and fell down the steps.

Pulling back, he got onto his feet. Not worrying about his sword at the moment, he looked back at Kroitz, who seemed happy about the situation. He crossed his arms as Sean looked eye-to-eye with him.

"What's the matter boy? Can't fight without a sword?" Kroitz asked. By surprised, Sean smiled. "Heh....I don't need a sword to fight you" Sean replied.

Sean planted his right foot a little more away from a standing position. His right arm moved below his stomach, his right behind him close to his mouth, both into fists. Kroitz stayed the way he was. "Alright boy.......time for a lesson in pain" he said. "Bring it on".

Down on the first floor, Randall was handling Slade. Pinned down, Slade gave Randall and shove will all his limbs, getting Randall off him. As soon as he hit the ground, Randall rolled back onto his feet, raising his arms. "(I'm going about this all wrong......)" Randall thought, Slade coming nearer to him at walking pace.

"You can take him Randall!" Leia called over to him. Randall just smirked at himself for not thinking of something sooner. "(Blend Randall.....)" he thought to himself. Taking a large portion of his concentration, Randall soon blended into the scenery.

Slade stopped his slow advance, looking around. Seeming to glee happily, his eyes went to work. His vision became as red as his ruby eyes. Through them, he could see the white form of Randall near Leia, untying her.

Leia kept her eyes on him as the rope around her arms slowly untangled. "He's coming straight at us Randall......" Leia whispered back, not looking at him. "Don't worry he can't see me" Randall whispered to her.

Slade came closer, his eyes dead on Leia. "I really think he can see you!" Leia whispered back, more alert. Randall took his eyes off the knots and saw what she meant. "How can he...." Randall started. Figuring he should move fast, he grabbed the rope and started chewing through it with his teeth.

Down in the Vid-Room, Carmyne was searching through the computer database for anything that would help them. Mary was looking up at the Vid-Screen, curious as to never seeing it anywhere else before. Joy was waiting near the elevator with Caylin beside her.

"Find anything Carmyne?" Joy asked over. Carmyne planted her hands on the rim of the long desk, staring at the screen in front of her. "Nearly everything in this thing has a code we don't know....." she responded, shaking her head vividly side to side. "Then how are we suppose to stop those.....those things? I mean.....Randolph did say that Kroitz was controlling them somehow....." Joy said.

Caylin, absent mindedly, thought up something that seemed a bit out of place. "Maybe we can't stop them..." Mary said, turning so she could see all three of them.

"Of course you can't!"

All four of them stopped. Turning to look at the wall opposite of the elevator. Standing in front of an assumed-to-be-closed door.....was the woman who was with Kroitz. In her hand was a handgun, pointed to Carmyne.

"You aren't going anywhere....."

Ha....surprised you going to be seeing two melee fights a? The next chapter will feature more of the fight, and I think includes something important that happens to Readagar, so I think it may be the last part of Liberty Finals. If not already mentioned, shocking ending. Reviews are welcomed. Oh! And I'd like to give thanks to VJ, a loyal reviewer, thanks VJ. And Light Rises.


	26. Liberty Finals part 3

My internet was whacked for a few days, so I couldn't update any of the stories, and neither could Ran. Anyway, back to this. I would like to give a thanks for VJ for reviewing the chapters so far. And I would also like to thank Light Rises for future reading.

This gives a look at two different important pieces, mostly including Readagar. One is a look through the eyes of a squad that is in charge of "visual duty" in the labs. Gives an idea of Readagar's past life within the military.

The second is at the end, featuring a "so-called-unimportant" character from the beginning of the story. Ha....so if you want to know before you read, take a look. The event will soon lead onto several other important parts, which I am assured will be read.

Enjoy! 

Chapter 26 Liberty Finals part 3

Back in Monstropolis, Readagar's blockade group had entered Luna Lab. The main doors were locked, making it seem impossible for the creatures to enter without alarming the group. The group split up to take sections of the lab that held monsters in the other rooms, which were sealed as well.

Randolph was up near the door, Rayford back near Naomi. Looking out, Randolph could see some of the military monsters pass by. He was waiting for Readagar to come. It took four minutes, but Randolph soon saw Readagar on the other side of the door, looking through the window. Knowing they were safe, Randolph pushed in a button beside the door and it slid up, letting Readagar quickly come in before it shut downward. Stopping near the middle of the room, he caught attention of everyone in the room.

Readagar stopped abruptly, placing his right arms on the table that had Randolph's computer setting on top. Randolph came up behind him, placing hands on his shoulders, seeing Readagar's head plastered with sweat. Rayford came over in front of him.

"What happen Readagar?!" Rayford yelled. "Clam down Ray......Readagar's done the best he can" Naomi said, coming up beside him.

Readagar gulped before responding. "There.....was......just so many......they surprised us....." he said, trying to get every word out as clearly as he can. Randolph came close up to his side. "Did you lead them here?" he asked calmly. Readagar took another moment.

"Yeah....most of'em....I mean....a few are being taken care of by the other blockade groups but....I think they'll be fine" Readagar started. "Ok ok....." Randolph said, pleased. He patted Readagar's shoulder's before heading back over to his computer. Readagar staggered over to the bed, turning to lay his back on it. "You look terrible...." Rayford said, finally noticing what Naomi had at first sight.

Naomi went over behind Randolph, crouching down to open her son's mini-refrigerator below the desk. She pulled out a bottle of water and closed it. Getting up, she grabbed a spare piece of cloth that Randolph had dried his sweated palms with earlier from typing too much. She went over to Readagar, wetting the cloth with the water and placing it on Readagar's head.

"This is good.....as soon as they break through the entrance and pile in, I can initiate the Carbonminoxide into the sprayers and take out the last remaining bunches in the city" Randolph said, the radar on his computer switched to a camera outside showing the entrance of the Luna Lab.

"They're smarter than......we take them....credit for" Readagar said, his eyes closed. "Seems they weren't made by this Kroitz" Rayford questioned, looking back at his son. Randolph's eyes looked up once, but then back at the screen. "Your right dad.....someone else made them....with more advanced technology than we have today.......or perhaps modified..." Randolph replied.

After a moment or two, Randolph was ready. "......Ok....." he started, looking past his computer at Readagar. "You did get your men to the secure labs right Red?" he asked. Readagar still had his eyes closed, but still talked.

"Most of them......some waited by the entrance for them....to come in" he responded quickly, out of breath it seems. Randolph seemed disappointed.

"....Well.....guess we need visual confirmation too" Randolph sighed out.

Near the entrance, five of Readagar's monsters remained stationed at the steps leading to the entrance. Their guns remained locked on the door. Two were tough and had large bodies while the other three seemed thin yet still not agile.

"Anybody hear anything?" asked one of the large monsters. The other four didn't answer, eyes pinned on the entrance and ears, if any, on any sound.

The walls themselves seemed to disapprove of letting them know of any clue as to if anything was around them. Easing the grip on their weapons, the group seemed confident that nothing was coming. If they were waiting for a surprise attack was not on any of their minds....

Everyone in the labs were already condensed inside the complex, as were the residents of the buildings of which the attacks have occurred in. Regardless, many of the monsters had retreated to the farthest areas away from any exit to the surface. This of course made some areas deserted, as well as silent. Especially in a corridor that Randolph had visited several days ago.......

The hallway walls reflected the light overhead in an eerie fashion, which was uncommon since many had walked through the halls, having none there is what made it seem strange.

As sudden as no one was in the hall, one of the doors leading into one of the many deserted labs slid open. A weight was pressed against it. Since nothing was left to hold it up, a body slid out into the corridor, falling straight down as if against will. The body itself was only half seen....motionless. Trailing up into the room, the body itself seemed beaten to death, no cuts except a deep gash to the left side of the presumed head. Whomever it was, he was one of the many workers in the facility for which Randolph had met the same day he had gone to see a patient......

Inside, the room was still the same as it had been before. Seems as if there was not even a struggle in the room. The only exception was a metal computer speaker dropped on the ground near the fallen scientist. Its side held, still warm, echo.

A multiple typing noise had been coming from the room ever since it opened. To the far left of the room was a computer bolted into the wall. A keyboard was bolted at an angle so that it was easy to type. Standing in front of it was the only living creature in the area at the time. Luther....

He stood accordingly, as if the burns on his side didn't even cause a twitch. His four hands typed fast on the board, entering into files as if he knew every single code by heart. He grinned as he opened the last of what he was looking for. Luna lab had many vents leading in and out, purposes for air, waste, and many similar things.

"(Seems like the human needs a little assistance.....hmph....not that I like helping....)" Luther thought, the computer coming to a screen. Using the connection of the computer to the vents, Luther opened them. Raising his hands slightly at the success of what he had attempted to do, Luther looked down at the dead body near the door.

"(What a poor fate.....still.....)" he thought, heading over to the lifeless body and kneeling down, looking him over. Cocking his head slightly, his grin slowly came to a blank expression. "(I better wait here....that Randolph will come down here soon enough...)" he thought, rising. "(And he will get a big surprise!)".

Back at the entrance. They had settled down, one reviewing the handbook he had tucked away inside his side pocket, simple reminders written inside it. Another checked his gun incase of any lockups. Two were still wondering what the sounds around them were, and another was sitting with his gun laying at a lean beside him. One figured to start a conversation. He placed his tentacles on the top of his gun, which he had upright.

"Anybody....uh....wanting to get outta here?" he asked. No one motioned to look at him. The wide-awake monster, who gave a resemblance to George Sanderson, shifted position. "We have orders to stay here.... maybe not orders, but I'm guarding that door" he said.

The tentacle monster shrugged carelessly, dropping his gun as he tried. It clattered to the floor with a short clang. Leaning down to pick it up, the broad monster examining his gun looked around him, seeming as if he thought someone was behind him, though he was against a wall.

"Anybody here that?" he asked. One beside him chuckled, the second large monster said. "Of course we did.....we all heard it?" he responded, looking at the tentacle monster rise with a mouthing insult.

The broad monster held up a rather large paw to retort. "No...no....it was different from that...." he said. Interested, the wide-awake monster gripped the barrel of his gun with his right hand. "Hey I hear it too...." he said.

"What? I don't hear anything....." the careless monster began. Suddenly, the door up the long staircase protruded a large banging noise.

Alerted, all of the men grabbed there guns and couched, with the exception of the large ones. Pointing at the door ahead, they could hear the banging get louder and louder.

"Its hard to hear" one of the whispered. The others thought in agreement. The banging echoed through the halls. At the peak of the sound, it stopped.

There was no more banging. No more signs of movement. The halls were quiet once again.

The monsters looked bewildered at each other. The monster nearest to the steps motioned for the tentacle monster to head up. He held up his hands in defense. "I'm not going up there!" he yelled.

Rolling his eyes, the monster turned to the second broad monster. Nodding, he started past the group, his gun trained forward as he started up.

They watched him as he did. As he neared the top, the monster could see the dome interior of the Luna Lab entrance. The dome outside was merely the entrance way, leading down steps to a vertical hall. Observing the dome interior for any impactions, the monster couldn't find any dents, not even a scratch. As if nothing was outside.

Stepping up the last step, the monster's large claw extended near the keypad operator beside the door. Randolph had left the controls for manual for his plan to work. Looking back, the monster received a nod from a few of his comrades, telling him they would back him up. Taking in a deep breath, the monster tapped the switch with his claw, raising his weapon on an instant. Just as sudden, he lowered it.

The cool air of the outside was welcoming, but was disturbed by the fire in the streets. The other squads had been in charge of taking care of the few creatures still roaming the streets.

Leaning out, he looked side to side, seeing only the night and the ground and road leading into the entrance. Chuckling, he turned back.

"Its clear guys...." he said. Feeling a little idiotic, the group lowered their weapons, becoming joyice at their calm situation. Giving a slight laugh, the monster stepped back to close the door.

Back at the group, the tentacle monster propped his gun over his shoulders. "See...see...there was no point in me going up there....see...." he laughed out.

"Hmph.....yeah well...if you had....we would have waited fifteen minutes for you to open the....." one of them started.

"Wait a minute....". They all turned to the monster who had alerted them of the sound.

"What is it?" the tentacle monster asked, still feeling a bit guilty he hadn't assured the rest of the team. "You mean you guy's don't hear that?" he asked again.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I just want to check behind alright?" the monster who had climbed the steps asked. "We're coming". The manual monster and the wide-awaker stood up, placing there guns in there hands.

"I still don't know guys....I still feel as if s...." the alerted started. Before he could start, and as the two monsters took their third step.........

(RRRGGGHGHGH!)

In an instant, they all looked to the one who had the suspicion of a sound. From behind him, the metal hall vent was punctured, and was split apart.

His instinct told him to jump forward. All five of them got in position as the wall suddenly split open to reveal the creatures that they had expected to see burst through the entrance door. They ripped open the metal with their claws, striking the wall with vertical slashes.

One of the troops tapped and each piece with a speaker near his mouth. "Entrance squad to all stations! The creatures are bursting out of the....." he started.

The wall split open as they started to fire. The wall went wide enough for them to get through. The first one fell dead from the fire as another came from behind, its claw hanged high, two more behind it.

Inside Randolph's lab-room, everyone was pretty much settled down, not hearing any word from the squads about any breaches. Albert and Curtis had left to another secure lab, leaving the four. Readagar was sitting up on the better, Naomi beside him. It had taken a few minutes, but Readagar was ready for any action that needed to be done. Rayford was leaning on the desk watching Randolph, who was trying to pace back and forth. Randolph had asked that everyone speak in only a whisper as not to promote anything that might be above them or near the hallway.

"....I....wonder how Randall's doing....." Readagar whispered, enough for everyone to hear. Randolph halted his pacing, knowing he was to answer. ".....Honestly I don't know...." he said, trying to be realistic. But he quickly switched to something else, knowing his mom would be worried.

"....What I mean is....I'm sure he's ok....he's got Sean, Joy and everyone else with him......I'm sure he's fine....I....know he is...." Randolph started. Naomi knew what he was trying to do, but Readagar rose up, stepping over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"....Your worried aren't you" he started. On an instant, Rayford went over to Naomi to keep her occupied as the two spoke at a whisper.

Randolph shrugged, simply. "....I know....he can take care of himself but.....I...just don't know you know" he started. Readagar cracked a smile. "Of course you are.....but you didn't admit it....".

Randolph moved half his mouth up, half a smile. "Yeah.....I....am worried....that he'll get hurt....." he started. "Randolph....".

Readagar moved in front of him, placing his second hand on his shoulder and looking at him, seriously looking at his emerald eyes. "Randolph.....you are worried alright...and its ok....but if you want to do something....you can...." he said.

Randolph shook his head, looking down. "I can't alright.....I have to make sure everyone here is safe...I can't just rush off and...." he started.

"Randolph just listen alright...." Readagar began, moving his left hand in front with the left-most finger pointed at him. "You can leave as soon as this is over....when it is....you can go help him....." he claimed to him.

Randolph smirked, looking up with his fronds a little higher. "I can help him?" he asked. Readagar nodded once. "Just leave this to me if you want....." Readagar started. Randolph seemed to cock his head slightly. "Readagar....you don't know how to...." he started.

Before he could finish, the walkie-talkie that Readagar had brought in when he first came cracked to life. Naomi moved away slightly, as it was left on the bed.

Patting Randolph on the shoulder, Readagar went over and picked it up. Switching the frequency to a usable one. As soon as he got one...it snapped to life.

".....breach in the entrance! Creatures.......over the place.....walls......two...killed.....eight wounded....." was all that came through.

"That's nearly half the squad!" Readagar yelled, lowering his hand. Rayford stood up, hearing parts of it. "They're here aren't they?" he asked. Readagar looked at him solely. "They came through the vents.....". The two looked over to Randolph.

"That's the only way.....they're large enough for someone to stand in....someone opened the vents...I closed them off beforehand" he added.

Rayford looked at him, wondering if the vents weren't the only thing. "What about the squad?" Rayford asked, turning to Readagar. Looking forward, then bringing the WT to his mouth.

"Alright, any com. links......tell the squad to carry the injured to a secured lab with venting locks, inform me once all squad members are secure..." Readagar ordered. He turned back to Randolph. "Get ready, once there in....you know what to do".

Meanwhile.......

(Snap!)

In the head of the statue, Sean and Kroitz continued their melee. Kroitz twirl kicked twice with Sean blocking with his hands. Pulling his left fist back, Sean lunged forward at Kroitz's chest, hitting him. He followed up with turning and punching with his right fist, following up with a powerful right hand punch to the stomach.

Kroitz backed off. He went forward with a left kick, following up with a forceful right elbow hit. Sean took it in. Sean kicked his arm away with his right kneecap, following up with an upright kick, spinning around with a left kick. Kroitz countered with a right uppercut to the jaw. Given the chance, Sean was pushed backward, but came up with a swipe with his left leg counter-clockwise, hitting Kroitz in the legs, making him kneel slightly.

"You look good down there Kroitz......" Sean said, slowly backing off, holding his stomach. "You little...." Kroitz started, running at Sean.

Randall was going as fast as he could to free Leia from he restraint, with Slade still closing in on them. Leia kept looking back at his invisible form, not wanting Slade to catch him off guard.

Chewing the rope as quickly as he could, Randall manage to loosen it, starting to untie the restraint to free his friend. As soon as he undid the last part, Leia's hands slipped out.

"You ok?" Randall asked quickly as she stepped in front of him. "I'm fine, you?" she said, just as equally. Randall was about to answer before his eye's shifted just over Leia's shoulder.

"Sorry!" he yelled, gripping Leia's shoulders and flinging her as best as he could. She was pushed a few feet away before she could see what happened. Slade had lunged out, smacking Randall and himself backward toward the wall near the staircase. Slade hit the ground on his stomach as Randall hit the wall, slamming an ordeal of a headache into his head.

"Randall!" Leia called over, getting up. Holding the back of his head with his first set of hands, Randall held up his bottom set. "No! Just.....help Joy and the others" he ordered, a bit shakily. "But!" she started, getting to her feet.

Randall lifted his head, still feeling the ringing sound inside. "I'll be fine....just go!" he yelled. Leia waited for a moment, seeing Slade get onto all eights, shaking his head. "....Be careful Randall!" she called over. Randall gave no response as she backed away slightly then sprinted off to where Joy and the others had gone before.

Randall placed his head slowly against the wall, perspiration building on his face. on Randall, you just need to concentrate......Leia's alright, everyone is.......right?)" he started thinking. "(....Which of course means that they're all doing there part.....ready to do yours?)".

Slade rose, starting for Randall.

"(......Ready.......I....think....)".

"Run! Run! Run!!!!"

The remaining troops in the other sections scrambled to find the secure locations that Readagar had ordered them to.

The five of them that had once been in the corridor leading to the entrance, where now scrambling down the hallway of section 4, nearing section 5 where the nearest safe zone was. One of the large monsters in the ground was carrying the tentacle monster, who had fallen under shock from the attack. The other large one, accompanied by other two. They fired backward as they followed the carrier with the creatures on their heels. They could hear their screeching howls and the dragging of powerful long claws on the metal floor and wall.

The large carrier shifted his eyes upward, hearing something in the ceiling above them. "They're on the ceiling!" he yelled, still running. Just then, one of the ceiling panels split open, making one of the creatures fall though, landing right on top of the second large monster that had been covering the group. The three runners stopped, seeing the crowd of creatures crowd around their fallen comrade.

"Leave him! Run!" yelled the monster resembling George. They continued as fast as they could, coming to section 5. Searching the labs, some with monsters from the neighboring buildings inside. Finding a safe zone, the occupants opened the door from the inside, letting the troops in.

As soon as they were inside, the monster with the com. link started to speak, as the monsters that had let them in sealed the door.

Back in Randolph's quarters, Readagar had been contacted by the last group that had managed to retreat into safety zones. Naomi remained with Rayford on the bed, worried about their current situation and their young son. Randolph was near his computer, hands behind his back, waiting for everyone to tell him that the civilians were in secure locations.

"Entrance crew in safety zone 5....." was what crackled through the radio. Readagar eased his high worry counter and turned to Randolph. "Do it...." he said.

Randolph leaned down into his computer, bringing up the screen that had the activation purposes for the air vents in the hallways. Randolph had ordered those with the mixtures he needed to kill the creatures to place them into isolated cylinders that would be released in one of the rooms, which would then be absorbed into the vents, then be spilled out into the halls. After the creatures were killed, the chemicals would be absorbed once again and emptied into air filters, destroying them. Of course, Randolph knew that the chemicals would go to waste for research, but they could always get what they needed.

"What in the world.....".

Naomi, Rayford, and Readagar looked over at him. Randolph was staring angrily at the screen, seeing a bright red box reading "Unable To Access".

"What is it Randolph?" Rayford asked. Randolph took a moment before leaning up, placing a hand on the top of the machine.

"Something's locked my access to the vents....." he announced. Readagar walked over to see if he was totally sure of what he was saying. Naomi looked over with a worried look. With the place so isolated, with he sons trying as best as they could to fix everything, it wasn't easy to take a disappointment. Randolph noted his mother's face and tried to think of something. Readagar came up with a reasonable option.

"If you can't access it...can anybody else?" Readagar wondering, tapping the machine twice. Randolph hung his fronds back with a hand. "No....mine was to be the only access....at least that's what the officials told me...." Randolph answered. "Any operational terminal currently on?". Randolph leaned back down again, bringing up the map of the facility, which he had used everyone once and awhile if he ever got lost. He searched through the maps to find any indication of an terminal that was on.

"There....section 7...." Randolph confirmed. "Nobody is suppose to be in that area......" he added. "More than a reason to check it out...." Readagar started. "Right....".

Randolph nudged Readagar out of the way and headed for the door. Rayford got up and took his son by the arm. "Where do you think your going?" he said. Randolph nudged his father's hand away and turned to him. "Dad.....listen....I have to get there to end this ok....I don't know who denied the access but I have to do this...." his son answered. Rayford shook his head in a fatherly like way.

"Readagar could do it for you....not that I want to put him in danger again too but..." Rayford started. "Dad.....I don't want you or mom to get hurt....I mean...Readagar's the only protection you two have right now.....I can get in and out fast because I know how to get to the controls faster than anybody in this room....." Randolph said.

"But...." Rayford started. "Trust me on this...ok...." Randolph ended, opening the door and closing it. Rayford just stood there with a defeated look on his face before looking over at Naomi. She stood up and went over to him. His vision went over to Readagar, who had taken up Randolph's chair, his arms crossed.

"I hope he knows what he's doing...." Readagar said. Rayford and Naomi looked away, not seeing Readagar's claws extend.......

Randolph slowly made his way down the steps to section 7. The elevator was inoperative, leaving the stairs the only way to get farther down the complex.

Taking the last step, his feet hit the metal floor of the sector. The place seemed quite enough. There was no sound, as the sector above him was silent, making it hard to hear the commotion on sector 5. Most of the lights in the hall were off, leaving less vision but enough for someone who was use to the dark see perfectly fine. Randolph leaned a bit, feeling uneasy in the hall.

"(Its too quiet.....something just doesn't feel right...)" he thought as he transversed. The halls themselves would have at least echoed a low sound of anything.

"(A computer...a flickering light....anything....)". The halls of the labs were always busy. Even in the time that Randolph had spent in the complex, he hadn't fully explored every part of it. There were a couple of the scientists that didn't share information with him, regardless of his talent and respect from some of the fellow employees. Some of the projects were hardly even discussed, usually made by one scientist, perhaps two.

"(It would be a good time to poke around and see what some of the top pros are working on.....but I don't have time for it now....)" he thought. Regardless of what praise Luna Lab has received, there had been incidents that were not revealed to the press. Although Randolph knew that most of them were easy to regard as simple mistakes.....although some were a little more than a mistake.

Stopping, Randolph held the side of his head with his top hands. "(Err stop it alright....you have a job to do and this is no time to be fooling around.....besides...its not the labs your worried about....)" he thought to himself.

Taking his hands away, Randolph looked up at one of the operational overhead lights fixed into the ceiling. "(.....Its Randall....)". "(....You just feel something's wrong.....your just fooling yourself....trying to think of something .....)".

Taking a deep breath, he soothed his fronts back, taking a step forward. "(Fine.....Just....just finish things on my part.....Joy already told where everyone probably is....just open the sprayers....get to the company and get those two to give me a door close to where they are....and find a way to get there....swim if you have to....)".

Finally having a plan in his head, or at least one that settled his mind, Randolph started at a running pace toward the area where the terminal was. The hall curved in an arc fashion ahead. Once Randolph started through the arc, he skitted to a stop.

The hall up ahead did lead to the room where the operational terminal was, but the hallway itself had a single overhead light on. The others behind it were shut off. It couldn't be seen by someone who wasn't use to the dark, but Randolph could see a darker figure in the dark, slowly stepping toward him. Squinting to see the face, or at least the body, whomever it was....it was somebody he knew.

"Who's there!?".

Randolph eased back a little. He knew hardly anyone would be down in the sector, but it was always a possibility.....a slim possibility at best.

The figure slowly came into the light overhead. Randolph sighed in relief when he saw who it was. "Oh Albert....". Randolph's fellow researcher came into view, holding the side of his head as his other limb dangled to the side. "Randolph? Is that you?" he asked in a groggy voice. Relieved again that he was alright, Randolph jogged over to him, stopping inches away.

"You ok? I mean....what are you doing down here?!" Randolph asked, rather worried. Albert simply shrugged. "I was trying to find a lab but I uh....heh.....got lost again" Albert replied. Randolph waited for a moment, looking in a strange way.

".....Well.....listen....why don't you head up back to my parents and stay there alright...somebody locked the system to one terminal...." he informed. Albert smiled slightly. "Heh....guess you aren't smarter than all of us huh heh...." Albert joked.

"Albert......I don't have time ok...." Randolph pressured on. "Ok ok...." Albert responded, slowly starting by him. As soon as he passed Randolph's side, Randolph felt a rush of anger inside him.

Suddenly, he whipped around, grabbing a hand.

"Ha! I'm impressed!".

Randolph now faced Luther, his top right arm in Randolph's hand. "I knew Albert couldn't get lost in this place.....he's worked here for five years!" Randolph yelled. Luther gave a sinister smile. "Heh.....just be happy he isn't dead....." he grinned.

"I don't care why just yet.....but after this....I will see you behind bars!" Randolph yelled, right in Luther's face. He didn't budge.

"Hmph.....that is if you aren't dead first!".

Whipping around, Luther slammed his seemingly burnt tail straight into Randolph's chest, making Randolph's grip on him lift. Quickly, Luther grabbed Randolph's arms and started to pound him in the stomach with his bottom fists. After a few hits, Luther backed away and flipped upward, hitting Randolph in the jaw with his tail again, knocking him back.

Randolph regained balance by not impacting the floor, but remained on his back, holding his attacked areas as Luther came over to him.

"What a pity....I always thought you were a fighter..." Luther mocked, coming closer. "I've heard you taught your brother a few things.....heh....wonder how he's doing now...." he mocked again, placing a foot on Randolph's tail and standing. Randolph heaved a little, but knew he couldn't get away.

"Why Luther!? What's in it for you and Kroitz!" Randolph yelled, trying to understand what he was doing. "Hmph you still think this is about Kroitz?! HA! That human is merely a puppet and one that has.....shall we say....disappointed its master....." Luther told, seeming to be telling the truth.

"!!!.....What?! I thought you were with Kroitz!" Randolph yelled, clearly confused at Luther's true claims. Regardless of what he said, Luther raised his top right arm. From his ability, it slowly turned red and the tops of the suction cupped ends slid out to reveal claws.

"You don't know the half of it!" Luther held, rising back his arm. Randolph cringed and closed his eyes, looking away from the positive strike toward his chest. But it didn't come. Opening an eye, he could see that he was saved.

Luther had an arm around his neck and a hand clutching Luther's death claws. From behind, Randolph could see who it was.....Readagar.

"Red!?" Randolph yelled. Readagar eased Luther backward, letting his foot of Randolph's tail. "Just go ok! I can handle this!" Readagar yelled, a struggle in his voice from holding Kroitz. "But....." Randolph started. "Just go and help Randall alright!" Readagar shouted this time. Randolph got onto his feet, stepping back.

"Go...." Readagar said, more calmly this time. Randolph gave a nod in knowing Readagar could handle Luther better than him. He also knew that he could get out of the building easier than anyone else. "Good luck....." was all Randolph could say before running down the hallway.

Readagar waited for a moment and....then backed off. Stopping a few feet away, Readagar held his arms high, all claws extended. Luther stayed where he was, moving his neck side to side before turning around to face his opponent. For a moment, neither of them said anything......

Readagar eased a bit. "....I knew there was something to you Luther.....the moment Randolph mentioned the lock down....I was sure it was you" he said, voice determined. Luther folded his arms with a smile on his face.

"Hmph....I'm not surprised Red....heh....." Luther said, looking behind him to see if anyone was there before turning back.

"Its.....been a while hasn't it?" he asked. Readagar eased a bit more, his arms lowering to his sides. "Its been too long if that's what you mean....." Readagar replied, seeming a little different than he was before....

Luther cupped his hands behind his back. "Hmph....so....how did you find out it was me huh?" Luther asked, seeming a little calmer before.

".....From what Randolph told me....I had no doubt it was you....." Readagar said. "Heh....good ole Red...it is amazing that you still have the same personality from years ago...." Luther remarked, seeming to give a slight laugh.

"That's more than I can say about you....." Readagar said, eyes like daggers. Luther seemed pleased at what he was doing.

"Touché my friend....." Luther said. Readagar moved his arms back. "We were friends.....but that was before you were Luther.....before you changed......before you disappeared..." Readagar retorted. Luther laughed.

"Ha! You should know better....." Luther mocked. "I did.....I knew you were alive but I didn't expect what you have become....." Readagar stated, demand in his voice.

"Heh....I've become more than what you are..." Luther started. "Sure....I may seem to give a bad rap for our kind but....ever since I was employed by my boss....heh....well...lets just say I've never been happier" Luther stated.

"Of course....being friends with you, Diz, and everyone else heh....those were some good times...".

Readagar starred at him, his claws all extended. "My friend is gone....and you are what is left....and...sorry about this....but I just don't like you taking my friend's life!" Readagar yelled.

He dove for Luther.

Everyone in the labs jumped deeper into the rooms of which they were contained in. The creatures were mostly running along the halls, looking for anything living still around. Some resorted to banging against the sides of the doors as hard as their meager bodies would allow. Their claws were sharp enough to scratch open the doors, but the layers of the lock-down were enough to at least keep them out for a while. Down in the lower level of sector 7, Readagar pledge to take out Luther, while at the same time needing to kill the creatures that would soon find their way down to them.

After having dove for Luther, Readagar had slammed head first into his chest. Luther retaliated with gripping around Readagar's chest and flipped him over. Readagar's back slammed first into the metal that was once under his feet. Luther had let go in the grip and was already looking down at Readagar.

"You know....buddy.....I hardly recognized you on the zeppelin....I thought you would have gotten stronger over the years....." he mocked, walking by Readagar's right side, starting to go down the hall. "I guess I was wrong...".

Readagar smirked. "You are wrong". In an instant, Readagar wrapped his tail around Luther's back left leg. Luther turned in time to see that Readagar had launched himself upward, throwing four fists into the chest. Luther took it in and grabbed Readagar's arms just as he was about to shove his claws right into Luther's unguarded torso.

"Hmph....always like your father....too bad I couldn't have met him..." Luther mocked. Readagar growled, ready to stomp his foot claws into Luther's stomach.

"Don't talk about him!" Readagar yelled. In the anger, Readagar had forgotten that he hadn't taken his tail off Luther's foot. For forgetting, Luther pulled backward, taking Readagar with him. Luther moved out of the way as Readagar hit the metal ground once again. His tail now back, Readagar got up.

"Let me help you".

Luther got over Readagar and grabbed his arms, pulling him up. Having him, he slammed Readagar into the metal wall, pinning him.

"What a on...we're old friends remember? Why don't we team up...just like we use to in the war huh? I mean....my boss could use another growing fighter" Luther offered. Readagar moved backward but Luther slammed him back in.

"Red....I'm making you an offer you can't refuse....." Luther said again. "Think about it....". Just then, Luther stopped. A far away screech was heard. He had been hearing slight sounds from the above levels, but this one was close to the sector they were currently in.

Luther swore under his breath, looking down at the metal floor. Sighing, he turned back to Readagar, who had been thinking of how to get out of the situation.

".....I guess we don't have time.....remember my offer still stands....call it a chance for an old friend......I mean heh.....after all I owe you that much...." Luther said.

As soon as he had talked, Luther loosened his grip. Taking the initiative, Readagar swung his top right arm backward to slash his claws into Luther's face. Knowing he would, Luther grabbed his arm. In it, he twisted Readagar's arm and forced his claws right into his back.

"ARGH!".

Readagar let out a painful yell, feeling his own claws near his spine. Heaving from the puncture, Readagar could only feel that Luther didn't force his claws in any more, which he could have.

"Eh....eh...eh...". Luther seemed displeased by what actions both of them had done. He let go, lifting Readagar's hand our of his back. He crumbled to the floor on his back, making the agony of the cut be forced straight up to his head.

Luther simply looked down at him, seeing the ecto dripping out. "......I sure hope you didn't think of poisoning me...." Luther said, rather coldly before looking up at the hallway, hearing the sounds of the creatures.

"......He told me Kroitz would mess up.....thanks to that all of this is useless to continue..." he mumbled. Looking down at Readagar, he could see him prop himself up against the cold wall beside the door from which Luther had came through. Feeling a slight sense of pity, fused with his own anger of the event, Luther kneeled down.

"....You all win this day Red.....heh.....hopefully you'll live long enough to see me again..." he said, getting back up. "Reminding me....give my regards to Diz won't you?" he asked. After starring for a moment at Readagar, against the metal wall with ecto seen dripping down it, he started down the hall, the to a sprint.

Readagar remained on the wall, his wound still leaking heavily, and in a sense by his own hand. He felt like he couldn't get up or more or less curse himself for trying to kill somebody he knew. He gritted his teeth and squinted his closed eyes trying to hold back the pain. He couldn't cover his wound or at least not well enough and that nobody would come back down here.

Opening his eyes and turning to look down the hallway he had come from to save Randolph, he could hear the scrawls and screeches of the creatures that were plaguing the labs.

"(Get up.....get up or your dead Red!)"

Uh oh! Looks like Red's out for the count and Luther and him seem to go back. Ohh...the mystery, what connects these two! Will Readagar come through!? Will the story end here?!

.....Well of course not. There is only ONE more chapter and the last two ending chapters till the completion of this story.

Till then.

Oh yes....Randall has told me that he will stop Sorrow Of Banishment for the time being to work on everything else. Minor note, but nonetheless needing to mentioned.


	27. Searching for Answers

HA HA!!!! Not even the complete shutdown of my computer will stop me from writing!

Hello again everyone! Sean here. It took me a while, but I finally finished the last chapter's of Monster Maker's STORY. I still have only two chapters and the end to go, but after that, this story is DONE.

This chapter, as the ones that follow, has important moments. This one features a talk between Joy and Caylin. Caylin's real priority here is his seriousness in what he's talking about.

The next is Readagar's meeting.

Anyway. Enjoy and review!

****

Chapter 27 Searching for Answers

Things had calmed down from the current event. The woman who was allied with Kroitz had the group secured in the room. Having no rope or restraints, they were set across the room.

She stood in the middle of the walkway, gun trailing on any individual close by. Contacting Kroitz was what she was doing now.

Carmyne stood on the elevated walkway, hands on the rail. She had been thinking of a way to get them out, but so far, all casualties. Mary was near the large plasma screen, seemingly calm about the situation.

Joy had been near the elevator, trying to think of a way to get everyone out, but to no avail. Caylin had been beside her, standing, but was crouched down, laying against the wall with his knees to his stomach, arms crossed. He hadn't done anything since this all had started. The only movement was the tip of his tail, slowly shifted side to side at times.

Joy looked down at him. Caylin wasn't one to be in a thinking mood for a long period of time, at least that's what she thought. Figuring that it was all she could do, she crouched down beside him, seeing what was on his mind.

"….You doing alright Cay?" she asked, he voice low enough not to attract attention. Caylin just nodded. "Something on your mind?".

Caylin just looked over at her, seeming to be serious. "I was just thinking…." he said, so low that Joy almost didn't hear him.

"About….what?". Caylin sighed, looking away. "I….don't know why I'm here in the first place". Joy seemed to understand, but seemed off. "What are you talking about?". Again, Caylin sighed, looking up at nothing.

"….Its….its just…..I'm sitting here while you guys know what to do….". He titled his head to his right, shielding half his face with an arm. "I just tag along for the ride…".

Joy got it. He seemed to be hiding an exact thought, but this one alone was enough that made her want to comfort him.

"Caylin…." she started, but Caylin interrupted. "Its always the same…..like….like when Randall fell…I couldn't do anything….".

There was part of it. Joy had an complete answer this time.

"Caylin…..none of us could have done anything…we were too far away….but the main thing about that was Randall was ok".

Caylin turned center again, looking straight.

"What if he drowned? I….I know Randall can't swim….but…..". Caylin looked at his hand, lifting it slightly. His face seemed to tighten, as if fixed on a thought….

"I'm useless……aren't I?"

That was what it was. Joy knew what he was talking about.

"Everyone else can do everything….I….". He tilted his head again. "I can't do anything".

"Caylin….".

He didn't seem to listen. "Randall can do all these things…..so can everyone else….I just…..I just get in the way….".

Joy could see Caylin had been thinking this for a while, since Randall's fall probably. He now had the time to think it over, tell someone. Now it was Joy's turn.

"Is that…..is that what you really think Caylin?" she asked, softly. He nodded. "Yeah….Its just that…me and Randall had been friends….And from what I heard from everyone….about everything he's been through…..I…I just can't compare…".

"…..Caylin…..you and Randall are friends…..but you can't keep comparing yourself to him" Joy started out.

"But…I like to do some of the things Randall can…" Caylin replied, looking up once again. "I mean….if I could be like Randall….or like any of you guys….I could help out…..not just sitting here".

He really had been thinking. Joy was not sure how to respond at first. Caylin had wanted to help in every event they've been through, but didn't seem to show it. She had to think of something to snap him out of it. But what?

Caylin had looked down again, arms covering his face. A piece of his crest of hair got caught between the cross, his tail not moving. He seemed to have wanted to end the conversation there and then. But Joy wasn't about to. She looked away before finding the words.

"….Nobody's useless Caylin…." was the start. Caylin looked up at her, seeming un-surprised at it. "Cay its not that your useless….your just thinking that….I mean…I've known Randall for a while now and Sean's told me allot about him….he's not as perfect as you may think….".

"I….know he's not perfect…." Caylin replied quickly. "Its just that he can do more than me". "Since when does a person's ability to do things judge who they are?" Joy butted in. "Then what can I do huh?!". Caylin seemed angry, but didn't go over a whisper.

Joy was as much surprised about this than anybody would be. Caylin wasn't the type to be angry, or at least to a great extend. The sudden outburst, how small it was, was pretty shocking. Still, Joy knew he wanted an answer. She was still looking at her if she was the only hope he had in the world. Hope. Would that help? Joy had it now.

"…..You give us hope Caylin…".

Caylin was the one to be surprised now. "W….what?". Joy could tell he was confused, but she could explain. She looked away from him, trying not to see his reaction.

"Caylin…..every….every time things look bad….like…..like now even…..during all of this….you would still be laughing an joking…". "It helps Cay….you cheer us up when things look their worst…think about it….".

She looked down at the metal floor, trying to recall and thinking over what she was saying.

"Sean……Sean told me how Randall was in the Human world….what they talked about……he met a few monsters there…..Randall always said that…when he enjoyed himself…when he laughed….heh…I always liked seeming him smile….so happy……but….when he enjoyed himself….he'd always…he's always want to push on….to get through whatever came his way".

Caylin took this in, seeming to nod off a times, but because it was helpful. Joy seemed to place on a confused look, thinking about what she was saying, like she wasn't told it by anyone else.

"…I think its because you cheer Randall up all the time Caylin….is why he's always pushing forward, never giving up…..".

Caylin was watching her the whole time now. Joy looked back at him. "…And that goes for all of us Caylin……".

Caylin seemed to smile. Joy copied it. "There's the Caylin we know and love…". He chuckled, seeming as if the emotional strain was gone.

"See Cay….its just your head thinking that….but without people…..heh…monsters like you….where would we be?". Caylin moved his hands away, still smiling. "Now you've gone too far heh….". Joy had gotten to him.

"….Besides….what's an adventure without a few laughs huh?".

They both shared a small chuckled, but Joy quickly stopped, hearing the woman's voice yet again, calling Kroitz from a Walkie Talkie.

"…..So…umm….any ideas of getting out of here?" Joy asked, looking at Caylin. "Nope…my gears are just starting" he replied, rubbing the side of his head. "You?".

Joy had reminded herself of something when her hand brushed against her hand pocket. Terrance had helped.

"Yeah….just…let me think heh….".

Readagar had stayed down for a few minutes now, only one or two probably. The gash had left its aftermath of pain. His teeth and eyes gritting. He felt like he was going into shock. He had even forgotten if he was either poisoned or not. Something that always bothered him.

"(Le…..L….he…..)".

His thoughts were scattered now. He couldn't think straight. Readagar was tough, but being hit like he was and having Death knocking his scythe as he transversed the hall was something that actually scared him.

But then something caught his attention.

Patting of some kind. It was not the same as the creatures. It was familiar. Footsteps of some sort. But these could hardly be heard by normal monsters. The sound was the same when he went through a hall. The patting sound that monsters like he and Randall made when they ran.

"(Ran….dolph? No……it can't be them…….Rayford? Naomi?)".

He tried to think of who it was. Whomever they were, they got closer. Readagar opened his eyes, getting the blurry version of the hall. Two colors were coming down the hall. He could see two figures now.

They came close.

The left one was a dark color. He seemed to be the same size as Randall, but he looked kind of like a monitor. He was reptilian, somebody Readagar didn't know The right one was of a lighter green. He kinda looked like iguana.

The iguana crouched down. He seemed to have something in his hand, but Readagar didn't care.

"He looks pretty bad…" he said. The iguana seemed to look up at the monitor. "Hmph…could have gotten here on…".

Readagar felt something touch his back and something grab his hands. Who ever they were, they were helping him up to his feet.

The iguana was holding him up, Readagar seeing a cane in his right hand, the monitor getting the door Readagar had collapsed near open. As soon as it was, they stepped in.

The monitor headed straight for the left wall as the iguana dragged Readagar inside, slowly placing the dazed monster to the left of the door. Readagar could see the monitor monster typing on a keyboard on the left wall, computer screen fixed into the wall.

The iguana had placed the can he had into Readagar's bottom right hand. "Hold it…keep yourself up alright". Readagar took it in a firm grip, but that was all he could do. After that, he felt his tail being grabbed. He couldn't get why, but the iguana placed his tail on the black desk inserted into the wall, firmly. He seemed to notice the confusion on his face. "Keep elevated….slow the flow…." was the answer he gave.

With a firm hand on Readagar's chest, the iguana looked over to the monitor.

"He'll be fine, but not without medical attention Trent….". The monitor had a name now, but still, Readagar couldn't tell who they were.

Trent seemed more focused on the computer. "The group will come down as soon as we get rid of our little guests….he'll be fine….".

The iguana seemed to nod. "What about the others?". Trent seemed finished with what he was doing, turning his head. "They'll be fine…..".

Looking back at Readagar, the iguana seemed to smile. "Hey…you'll be alright…just don't go into shock and you'll be fine…".

He seemed to want to say something else, but a sound outside in the hall seemed to catch his attention. A growl from the creatures.

"Great…" the iguana mumbled. Trent seemed to be finally done, heading over to the two and stopping beside the other monster.

"They're faster than I thought…" was his only comment. He took a quick look at Readagar before opening the door and getting out.

The iguana kept a hand on Readagar, taking the cane for a second. Then, it was placed back under Readagar's hand, but it seemed different. Readagar looked down to see the head of the cane and a long silver….

That was all he could get before the monster started out. He stopped, looking back. "Just don't move allot ok? You'll be fine just wait….".

Readagar only had one question on mind. "W….ho….are you guys…..". He seemed tired, or out of breath. The iguana seemed to smile. "Lets just say we know your friend Randall….".

That was all he said before stepping out, the door closing.

Readagar seemed to want to know what they were doing. He edged slowly to the window of the door. Using the cane as a balance, he made sure to keep his tail on the table and to not drag his back on the wall.

When his left eye was able to see out, he could only see the silhouette of the two.

"(They're fighting them?)"

Rayford and Naomi had become worried. Ever since Readagar left to see to Randolph, they were sure their son was safe. But for some reason, they felt concerned for Readagar himself. Rayford was near the door, an arm set on it. Naomi was still on the bed, which Rayford insisted for her to be.

"…..Where is that boy?" Rayford mumbled. The creatures had been getting louder outside, closer. Naomi wasn't scared, but determined to believe he was safe.

"I mean…..I'm sure Randolph's alright…you know he's a smart one…." Rayford added, turning his head slightly, but didn't move his eyes. "But Readagar…..well…..lets just say that…".

"Its Victor isn't it?".

Rayford nodded. "Yeah….I just hope Rea…." he started.

Something outside caught their attention.

Throughout the halls, the creatures halted their rampage. Their attention came to the metal plates above their heads. Each one lowering slightly by metal cylinders. Covered was a circular object with extended tubes with ventilation ends.

Something's started pouring in, though one could hardly see it, but it could be heard. A loud sound almost like a stage fan at a concert. The contents started pouring out. Within a matter of minutes, a few of the creatures fell. Many falling on one another, others hitting side against the walls or falling to the floor. A few dug their claws into the wall or into others.

Within only ten minutes, the piles of the dead bodies finally laid still. Successful, the ventilation shafts slowly retrieved the cover of the metal plates.

Seeming safe with the go ahead, a woman's computer voice alerted that the process was over, few of the occupants in the safe zones stepped out. Breathing the air safely, many jumped with joy, strangers hugged, cheering started. It was quick and easy, only a few existed in the streets, ready to be taken out by the military forces.

The fight in Monstropolis was over.

A talk from a friend can make you stop doubting yourself, as Caylin learned.

Anyway. Readagar's meeting is something you should keep in the back of your head for now, as it will all lead up to the finale about two stories later.

The fight in Monstropolis is over, but what about Randall and Sean's fight? What about Randolph? Will Joy and the other's escape?

OH! The cliffhanging!


	28. Another Scar

I've just experience a…..a….very horrible feeling today. Something most probably wouldn't understand. But…..but in any case…..because of my mood, I could finally post this. I post it in sorrow as well as in anger.

Why today? Why me?

Never mind. Just….just read ok……

Chapter 28 Another Scar

"(Got it…..)". Randall placed his hands on the wall behind him as Slade came toward him.

Randall felt like a wreck really. He had taken allot in the human world already, he had to think smart and defensive on Slade. Slade's tail alone could kill him. Slade came close now, but then started in a sprint. "(!! Now!)".

Randall got his feet on the wall and pushed. He flug off at an arc, right over Slade, and landed right behind him on his feet. Randall made sure to take a few quick steps forward to avoid the sharp limb. He turned around and held his right elbows out, running. He missed Slade's tail and hit him right in the back. Randall thought it was going to be effective, but Slade took it in.

He pulled his top hands back and grabbed Randall's top right arm, pulling him close. Slade then flipped around, giving Randall two hard hits in the chest. Randall flew backwards, landing on his back a few feet away.

Randall, having expected he would get hit, took it in and got up. Slade was starting at a run again. He had to think quick. He turned around and ran to one of the pillars leading to the overhead walls. He grabbed hold of the wall, ready to start up.

He felt something grab his tail, making him wince. That split second, Slade had pulled Randall back by his tail, throwing him to the ground. Randall felt piercing pain in his spin and between his tail and body, there was no way he'd be able to dodge or get low at all against Slade. Randall squinted and gritted, but it wasn't over. A firm hand came down on his neck, the palm nearly crushing his throat. He found himself pulled up at arms length by Slade.

Randall knew it was hopeless to try and get free, Sullivan had already shown him that. He could still breath through. He only had the ability to open one of his eyes to see what was going on. It would all be over in a few moments. Randall could see Slade had no emotion on his face, but could feel he was very regretful with what he was doing. He could almost hear him say "I'm sorry" without words.

Slade's tail came close to his side, as Slade had gotten on two feet, holding Randall off the ground, his own tail the only limb touching the floor. It would be over soon.

"(Ehh….time to start regretting….)".

Slade seemed to wait a moment, his head slightly turning to the side as if he heard something. Randall thought he did too.

"Hey!".

Randall was dropped. All he could feel was the grip on his neck going away, falling on the ground, another fall from something else. The banging in his head from the impact made him unable to get up. He could hear someone.

"Sorry Slade….but this is a brother affair….". Randall knew who it was now. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, another on his chest.

"Hey squirt come on….I know you can't be dead now heh….".

Randall opened his eyes. Randolph's face was right in front of his. "Randolph…knew it was you" Randall spoke. Randolph had a smile on his face, but Randall was more interested in what happened.

He was on the floor now, Randolph on six beside him. Slade was a few feet away on his stomach, seeming to be knocked out. Randall reminded himself that a hit in the back of the head would take someone out for a while.

Shaking his head, Randall looked back at his brother. "How the heck…did…you get here?" was the first words he said. Randolph smiled. "In other words, what took me so long?". Randolph helped Randall up on his feet, Randall nearly falling on Randolph at one point.

"Well little bro…I knew you would have some trouble…so I found the door closest to where the harbor was….remember…Joy told us where you guys went last time".

Randall smirked. "Heh….thanks bro".

"Hey…its my job….".

"Are you sure you want ME to do this?"

"Its ok….Its only for a little bit ok?". "Ohhh….I'm already nervous….".

Joy finished telling Caylin what she had in mind, just in time too. The woman, Lialin, had confirmed that Kroitz either is busy or he just wasn't able to at the moment.

She sighed and looked over her captives. "Seems Kroitz has his hands full…..guess that means he doesn't want any of you alive…..". A gulp came from Caylin, Mary didn't want to hear it, Carmyne simply shook her head, and Joy just stared at her.

Lialin started forward, looking over the four. "Which one will be first…..". She looked at each of them. "Hmmm….well….I never liked men…..always so….unreliable…". She came close to Joy and Caylin, Caylin literally shaking.

"And that lizard has caused us enough trouble……never liked them….geckos neither…". This made Caylin nearly start making miniature waterfalls on each of his face scales. "Come on you!". She, harshly, grabbed the shaking gecko onto his feet, pulling him over to the center of the walkway.

She held the gun to the side of Caylin's head, firmly. "Just making sure all of you can see…." Lialin mocked. Caylin was really startled. Joy got up, everyone's attention on the two.

Lialin brought he mouth close to Caylin's side. "You know….once I take care of you and your little friends…I can't help but laugh at what Kroitz is going to do to that lizard….".

This made Caylin, at least, insulted enough to do what was a little difficult. Lialin had started a laugh, but ended it when something pressed against her ribs. "N….nobody m….m…makes fun of Ra…Randall…" he jittered out.

Joy came over quickly, Lialin backing up. In Caylin's right hand was the Magnum Terrence had given Joy. Caylin smiled.

"Ha! Who holds the cards now!" he said. Just then….he realized what he was doing. "Uh…heh…can somebody take this? Honestly somebody!". Joy came over, taking his hand. It took a minute or two, getting a smug look from Carmyne, till she got it out of Caylin's hands. He was still a little shocked at what he was doing. "Its ok Caylin….you alright?".

Caylin held his arms. "Yep yep….just fine just fine…but never let me…do anything like that again…" he said.

Joy smiled. She knew Lialin would choose Caylin, he was the most nervous of the group, not that anybody could have blamed him. She'd slipped Caylin the gun, ensuring him that he wouldn't have to be intimidating. She felt that Caylin thought it was something better for Randall to have done, being sneaky and cunning as he was, but she felt that it would help.

Shaking the thought, she looked Lialin dead in the eye. "Once this is all over you'll be behind bars…." Joy said, sounding intimidating.

Lialin felt that she was a little careless now. They'd gotten the upper hand. Needless to say, it didn't help her dislike of reptiles.

Then, the moment was interrupted. Everyone, including Joy but without Caylin, as he was currently looking down at the point, to the elevator shaft.

Leia stood still as she looked over the scene. Both sides were equally surprised. "Leia!?". "What's going on?". The moment was enough for Lialin. She rose her gun.

"Joy! Leia look out!" Mary yelled.

It all happened fast. Joy dove down, dragging Caylin down by his tail, hoping Leia did the same. After the shot was fired, Carmyne had jumped over the rail, landing a tight fist to the back of Lialin's head. She felt to the ground, a silent breath escaping. Over. Carmyne ran over to Joy and Caylin, Mary to Leia.

"You two alright?" Carmyne asked, seeming concerned, but knew better. Joy turned around, not feeling any sign of pain.

"I…I think I'm alright….Caylin?". She turned, looking over at him. He was on his stomach, hair draped over his eyes. "IF you don't count the queazing in my stomach….oohhh….I'm good…".

She got onto her feet, pulling Caylin up, then looking back. "Leia!".

The three ran over to Mary and Leia. Leia was on the ground, holding her right arm. Mary was beside her, trying to figure out what she should do, but became relieved when everyone else came over.

Joy kneeled down in front of her, Carmyne and Caylin standing. "Leia! You alright!?". A pause from her, but Leia seemed to smile. "Yeah…just….got it in the arm heh….ow…". on…Carmyne help me".

With help from Carmyne, Joy got Leia onto her feet, more easily than she thought. "Don't everyone worry about me heh….been though this before heh…" Leia said, recalling.

Carmyne shook her head. "No….we're getting you to a hospital….". Leia looked at her, almost shocked. "What?! No! We've got to help Randall and Sean!" she yelled, literally.

Carmyne was shocked this time, but looked over at Joy, who nodded in acceptance. "Err….fine…". The two carried her inside the elevator, Mary and Caylin next.

"Hmm…you know….I think I've learned something from this…" Caylin announced. Mary looked at him. "What?".

"Never be brave…".

Slade blinked once. Just once gave him that realization. "Blasted thing…..". Something was thrown, clanking to the ground. Something metal. Slade could tell the pressure on his arm was gone. The implanting telling him to kill somebody he cherished. Something that forced him to do what he did not want. He was free from it.

Randolph tossed the cursed device from having removed it with Randall's help. It clattered to the ground, metal upon metal. Randolph didn't care to take it with them, it was a menace in its own right. Randall was thankful that it will all be over soon.

They both looked as Slade firmly placed his hands on the floor, lifting the top part of his body, as well as his top right hand to his head. "Ehh…wha….".

He turned to Randall and Randolph, his ruby red eyes looking at both of them. "Randall….Randolph?". They nodded.

"You ok Slade?" Randolph asked, concern already in his voice. Slade ignored the question, looking at Randall. "Randall…..I'm sorry…..I…I tried to…". He looked down, guilt seeming to come from him. Randall placed a hand on his back, smiling.

"Its ok….I'm fine…been through heh worse….its alright" Randall replied, trying to loosen the guilt. Slade looked back at him. "You….forgive me?". Randall seemed confused. "Wha? Forg….ok….maybe Randolph hit you a little hard…".

Randall moved over to help him onto his feet, Randolph getting up as well. "Its just….I don't know what I would have done if I….." Slade said, still looking down. Randolph stepped in, hand on on…you honestly think someone can get rid of Randall with us around? Yeah right". Slade's expressions didn't change.

"….Thank you….both of you…heh…the apprentices have overcome the master" Slade said. The Boggs brothers smiled. Randall felt he had to say it now, everything seemed alright.

"Slade…when this is all over…you won't have to hide anymore". A pause, getting Slade's attention. "You can come with us…..there's nothing to worry about when this ends….".

Slade looked at Randall straight in the eye. It was true. Randall didn't want someone he cared about to always be hiding. He wanted to catch up with Slade when it was over. They could all be together again like old times. It was an offer that couldn't be refused.

"Sure…..together…..again".

Randolph smiled, rubbing Randall's back with his left hand. "Good…" he whispered. Randall smiled, but then looked past Slade.

"Leia! Joy! Guys!".

The three turned around as the group piled into the room. The five noticed that Randall and Randolph, who they were surprised to see, had taken care of things. Randall's first action was looking at Slade with a smile, getting a nod in reply. He then ran over to the group, toward Joy. The group stopped when he did. Joy in front of him.

"Joy! Caylin! Carm….you guys ok!?". Joy nodded. "Yeah…we're ok….well…". She looked over to Leia, who was right behind her.

Seeing her clutching her arm made Randall zip pass Joy and taking a hold of her by the shoulders. "Leia! Oh jeez you ok!?". She put her good hand to his chest. "Randall Randall I'm fine…..its just a scratch really…". "B…ut…". She shook her head.

"Randall I'm fine….you can't keep worrying over such things…". Randall had to think about it. He knew his friends were ok. Leia was a tough one. But he was right to be worried. Just like he was years ago, similar actually.

"Eh….ok…but….your going to a hospital when we get back to Monstropolis…" Randall stated. Leia nodded. He looked at Mary, Carmyne, and Caylin, they seemed fine, seeming to know it would all be over soon. "Alright….". He turned back, still having a hand on Leia's shoulder. Joy turned back to Randall, seeming concerned.

"We still have to help Sean….". Randall nodded. "Alright everyone….lets end this!". Everyone started for the staircase. Randolph and Slade first, everyone else next. Randall stayed last, helping Leia, which he really didn't need to.

He was about to head up when he noticed something behind the stair case, near a pillar. Curious as he was, he went over and picked it up.

"(Sean's sword?….He'll need this)".

Taking it with him, he ran up the case.

Sean had gotten landed from an aerial kick, heaving from exhaustion. Same was with Kroitz, who was a couple feet from him. Sean was nearest to the staircase, Kroitz far in front. They had fought for a long time now. Both were literally on their last move.

Kroitz looked Sean dead in the eye. "Eh…Eh….when I kill you….I'll start….picking off your friends one by….one…and then that whole world of yours…." he gasped out.

Sean held his chest, standing his ground. "Heh….I was thinking…thinking of taking you out….but I think….rotting in…in a cell is more….your style….".

Foot steps behind him made Sean turn around. When he spotted Randolph, he smirked. Everyone else came up as well, Randall coming up. Kroitz didn't care what had distracted Sean, he just ran for him. Sean had turned back, Kroitz charging for him.

"Sean!".

He turned back, seeing Randall throw something in the air. He saw it and held up a hand.

(SHING!)

Kroitz stopped in his tracks, the tip of the black to his throat. Everything stopped. Kroitz didn't move, neither did anyone. A single strand of Sean's hair settled down over his eyes.

"…..Its…over….".

Kroitz was surprised, the look on his face. He looked past Sean, seeing Randall folding his arms, smirking. Them. They had defeat him? That lizard monster and his friends had outwitted and out classed him? Maybe he was right about the monsters. Then again…part of him knew this could occur. He'd been saving a surprise.

Kroitz smiled.

"Er….don't think I'm going out…".

Without concern for himself, he brought his right fist up to Sean's side. He fell on his left, but Sean's blade caused a gash cut on Kroitz's neck. Not worrying about it, Kroitz had pulled out something, a gun of some sort, something that wasn't recognizable at first glance.

"But I'm taking that lizard with me!!!".

Another fast moment. Somebody screamed to duck. Everyone had, ducking and diving out of the way. Randall wasn't as fast as everyone else, the fight had left him with a few shocking pains in his limbs and back. But something else had shoved into his side, knocking him down onto the floor. He hit it hard, but nothing was cracked or cut. A minute later, he felt someone around him.

Randall gritted his teeth before a hand laid on his chest. He stopped, heaving out a breath and opening his eyes. Joy was in his first sights. She was worried, but also seemed to be….something else.

"Ow….eh….what….what happened?". She shook her head, but he didn't know why. "Randall….". He wondered what was with her, but knew as instantly as he rose the top part of his body.

Sean had knocked down Kroitz, the gun thrown to a corner of the room. He was looking back and forth at Kroitz and something else. Carmyne was keeping Caylin and Mary away, seeming not wanting them to look at something. Leia was near Joy, looking over Randall.

Then Randall saw what it was, who Randolph was kneeled down beside.

"No…..NO!!!!!".

Randall clattered to his eight feet, six, four, not caring, just running over to the body lying down on the metal floor, Slade. He down on his back, only his chest heaving breath. Randolph was already there, looking over as Randall came. There was a deep gash to the left side of his chest, ecto coming out and draining down his side. He'd been hit.

"SLADE!!!" Randall yelled as soon as he came up beside him. "Randall….". He looked up at Randolph, seeing his brother notion that yelling wasn't what he should do. Randall reminded himself not to, looked back, Slade seeming to smile.

Sean looked over at Kroitz. "What did you do!!!!" he yelled. Kroitz smiled sic kingly, crawling backward through his own vital fluid.

"Heh…eh eh eh….I missed…..it should've killed that lizard….eh eh…" he breathed out, gasping with the puncture.

Sean dismissed what he was saying, more worried for Randolph and Randall.

"Slade…..". Slade mumbled, but seemed alright to speak. "Heh….eh…you….you ok Randall?". Randall nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "G…Good heh…didn't want to…break a rib heh….".

Randall felt a hand on his leg, Slades'. In a train of thought, Randall took Slade's hand in his bottom set, softly. "Slade….your…..your gonna be ok….alright….we'll…we'll just grab a boat….get home and we'll get to a hospital and….and your gonna be ok…" Randall tried, seeming to explain his hopes.

Slade shook his head slightly. "Eh…no….sorry Randall…its….its not that simple….". A tear was starting down Randall's face at this point.

Why does this seem to happen. Randall had planned out the future. Slade had been hiding for a long time now. Randall had wanted to spend time with him, wanted to simply talk. Wanted to tell him about everything in the past. But now…..now it felt like it was splitting apart.

Slade had noticed Randall starting, he didn't want the young Boggs to feel sorrow over him. "H...Hey". He gripped Randall's hand with the one Randall had. "Don't worry….its…its not the end….of the world you know…heh…ehh". Slade took in another breath, which made Randall more concerned at time.

"B…Both of you…..have….eh….have been sons to me….heh….". He turned to Randolph. "E….Ever since I saw you sitting by you Naomi's side for you brother….". Randolph smiled, taking a finger to his left eye, seeming to take away a tear.

Slade turned back to Randall. "And when I saw you born….". He took his top left hand, placing it on Randall's shoulder. "…If it wasn't for your father….I wouldn't even know your name….". Randall tried to crack a smile, but it didn't work.

Slade could tell Randall wasn't able to place on a happy face, nor show sign of replying. "…Randall…I know that….that this is hard….hard for you…but….but….like your brother…your strong…".

Randall shook his head, not seeming to think it. Slade smiled, almost holding back a cough. "You are Randall…..this…this is just a part….a part in your life…".

Randall shook his head again. "No no…..your not just a…a chapter in my life Slade!". Slade was silent. A moment of silence between them passed. Randall's whimpering was heard by those near him, the feeling echoing through the room.

A cough un-held by Slade broke the moment. "Ehh….Randall….Eh…we….we all have times…when events like this happen…" he started, another cough, this one deeper.

"Eh….heh….why…..why are you sad Randall?". Randall became confused. Why shouldn't he be sad? Because of one good shot, someone he cares about will die?

Randall was going to answer, but Slade continued. "When….you were growing up….for so many years you didn't….didn't have someone you could call a friend…..but look around Randall….".

Randall did as, he thought, was told. Carmyne was drying he eyes, she had been crying as well. Mary had hung around Caylin, who was looking directly at Randall. Joy was as well, but looked down when his attention turned to her. Leia was going to say something, but held it back. He looked back at Sean, who was looking down as well, seeming angry at what was happening.

He turned back to Slade, his fronds going down against his head. "Ehh….I'm proud of you Randall…I…I know that….you've had some tough times…like.…like now…bu…but….". Another round of coughs followed. "….you…you get through…with help…..to think…were I would have been if you weren't born….". Randall felt the hand on his shoulder growing cold. Slade could tell he wasn't getting through to him. He looked over to Randolph. Randall's brother was understanding in that Randall was more hurt by this than him, and Randolph respected that.

He looked over to Leia, something from his eyes moving, then back to Randall. He gave a short breath before continuing.

"R….Randall….". Randall managed to give a nod, but didn't speak. "Its….its been said….that…that with every….every person that leaves….another…another arrives….live that cancels death….". Randall didn't understand.

"….Randall….your life is more important…than….people leave to believe….you've...got a bright….and special future….and….you will find that purpose in your life…you've been wanting soon…just….just give it time Randall….". Another roll of coughs followed.

"Eh…..Randolph". He looked over to him, Randolph equally the same as Randall, but the tears not visible. "Y…Yeah?". Slade gulped, his forked tongue slowly moving. "T…Take care…of your brother ok?" he asked, his stomach rising and falling with quick breaths and his eyes flashing at times. Randolph nodded, looking up at Randall, Slade turning to him.

"You've….you've got your friends…you parents….and loving brother to watch after you now….ehh…you won't need me now…". Randall shook his head. "No Slade….I…I…". Slade's turn to shake his head came. "Randall…its alright…don't call me that though...my….real name's Reno… eh…and Randall…just…promise me something…". Randall nodded.

"Have….have a good life Randall…have….a…fam….fa…".

The hand on his shoulder went away, dropping to the ground in front of Randall. Everything went silent. There was no gust of wind. There were no crickets. No night horns from the cars or noise from the streets, nor any indication of life. Everything stopped. There was no sound, no breath. No yells, no gasps. Nothing at all…..

Joy kept her eyes on Randall, even when Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. Caylin looked away even before it happened, Carmyne holding Mary, snuffling. Sean looked down, not wanting to know what the two were thinking.

Randolph closed his eyes, tears coming out, but nothing to show that he was crying. He placed all his hands together, trying to hold himself from starting. Randall stared at the lifeless hand in front of him. His own hands laid flat on the ground, his eyes staring in disbelief, his cheek scales stained with water. It was as if he didn't want to express any emotion.

All those plans. They all fell apart. It was all over, but it had a cost. To Randall, he almost felt as if anything positive would ever come. He knew what had happened, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to.

Randall's flat hands soon became whole, into fists.

His anger was coming back. Why did he have to die so simply? Why did Randall's plans for the future fall? Why does this happen? Randall couldn't take out his rage on his friends. No….but there was one who he could, the causer.

The rustling of Kroitz getting to his feet was all Randall need. He turned his head sharply, the last tears from his eyes ripping off his face, his fronds straight up, his arms barred.

Kroitz was getting up near one of the open slit's of the statue's head, seeming to want to make the scene his chance to escape, to make it seem like he disappeared when nobody looked.

Randall knew what he wanted to do, what he seemed to have a need to do. He rose to his feet, getting the attention of everyone that was looking at him. Turning fully, his eyes were pinned on Kroitz. His fists started shaking on their own.

"Eh Eh…..ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!".

His sudden yell got everyone to look at him. Before they could, Randall launched forward. Sean stepped in front of him.

"Randall! Wai….". Randall pushed him out of the way, grabbing Sean's sword as he did, still running towards Kroitz.

"Randall!!".

He didn't listen.

Randall came right near Kroitz. With another yell, Randall drove the blade straight through Kroitz's body. A choke came from Kroitz, his only and probably last act. He was up against a slit, the sword sticking out of Kroitz's back, out the slit.

Randall stared deeply at Kroitz's eyes. Kroitz had never been scared of Randall before, but now….Those deep emerald eyes, seeming to turn dark. Dark like a bottomless pit. Randall seemed to lose control, he didn't have anything to say, he just stared with all his anger at Kroitz. As for Kroitz himself, for the first time in his life……..

For the first time in his life. Kroitz…..was afraid.

"Ugh….".

Randall pulled back, the blade slipping out as simple as it had gone in. Kroitz's head tilted toward the room, his legs backing up on instinct. Without a second glance, Kroitz's foot slipped on the dripping fluid from his chest that had fallen to the floor, and fell out of the statue. A few seconds, an impact was heard, then…..nothing.

Everyone starred at the event that they had seen. Caylin's eyes were widened, Carmyne was still holding Mary, Leia was between gasps, Sean just looked in disbelief. Joy had stood up, looking at the back of Randall.

"….Randall……".

Hearing his name seemed to snap him out. The look, almost sickingly and devious look that Randall had gave, slowly departed. Randall looked down at the vital fluid on the sword. His hands became loose, the weapon dropping to the ground. A second later, he held his hands up to look at them.

It was……it was as if he couldn't control what he was doing. It felt….it felt like what happened in the door vault so long ago. The anger and rage got to him. There he was, pushing his friends aside and eliminating the one responsible for the pain, the rage. He….didn't want to do that.

The regretful look told it all. Randall seemed to look at his hands in an effort to make himself realize what he had done. He had done something he never wished to do. He noticed his hands were slightly shaking, shaking not with anger…..but with fear.

"….Why…….why……".

A moment later, he held his eyes to his hands, dropping to his knees. Everyone watched, everyone seeming to know what he was thinking……

His whimpering started. The cries to calm his anger……the cries for Slade…..the cries….for his fear…….

You all probably weren't expecting something like this, but it happened.

I wanted to say more but……..but…..oh what does it matter……..just review if you want.


	29. Epilogue I Life And Death

Alright everyone, I'm over what had happened the day I posted last time, sorry.

ANYWAY. This chapter is one of 2 Epilogues. Which mean's there's only 3 "chapters" of the stories left! Yeah!

This chapter mainly focuses on Randall. Something very special happens for him and Leia in this chapter. All I can say is that Leia's little injury from last chapter wasn't the only thing that the doctor's found. After that, there is Slade's funeral. A real heart break for Randall, as he realizes something that is slowly becoming true for him. Getting your tux and your raincoat and umbrella ready, sure Randall would appreciate it.

Epilogue 1 Life & Death

Only a few hours.

Only a few hours ago had everything turned wrong.

The group had returned to Monstropolis, the city now calm that the military had taken care of the threat, the monsters finally started back toward their normal life once again. The victorious men and women of the event returned with sorrows for the events that had taken place.

Readagar and Leia had been sent to the hospital for medical treatment. Which is the probable reason why Randall found himself there.

Randall was in the waiting room, alone.

The preparations for Slade's funeral were to begin as soon as possible, which took everyone's help. Sean and Joy went to buy the flowers for the grave. Readagar had lent the money as soon as he had heard the news, through Randolph's help of course. Mary was sent home, her parents missing her terribly, though she had informed a lie to her parents instead if the truth. Sullivan and Wazowski were having the gravestone made to Randall's specifications. His parents handled the other expenses. Carmyne was waiting outside for him.

Randall had stayed for a long time. Longer than he knew he should have. He knew Leia was tough enough for a bullet, he'd known first hand. But the fact that it took longer was worrying him.

He was mixed up now. Sitting there looking down at the marble floor, his hands together, his tail staying put, his fronds setting down on his head.

He felt empty now of action. He had no idea what to do, what to sort out. Everything was attacking him. Slade's death, the funeral soon to be, his concern for Leia, his personal thoughts. What was he to do? It was hard to make even simple decisions, such as wanting to get up or stay put. He tried to think straight, but everything would just come after him.

Randall had known this before, but everything just seemed to stop. He was alone. It was as if time didn't matter or that it didn't affect him. But his mind was set, as if the only thing of him that was working. His feelings were all concentrated. He was thinking clearly now. He was scared of something.

Randall closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, if possible.

Slade was gone. Leia was hurt, possibly more than he had been led to believe. He had made himself alone by sending everyone away for the time. What was he to do? What was he to think? What was making him so scared…..

Randall had never felt the surges of emotion this way. The assortment of pain, misery, woe, concern…and some other feelings he wouldn't like to admit. What should he do? Should he talk to someone? Should he head over to the funeral now? No. He couldn't. Leia was here. He'd already been confirmed that Readagar was stable, being diagnosed with anti-biotics in case of venom. But Leia…..

"(It was an easily removable shot…..what's wrong?)" one of his rebel thoughts asked, floating around in his head. "(Something's wrong…..why…..I….I don't want to lose her two…)".

Randall opened his eyes, opening his mouth, though impeding his gasp. Perhaps that's why he was scared. No…..no that wasn't it….but it was part of it.

He placed his hands to his mouth, closing it. What was wrong with him? Slade is gone now. And if Leia was to suffer the same fate….because of him….he wouldn't know what to do. Placing his cupped hands to his head, Randall tried to drown out the thought. No no….he had already done too much to her. Their meeting enough was something he could regret.

"(Stop it!!!!)" he yelled. Whatever was thinking those ideas. Whatever had caused him his anger and rage, was what Randall was fighting. "(Think about it….if she leaves…its your fault….)". "(No it isn't! If it wasn't for Kroitz I…)". "(You what!…What would you have done hmm?)". "(What?)". "(Everyone had placed their faith in you…..one near death…another complete….what about Leia? Will you also be responsible for her?)". Randall moved his hands down his face, over his eyes, as if cornered.

"(Well? Randall….I'm waiting)". It was something that had bothered him, now asking himself outright. It was something he didn't want to believe.

Randall's emerald eyes shot over to the entrance hall to the hospital's interior rooms. A tentacle monster in a white outfit had come though, stopping as he noticed Randall was the only one in the room. He looked over his clipboard again to confirm the name.

"Randall….Boggs?" he asked. As soon as Randall heard his name, he lowered his hands to his lap, rubbing it while taking a deep breath, then got up.

"Yeah that's me…". The doctor look down the list. "Well…your friend Readagar Viper is indeed stable and we sincerely think that he was not infected with poison…." he started. "And….And Leia?". The doctor looked over it again.

"Oh yes Ms. Kawaii….well….we had removed the bullet and patched the wound…she will recover in a few days…" he said. Randall nodded, but then reminded himself. "What took so long?" Randall asked, soothing back his fronds in relief.

"Well….while we were doing a full body scan for any un-discovered fractures…we….found something else…". Randall held his hands on his fronds. Something else was wrong? No.

"S…Something's wrong? What's wrong!". On instant, Randall grabbed the doctor with all his hands, shaking him. "What is it!!!!". "Boggs calm down!". The doctor managed to pull him off, holding his arms. Randall realized what he was doing. He didn't want to get out of hand again. He fully let go, turning and a taking a few steps, holding the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry….its just….just….". The doctor rubbed his arms slightly. "Its not serious….". Randall pulled his arms away, spreading them. "Ok….ok……what….what's the problem…..".

"There's no problem Boggs…..or….should I say Mr. Boggs….." the doctor said, smiling. Randall didn't want to hear it. "Just tell me alright….". "Alright alright….Mr. Boggs….Leia Kawaii is….." he started. "She's….what?" Randall asked.

"She's pregnant".

Randall's eyes went wide, his fronds on end, his tail going straight up, his arms griping. She was….she was what? Randall had to had heard him wrong.

He turned his face to his side, half turned around. "What….did you say?" he asked, unbelieved at what he had heard. The doctor thought the reaction would be different, but he just answered. "Leia Kawaii is pregnant Mr. Boggs….".

Randall had heard him right. Leia….was pregnant? She was…..she was gonna have kid? But how? Who's? It was like a tidal wave that had hit him over and over again. The news seemed to be too much for Randall to handle.

Randall thought of this. "(Leia…..is having a kid? But who?….Mr.? No…no…it can't be….but…could the kid be….)". "(But…she's alright….and…does this mean I can?)".

He fully turned back to the doctor, who seemed to have been talking while he mingled with his thoughts, still going on. "…Of course the blood test confirmation will still need analyzing…..". Randall decided something. He had to see her.

"I….can see her right?". The doctor stopped his miscellaneous talking. "Oh…..well of course….but I am afraid she will have to stay here for a couple days….". Randall nodded in agreement, heading past him toward where they had taken Leia, having followed when they first brought her, ignoring the 'you can't go back here'.

Leia had been laying on her bed, up right on her pillow, hands on the cover. She had been their for the few hours, the doctor had left a minute or two ago, so she was alone, just the sounds outside to accompany her. Still, her thoughts were more than enough to be someone to talk to.

When she had been informed of her pregnancy, Leia wasn't so much surprised, but she was worried about what Randall would think.

"(I really didn't want him knowing yet……its going to be too much for him…)" she thought. "(But what if…what if Randall knows he's going to be father? Would he….would he be able to take it?)".

She'd known Randall for a while now. They had both saved each other at times. But now, this was something that impacted them both. Instead of a threat to their lives, it's a decision, something that Randall seemed prone to be hard at. Leia didn't want to choose for him, nor did she want him to think it all to himself. What was she to do?  
Leia turned to the door, the nurse who had been with her the few minutes before the doctor's arrival came in.

"How are you doing dear?" she asked. Leia smiled. "Fine…just fine…." she replied. The nurse check her over with a eye before writing something down. "Hmm….can't help but wonder who the father is…seems he doesn't want to be here…" she said. Leia stared at her. "Oh don't take it that way dear…just I see a few couples here and their….usually the guy's panicking in the room heh…" she said. Leia still stared at her. "Oh…sorry….umm…ahem…well…I'll see if doctor Bomdrie says if you can eat hard food"

With that, she went out, accidentally hitting the side of the open door.

Leia smiled, looking at the door way. "Heh heh….Randall….". A chuckle came, and she knew who it was exactly. Randall blended back. Leia yet again kept the smile, seeing Randall come out at a plad color. "Uh Randall heh heh….". Randall noticed this on his arm and switched back to his normal colors.

A moment of silence came from him.

"…..I've….heard…..your gonna be ok…." was the first thing out of Randall's mouth. Leia let her smile fall, he wasn't going to say it yet. "Yeah….say its going to be a few days till I get out of here….then a few days later I have to come back".

Randall came out of the doorway, heading over to a stool sitting beside Leia, the one he had been on till they said he had to leave. He took a seat and placed his hands together, looking down. Leia could tell Randall had allot on his mind. It was hard for him to think anymore, saying something logical at all would be a challenge. In a hope of comforting him, Leia placed a hand on his bottom left, making him look up at her.

"You….know don't you?" she asked, seeming to know the answer. Randall moved his pupils away. "Yeah I…I know….". She had to make sure the news didn't go too far.

"Randall…please….I…I don't want to hurt you…". Randall looked back. "I know….". "What I mean is…I know that you have allot on your mind…..S…..the funeral alone…". Randall held up a hand, making her stop.

"Leia I know….its…". He looked out to see if anyone was there. In an agitated tone, he rose to his feet, closed the door, then went back.

"Its….its just that….everything is happening so fast…..I mean first this ended…then Slade…..then what happened now…its….eh….". He tried to think of something, but it didn't work. Leia tried to calm him with something.

"Randall….listen…..I won't be able to come to the funeral today….but I don't want you thinking about me when you go….". Randall looked at her. "No I can't….it seems that…". He felt another hand, Leia wanting to explain.

"…..Randall….I don't want you thinking about me then….if you do….I'll only make it worse". Randall continued to listen. "I want you to set your mind on one thing……if you do…..everything else will just start attacking you….".

Randall knew what she was talking about. He was so mixed up now, always thinking about what to say, what to do, what to think when something takes place. He had to just concentrate on the current moment, that's what she was saying. But Leia wasn't done yet.

"….And Randall after all of this…..Readagar's going to have another party a few days from now….when I get out of the hospital…..we both can look forward to it….". "But Randall…..can….you promise me two things?" she asked.

Randall nodded. "Yeah yeah of course….". Leia sighed, then looked deep at his emerald eyes. "Randall promise me that you won't…..that you won't let something like this haunt you….". Randall nodded. "And to take care of yourself….". Randall knew what she was doing. Through everything, she knew he would have memories of every moment, and that he would maybe hurt himself somehow. Although Randall was unable to completely promise…..he did.

"Ok Leia….I…..promise….". Randall was uneasy, Leia could tell. She was going to make sure he was to keep it, but….

"Randall…..". Leia looked at the doorway, Randall agitatingly. Carmyne was there. "What is it?" Randall asked, frustrated. "Everyone's at the cemetery….". Randall looked back at Leia, his fronds going down. It was something he didn't want to do, but he had to. He really seemed like he had something else to talk about, but couldn't get to it.

"Its ok Randall….." she said, patting his hand. Randall looked down, but back up for a nod. "Alright…I'll see if I can get back….". "Take your time Randall….you have all in the world".

It had taken Randall a little help to leave the hospital, but he soon found himself in a cab Carmyne had called over, now heading to the cemetery. Randall placed his arm on the window ceil of the car's left back side. He watched as the lights passed by, as the sprinkle of rain tapped the glass. It all felt so simple. He noticed some monsters still around the streets, praising the their thankfulness that Monstropolis was saved.

Randall looked down in the dark black floor panel of the vehicle. If only they had known that somebody important to him was gone. They shouldn't be prancing around so happy. Why was it seeming that everyone around him, besides those who knew, were always so joyful? Randall knew that there were probably more deaths than he had thought, but it didn't matter. Even at the end of a fight, there would always be someone who doesn't care. He only cared about Slade's death, so he couldn't completely roll out himself. But the thought was still the same.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Carmyne. What about her? Slade's sister. She should be more devastated than him. But was it possible she didn't know more than Randall did? Slade's parents had rejected him….but did she? Randall didn't ask.

He looked back out, Carmyne pulling her hand away. Randall didn't want to speak. He didn't want anyone to hear him. He titled his head, looking at the white lines of the street pass by. It was like driving down the road of life to him, something he didn't want to do. What other moment for make him shed a tear?

The car slowed down as it passed a long brick wall with a black iron fence. Beyond it, several hills fitted with many tombstones. The ground desolate without t life. The trees being ordered by the wind which way to blow….

Coming to a large iron gate several feet high, the vehicle stopped. Randall pushed the door open, Carmyne paying for the ride. Randall headed for the gate, opening its already left side, leaving it open for Carmyne. She thanked him as she passed, but he didn't reply. Randall closed the gate as the car drove off, he watched.

"Randall…..".

He turned around, following Carmyne.

Sean and the others were waiting in front of the grave stone. Everyone was there, including Mike and Sully. The grave was already dug and redone, Slade's casket in the ground now. Naomi and Rayford had seen to that, knowing that seeing Slade's body again wouldn't help Randall's pain ease.

Sean turned around when the wind whistled his neck. Randall and Carmyne were coming up the hill. "Randall's here…" he said, whispering. Everyone turned as he came up. Carmyne stopped beside Caylin, who was at the back of the group, leaving everyone to see Randall.

He seemed as if he had no will of his own, climbing the hill and moving by anyone in his way without a care, everyone simply moved out of his way as he made it to the front of the group. Things seemed to stop when he did, his front feet stopping right when the disturbed ground began.

There was no sayer around. Randall didn't want somebody else who didn't even know Slade's name, no….Reno's name…telling him what he was like. Everyone was silent for the moment though. The sound of the sprinkling rain and the wind blowing was all. Randall had stayed between Sean and Randolph. He didn't speak, his emotions wrapped up in the emotions circling death. Who was going to start?

Everyone knew Randall and Randolph were more hurt than anybody else, but Randolph had mentioned to everyone that he could handle what Randall couldn't. So everyone mainly said what they wanted.

Sully was first, since Mike felt that saying anything wouldn't help. He came to Randall's back, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sully didn't know how to cheer Randall up, never knew. So he simply expressed his concern and sorrow for the event.

"Sorry Randall….I…never knew him as well as you did….wish I did…". Randall didn't respond, even move. Sully felt it wasn't his place to try and snap Randall out, so he just patted the monster's shoulder, looking down. He turned, taking a glance back at first, then continuing down with Mike.

Carmyne was next, coming over in front of Randall. She wasn't able to look at his face, his was looking down at an angle. She could only see the top of his eyes and his fronds.

"Randall….". He didn't move, Carmyne taking a shivering breath in and out, holding her arms and rubbing them slightly. "I didn't….didn't get to know my brother as much as you did….my mother and father always said he was taken by someone….that I wouldn't understand….so I was left to wondering where he was…..". Only Randolph was watching, everyone else looking down, forward, or rubbing the back of their neck, preparing their words.

"I always wondered who my brother was…..what he was like….how things would be if we were always kept together…..". She stopped rubbing her arms, but kept her hands where they were.

"But you know…..I'm….really proud of his decision……he took care of you and Randolph instead of hiding all the time like he knew he would have….I proud….you were their for my brother Randall" she said.

Randall was wasn't affective, but Randall did shift his eyes to his left side. Carmyne knew she had helped, even if only a bit. She smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, passing by him. "I'm proud you care so much Randall…." she said, hoping that he took it as a comment. She didn't want to look back, but stopped several times as she went down. Caylin looked around for the passing minute, seeing nobody else move.

"Huh me? Oh right!". He quickly scuttled over between the two, stopping in front of Randall, but was able to look at Randolph as well. He knew well enough that joking, which would have been helpful in this case, wasn't going to work to full extend now, so Caylin had to be something he had a slight trouble with at it….seriousness.

He took in a sigh, breathing it out. "Ok…." he whispered to himself, looking straight at Randall. "Oh jeez Rand…..you know I'm not good at these things but….". Caylin tried to think of something, but he really didn't expect to be the one to cheer up Randall, especially like this.

"…I…I….". Suddenly, as if caught by something, Caylin felt exactly something that he could compare to, something that nearly equal to what has happened. It was something he himself didn't like talking about, but he had to do it.

"…I….I was only nineteen when my father left me…..when he….went away….". Joy and Sean seemed to pay attention as he spoke, but Caylin either didn't care or didn't notice.

"I….never knew why he was taken away…..I guess it was the first time in my life when I felt I wasn't able to know everything that happens…..or why…..". Caylin moved his eyes slightly, as if wanting to look inside his head to wonder why he was talking about something like that.

"I….guess its always something that I didn't understand…..as if I really got to know dad anyway….but I sometimes wonder…..what…..what would he say to me now?". Sean looked down, but Joy kept her eyes on both Caylin and Randall.

"I guess….I still wanted to find out why he left…..why he was taken…..heh….it must be those mysteries of life everyone keeps talking about…." he said, a chuckled with a quick end, placing a hand to the back of his neck. "Anyway…ehh….maybe….maybe I know how much it hurts to lose someone after all….and I haven't seen him for over five years now….and I still….think about him….". He shook his head, coming closer to Randall, placing a hand on his right shoulder.

"Rand….if you ever need someone to cheer ya up….or someone who also knows….what its like to lose someone…..or if you just want to beat in in a rps game so I have to pay for the food heh….I'm your gecko" he said, pointing to himself.

Randall moved his head slightly, Caylin seeming to spot the flicker of a smile vanish. He smiled. "Well take it easy….ok Rand?". A moment passed. Caylin moved off, giving a glance to Randolph, who nodded as he left.

The group grew silent again. From hearing Caylin, Joy felt it was appropriate that she go next. Sean was wanting too, but he thought more as Joy passed by him, heading to Randall. She stopped in front of him, his face down.

Joy didn't know what to really say. She only had the thought of everyone expressing their woes, like Caylin had. Was it really helping Randall? Still….she had to try.

"Randall…." she said. He didn't move. "….Its too much isn't it?". Randall seemed to nod slightly. "I know all the things you've been through Randall….from what Sean told me….you….already what its like don't you?". Again, a slight nod. Joy realized she wasn't getting anywhere with talking about that, she had to think of something else.

"…Randall….Don't…..don't forget that….back then…you didn't have many behind you…but….heh but look at you now…..". She got something. Randall tilted his head up, now she could see his eyes. They were….they were so dark. Seeming as if all the emerald had been shot out of them. He looked as if he hadn't gotten even a second of sleep for the entire day. As if he were ready to collapse at any moment. In short…..wreck.

"Randall…..just….just don't forget you have allot of friends to back you up now…..". She placed a hand on her shoulder, Randall watching as she did. "Don't go at everything alone……even now….I'm guessing that you want to be locked away from everyone……but……just give it time…..". Randall looked at her, he seemed to listen well. "Ok….you've got all the time in the world Randall….we can wait….we can help".

Joy wanted to say more, but felt she should wait. In a friendly manner, she slightly kissed him on the cheek, feeling his scales cold and seeming lifeless, and then starred at him. Randall felt like the walking dead, lifeless, seeming to be without feeling, but Joy knew that couldn't be what Randall was. She just starred for a minute or two, then slowly left, taking glances back from time to time.

Sean was up next. He quickly twirled the object in his right hand, walking up to the end of the grave, opposite of the gravestone. He stopped, holding something straight in his hands. A sword. The one he had carried with him to the statue, the one that had seemingly defeated Kroitz. He held it straight in front of his face, the blade reflecting his features.

"I know death too well….know its feeling…..its pain…the guilt within those whom cared for them…we all had plans for the future…..we all had our lives planned as we saw fit…..but…..fate had another decision…..one that did not agree with". Randall was looking at him now, Randolph with a hand to an arm.

"We….we can never let go…..we always remember…..its….like a scar that can't be removed….but there is still something we can't forget….". Sean remembered the phrase he was looking for. "Break the body and the bones will heal…break the spirit…the body will die…..for times like this….the body is gone…but the spirit lives on….never to be harmed….".

Sean twisted the sword up, the blade straight down. "Yes…I know what it is like losing someone that you love…..I know what its like not remembering them with you…..but it's a crossroad in life….choose to either be afraid of his….or trudge ahead….and be confident that their spirit will guide you…..the scar is there if you choose it to be…".

With that, Sean trusted the sword into the ground. Now the middle of the blade and its handle stuck out of the ground in front of the grave. He didn't give another word till he passed by Randall, his own gray jacket rustling from a brush of wind. A leaf flew by behind him as Randall looked at Sean.

"Like Joy said….just give it time…..time to heal….". Randall held the words, but showed no indication of doing so. Sean took a glance of to Randolph and the Boggs' parents, giving a nod. He took one last look at Randall before starting down. It was nearing the end now. Rayford and Naomi came up to their sons, Naomi heading to Randall, Rayford to Randolph.

Randolph hadn't minded Randall being the one everyone expressed to. He had been strong through the whole event now taking place. Randolph knew first hand that Randall was one that looked up to him. He never wanted to be a bad example. He caught Rayford at the corner of his eye. His father looked at him sternly, not angry, but seeming calm.

"Randolph….I hope that you weren't…..feeling pushed away with everyone…." his father started. His son held up a hand.

"I know dad….its ok….". He looked over at Randall and Naomi, Rayford as well. Naomi currently had Randall in her arms, her son seeming to not flinch at all.

"Randall's been through allot….I've probably known him longer than everyone else….so that means I know what he's been though….". Rayford gave a depressing sigh. "Randolph….". He turned to his son, but Randolph didn't turn his attention from Randall and Naomi.

Rayford placed a hand to Randolph's shoulder. "I always forget….but I want to thank you son…". He looked back. "We weren't there for you or Randall when you were young…..it was the hardest thing for me and your mother to take…..". He looked back at Randolph, now getting his son's attention.

"I'm proud of you being with Randall when you two were together….Randall has told me many times that being with you made him happy…..". Randolph smiled, a slight smirk coming. "For years you took care of him….like a father in some ways…..you….were more of a father to him….than I was".

Randolph starred at his father. He was unsure of what he had just said. "What dad? No no…I…". Rayford shook his head. "No Randolph…..you're his brother….but you took care of him like I would have….he looks up to you….I…just haven't gotten that yet….". Randolph didn't understand. Randall was so happy when he reunited with mom and dad. But did that mean they truly were together?

"Randolph….I just…I guess I lost the chance at being a true father….but its ok….I'm glad you were able to" Rayford said, seriousness in his voice. Randolph could understand.

"I don't think your mom…or me can get through to him….because…..we don't know him as much as you do…..as much are suppose to…..". He patted Randolph's shoulder. "Son….if anybody can get through to him….you can….". Randolph knew now. Rayford was leaving it up to him.

"Dad….I don't know if I can…" Randolph replied, looking back over. Naomi was talking to Randall, mostly about what they were going to do after the funeral, but it seemed as if he wasn't able to listen.

Rayford nodded a few times. "Its alright Randolph…but…try….I guess I want to see what kind of father you are….".

Randolph turned back, smirking. "Ok dad…..I'll try…". "Heh heh…that's my boy…" Rayford commented, rustling Randolph's fronds. "Dad….". Rayford stopped. "Your mother wanted to talk to you too ok?". Randolph nodded.

Rayford and Naomi switched places, Rayford starting a talk to Randall about the day he and Slade had met. Randolph listened in from time to time, but looked at Naomi.

"How is he?". Naomi looked down, then back up. "Its…like nothing would get though to him…" she said, sighing. "I hope he's not going to be this way…..". Randolph shrugged slightly. "Mom…we can't force him to snap out of this….". "I know son but….its just seeing him this way makes me remember the things that have happened to him…".

It was Randolph's turn to comfort Naomi. He took his mom's arms in his bottom set. "Mom….Randall can be hurt more easily than some would think….he knows what its like for someone to…..well you know…..I know what he's feeling now…..I'm not sure….but I think I can help him….I've done it before…..even if it doesn't seem like I might do something….probably all he needs is time" he said, still keeping a smirk.

Naomi smiled, looking down. "Time….I guess its something we all have to have…..". Randolph smiled. "Yeah….just leave it to me mom….". He picked Naomi's head up with a hand. "Don't worry ok?".

Naomi nodded. "Ok son….".

Rayford and Naomi gave their final word, both heading down the hill. Rayford stopped, holding a hand out, a drop falling onto his palm. It was going to start raining soon. He didn't want to rush the two, so they continued down.

Randolph and Randall were left alone. The two were silent. Randall wasn't moving. His fronds still laid down on his head, his tail only moving if the wind was strong enough so. His eyes were hidden from view from his brother. Randolph kept his hands in the pocket of his light leather coat, looking up at the forming clouds. He was unsure of how to start. It was hard for him. The two had experienced a similar event, but none that included friends and family. What was he to say?

Strangely enough, Randall did his first action since arrival. Randolph watched as he lifted his head, only a crescent of Randall's darkened emerald eyes were seen by Randolph, which gave a negative impression. The younger monster gave a sigh upward, his eyes closing. Randall, for the first time in a while to anyone but Leia, talked.

"I've…..thought allot Randolph….." he said. His voice was low, as if the rasping in his voice had disappeared. Randolph fully turned to his brother. Randall had been thinking of something. Due to what had happened, it probably wasn't good. Randall held his left arms with his right hands, his face squinting as if he was going to start blubbering.

"I…I might be leaving Randolph….".

Randolph didn't understand at first. Was he just going somewhere to be by himself for a while? No. That wasn't the case, it had to be something else. "What do you mean Randall?". Randall opened his eyes, seeming that each of them a wave that would fall at any time.

"I'm….I'm…". He started rubbing his arms as if he was getting colder with each passing moment. "I just have….have to leave everyone…..I might have to just leave you…mom….dad….Sean Joy….everyone….it may be….may be for the best".

Randolph didn't want him thinking that, but he also knew that being rough with Randall wouldn't help at all. "You…..have been thinking….haven't you?" he asked. Randall looked straight, eyes open, and gave a half-nod. "Its just….I think may have to…..". Randolph blinked, taking a step forward. "Can I ask why?" he asked.

Randall gave another sigh. He kneeled down in front of S….Reno's grave, his hands crossed around his body. "I….I just don't want anybody else getting hurt….".

Randolph looked away, gritting his teeth. Not that. Not that thought. Why did it have to be that? The older Boggs was impacted hard by what Randall would call, "realization". It was something that Randolph always hated.

He took a few more steps forward, stopping beside Randall. He kneeled down too, placing his arms together. "Is….that what you really think Randall?" he asked. His brother placed his claps top hands to his chin nodding. He moved them away to reply.

"I….I'm unsure if its right or not but….from everything that has happened….I…". Randall's voice started to get more gittery, hesitating, perhaps sorrowful as well. "I just…..I just don't to hurt anyone anymore…".

Randolph raised a brow. "Randall…I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone unless you have a good reason…". Randall shook his head, a tearing voice coming from him. "No no! Its not like that at all what I mean is…..". Randall sighed again, looking up. Randolph looked straight at his brother. He was really serious about what he was saying.

"Its just that….everyone that I know….the one's I care about…..". His hands on his arms started shaking, if it weren't for Randall's scales, he could be digging through his skin.

"Everyone always will get hurt someday…..everyone does….". He would have cried if he wanted to, but Randall seemed confident that he was right. Randolph didn't want him thinking about it. "Randall that's not…." he started.

Randall looked at his brother, a hand out. "Don't tell me its not true!" he yelled. Randolph was surprised at the sudden outburst, so he didn't reply. Randall realized what he had done, so he calmed down, ready to explain.

"Think about it….first it was mom and dad…..then our adopter….then I…I almost lost you….Sean could have died because of me……and now Sla…..Reno's gone….I…". He looked back down. "Its all because of me…". He held a hand up to his face, looking at it.

"Why…..why does everyone around me always get hurt…..those I care about are…no will get hurt someday….". He placed the hand to the back of his neck. "I'll be alone again….only guilt and sorrow to comfort me…".

This wasn't Randall. At least that's what Randolph was thinking. "Your blaming yourself again Randall" Randolph said. "Your not cursed your not unlucky your not jinxed….I mean come on….". Randall shook his head. "No….I'm more than that….Its like I'm being followed by a shadow….always with me….always everywhere I go…..". He looked at his hands again.

"I….I don't why everything happens this way….but its just….". He crossed his arms around his chest, squinting his eyes. "If I leave….nobody else will get hurt!".

Randolph could see that Randall was serious in this. He had been thinking, but this wasn't what he wanted to say, it's the worst option that he was thinking. Randolph didn't want his brother acting like this, like everything was his fault. He had to for his friends, for Rayford and Naomi, for….Randall and him.

Randolph sighed, scooting closer, placing his left arms over Randall, looking dead at him. "Everyone gets hurt someday…..everyone goes sometime….". Randall was looking down at the grave now. "Its not you Randall….its….fate….destiny…things that…they sometimes step in….".

He looked up, the rain getting harder. "You know…..as much as we care….I can hardly remember Slade err….Reno….". Randall looked at him. "Its like my memories are a fog or something….but I guess….I guess you could think of it like this….".

He looked back at Randall. "What if he didn't step in? What if he hadn't have saved you?". Randall had tear's forming at the side of his eyes, but Randolph kept on. "Maybe fate….destiny….has bigger plans for the future…..". Randolph's turn to look at the grave came.

"I'm sure Reno would never want to hurt you Randall….or me….I'm sure he's hurt now that you are…I mean…eh…". Randolph took another breath. "Maybe everything does happen for a reason…it may be tough for some…..maybe something to be happy about….can't be certain can we?".

Randall was confused, so was Randolph. "(That isn't on….your suppose to make him feel better….not mix him up more)". "….Sorry….its just….I haven't done this in a long time…" he started, looking back at Randall, seeing his younger brother starring at him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is….is that things aren't always planned out….that sometimes we may not have the time to say what we really want before….something happens…". He paused. "Randall….I…." he looked down at the grave again.

"I can't remember what happened to me…..when I went away….you know that don't want to hurt you at all….". Another pause. "But the last thing I thought about….before I blacked out….was you Randall…". Randall was concentrated on him now, his other thoughts slowly deteriorating.

Randolph looked back at him. "Randall….when our adopter died….you took it hard…you didn't speak for days to anyone…didn't move unless you had to…..when I left….". Back down again. "….Well….you took it harder….because I was the only family you had then….I'm….pretty mad that I was so stupid that I let myself be pulled from you….". He swore to himself, Randall starting to shake his head.

"If I was still there…You wouldn't have been forced by Waternoose to build the machine….you wouldn't have been thrown into the human world…..you wouldn't have that scar on your head that makes your blending harder than it should be…..".

He smirked, turning back to Randall. "But….if I wasn't away for that time….you probably wouldn't have met Sean…..Joy……you probably wouldn't have come back….found me…mom….dad….we wouldn't be where we are if things had happened differently….".

He looked straight at Randall, a smirk appearing on his face. "I wonder what would happen if things were this way….don't you?" he asked. Randall was confused, again, but Randolph was ready to clear it up. "If we stay here…..if we all keep crying for him….feeling guilty as if it was our fault….things won't get any better….".

Randall now got it. "We can give something like this time….but we can't let it consume us….I'm sure Reno had wanted things to go right for us…..he would have wanted us to go along….not let him push us down…..". Randall had started tears again, Randolph knew he didn't want to forget.

"….We can't forget him….sure….but we can't remember him like this….remember him for who he was….". Randolph paused, remembering something he had heard along time ago. "I….remember something I had heard once……that….when somebody dies…..they become part of the wind…..heh heh…maybe the winds of change is a better term huh?".

Randall smiled finally. It was probably something their parents, or Reno had told them long ago. "Randall I……get this feeling that he knew something was going to happen for you….you don't want to disappoint him don't you?".

A long silence passed. The rain go slightly harder. Each drop smacking into their scales, slowly dripping down . Their fronds rustled from a slight blow of the wind, the flowers that everyone had placed on the grave slowly moved with the wind, but never left where they were placed. Randolph was right, Randall knew that much. Things were going to happen. There wasn't anyone to blame. It was just life slowly turning itself toward something much more.

Randall remember something that Reno had told him. Life cancels death? When one dies another life is born? It made sense. When Reno looked at Leia that time….what Randall was told in the hospital….what Leia was soon going to be. Was it….really……Randall just now realized. Slade did leave something for him. He wasn't really gone after all. And if he isn't really gone….what's the point of being guilty. But….but still…..

Randall nodded. "….No….I don't…..". Randolph smiled. Did he do it or not? Now to know. Randall seemed to smile as well.

"I….just remembered….that I have something else I have to worry about…" he said, a bit of a chuckle. Randolph laughed, that was the Randall he knew. Randall let his small laugh die quickly, looking back up at the sky.

"No…..he's not gone…..its just…I won't be able to get to do everything I had planned….but its all right I guess….because if he hadn't….hadn't saved me….well….". He stopped. Shaking his head. "But…if its ok….I'll need time to think…..". Randolph nodded. "Right….I think we all do….". With that, Randolph helped Randall onto his feet, the two feeling a bit awkward, having been down for a while.

"I guess things will start to calm down now….I guess we'd better head home…" Randolph commented, looking up. "….Umm…Randolph….". Randolph looked down, back at Randall. His brother's eyes were slowly having their emerald return to them, he was still depressed, but seeming unsure of himself.

"If….if you don't you stay over?" he asked. Randolph chuckled, placing arms around Randall. "Heh heh…sure squirt I will….". They both smiled. It would take time for them to get back to their normal life, but things seemed to start already.

The two started down the hill, though Randall stopped. "Give me a moment ok?" he asked. Randolph nodded, watching Randall run back to the grave. He stood for a second, then crouched down.

He fumbled in his bottom left pocket of his coat, pulling out something rectangular. He fiddled with it a second or two before placing it down in front of the gravestone before getting up. He started back, Randolph pulling his arms around his neck, and they both started down as the rain started pouring down….the wind blowing and caressing the flowers on Slade's grave, or Reno, as his rightful name was…..

The wind blew the box's lid slightly. It opened, revealing a golden chopped disk. From inside it, music began to play. A music box. It kept going, the sound never reaching Randall or Randolph's ears, but not being distorted by anything else……

Long Epilogue huh? Still, you can't help but get the thought of Randall wanting to leave everyone. He believes that he may hurt his friends. Still, although Randall may seem cured of it all, he isn't, as why there's a second epilogue. I felt "My Immortal" music would have been good for the funeral, as everyone was feeling lost at the point. Will Randall leave his darkened side or be swallowed by it, leaving his soul empty?


	30. Epilouge II

Hey everyone! I'm finally ready to post the next chapter! This one is the last LONG part of the story. After this one, there will be only ONE MORE chapter, the Monster Maker is done! Yeah! This chapter mainly focuses on the after math for each character. Mostly, it deals with Randall's struggling commitment. In any case. Enjoy!

Epilogue II Three Weeks Later

(EEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
The helicopters slowly began their decent, their propeller's sound ringing through the air rapidly. Both sounds distorted the music playing not far from where they were falling. The slowly fell, the grass beneath them splitting apart with the opposite winds blowing left and right. One came down first, the other one making its decent slower.  
The copter touched down, the door opening. Sean came out first, leaving the door open for everyone else. Naomi came out first, then Rayford, then finally Randall. Sean closed the door, signaling the pilot the go-ahead. It took off upward, blowing the it's passenger's attire slightly. Nobody minded. Sean placed his hands in his pockets, heading over to Randall, who had his hands at his sides. Sean said something, but he didn't do anything. The other copter slowly touched down as well. The door opened and Randolph stepped out. Leia, Caylin with Midnight, and Joy came out. A third copter came down, Sully, Mike, and Celia. Leia was able to leave the hospital, but wasn't to get herself in too much excitement, since she is pregnant.  
The copters slowly went away as everyone called the ok. The two groups came over to them, each one wearing the attire similar to the formal invitation. Leia came over to Randall first, picking up his head to see if he was ok. His eyes shifted away, but then back with a slight second smirk. Everyone said their hi's again to those who they hadn't seen in a while. Randolph went over to Rayford and Naomi, Sully, Mike, and Celia as well. Carmyne stayed with Caylin, as Joy went over to Sean.  
"Wow…." Sean said, looking at her. She was wearing a long almost ruby colored, garnet dress that sparkled. She had her hair tied back with a golden ribbon. To Sean, he was stunned.  
"Hey Sean…". He shook his head, looking at her. "Ahem….uh…hi….umm….Joy….you….you…ow…" he said, glancing his eyes at Randall, who was just pulling his tail back.  
"Yes?" Joy asked, getting Sean to look back at her. "Umm….Heh….you look….beautiful". Joy smiled, knowing Sean hadn't had as much experience like Randall did. "Thanks…" she said, placing her hands behind her back. Sean coughed as he felt Randall's tail hit his leg. "Err….Ran…" he whispered, looking back. "Don't mention it Joy….I mean it…you do". Joy smiled again.  
Rayford straightened himself, looking over everyone. "Well should we get going….the bigger party's in the courtyard…". A few laughs came from everyone as they started toward the courtyard to where Readagar was holding his "take-two" party.

Everyone started up the staircase, Readagar was waiting at the top. He was wearing his same attire, but everyone knew his back and chest was lined with bandages when he had left the hospital and it still hurt him. But no one wanted to remind him of it. Rayford and Naomi spotted him first, calling out to him. He turned around as they came up.  
"Heh heh…hey everyone". Everyone was in sight, so everyone made similar comments. "Randolph, Celia, Wazowski, Sullivan…..Carmyne….glad you could make it…".  
Rayford chuckled. "Hopefully we won't have un-expected guests this evening Readagar?". Everyone who attended the last party laughed along, everyone coming up. Readagar shrugged the comment, not paying attention till Randall came up.  
"How about you Randall?" he asked. Randall didn't reply, just passed as if he didn't hear him, Leia following him.

The party got well underway, each person having their own activities to do. Caylin, for example took to the desert table.  
"Mmm….I really need to know who does the cooking!" he said, looking at all the food on the tables. He picked up a circular piece of something that looked like a rice crispy with something else in it. Caylin's mouth watered. "Ohh….please don't be better than mom's Cockroach Cakes, please don't be better than mom's Cockroach Cakes…." he repeated, closing his eyes and moving it to his mouth.  
"(crunch!)".  
"Hmm…..tastes like air….huh?". He opened his eyes, the whole thing gone. "What in the?". He picked up another one, looking around to see if anyone else was wanting to take it. He kept his eyes opened this time, moving it toward his mouth. The leash in his hand jumped upward and Midnight came right in front of his eyes, then back down. Caylin watched his pet munch down on his preferred meal.  
"You little stealer!".

Randolph was over at the farthest table with Albert and Curtis. Randolph leaned on the table, trying to spot Randall and Leia in the crowd. Albert was simply looking around at anything that might interest him, while Curtis was in one of his many "aftermath moods".  
"I mean I really knew we were going to survive and all….I mean…after all we're scientists right!?" Curtis asked, mostly to Randolph. Randolph himself rolled his eyes. Ever since he got promoted, Randolph had been hassled by Curtis to get himself a high position, although it never worked.  
"I mean when you think about it we prove other people wrong right?". Randolph sighed, making Albert but in.  
"Curtis….". "Yeah yep?". "Shut up…..".

Rayford and Naomi were near Randolph, but were looking for Randall too, Naomi especially.  
"I hope Randall's alright…." she said, her worried expression forming. Rayford scuffed. "Of course he'll be…he's a Boggs dear…..and plus…". Rayford looked over at his first born son, Randolph sipping from a punch cup with a focused face.  
"Randolph's known him……ehh….longer than us….I'm sure he helped Randall allot". Naomi was looking down, thinking of something else.  
"….Ray….from what Sean told us about what happened…..do you think Kroitz was killed by…" Naomi started. Rayford quickly shushed her.  
"No….lets not talk about "him" now…..Randall's going to be ok….he won't be able to hold our son back with everyone he has…" Rayford commented, touchy on the subject. Naomi turned in the general direction Randall had went to.  
"I hope your right Ray…..I hope your right….".

Sully, Wazowski, and Celia were at the second table on the right of the entrance leading to where the copters had come from. The three were the least informed about the happenings, but still were told nonetheless.  
"I still can't understand why we can't get food like this for Lunch…" Mike commented, looking over the table. Celia chuckled at the comment. Mike's attention shifted to Sully, who was nearly at the corner of the table, looking straight at the floor where everyone was dancing to the now slow songs, sipping a cup every seven seconds.  
"Something wrong Sully?" Celia asked. "Yeah pal…you look more blue then….well…then you use to be…." Mike commented. Sully noticed that they were talking, so he turned to reply.  
"Just been thinking…." he said. "Like….." Mike started, but got a tap on the shoulder by Celia. "I'll go get us some more drinks…" she said, starting for the table far opposite of the one they were at. "But there's a punch bowl right there…" Mike commented, pointing to it near the middle of the table right behind him. Celia leaned in and whispered to him. "Oh….".  
She started over, leaving Mike to talk to Sully. "Ok…Sully…what's on your mind?" he asked. Sully sighed. "Mike…you wouldn't understand…" he said. "Sure I would Sul….what is it?".  
Sully sighed again. "I'm….going to do a favor for Randall…". "What?!". "Told you you wouldn't understand". "What KIND of favor would you do for him!?".  
Sully sighed again….again. "Mike….Randall's been through allot lately….". Mike placed a hand to his hip…or….similar to it. "Hello…Sul….I was at the funeral….". "I know you were Mike…its just that I think Randall still remembers….you know".  
Mike knew what he was talking about. "Oh! You mean when we threw his tail into the hum…..". He noticed Sully's annoyed expression. "Umm….".  
Sully shook his head, looking back into the crowd. "He still remembers it….and when me and him talked about it….he was right….we shouldn't have gotten off….because I let Boo in….I took her to Hausen's and…..we…..I…threw Randall through the door and smashed it….without a care to what could have happened to him….".  
"What are you trying to say Sul? I mean Lizard Bo…..err….Randall got what he deserved then….didn't he?".  
"No Mike….when he came back he had all those scars….and its harder for him to….do what he does because of us….". "Whoa whoa whoa…..WHAT favor are you going to do?".  
"….Something to say I'm sorry to him…".

Sean, Carmyne, and Readagar were near the entrance. Both Carmyne and Readagar were talking to Sean, as he knew the most about what happened to Randall over the weeks.  
"So….how was Randall?" Carmyne asked. She hadn't seen him since the funeral, which was her main concern. Sean folded his arms, leaning his back against the metal railing that bordered the courtyard's upper area, where they were on. He looked down, his hair draping of his eyes.  
"He….never talked to anyone unless he had too…..not me….not even Randolph…." Sean said. Readagar straightened, being careful about his back.  
"Been thinking allot has he?". Sean swerved his head to move his hair out of the way, looking at Readagar. "Yeah…I guess he's taking everything in….I tried what I could…".  
"He's been under allot….". Everyone looked over to Randolph, who came over to join them. "Since of Leia being pregnant and all…." he commented.  
Sean nodded. "Doesn't surprise me….Leia and Randall get along really well…". Carmyne focused on a pebble tile on the floor. "You guys really think Leia's kid is Randall's too?" she asked.  
Readagar smiled. "Heh….well how about this…". He held up his glass. "To all the handsome guys…". He heard something from under the table Carmyne was beside, seeing Caylin crawling up to it, catching Midnight who had a rather large sub in his mouth.  
"Ex-cluding Caylin……" he started. "To Randall….the first of us guys to actually get hitched…". Sean shook his head as Randolph drunk without going along with Readagar.  
"Seriously….I can see how much this goes for Randall….having Reno die….still remembering being in the human world…..and now Leia's having a kid that's most likely his…." Sean commented.  
Randolph shrugged. "I tried what I could….but I guess it didn't work…". "At least he got up out of bed well…..most of the mornings anyway" Sean added. "Ow!".  
Everyone turned to see Caylin come out from under the table, rubbing his head from hitting it on the table's underside. "What are YOU doing under there?" Carmyne asked, thinking it was a stupid question to ask.  
"I'm being duped by a canine…" he said, getting to his feet. Readagar chuckled. "Heh heh…as said…all of us have a chance!". Sean and Randolph chuckled. "Oh puh-lease…." Carmyne said, leaving. Caylin had just gotten into the discussion, as he had heard his name before.  
"What? What are you guys talking about?" he asked.  
Readagar smiled. "Oh….just how you seem to be the one with the least chance of getting a girl" he said, smugly. Caylin gaped at that comment. "Wha!? Ha! I've got girls lining up to my apartment door!" he replied. "Name one…". Caylin held up a finger to say one, but stopped, thinking. "Uh…umm…uh well uh…".  
Randolph chuckled, Readagar giving a gleeful smile. "See….". Caylin grunted. "Err….what? You think girls prefer red over green?" he asked. Readagar smiled. "Its not….well….yeah I guess that's a factor" he replied. Sean shook his head through the whole event.  
"Oh yeah! Then how many do you have hmmm?" Caylin asked, leaning into Readagar. He simply smiled. "Heh heh….you'd be surprised squire…..". Caylin shook his head, moving back to the entrée table. Sean chuckled, heading over to Readagar.  
"Uh Red…there's something I've been wanting to ask you". "Yeah?". Sean cam beside him, lowering his tone. "I've been looking at the few books your father had and well….found something he hadn't finished building yet…".  
Readagar narrowed his eyes at Sean. "You mean you know about…..".

The night had been gentle in a way. Things went smoothly, as if you wanted to sleep while you were moving. As if there wasn't much to care about anymore.  
Leia had been thinking that. She had her head on Randall's left shoulder, his scales cold on hers. He hadn't done much since they had come. Drunk a few glasses of punch, ate something things, even if he didn't like it. But now he hardly did anything. The two started into the dance floor when the slow music started, as Leia was told not to have too much excitement, she wanted to be careful. But regardless, she knew Randall didn't seem to want much enjoyment. She moved her eyes upward in the direction where Randall's head was, but couldn't even see his fronds.  
He hadn't spoken to her or anyone else. He'd been silent and seemingly unaffected by anything. Even if somebody bumped into him, he didn't stop what he was doing. Even if he tasted something terrible from one of the tables, he didn't show his disgust on his face. He was showing something that seemingly only Randolph had seen once before. It was as if Randall was soulless.  
Leia lifted her head. She was more tired than she thought, but she wanted to look at Randall's face again. Actually seeing his face was hard now, as he seemed to hide it. She hadn't looked into his eyes for a long time. She backed her head up, noticing Randall's eyes shifted downward as if he was watching her when she was laying on her shoulder. He was looking down now, as if watching his feet movements. Leia looked straight at him, knew he was thinking of something else.  
"Randall…..". He moved his eyes up for a glance, but back down. "Randall no….let me see you ok?". He sighed, shaking his head. He closed his eyes, picking his head up, and opened them.  
He looked tired. There were bags under his eyes. Its as if he hadn't had sleep in days. Sean had told her he had the same things when he was working on the machine so long ago. This meant he really didn't get as much sleep as he should have, that he was close to being a wreck. Leia thought that one of the many reasons was that he didn't want Leia seeing him that way. She looked at his emerald eyes. They were dark. She'd never seen them so dark before. It was as if nearly all the light had been torn out of them. Its as if any soul she could read in him was dark, that he didn't want to be read.  
"Randall….." she said compassionately. Randall blinked, looking back down on his left, hiding his eyes as if he didn't want anyone looking at them. "Are you ok Randall?" Leia asked, finally wanting a point blank answer, but didn't want to ask it harshly. Randall didn't turn back, just breathed inward, then outward. She was surprised when he opened his mouth, showing her he hasn't really been taking care of them either.  
"I….I've just been thinking…." he said. His voice was low, at a whisper. His low rasping voice back. He wasn't harsh in his voice, neither was he happy. It was still that sad tone that he had kept. Leia smiled now that he finally spoke. "About what Randall?" she asked.  
Randall sighed again. "Allot of things….". Leia dropped her smile. "What's troubling you Randall…". He looked back at her. "Sean say's you hardly eat….that you stay in your room all day in bed….the only time you come out is when they say you shouldn't stay locked away all the time….but its just me now Randall just…me….". Leia knew Randall didn't like talking about his personal issues, not to a whole group. But it was something to see, if Randall could talk to her about such things. He signed. "Its just….its just…". He looked up. He hadn't really thought of what to say yet. "Its just so many things are happening at once that I…..that I just can't….sort it out….". Leia nodded. It made sense that he could make simple decisions.  
"Its…hard you know…..". Leia placed a hand to his left cheek, making sure he didn't move his head away again. "Randall….you don't have to be silent to everyone…" she said. He looked at her, making sure she knew he was listening.  
"You've got allot of friends….your family too…..talk to them….talk to me….it'll help you get through this….". "But Leia I…" Randall started, but stopped. He nodded to answer what she was saying, but he also had something else to add. "Uh….Leia?". "Yeah?". "…I…..I…umm…" he started, his eyes peering around and around. "I just….have to use the rest room ok?" he said. "Oh…ok…" Leia replied. They let go of the embrace they had held for several minutes. "I'll be right back I promise….".  
Leia held an arm as she saw Randall get low, weaving between the crowds. As soon as she saw the tip of his tail disappear between the crowd, she already began to miss him again.

Sean had been talking to Readagar on the subject for a few minutes, but stopped as he saw Randall leave the courtyard toward the outdoor restrooms, which was actually an addition to the mansion, and was used for such occasions as parties. "Hold my drink ok Red…" Sean said, handing Readagar his drink and heading off. "But…what….hey!".

Randall was starring at himself in the mirror. He had hardly gotten to look at himself for days. Never seeing the wreck he had become, never seeing how his scales were losing their glow once again. How his eyes……his eyes so. Randall had made sure he was alone when he lifted his hands up. They were shaking. But it wasn't anger that was the reason. No. It was fear again. Randall admitted to himself that he was scared of what would happen if he made the wrong choice, if he had made the wrong decision for them. What would he do if someone got hurt?  
"Its not just the way you look isn't it Ran?". Randall turned his head to the entrance, seeing Sean walk in. Although nobody seemed to care, Sean wasn't wearing the tux he had last time they had come. He was wearing a gray coat with a black zipper. Randall recognized it. It was the same suit he was wearing when they had met. Randall turned back to the mirror, his hands gently placed on the sink's rim. Sean stood where he was, waiting for Randall to reply.  
"No…..it isn't….". Sean knew Randall could talk again sometime today. He took a few steps forward, stopping in front of his friend. "Its something more isn't it? Something you didn't tell any of us but Randolph….". Sean didn't want to force the issue, he never wanted to do it to anyone, but he did want to know what was hurting Randall. Randall looked down at the circular silver drain of the sink's inside, his distorted reflection showing itself in it.  
"I'm worried Sean…..about…..well….I think you can guess…" he said, a slight sorrowful chuckle coming from him. Sean folded his arms. "You want to be with Leia….don't you?" he asked. Randall did not reply quickly.  
"…..No….I mean yes…..I mean….I don't know….I don't know!". His voice went high as his head fell, his arms crossing on the rim so his head wouldn't hit it. His fronds fell as his head did. Sean wasn't moved by it, he knew Randall was confused inside. Silence passed between the two for awhile.  
Sean looked at him. "Its…..because of what you think will happen to her….". Randall picked his head up, his eyes watering. He placed his chin on his arms, nodding the best he could. He took in a breath, a jittered one. "Its just…..what if I make the….the wrong decision Sean?" he asked. "What if I….what if I make a decision that could hurt me…..no……hurt her…..hurt her kid…..I just don't know which one is right!". Sean noticed how Randall had said something similar before. "….You think its about being in the human world isn't it?". Randall shook his head. "No…not just that….everything about me….what if I'M the reason she could get hurt…..I mean….I DO want to be with Leia, but I DON'T want to get her hurt!".  
Sean understood what he meant. From everything Randall has been through, it meant allot of people who took worse judgment on him. And maybe there were more wanting to hurt him, like Kroitz. So he didn't want to hurt Leia, or anyone else.  
Sean turned, placing a hand on Randall's back. "Randall…." he started, but Randall didn't moved, just listened. "When….I was stabbed….I honestly thought I was going to die….but then again….I felt…..I felt almost ready…..because….because I was defending my friends Randall….I was defending you…and I think that a friend can sometimes be judged by how much he's willing to lose to protect those he loves and those he cares about…." he said.  
Randall sniffled. "But…..but I could have lost you Sean…." he said. Sean smiled. "Yes…..you could have…but I guess I wasn't ready to go yet pal…".  
Sean re-thought what he was saying, knowing he was only comparing. So he went on to what Randall was going through. "Randall…what I'm trying to say is…..that this is a choice that you make on your own none of us can push you in either direction because its your choice…but in reality….it isn't just yours alone….".  
Randall turned around, looking at his friend, seeing Sean with a focused look on his face. "It's Leia's choice too….". Randall thought about it. It made sense. If Leia was willing to, why not him? Sean continued though.  
He place a hand on Randall's right shoulder. "It's a choice you two make together Randall….there's no one side versus another….there's no controller…..if it's a decision that affects both you and her….then it's a decision you two should make as one…..".  
Randall smiled for the first time since before the liberty incident. Sean was right. Randall had others behind him. He was more worried for Leia and her kid, for if he made the wrong decision. But if Randall was willing to be with her, and Leia was willing to be with him, then they each could make the right decision together.  
Sean smirked. "Ok pal….are you ready?" he asked. Randall took a deep breath, but suddenly became panicky. "But….but we need to talk someplace by ourselves….I….I just can't do it with everyone around….". Sean chuckled. He or Randall couldn't do things similar to that, but he had an idea. "Its ok…remember when we went to the back up helicopter's when you got…..ehh….hurt?". "Yeah?". "Well there's a place with a few tree's covering some tables and chairs….there's no one there…so you won't have any problems". Randall figured it was good enough, but another thought came to mind. "But what do I say?!". Sean shook his head, it was endless. "Its ok…I prepared for that too…". He reached into his pocket, pulling out two items. Something that looked like a hearing aid, the other was a headset.  
He held up the aid first. "Just put this behind one of your scales and I'll help ya ok?".

Leia had found Joy hidden in the crowd near the table set up against the mansion's outside walls. Leia had wanted to find her, as she mostly talked to her about Randall. When Joy spotted her, she knew what was on her mind.  
"Did he ask you yet?". Leia stopped, shaking her head. "No…he didn't….." she looked down. "Randall's so mixed up now….I'm not sure if he's going to be able to…".  
Joy smiled, handing Leia a cup of punch. "He will….I know Randall's not the kind to give up too easily, just give him time….". Leia nodded, taking a sip. "Yeah…he's been through so much…I guess it would take a while to sort it out….". "….How……how do you feel about Randall, Leia?" Joy asked. The question was something she wasn't prepared to answer. "Well….". She leaned against the table.  
"I like Randall…..I really do…..he's….he's handsome….brave…..heh heh…funny….and I know he likes me in some way…." Leia replied. Joy nodded. "I think you two would make a good couple Leia". Leia looked at her. "You really think?". Joy smiled. "Yeah….".  
Leia looked back to see if he was coming. Not yet, so she continued. "I wonder how Randall would be as a father…..". Joy smiled again. "I think he can handle it….Randall doesn't have much experience….but we can all help out if he needs it…". Leia smiled this time. "Yeah….you know….I…really want to see him happy again….". Joy nodded. "Me too Leia….me too…".  
Leia then got another thought. "But….what am I suppose to say to him?". Joy grinned, pulling out a hearing aid object and a headset.

Randall finally came out, Sean sneaking the back way, and started for the courtyard, taking deep breaths as he did. When he reached the yard, he slowed his walk.

Leia noticed Randall through the crowd and waved him over. Randall managed to get through, stopping in front of Leia. "Sorry it took so long". "Its ok Randall….". "Umm…".  
Randall turned around to the crowd. "Think…we can go….somewhere more private?" he asked. "Well ok…" Leia smiled. Randall led them down a cracked tile set of steps hidden through the dark greenery and came out at the back of the mansion, the white chairs and glass body tables set around. Randall made his way over to the middle one.

Sean made his way through the greenery, then stopped, hiding behind a tree. He had the headset on, ready to help Randall.

Joy had gone down the path before Randall had arrived, so she took to hiding behind some shrubs and bushes, ready to help Leia.

The two took their chairs, Randall on the right, Leia on the left. Each one was wondering who should start talking, which meant neither of them did. Leia shifted in her seat a few times, smiling at Randall. Randall gulped, trying to think of which one of them should start.

Sean moved the speaker near his mouth. "Ok Randall…" he started, a whisper. "Just say….say how much you've been thinking about it….".

Randall nodded, ready. "Leia…". "Yes?'. Randall took a breath. "I've….been thinking for a long time now….not just about Sl…Reno….or….or your kid….but about something else too…….something about you…". Leia smiled.

Joy smiled, Randall was going through with it. "Ok Leia….ask him if that's what's been bothering him".

"Randall….I…I didn't want to hurt you….by thinking too much of me and getting more mixed up" Leia replied. Randall shook his head quickly. "No no no….not like that at all….I know you wouldn't want to hurt me….its just there's something I wanted to talk with you about….".

Sean smirked, Randall was going to get through alright. "Ok Ran…just tell her that its something you and her will have to decide on…..".

Randall took in a breath. "Leia…..Its…..Its something we both have to think about….its not something you or I can make alone…". Leia acted as though she didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean Randall?".  
"I mean…..a decision that could affect our future…".

Sean rose a brow. "I didn't say that…".

Leia took Randall's hand in hers, wanting to hear him say it. "Whatever it is Randall….I'm sure that both of us will be happy…with what we decide….".

Joy was confused. "Uh Leia….".

Sean spoke back into the speaker. "Uh Randall your starting wrong its…".

Joy spoke back to Leia. "Leia…if you start too fast…".

Randall and Leia stood up, looking behind them. "Alright thanks! I can take it from here!" the two said at the same time. Sean and Joy came out, seeing each other.  
"Joy?!". "Sean?!". Sean shook his head, he knew Randall wasn't the only one that needed help. Joy wasn't very much surprised, having seen Sean went to talk with Randall.  
Randall sighed, looking at Sean. "Thanks pal….I can take care of it ok…". Sean nodded, placing a hand on Randall's shoulder. "Good luck…". Joy did the same. "Great choice…" she whispered. The two started up the case, pushing back Caylin, who found that Randall and Leia had gone down.  
Leia returned to her seat, as did Randall, the two completely alone now. Neither spoke, feeling that each one knew what the other was thinking. This was, of course, something that would help. Randal felt he should start.  
"Leia….I….I wanted to ask you something…". "Y…yes Randall?". Randall took a breath. "From the first time I saw you….I….I thought that someday we could become friends….I was just under allot that time too…so I might not have had the chance to ask you to…".  
"Anyway….as they days passed….even now….I've been thinking of what Reno had said to me before he went away….". Leia wondered what it was, she hadn't heard. "What did he say Randall?". "He…..he said that…that I should have…..have a good life…..a family….".  
Leia knew where it was going, and she couldn't hold a smile from coming to her face. Randall continued though. "When I heard you were pregnant….I was happy for you…..but then again I was afraid….since there are allot of people who…..ehh…hate me….and I didn't want someone hurting you or your kid because of me…". Leia let him continue. "But….but I've decided that….that no matter what happens…I would never let someone hurt you….or your kid….never….".  
Randall moved closer. "And because of that….and because I want to be with you….I decided on something…".  
Leia prepared herself. Now was the time that something would happen. A life changing event that would affect their lives forever. Leia wasn't nervous, she wondered at how being with Randall would be. Would it be an adventure? Randall was nervous. He never had liked any female before, as few only had a slight interest in him. Neither did have experience. But he was always willing to try and fix those faults in him….  
"Leia…..".  
"Yes Randall?".  
Randall waited a moment, bring his tail up. Curled around it was a box, a black box. His tail loosened the grip so it fell into his hand. He held the box in his right hand, opening it with his left. Inside was a golden ring. Its middle held a bright, circular emerald that sparkled and glistened, enough to reflect inside Leia's eyes.  
"Leia……will you marry me?".  
Everything stopped. It was as if the music from the party didn't reach them, that the various voices over the mansion's walls couldn't penetrate enough to disturb them. Rustling from leaves, trees, and the grass halted. The wind, however, stayed alive. It whistled its tune through the air, weaving between the trees and the shrubbery, not disturbing either part. It wind over Leia and Randall. Leia's hair rustled slightly, he dress even less affected. Randall's fronds moved slightly with the wind's direction, his tux flapping at its end, near his stomach. Leia knew what she wanted, and it was the same for what Randall did. They truly could make this decision together. Things were going to be different, things were going to change…..but then again…change, for the most part, was good. Particularly this kind. They both were too young for experience, neither could they get much of it. But both of them were willing to help each other through whatever would cross them. Leia was going to take care of her child, she was going to take care of Randall. Randall….would protect them both from anything that would try to harm them. They both, together, could accomplish this. They both, together, would lead a new life.  
"I….I will……I will Randall!".  
A smile took up the whole of Randall's face. "You do!!!!". He jumped out of his seat, picking up Leia, embracing her with a hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Leia!!!!!!". Leia smiled, she was glad to see Randall so happy. She wanted him to be. He held her tight, never wanting to let go.  
"Thank you Leia….I….I think I'm going to be ok now….". "If your happy Randall….I am too" Leia said, laying her head on his shoulder as he held her tight.

Sean had his back to the wall of them mansion, watching the scene from the hidden path. Joy was opposite of him, in front of a tree.  
"He did it…..great job Ran…" Sean said, heading back to the court yard. Joy smiled, getting off the tree and following.  
"I'm glad he and Leia can be happy together…".

The night got better after that. Randall only told those who he was close to, mainly his friends, Leia did the same. The two had promised to get marriage plan's later, that the two should enjoy the night. Leia had went to talk with Carmyne, Celia, Joy, and Naomi. Leaving Randall with the guys.  
(POP)  
"Whoa!". Readagar popped the top of a grape wine bottle, getting everyone's glass. Sean, Caylin, Rayford, Sully, Mike, Randolph, and Randall's glasses.  
He held up a glass. "To our pal Randall….and may we promise…uh….good times! Yeah! Good times!". Everyone held up their glasses, well….except Mike. "Here here!". The following drinking began. Caylin did a gargle before everyone swallowed, getting a chuckled from Randolph.  
Readagar swung his arm around Randall, feeling he was now over whatever had made him so gloomy. "I would say that this party now has a new meaning…". He leaned in a bit. "…Its Randall's last bachelor party heh!". A round of laughs followed, even from Randall. Everyone took their separate private talks. Carmyne had prodded Caylin away, knowing how he would badger Randall about his current situation. Rayford had went to talk to Naomi as well about what they could do for Randall and Leia. Randolph had stayed with Randall a bit before wanting to talk to Albert and Curtis about a proposal at the lab. Which left Randall, Sean, and Sully, Mike having to have gone wit Celia.  
"Uh Randall…I've been wanting to talk to you about something…" Sully started. The three were at the table nearest to the helicopter drop off zone. Randall had been satisfied with the night, having to worry about things later. But when Sully asked to talk about something, he had wanted to listen, but Sean stayed, still having his own thoughts about the subject. Sean stood behind Randall, Sully in front of them.  
"Umm…" Sully started, looking at Sean. Randall rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. Sean merely folded his arms. "Whatever you can say to Randall….you can say to me….".  
Sully knew Randall still remembered what he was about to tell, and he also knew Sean still held the grudge of what happened long ago. But Sully had intended to be on good terms with the both of them for what he had to say.  
"Ok….Randall….I've been thinking…about everything that's happened to you…." he started. Randall knew he meant Reno's funeral, and also Leia's pregnancy, but he also knew it was more than just that on his mind. Sully continued.  
"I….know you still remember…". Randall then knew what it was, so he answered honestly. "Yeah…..I still do…..". Sully nodded, as it was the answer he was looking for.  
"Well…I've been thinking about how me and Mike got away with doing it…we shouldn't have done it or even thought of it….". Randall and Sean were both wondering where he was going with it. Their looks made him get to the point. "Eh…what I mean is Randall….I figured that I should….you know…repay you…". Randall eyed him. "I can't see where your going with this".  
"Randall….I…..I'm going to be spending time in the human world….". Randall's eyes went wide, Sean was surprised. "Wh….what?" Randall asked, confused. Sully was surprised by his reply. "Randall…I'm going to sorta….banish myself….you know….to set things right…".  
Randall shook his head. "Sullivan…you….don't have to….". Sean was surprised by this, but more so by Sully's quick reply. "Randall no….I'm going to….not just to repay you but….for me too….I mean…I've always felt guilty about what I did so….I never thought I would get the chance to help myself with it".  
Randall was confused. Sully had never really done something like this for him. "But Sullivan you really don't need to but…". Sully held up a hand. "No no…Randall I do…for you and for me…I acted like well I….I don't know what I was…..but….I never want to do it again….so Randall…I'm going to do it for the both of us…".  
Randall wanted to reply, but nodded. He was never use to Sully doing favors for him, especially ones like this. It was a surprise for Sean too, as he'd never thought Sully was to do something like that. Still, Randall was worried about something else. "But….but who's going to run the factory?". Sully smiled, he had already thought of that too.  
"Well Randall….with you marrying Leia and…having a kid on the way…I thought some extra money could help….". Randall rose a brow, but Sean knew what it meant. "Wait…you don't mean…" Sean started.  
Sully nodded. "Yep…Randall….I'm…going to give you my job….". Randall was hit with something he hadn't expected. Him? A CEO? What was going on in Sully's head?  
Randall shook his head. "No no no….I'm a scarer…not…not some corporate executive…". Sully nodded. "Well Randall….I'm not going for a while though….since you probably don't know much…I thought I could show you how….". Randall was a little confused by these two acts his "past enemy" was doing for him.  
"But…" Randall started. "Randall….I….guess you could call it a thanks…for getting me in the company as a scarer….and…I'll see if I can still see if I can work something out so you can be both if you want…….". Randall had to take what was given to him. Sully was going to give him the CEO job and be in the Human World….what was it about these past days? Randall knew Sully couldn't take a no, so he had to reply to it. "Ok Sullivan….since you won't change your mind….I guess….I guess I have to accept it….". Randall held out one of his hands, Sully took his hand, and shook. "I hope we can come to terms with everything Randall…" Sully said. Randall nodded. "Yeah…I guess we could…" he replied. Sean butted in, looking at Sullivan. "Sullivan….I have to say I'm impressed about what your doing…and…if Randall's willing to forgive you…I…guess I can…".  
"Thanks Sean…that…means allot…".  
The night went on. Sully went to tell Mike about what he had told Randall. He took it quiet well, still banging his head on one of the tables. Carmyne had stayed with Rayford and Naomi, talking about how she didn't seem to have connections with her family anymore. Randolph had watched Randall and Leia in the crowd. Caylin and Readagar…well….  
"Honestly listen….I own a casino where many females come to see me…you stand NO chance!" Readagar commented. "Oh come on! That's because your rich!". "Dang straight". The two had been battling it out for the past several minutes now. That is until somebody familiar to Readagar passed by, a surprise guest of his. She passed right between the two, heading for the opposite of the party. "Dizzy?" Readagar wondered. Caylin smiled. "HA! She's mine!" he said, heading after her. "WHAT! Cay!" Readagar chased after him.  
Randall and Leia had stayed dancing through the night. Randall no longer had the gloominess around him now. He began talking about plans for the future, which Leia enjoyed hearing. They both were tired, but didn't let it stop them.  
Joy watched from one of the tables, smiling. She was glad Randall was happy again, that he would be in the future, together with Leia. But it wasn't the first time for her seeing the two together. She turned around seeing Sean with his back to the mansion's wall, looking over the scene. Feeling that he was lonely, she went over to him.  
"Hey…" she said. "Oh…hey Joy" Sean replied, looking up at her. Joy knew he wanted to have some fun, he just needed some encouragement. "You….wanna…dance?" she asked. Sean's eyes widened. But he turned his head to the side.  
"I'm….not very good….like Randall…I don't have experience…" he said. Joy leaned in, looking at his face. "Oh come on….I'm sure your just doubting yourself….". Sean looked at her. He was smiling, as if he knew she would say that. He took a glance over at Randall and Leia in the crowd, knowing that if Randall could….  
Sean got off the wall. "Ok…lets go…". She took Joy's extended hand and they handed to the dance floor for a slow dance.  
Randall and Leia had been dancing for the past few minutes since they've told each other their life decision. Randall had managed to bump into Sean and Joy. They both smiled at each other, Sean and Randall giving each other a wink.  
The night went on. Everyone's life started once again. Today was a break. Everything had stopped so that they could all have a break from life. Now, everyone would soon go back to their lives once again. But for now things were going to be settled in a limbo between life's little occurrences.  
Life would soon go on.

Meanwhile……  
Back at the Liberty statue, 3 weeks ago.  
Kroitz laid on the cold stone, the air brushing of his battered and bleeding body. He didn't understand. He was still alive somehow. Every bone in his body was useless. He couldn't get up, couldn't move. His last few breaths were all he had. His memory was still fresh, his thoughts slowly becoming an empty vessel spilling everything he knew out.  
Randall had beaten him. He had to accept it. Him and his friends had stopped him. His plans had all been ruined. He started to think. Maybe "he" was right about Randall. Kroitz never thought of the monster as anything special. Just another creature roaming in another world. But now. When he saw those eyes, when he saw that hatred. It was almost as if the emotion was alive, had this Randall as a vessel. Kroitz had to admit. This Randall was more than he had thought, "he" was right. It was a stupid decision to go alone with it all. He was going to die, because of his own deed.  
Kroitz barely heard something from his left ear. His neck wasn't broken, yet, so he slowly turned his head that way. Blurred images. Far off in the water, there was a boat, a blue and a red light flashing. A police patrol boat.  
Kroitz knew he would die. His wound would kill him. Still. There was always that chance they would make it in time. That if there were medical teams or someone experienced, he might survive long enough to get to a hospital for medical treatment. But was his luck really that useful now. "(Ehh…ehh….I hope I never….never see that….that monster again…..)".  
"Heh heh heh heh…..". Laughing. Sickingly laughing. Twisted chuckles. A solid soul was near him. He knew it.  
"Pitiful isn't Kroitz?".  
Kroitz slowly lived his head, his wound dripping faster. His eyes caught the figure of a shadow, its features and face distorted to him. It was crouched on the statue ledge with perfect grace. It was as if it was a graceful…..angel of death…..  
Kroitz tried to blurt out the creatures name, but only his vital liquid started out the side of his mouth. The creature chuckled again, rising. "Heh heh….thought you could betray me Kroitz…..". Kroitz's heart pumped faster, the liquid in his wounds flowing faster and faster. The figure started toward him.  
"You imbecilic human…..no wonder we never trust you…..not that I ever did of course…wasn't surprised you weren't different Kroitz….". It stepped on his stomach, the sword wound gushing, Kroitz gargling his own fluid. The creature continued, a foot stepping to the side, under his right shoulder.  
"Why should even try placing importance into the hands of such a low minded creature…." it said, stopping. "Then again….you were disposable and served a purpose anyway….still….I cannot overlook your mistakes…..".  
It kneeled down. If it hadn't stepped on him, Kroitz could have gotten a view, but his eyes were slowly being distorted by fear. "Hmph….how sad….heh heh heh….pain….isn't it….wonderful for you to cause it…but what is it like feeling it Kroitz…..heh heh….you would love to be free wouldn't you….away from this land of suffering and pain….misery….death….heh heh….sadly….you won't be going to such a place at all….".  
It rose.  
"You could survive…..but then again….disobeying me….has its punishment….". The creature seemed to smile, Kroitz could feel it. His heart was beating like fire. The fluid in his veins started to go black, dead and lifeless. He felt his vision growing dark, his mind drying, his body growing timid and weak.  
The creature just starred. "A pitiful sight at how weak you really are…..hiding such from your servants and your enemies….how pathetic….your life is worthless….thankfully you served a purpose….but I guess I don't need humans to do my work…..its time I take care of it personally….".  
A "shing" was heard. A knife. A blade. Something with a sharp, long silver end. "You were right to think Randall had beaten you…..you don't know how strong he really is…..his friends as well….such a disappointment that you thought you could best him….".  
Something was held high above the creatures head, something from its hand.  
"No…..perhaps I shall show you what playing with darkness and pain is like….". It lowered the weapon of some sort, then extended its other arm.  
"You won't be free….but that is none of my concern…..die……die……..die…..".

The helmsman of the boat was called out by two of his other men. "Sir! Look at that!!!!" one called, pointing up at the statue.  
A bright, few second flash of black and purple light was shown, then instantly nothing. This was more than enough to attract them. They docked on the island and ran up to the statue's head. The captain of the ship got out and looked over the small slits.  
There was nobody there. However…..A ledge was spattered with a human's vital fluid. Its as if a box had exploded on the ledge, leaving its containment around.  
"Oh god…..".

Randall is finally happy. He has a caring wife and a kid on the way, and is now CEO of Monsters Inc. Don't worry, there is something that happens that lets Randall still work as a scarer part time. In any case, it's a good thing-bad thing.  
Who is this new merciless enemy? What does he know about Randall?  
Questions…..questions……


	31. Final Epilouge

After about nine months of working on this, the story has finally come to a close. The ending chapter leaves just like any other, telling you where everyone is and where they are going. Not to mention that the end of the chapter well…lets just say it contains one of the many surprises that will be featured in many stories of mine. Regardless of what it is, I hope it will be enjoyable.

Anyway. The end has finally come for this story. And…..the starting of a new one heh. Anyway. Tell me what you think of the surprise (which is kinda like my surprise for you all for Christmas).

In any case, Enjoy and Happy Holidays.

Final Epilogue

Randall and everyone started their lives once again. Readagar went back to his mansion, wanting to dip up some of Victor's old investments, as well as getting back to some work for his casino, which he has hardly visited in the time. Sully kept his promise to Randall, teaching him how to be a CEO and such, as well as leaving for the human world some years later. He stayed with the Abominable Snowman and started from where he was, to explore other places of the human world as Randall had seem to have done. Mike still kept his job, surprised that Randall didn't lower him. Celia and him married days after Randall and Leia did. The two shared and apartment together, Mike promising Celia a house in later years. Joy decided to move into the Monstropolis, wanting to be around Randall more and having to see what being in another world was like. She served as a scientist along with Randolph, while doing pieces of art on Randall from time to time, ones to sell to those who admired him. Rayford and Naomi stayed where they were, but giving advice to Randall when he really needed it. Rayford helped Randall with legal matters, Naomi helping him with advice on how to take care of kids. Carmyne worked as Randall's secretary so she could get to know him, as she considered Randall a sort of brother as well at times. Mary stayed in the human world, able to see Sully from time to time. Randolph still kept a job at Luna Lab, but was promoted due to the incident. He had issued a removal of the creatures that had attacked the facility, knowing that bio-technology wouldn't help anybody. Caylin finally got his own apartment with Midnight, thanks to a little help from Randall. He led on to receive a high ranking position in M.I……..just kidding, he still remained Randall's assistant. Sean moved out, having his room for Randall and Leia's kid, having getting his own apartment. He took the day's when Caylin was off, but worked more as a freelance writer documenting the past adventures Randall has had, so those who admire him could read about what has happened. He still helps out Randall whenever he gets the chance, as well as visit Randolph more often from time to time. He also has gotten interest in a blacksmith who creates swords in the town Readagar lives in.

Randall and Leia had a good life. Randall was making good pay now. He worked as both a CEO and a scarer. Having gotten a scarer job to promote a "labor to management test", as he knew what workers would want, having been one himself. The high-ups allowed this, having been disturbed about having a reptile as a CEO representative. Leia herself stayed home most of the time for their kid. Randall and Leia lived a happy life together. Randall tried his best to be a loyal and loving father, Leia tried her best to take care of him too. And together, they seemed to accomplish everything coming their way.  
It was only a matter of time before yet another event crosses Randall. Only this time. Randall has a family with him. The adventure wouldn't be the same, but the next one they would have would be even bigger than they ever would imagine.

THE END.

NS

Sean slowly closed the book.

Nearly 10 years later, things had rapidly changed. Randall had been CEO for some time now. His presence in the scare industry's high ranks had been a large change for the entire Scare Industry, having no reptile in such positions before. But more importantly, Randall and Leia had their kid now, and they had grown to accept an average life.

"Wow! Did that really happen to dad and mom!?".

In Randall's house, there held four people for this night. Leia and Joy, who were downstairs readying dinner for the day. The others. Sean was upstairs in his old room. It had been transferred into a room for Randall and Leia's kid.

Sean sat on a stool, a book in his hands. It was one of his many written books that he had sold to the Monstropolis public. On the books cover, there was a title. The title was: Monster Maker.

He placed the book under his arm, looking at the monster at the edge of his bed. It was a reptilian monster boy. His scales were like his father's, purple and blue. His eyes were blue, and his frond most frond was bend down to the side. He was around ten years old now.

Sean chuckled at the earlier question. "Maybe…after all…your dad is one complex monster… would surprise me if it happened heh heh….". Randall's son smiled. "Wow….I can't believe that's how mom and dad met…they never told me heh…".

Sean smirked, getting up. He moved to a shelf at the back of the wall. It held many books. Some were Sean's and some were for specifically ten year olds. He placed it back in an unoccupied slit, turning back around.

"Well…that's it for tonight kiddo…" he commented. "OH! Come on! You said that there were more adventures!". Sean chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I could tell you one tomorrow….but you've got school tomorrow…so you should get some sleep ok…". Randall's son rolled his eyes. "But its near summer….er…ok…fine…".

He got the covers fully over him as Sean went over to the door. "Get some sleep…if your dad comes home heh…I'll tell ya…". The lizard monster chuckled as Sean left.

As he closed the door outside in the hall, Sean heard Randall downstairs. Heading over to see, Randall was hugging Leia in the middle of the room, Joy standing in the kitchen doorway. Randall had been working for awhile now, he still had his briefcase and a few papers in his bottom hands.

After a little talk, Randall headed up to him.

"Oh jeez….is he asleep?" Randall asked, looking at Sean. "Yeah…I didn't tell him….just read him the latest story in my collection" he replied. Randall sighed. "Oh good….well…..thanks Sean really….". "Don't mention it….hey….check up on him will ya….want to know if he's still asleep heh….".

Sean started down the stairs as Randall turned to the doorway. He took a few quiet steps over, grasping the knob with a firm hand, setting down the case and papers on it. Randall took a breath.

Stepping in, he looked at his son on the bed. He was quietly sleeping, dreaming. Randall smiled as he crept the door open so he could look. He was probably dreaming of having adventures, like Randall had. Maybe one day he could really have one. Then again, Randall wasn't sure.

He noticed the light was left on. Looking to the switch on his left, he took his free top left hand, right on the knob, smiling.

"Good night…..Kevin…..".

He turned off the light, and closed the door.

****

Surprise. YEP. Kevin Boggs from…..well…..Kevin Boggs heh. THAT'S RIGHT. Randall's darling boy is Kevin!!!! Told you it would be a surprise! Tell me how you were surprised!

Oh boy. This has been SO great for me. My first Narrative story and it went great! Well. Now its on to more mystery and adventure. And this time….Randall's son will be in on the action.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers and all Randall fans in particular. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, from me…..

…..Oh right…..

….And of course, Randall heh.


End file.
